Rosabella Natalia Malfoy
by Vanilla xx
Summary: Rosabella Natalia Malfoy was kidnapped from her family at the age of six years old. Her memory was 'Obliviated' as she was left defenceless in a Muggle neighbourhood, just outside of London. She was adopted, embraced and loved. Her life was practically perfect or so she thought... It all started with a trip to Hogwarts... (SET IN GOBLET OF FIRE)
1. Prologue

The year was 1987. It was a crisp November evening when the Malfoy's attended the annual Ministry of Magic family ball. It was nothing unusual, yet Narcissa Malfoy felt uneasy, but dismissed the thought as evening jitters, covering it up with her famous tight-lipped smile.

When the young mother wasn't dancing with her husband, Lucius Malfoy, she was either perched on her plush thrown, gossiping as she sipped her French Strawberry Champagne or watching her two darling children with calculated gaze.

Narcissa felt such pride and dignity, seeing her handsome Draco in his slick black suit, and bow tie, nobly shielding his sister from the other children at the table.

Narcissa's gaze returned to her pure-blooded frenemies, as she took another modest sip of her Strawberry Champagne. She laughed lightly at a cruel rumour Priscilla Parkinson was spreading amongst the vulturous women, slightly distracted from the huntress gaze she had locked on her children prior.

During this distracted moment, Draco, his sidekick Blaise and his minions Crabbe and Goyle swaggered in the direction of the dessert table, leaving Rosabella unattended. Thus, presenting the perfect opportunity for a red headed boy who had been eyeing her down all night to make his move.

Narcissa sighed unamused, by the vicious gossip about the Minister's latest scandal, refocusing on her children, who were now out of sight.

Rosabella was smiling from ear to ear as the red headed boy spun her around in gentle circles. Rosabella's, mint green dress swaying just below her knees as she danced, with the mystery boy. Her long golden locks hung free, adorned by her dainty emerald heirloom tiara. An unsmiling man with a toothbrush moustache stood proudly on the upper-level balcony, observing the young pair.

Lucius Malfoy grasped his fire whiskey tightly as he gambled another hundred galleons, feeling the heat burn against his icy skin. It wasn't long before the prestigious ballroom's temperature abruptly began to rise to a sweltering degree of stifling, and the man was no longer in sight.

Lucius realised the heat he was experiencing was not a natural phenomenon. A panicked mania invaded across the room. Screams of children were heard, but only one resonated through his stoic exterior and straight to his heart.

"Rosie" he tried to scream, but all that came out was a broken whisper.

The fire appeared with a roaring, bellowing noise. The flames chased the children away from the desserts table, gobbling up the sweets abandoned by the fleeing children. Concerned parents latched onto their frightened children as the dark magic Fiendfyre threatened to encompass them all.

Rosabella froze, watching the flames in awe, as the red-headed boy clutched her hand, in a protective manner. As the flames neared, the boy attempted to drag Rosabella away but failed as she stood there immobile, unable to move from the magnetic trance she was trapped in.

Thick black smoke filled the air, plunging the once alight room into total darkness. The plumes of smoke smashed out of the windows. Shards of glass shattered to the floor, as guests rampaged towards any means of escape. Tongues of flames licked at the extravagant ceilings, beginning to close in on its prey.

The acrid smoke seared in Rosabella's eyes, making it difficult to see as she was swallowed whole by a ring of flames, leaving nothing but the heirloom tiara and a certain redheaded boy behind.

The ballroom suddenly returned to its polar cool state and the dense obsidian smoke cleared a pathway for separated loved ones to reunite. Lucius couldn't see his six-year-old daughter only his son cowering under the table. Lucius marched through the opening tyrannically pulling son out, by the scruff of his emerald green bowtie.

"Where is your sister?" Lucius hissed at his son threateningly, but before Draco could form a response his tossed him to the side, storming off in a psychotic range. The madness from within was unleashed, up turning table after table, desperately searching for his daughter.

His wife, who had premonitions about the evening, stood back in horror, watching as her worst nightmare, unfolded before her very eyes. "Lucius," she barely whispered. "Lucius," she repeated, although her voice failed to conceal her emotions this time.

Lucius turned to his wife, as he threw the last roundtable over in the ballroom, the glasses smashing as they collided with the floor. His eyes widened in horror, as they traced their way towards the heirloom tiara in his wife's delicate hands. "Rosie," he breathed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This story was originally published on Quotev and is now also being transferred over to this site.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Vanilla xx**


	2. Chapter One

**Year: 1990**

* * *

"Hurry up, Bella!" the tall brunette called back at Rosabella as he sprinted down the hill, his black skates banging against his back.

"I'm coming!" Rosabella shouted at him, as she attempted to stop herself from tumbling down the steep grassy hill.

"Bella! Quick!" He added, finally reaching the diamond silver lake, with Rosabella only a few meters behind him. "Look!" He breathed, shocked by the surroundings.

Rosabella watched as the lake slowly began to freeze over, her own dainty white skates dangling over her shoulder. "Wow!" Rosabella gaped in awe, as she bent down, running her fingers over the crystal clear ice. "Can we really skate on it?" Rosabella asked, tilting her head in doubt.

"Of course," the older boy nodded, taking a seat on the grassy slant to tie up his black skates. "Come on, Bella," he encouraged, helping her finish tying her pristine white skates, before stepping onto the smooth, delicate ice, hand in hand. The pair floated across the ice, practising their elaborate jumps and spins as time evaporated around them. The sun stared at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky, as it radiated down on them as they skated across the cool ice, practising their competition routines.

All was well until the ice underneath Rosabella slowly began to crack. The dreaded sound reaching her ears only after she dug her sharp, metal pick into the ice, rotating her body fully as she launched herself into the air. "Bella!" the boy screamed as he watched the ice begin to cave in underneath her, Rosabella cutting her calf with the blade in the distracted moment she attempted to land on the watery ice below her.

Rosabella immediately cried out in agony, the older boy rushing over to aid her. "Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, anxiety filling his voice as the white ice of the lake slowly turn red from the seeping blood of Rosabella's wound. The boy attempted to help her as she started to sink, her shrieks resonated out into the tranquil serenity that surrounded the once diamond white lake. The icy water pushed down on her from all sides, forcing her underneath. She pushed on the ice that had closed off her entry, the face of her friend stuck on the other side.

Her lungs burned for more air, and her gushing leg creating a pool of red around her. The frozen water-filled her lungs and she lost all strength to fight, the weight of her skates pulling her down towards the darkness of the bottom. The young boy watched in horror as his friend pounded against the ice, but failed. Her face slowly disappearing from the bloody surface that separated them and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

"Rosie darling," Rosabella's mother Katherine said, rubbing the small of her young daughters back, "it's time to wake up sweetie," she cooed attempting to get the nine-year-old out of bed. Today was an especially eventful and most definitely exciting day for the young girl. It was the 19th of September, her best friends birthday.

"Five more minutes, mum," The little girl slurred, shaking her head. Rosabella refusing to open her eyes, attempted to pull the covers over her head, shielding her from the morning sunshine, her dreams had refused her sufficient sleep yet again.

"Uh-ah," Katherine protested, pulling the covers back down over her head, "If you want to go to Hermione's house for her birthday today, you have to get up now, honey," The young mother persuaded her sleepy daughter out of bed.

"Fine, I'm up," Rosabella sighed, finally opening her eyes, to reveal a beautiful pair of sapphire orbs.

"That's my little Rosie," Katherine smiled brightly, patting the sheets beside her daughter. "Come, let's get you ready," Katherine answered, opening Rocabella's large cream french windows, allowing the warm summer breeze to flow throughout the room.

"Good morning, mum," Rosabella greeted her mother with a hug half asleep as she made her way towards the bathroom off her bedroom.

"I love you, honey," Katherine replied wrapping her arms around her daughter's small figure as she passed. "Let's get you ready and fed, before you have to leave, alright?" She questioned and Rosabella gave a small nod as she exited the bathroom.

Rosabella pulled her cutoff denim jeans, grey woollen knit jumper and her shiny silver ballet flats, off the racks from inside her wardrobe, placing them on the freshly made bed her mother had just finished fixing. The little girl dressed herself with the assistance of her mother at times, in a short six minutes.

"Alright, Rosie, what braid are we doing today?" Katherine asked emerging from the wardrobe, where she had folded and put away Rocabella's nightwear, before walking into the bathroom where Rosabella was already waiting, brushing through her long golden locks.

Rosabella scrunched up her face excitedly, as her mother rested her chin on her head, grinning at her through the mirror. "French braids, please," Katherine smiled, as her daughter handed her the brush to begin.

Rosabella swiftly dragged the chair into the centre, hopping up with the assistance of her mother, "Alright Rosie, sit still while I part your hair," Katherine instructed her bubbling daughter as she grabbed a tooth comb from the bottom draw. The blonde woman quickly braided her daughter's hair, adding two sapphire blue ribbons on the ends of both the braids, to match her stunning eyes. "Let's get you some breakfast, darling," Katherine hummed, picking up her daughter and placing her on the ground.

Rosabella raced down the left marble staircase, to see both Scout and Patch waiting for her patiently at the bottom. The two dogs began panting hysterically as they chased Rosabella around the foyer and towards the kitchen, skidding into the wall as the young girl made a swift turn on them.

"Morning dad," Rosabella chirped, running towards her father for a hug, the two dogs on her tail once more. Matthew laughed, serving up the buttermilk pancakes he had just cooked.

"Hey, Sweetie," Matthew scooped his daughter up into his arms embracing her tightly, as his wife Katherine took a seat on the island. "You excited to see Hermione today?" He questioned the little girl resting in his arms.

Rosabella nodded eagerly, "Of course!" Rosabella clarified for her father, give him a look of "why wouldn't I be?"

"I know, darling, I'm just checking," Matthew mused to his daughter, chuckling at her change of tone. "Now pancakes with whipped cream, maple syrup and blueberries for my beautiful little Rosie," He said holding up the plate of pancakes in his daughter's reach.

"Yay!" Rosabella cheered, "Just the way I like it, daddy," She giggled, kissing his cheek as she sneaked a whipped cream covered blueberry into her mouth.

Katherine seated at the white island, sipped on her coffee as she skimmed through the daily prophet, exchanging words with her husband regarding the latest Ministry scandals. "It's concerning, to say the least," Katherine sighed, folding up the paper.

Matthew just nodded in agreement, watching as his daughter ate her pancakes oblivious to the world around. Rosabella jumped down from the barstool, racing back up the white marble stairs, too quick this time for her fluffy four-legged friends to realise. Rosabella packed her white polka dot backpack with her favourite novel from Flourish and Blotts, Hermione's present and some lollies she sneaked from the kitchen this morning, while her parents were talking.

"Are you ready, Rosie?" Rosabella heard her mother call from downstairs.

"I'm coming," She quickly shouted back, zipping up her bag as she descended the stairs for the third time. Katherine opened the large black wooden doors, as the little girl finished walking towards her, "Bye dad," Rosabella shouted through the house, as she followed her mother along the porch towards the car.

"Bye Rosie," Matthew smiled from the front door, as Rosabella jumped into the front seat of the car. "Have a nice day, sweetie," he waved closing the black doors once more.

The mother-daughter pair drove happily to Hermione's house down the road, singing along to Madonna's Vogue. "We will pick you up at 2:30pm, for your lessons, okay?" Katherine told her daughter, who just nodded as she sung along to the radio. "Rosie, wait for me, darling," Katherine called out to her daughter, who was half way down the driveway already, having jumped out as soon as the car stopped.

"Come on, mum," Rosabella grinned uncontrollably, as she pulled her mother towards Hermione's front door. The young girl played with the sapphire bows of her braids as she waited at the door.

"Rosie, darling," Jean breathed, happily hugging the little girl as she opened the front door. "How are you?" She questioned, gesturing for her and Katherine to come inside.

"I'm good, thank you," Rosabella smiled, "I can't wait to see 'Mione," She responded, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"She's just upstairs," Jean said pointing Rosabella in the direction of the staircase "Why don't you head up there, and I'll have a little chat with your mother," Jean told the little blonde girl, who quickly farewelled her mother, rushing up the stairs to see her best friend.

"Hermione?" Rosabella called out to her friend when she reached the top of the stairs.

A click of a doorknob and some bushy brown hair flew around the corner to greet Rosabella, "Rosie?" Hermione breathed excitedly when she saw her best friend waiting for her.

Rosabella giggled as she nodded her head."Happy Birthday 'Mione!" She hugged her friend tightly, before handing over her present.

Hermione's face lit up at the sight, "Thank you, Rosie," the brunette thanked, holding the perfectly wrapped present in her hands.

"So what shall we do today?" Rosabella quizzed Hermione as they walked towards her bedroom down the hall, "It's your special day, you get to pick," Rosabella smiled as she sat on Hermione's white floral bed.

"First of all, it's our special day," Hermione corrected her friend, "and I thought we could play this new board game I received for my birthday," She suggested holding up the Cluedo board game for Rosabella to see.

The blonde girl eagerly nodded her head, "That's sounds fun," Rosabella said grabbing the box from Hermione and placing it on the floor, to set up. The two girls played board games and talked for hours, as time vanished around them, however, a knock at Hermione's door set that fun on pause.

"Hermione dear," Jean called out, as the white wooden door swung opened, "There is someone downstairs who wishes to see you," she informed her daughter, whose face was plastered with confusion.

"I'll pack up 'Mione and meet you down there," Rosabella offered, gesturing for her friend to go downstairs. Hermione gave a simple nod, quietly walking out of the room with her mother.

It didn't take very long for Rosabella to put her friend's room back in order and decide to give Hermione some space with her guests downstairs. The young girl played with her braids as she read through her favourite novel from Flourish and Blotts, completely losing track of time, as she waited for Hermione. An hour passed and Hermione was yet to return, slightly confused Rosabella closed her book, holding it to her chest as she walked down the stairs of the Grangers home.

Rosabella heard voices as she descended the stairs, one voice in particular. "Dumbledore?" Rosabella accidentally breathed aloud, and upon realising, quickly covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

The small blonde girl heard him chuckle, "You can come off the stairs, Rosabella," Dumbledore's called at to her and Rosabella obliged walking into the living room. "Rosabella, you look well," The old man said greeting the small girl with a hug as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Rosabella questioned curiously.

Dumbledore smiled down at the little girl, "I came here, informing the Granger's that their daughter is a witch," Dumbledore explained, gesturing towards Hermione and the Grangers, "I just finished explaining everything,"

Rosabella's mouth gaped open, "Hermione's a witch," Rosabella asked excitedly looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes, she is," Dumbledore nodded, "Just like you," he finished pointing at Rosabella gently.

"You're a witch too?" Hermione asked in pure shock, "but how can you control your magic? I didn't even know I had it! I made some horrible things happen to some people and…" Hermione rambled confused, as Rosabella took a seat next to her friend.

Rosabella giggled at her friend's rambling nature, "My parents taught me. You see they are both witches and wizards too," Rosabella explained to her friend. "But 'Mione this is so exciting, I can't believe we are both witches," she grinned, quickly changing the subject.

"I know," Hermione nodded in agreement, hugging her best friend with excitement, "I'm going to Hogwarts," Hermione breathed, as her parents spoke more closely with Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," Rosabella spoke, regaining the man's attention, "Do you think, my parents can take Hermione and her parents to Diagon Alley for school supplies?" Rosabella asked the old man hopefully, as she held her friends hand tightly.

"That would be best, my dear," Dumbledore agreed, "Now I must be off, but if you have any queries I'm sure, Katherine and Matthew would be happy to help answer or even little Rosabella," Dumbledore informed the Grangers, before rising from his seat and heading towards the door.

2:30 came sooner than Rosabella expected and her mother like promised was here to pick her up for dance. Dumbledore had informed Matthew of Hermione, who agreed to visit the Grangers if they had any further questions. Rosabella farewelled Hermione, leaving her to spend the rest of her birthday with her family, as she attended her dance lessons.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Vanilla xx**


	3. Chapter Two

Rosabella's eyes darted open. Her breathing heavy, heart pounding with legs shaking. Her body was covered in sweat, her pyjamas stuck to her back in clumps. Rosabella bolted up in her bed, her eyes focusing on her room around, tears forming in her eyes, "Mum, Dad," Rosabella breathed still shaking profusely.

"Rosie," Matthew exclaimed, opening his daughter's bedroom daughter. "Are you okay, honey? We heard you screaming," Matthew urged crawling onto his daughter's bed, embracing her in his arms protectively.

Katherine looked into her daughter's sapphire eyes surrounded by her now very pale skin. Rosabella just shook her head, as she let the built up tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh honey, what happened?" Katherine cooed, embracing her daughter tightly, as she started to play with the ends of her pillows.

Rosabella opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "Bad dream?" Matthew asked, looking down at his still shaking daughter after she didn't respond. The small shaking blonde girl nodded slowly. "It's okay," Matthew comforted pulling her in for a hug, "It was just a dream,"

Rosabella cried into her father's chest, "Do you want to talk about it?" Matthew kissed the side of his daughter's head soothingly. Rosabella thought for a moment. She couldn't even remember the dream that had rattled her to the bone, yet she was still having a panic attack. So instead Rosabella just shook her head once more, burying her head further into her father's chest.

"It's okay, darling," Katherine sighed, rubbing her daughter's back, "Tomorrow will be a wonderful day," Rosabella just nodded, knowing her mother would, sure enough, be right. She was always right. "We'll stay with you until you fall asleep, darling," Katherine told her daughter, who smiled, resting her head back down on her white satin pillow.

"Close your eyes," Matthew encouraged his daughter, who nodded, slowly falling back into a deep slumber.

"I'm worried about her," Katherine sighed, caressing her daughter's cheek as she slept. "This is becoming a regular thing now," she said pulling the covers over her daughter's shoulders.

Matthew placed a kiss on his Rosabella's cheek as he walked back to their bedroom, "I know, but tomorrow is her birthday, it'll be a better day,"

Katherine nodded her head in agreement, "I know,"

* * *

Rosabella's mind was fuzzy; the last remnants of her dream were being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was actually a nice dream, something about spending the day in London with her family, but the details were fading fast. The snow falling outside Rosabella's window was polar-white, something Rosabella only found comfort in. It took her a moment to realise but sure enough, her mother was right, it was going to be a better day, her birthday.  
Rosabella ran into her wardrobe, throwing on her white skinny jeans and baby blue woollen jumper before racing downstairs at a lightning speed. The young girl rushed into the kitchen attempting to finish her hair as she entered. Her four-legged friends greeting her with wet sloppy kisses as she bent down to greet them.

"Did it come? Did it come?" Rosabella wheezed repeatedly, jumping up and down beside the marble island her parents were seated at.

"It did come, darling," Katherine giggled at her daughter's actions, handing her the baby blue envelope that came moments before Rosabella woke. "Happy Birthday honey," Katherine greeted, kissing the side of her daughter's head. Excitement burnt through Rosabella's veins as she tore the baby blue envelope open, eager to learn what lay inside.

 **BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY OF MAGIC**

 _Dearest Miss Russo,_

 _It's our pleasure to inform you of your acceptance to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; "where magic meets magnificence"._

 _At Beauxbatons Academy, magical folk of an unimaginable nature attend to learn more about their gifts. As well as improving our magic, we teach etiquette, poise and purpose. Please find enclosed a list of supplies and equipment needed._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _An owl has been sent to your parents regarding your available co-curricular activities, that as a student you may participate in as part of your schooling._

 _Cheers,_

 _Madam Rochelle_

"I'm going to Beauxbatons! I'm going to Beauxbatons!" Rosabella cheered to no avail as she ran around the kitchen excitedly, her four-legged friends eagerly following.

"Congratulations darling," Katherine said hugging her growing daughter as she passed on her third lap of the kitchen. "We're so proud of you, Rosie,"

Rosabella grinned up at her parents,"Your mother and I were thinking, since Hermione is at school for this break, I thought we could spend the day in Diagon Alley?" Matthew suggested to his beaming daughter below him.

"Really?" Rosabella asked, tilting her head questioningly. Katherine gave a small nod as the girl's face lit up. "Can we get school supplies?" Rosabella jittered with excitement as her mother held up her school list.

"Of course, sweetie," Katherine told her daughter, pouring her a bowl of cereal. "Have something to eat, first," the mother said passing the bowl down the bench to her daughter, before picking up the Daily Prophet once more. "And Happy Birthday Rosie,"

* * *

Rosabella held her breath as she approached the large brick wall. This was it. Her mother, Katherine, walked up to the wall and started tapping at the bricks, carefully. Immediately the wall began shifting and rearranging until it revealed a long cobblestone street. Diagon Alley. She hadn't been since she took Hermione over a year ago. Rosabella stepped out onto the street, followed shortly by her parents. Rosabella tried to contain her excitement, she had been to Diagon Alley many times before, just never to buy school supplies, and this excited her to no end.

Katherine placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Why don't we get your uniform first?" Katherine suggested to her gobsmacked daughter, as they stood at the top of the large cobblestone street.

Rosabella opened her mouth to agree but she couldn't seem to find the words, so instead the little simply nodded, dragging her parents towards the blue weatherboard store, which she knew to be Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Matthew turned the golden handle, ushering his daughter inside the store. Rosabella couldn't contain her smile, as they were greeted by a cheerful witch, who the young girl presumed to be Madam Malkin.

"Ah, Professor Laurent, est un plaisir de vous revoir," Madame Malkin said kissing Katherine on either cheek, who quickly returned it. "Je vois que vous avez pris un certain temps hors du travail pour l'anniversaire de la petite Rosie,"

"Et à toi aussi," Katherine responded kindly in French. "Oui, l'école m'a permis de temps pour revenir à la maison,"

"Bonjour Rosabella," Madame Malkin smiled, kneeling down to the girls level. "Bon anniversaire," Madame Malkin wished the little girl a happy birthday in French.

"Merci Madame," Rosabella responded shyly.

"We're actually here to get ma petite Rosie her uniform," Katherine continued, making simple conversation with the old tailor witch.

"Beauxbatons?" Madame Malkin assumed, as she ushered the little girl towards the back of the store.

"Oui, Madame," Rosabella confirmed, excitement burning through her body.

"Very well, let's get you your uniform," Madame Malkin grinned as she began to take Rosabella's measurements. It didn't take long for the seamstress to quickly assemble Rosabella's Beauxbatons uniforms, allowing the family to continue their journey in Diagon Alley.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts next?" Rosabella asked her parents hopefully, as they wandered along the snow-covered alleyways. It was a chilly winter day and the few witches that were wandering around, draped in large cloaks, all seemed to be swarming for cover, from the icy air.

Matthew nodded, "Of course we can, and later I thought we could go to the Pet Emporium? We know it's your favourite store," Matthew grinned, passing Olivanders on their way to Flourish and Blotts, knowing that this time last year they had bought Rosabella her very own wand.

Rosabella turned the ornate handle of Flourish and Blotts, revealing the beautiful old store within. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Matthew assisted his daughter in collecting all her books for the school year, whilst Katherine gathered basic supplies, for her daughter, including new quills, ink and parchment.

"Pet Emporium, now!" Rosabella chirped excitedly, pulling her parents out of Flourish and Blotts and down the cobblestone street, to the large glass greenhouse a few doors down. Matthew ran behind his daughter, picking her up, catching Rosabella by surprise. "Dad!" Rosabella squealed as she felt her feet lift off the ground, her laughter filling the empty alleyway.

Katherine pulled the door open, allowing Matthew to carry their daughter inside, still giggling hysterically. "Oh look at the new Puffskein's!" Rosabella smiled, her eyes wandering in every direction.

"It is your birthday…" Matthew trailed off to his daughter, "Maybe we could splash out and buy you something special?" Rosabella's eyes immediately lit up. The family of three wasted no time as they raced around the emporium, their eyes scanning each shelf for the perfect pet, "What about a toad?" Matthew asked his daughter jokingly, just wanting to see her reaction.

"No," Rosabella responded firmly, "It's so slimy and gross," Rosabella complained, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Okay fine, but now that toad is sad," Matthew frowned jokingly. "How about this einstein mouse?" He asked holding up black and white patchy mouse. The small blonde girl shook her head, "Snake?" Matthew asked, already knowing the answer.

"Never, I'd rather the toad," Rosabella cringed, thinking about how much she despised snakes.

"What about another dog then?" Katherine suggested to her daughter, running her fingers along the glass of the puppy crate. Rosabella just shook her head once more, her blonde glossy locks covering her face as she too scanned the shelves endless for the perfect new pet. "Okay. What about a cat? Many of the girls at Beauxbatons have little kittens,"

Rosabella looked up at her mother unconvinced, she didn't want to have the same as every other girl at Beauxbatons, "Maybe," she mumbled out, wandering further into the store.

Rosabella meandered far into the back of the large greenhouse and there it was, she had found the perfect pet! The little blonde swiftly scooped it up and ran back towards her parents. "Tiger?" Rosabella asked hopefully, holding the mini tiger cub in view of her parents.

"Is that safe, sweetie?" Katherine asked curiously, taking the cub from her daughter's arms protectively.

"Can she have that at school?" Matthew whispered to his wife anxiously, the last thing he wanted was to put his little girl in danger.

Katherine nodded, "Yes, Beauxbatons allows these types of animals, as long as they come under certain regulations," she informed her husband in her standard teaching voice.

Rosabella looked up at her parents with pleading eyes, "Can I get her, please?"

"As long as she doesn't grow, I think we can make an exception," Katherine announced, smiling down at her daughter, "Go pick out a collar," Katherine mused cheerfully, handing the cub back to her daughter, after reading the tag around the cub's neck.

"I can really keep her?" Rosabella titled her head in doubt. Katherine smiled down at her daughter, placing a hand her shoulder, she gave her signature wink mand Rosabella knew her mother wasn't kidding around.

"We should head back soon, everyone will be arriving for your birthday party soon," Matthew suggested as the family walked towards the counter to pay for the tiger cub.

The mother nodded her head, opening her purse and handing over the 15 galleons for the Tiger, "Your father's right, your grandparents are probably already there," Katherine laughed, thinking about how her mother and mother-in-law, always arrived early, "Let's go," she grinned, walking into the fireplace of the pet emporium. "Russo Residence,"  
Rosabella felt her eyes close as she watched the pet store vanished into a ball of green flames, her hand still locked inside her mother's as they arrived back in the living room of their home.

Rosabella's sapphire eyes opened almost immediately after hearing the comforting voices of her grandmother's, "Buon compleanno," "Bon anniversaire," they called from the kitchen.

"Oh Rosie, you're growing trop vite," Katherine's mother, Marielle complained in her thick French accent, slipping in and out of her native tongue, as she entered the living room with Adelina.

Rosabella ran towards her grandmothers at full speed, to be engulfed by two very large hugs. Adelina nodded her head, "Marielle is right, troppo veloce," she agreed in her own thick Italian accent, kissing Rosabella's forehead as she passed. "I can't believe you're already undici,"

Matthew walked over to his father, Michael, and father-in-law Charles, taking a seat on the leather armchair across from them, whilst his wife snuck away to get Rosabella's presents. "How was your little trip to Diagon Alley?" Charles asked intrigued, as he overheard his granddaughter chirp of her new tiger to her grandmothers.

"It was fantastic," Matthew grinned broadly, "I think she had quite a special morning, we spoiled her. Although, it was quiet in the Alley today," The two older men nodded their heads as Katherine reentered the room.

"Happy 11th birthday, darling," Katherine beamed, creating a pyramid of perfectly wrapped presents on the glass coffee table in the centre of the cosy living room. The young girl's face instantly lit up, as her eyes traced around the large boxes.

"This one's from your Pépé and I," Marielle announced, referring to her and Charles before handing a large box, wrapped in gold spotty wrapping paper with a large black bow on it.

"Thank you, Mamie," Rosabella returned, kissing her grandmother on the cheek, "Thank you, Pépé," the young girl continued, greeting her grandfather with both a hug and a sweet little peck on his own clean-shaven cheek, before proceeding to sit in his lap to open the large present. Rosabella tore open the gold wrapping paper of the first box, to reveal a brand new teal, sparkly gymnastics leotard, with a matching scrunchie, a new pair of grips and another two training leotards. "Merci, Merci, Merci!" Rosabella chirped excitedly, hugging her grandparents frantically.

"This one's from your Nonno and I, Rosie," Adelina smiled at her granddaughter as she sat on the cushion between handing another large box wrapped in silver striped wrapping paper with a large pink bow around it. Rosabella didn't waste any time, she tore open the silver striped wrapping paper of the second box, to reveal a brand new black and white tutu for dancing, baby pink pointe shoes, heeled nude tap shoes and a new competition tutu for ballet competitions.

"Grazie, Grazie," Rosabella cheered, grabbing the delicate pointe shoes from the box and waving them in the air happily.

"And now from your father and I," Katherine announced, handing her daughter the final present on the coffee table.

"More presents?" The young girl breathed shocked, as her mother handed her a sparkly aqua blue present wrapped in a black bow. Matthew nodded, "Really? Thank you, mum and dad," Rosabella thanked gratefully, smoothing her fingers over the wrapped present.

"Your welcome darling," Matthew laughed at his daughter's expression, as she gently shook the heavy box with attempts to gain knowledge of what hid beneath, "Open it!" Rosabella needed no further encouragement and wasted no time in finding out what lurked beneath the perfectly wrapped sparkly aqua blue box. She tore the wrapping paper off to find a new pair of midnight blue bow Ugg boots, a new brand new fuchsia and orange figure skating dress and finally a spanking new pair of silver and white Edea ice skates.

"Oh, my…" Rosabella breathed in awe as she ran her fingers of the new Edea skates, "They're beautiful," She continued, looking up at her parents with some much gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you so much," Rosabella grinned, jumping up to hug her parents.

"I hope you like them," Katherine returned, hugging her daughter's small figure tightly, "You deserve it, honey, we are so proud of you," Katherine looked into her daughter's sapphire eyes.

"Mum! How could someone not like this?" Rosabella corrected, her hands in the air with confusion, "Thank you so much, daddy," Rosabella bounced, jumping into her father's lap.

"You're perfectly welcome, darling," Matthew mused to his little girl, "Now, we should probably start getting ready, everyone will be here soon," Matthew suggested and the five other adults nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, Margaret called while you were out today," Marielle informed her daughter, "she wanted to wish Rosie a Happy Birthday," Katherine nodded, knowing her sister would be absolutely devastated to miss her niece and goddaughter's birthday.

"Is Auntie Margaret not coming this year?" Rosabella asked, looking down at her feet, overhearing the conversation between her mother and grandmother.

"Work wouldn't allow her time off this year, sweetie," Katherine cooed her daughter, "I promise you, that she is quite devastated she couldn't be here today, honey,"

Rosabella simply nodded in reply, "I think I'll quickly owl Hermione, to thank her for the present," Rosabella agreed to herself aloud, attemping to cover up the disappointment.

"Alright, honey," Matthew grinned, casting an enchantment on the presents to levitate towards his daughter's bedroom. "We'll get your cousins to get you, when everyone arrives," Rosabella smiled racing up the stairs, collecting her new tiger cub on the way up. The blonde girl grabbed a fresh piece of parchment off her desk and the phoenix quill Hermione had bought her and began to write.

 _Dear Hermione,_

Thank you so much for my birthday present and the beautiful letter it came with. I absolutely love the books you gave me and the new quills were a perfect touch. My birthday wasn't the same without you here, but I did get my acceptance letter to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and my parents took me to Diagon alley today to gather my supplies. I hadn't been there since I went with you and your parents for the first time and it brought back so many lovely memories.

I hope you're having a lovely time at Hogwarts and that Ron and Harry are still being nice to you. Did you have any luck finding information of Nicholas Flamel? I remember you mentioning him when you visited at Christmas time. Good Luck with the rest of the school year, 'Mione!

Be safe and smart!

Love From Your Bestie…

Rosabella Natalia Russo xxx

P.S. You'll never believe me when I tell you that I got a tiger cub today as my pet for school. Can't wait to see you when you come home for the summer.

Rosabella folded up the letter and passed it to her midnight black owl Jax, to deliver to Hogwarts. Seconds later the young girl heard the voices of her many cousins coming to find her, "Perfect timing," she thought, smiling as the door knob started to turn.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**  
 **Ah, Professor Laurent, est un plaisir de vous revoir**  
Ah Professor Laurent, it's a pleasure to see you again

 **Je vois que vous avez pris un certain temps hors du travail pour l'anniversaire de la petite Rosie**  
I see you have taken some time off work for little Rosie's birthday

 **Et à toi aussi**  
And to you too

 **Oui, l'école m'a permis de temps pour revenir à la maison**  
Yes, the school allowed me to come home

 **Buon compleanno/Bon anniversaire**  
Happy Birthday

 **Trop vite/troppo veloce**  
Too fast

 **Undici**  
Eleven


	4. Chapter Three

**YEAR: 1994**

* * *

Over a hundred thousand witches and wizards were presently finding and settling themselves in their seats, which surrounded and rose to unimaginable levels around the colossal oval field. The stadium was illuminated by the glowing of a mystical golden light, which seemed to seep into the stadium itself. The field looked as smooth as velvet, from the Malfoy's lofty position beside the Minister of Magic. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, at eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Narcissa pursed her lips, watching unamused as gold writing kept dashing across it, as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again.

Her gaze however shifted, when a magical glow was registered in her peripheral as a glistening light reflecting off familiar golden locks. She abruptly focused on the petite figure, whose back was turned to Narcissa. The golden hair belonged to a young girl who appeared to be alone. A young girl whose golden blonde hair, toothy smile and piercing sapphire blue eyes were ingrained into her memory. A young girl, whom she had not seen in years. Her daughter.

The girl floated seemingly towards the Malfoy Clan, still turned away from them. An obtrusive siren resonated the stadium, causing the girl to turn towards the noise in surprise, making eye contact with Narcissa. Her eyes. Her eyes were not the rich colour of sapphires, but a weak and almost transparent shade of crystal. This devastating realisation caused Narcissa to take a sharp intake of breath, as she tore her eyes away from the _stranger_.

* * *

The dawn sky was an apricot swirl. The sound of chorusing bees filled the morning summer air. The last stars slowly faded away, no longer the beacons of light for the lost souls of the world. A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees near the Russo's residence. The smell of a traditional English breakfast drifted through the air. The clouds of a beautiful summer sky were yet to be seen, as it was gradually becoming dome of aquamarine, as Rosabella watched from her window seat. It couldn't be more than 6:30 am, however, Rosabella Natalia was an early riser, just like her mother. The young girl of thirteen had returned from her annual holiday in Disneyland with her best friend, Daniel and his family, almost a week ago and Rosabella was still struggling from jetlag.

Rosabella had grown much taller over the past two years, her once pixie-like physique now a distant memory. The young girl had a polished and slightly tanned complexion, many thanks to the American summer she received annually. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on her thick sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. Her petite angel-white teeth gleamed as she smiled gently at the scene outside her french windows, the sky appearing on the empty streets without pause. Her perfectly painted fingernails, slowly intertwining with her curly, luscious, locks as she started to Dutch braid them.

Her magical, sapphire-blue eyes gazed over at her snoring pets, her eyes catching the clock on her bedside table. It was almost seven in the morning, she took another glance out of the french windows in her bedroom, taking in the sleepy sun. The young girl sighed, she knew today was important, but she wasn't awake and the jetlag certainly wasn't helping her understand why today was so significant. The little blonde sat up against the wall in her window seat, stifling a yawn. That's when it finally hit her, it was September 1st! A large smiled formed across Rosabella's face as she clambered out of her window seat in a hurry. Rosabella and Hermione had been planning this for over a month now, and the day was finally here! Rosabella was going to be attending Hogwarts.

Rosabella swiftly finished the last of her packing after dressing in her blue denim jeans, creamy white v-neck sweater and black ballet flats. Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, and Beauxbatons had been invited over. Rosabella and her best friend at Beauxbatons, Gabrielle Delacour, were the two younger representative students for the academy.

Rosabella raced down the left marble staircase, to see her four-legged friends Scout, Rory and Patch waiting for her patiently at the bottom, having woken after she forced them off her unmade bed. The two dogs and tiger cub began panting hysterically as they chased Rosabella around the foyer and towards the kitchen, becoming stuck in the doorframe as all three of them attempted to fit through at once.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad," Rosabella slurred, walking towards her parents for a sleepy hug, the two dogs and little cub on her tail once more, after managing to untangle themselves from the doorway.

Matthew laughed, serving up the breakfast he had just prepared for his wife and daughter. "Morning darling," Katherine returned, kissing the side of her daughter's head, as her eyes scanned the Daily Prophet. "How's the jet lag? I made you a tonic that should help, darling," Katherine looked up from the paper, pointing to the glass on the bench.

Rosabella sent her mother a thankful nod, as she made her way towards Matthew, "I made you you're going away breakfast," Matthew grinned, handing a plate of waffles, whipped cream and raspberries to his daughter of thirteen.

"Thanks, dad," Rosabella thanked, gladly taking the plate and tonic, before walking towards the barstools underneath the marble island.

"No worries, darling," Her father said swiftly casting an enchantment to clean the dishes, "I'm coming to drop my two favourite girls at school, today," Matthew finished, reading through an article in the Daily Prophet, his wife had just passed him.

"Really?" Rosabella chirped with surprise, eating the last few mouthfuls of her waffles. Matthew gave a small nod, as his daughter sculled the remaining tonic, slamming the cup on the bench, "I'll just go grab my trunk," Rosabella informed her parents, disappearing out of the kitchen once more.

Matthew cast a simple levitation charm on her trunk and owl cage hold Jax, whilst Rosabella grabbed her white leather backpack and scooped Mae and Patch up into her arms. Katherine levitated her own trunk and owl for the schooling year as a teacher, at Beauxbatons. The young family drove into London, stopping outside the Cafe du Français.

Collecting their belongings, they walked through the cafe to the 'tea room'. It was very similar to the Leaky Cauldron of London, quite invisible to the bustling muggles around. The umbrella port key that connected English students and teachers to the school, was in the centre of the room, just like it had been when Katherine and Rosabella returned home months prior.

All three of them grabbed onto the umbrella and they were whisked away to the South of France, landing in front of the beautiful chateau surrounded by majestic gardens and fountains magically created out of the surrounding mountains.  
"Home sweet home," Rosabella breathed, taking in the comforting serenity as she wandered towards the Beauxbaton Palace with her parents.

"Not for long, sweetie," Katherine joked, ushering her daughter down the stone hallway, "You're off to Hogwarts," She laughed excitedly. The family of three reached the large entrance hall of the school, where the 5th, 6th & 7th-year students attending had congregated with their families.

Matthew placed his daughter's trunk and owl in the piles before farewelling his two favourite girls. "Alright, girls, I'm going to say goodbye now," Matthew grinned hugging his daughter and placing a soft peck on the lips of his wife.

Katherine grinned at her husband's affection, "Even though I'm not one of the teachers going, still promise me you'll write," Katherine asked tilting her head.

"To the both of us," Matthew added, not wanting to be forgotten.

"I will, I promise," Rosabella promised her parents, looking up them lovingly.

Katherine nodded at her daughter's promise,"Say hi to Hermione for us, darling," She said kissing her daughter's cheek, "I love you, Rosie,"

"I love you too mum,". Rosabella said jumping into her mother's arms for a tight hug, pretending that she was still the same seven-year-old girl, she used to spend her days at the rink with her mother. It would be the first time, she would be completely separated from her mother since she was a little girl.

"What about me?" Matthew groaned, throwing his arms in the air jokingly. "I'm still here, you know?" He chuckled, scooping his daughter into his arms as she moved towards him.

Rosabella giggled, resting her head in the crook of Matthew's neck, "I love you too daddy!" Matthew couldn't help the tight-lipped grin as he held his daughter close. "Gabrielle," Rosabella called out to her friend, jumping out of her father's arms.

Matthew turned to his wife, placing a soft kiss on her cheek just before he disappeared out of the grand hall they had arrived in moments prior. Katherine sighed, tracing her dainty fingers around the kiss, as she watched her husband vanish through the courtyard. The mother sent her daughter one final smile, leaving Rosabella to her friends as she left for her office just down the hall.

"Rosabella," Gabrielle breathed, after hearing the sugary voice of her best friend, "How are you? I eh haven't seen you in eh so long," Gabrielle began to ramble in her thick French accent, her English sounding more french by the second.

"I'm eh lovely," Rosabella replied hugging her friend, accidently slipping into her own French accent.

Gabrielle giggled at her friend, "There you go eh, turning eh French again!"

Rosabella quickly covered her mouth, like it would somehow change her accent, "It's eh your fault," Rosabella pouted angrily, in her French accent. "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Rosabella asked in the best English accent she could muster.

"Of course," Gabrielle replied, giggling as her friend attempted to not slip into French.

"Ladies, can I have your attention s'il vous plait," Madame Maxime gathered the attention of the numerous students in the hall. "We are boarding the eh carriage in dix minutes, please eh change into your uniforme scholaire, except for eh Gabrielle and eh Rosabella, I have your eh leotards here," The enormous woman finished, as her students immediately followed her instructions.

The two friends walked over to their headmistress to gather their leotards for the welcome ceremony. "Here are your eh leotards and eh tracksuits to wear for the eh carriage ride,"

"Merci Madame," The two girls thanked their headmistress before heading to the changerooms.

The leotards were white velvet full-length leotards with tangerine flames along the arms and legs, laced with a charm that made them project tiny flames as they moved. The two friends heard the faint voice of their headmistress calling them from the grand hall. Gabrielle and Rosabella clung to each other's wrists as they causally sprinted out to the small pastel-blue coach pulled by twelve Abraxan flying horses. The girls quickly entered, wondering down the now enormous inside corridor, taking the biggest compartment down the end. Rosabella peered out the window as they horses proceeded towards the runway.

Gabrielle was cuddling her tabby cat, Sara, when the old pastry witch came around. "Anything from the tray dears?" The old witch asked them, showing them the range of pastries she had left.

"Deux croissant, s'il vous plaît madam," Rosabella answered excitedly, as the old witch handed them the croissants.

"Merci," Gabrielle thanked the witch, digging straight into her pastry as the witch continued on to the next compartment of students.

The girls had eaten their warm croissants, and Rosabella was finishing the last of Gabrielle's dutch braids when Fleur knocked on the glass of their compartment. Gabrielle gestured for her older sister to come in, Fleur nodding slowly opening the glass door, "Madam Maxime, eh sent me to eh tell you that we will be eh arriving in trente minute,"

"Merci Fleur," Rosabella thanked, tieing the clear elastic around Gabrielle's left braid. The pair stretched out their muscles, resting in a splits position as the carriage landed. Rosabella turned to her left noticing the Durmstrang Institutes had also arrived. Rosabella and Gabrielle followed their headmistress through the stone-walled corridors of the Hogwarts castle. They positioned themselves between Madam Maxime and the other Beauxbatons students when they reached the entrance to the great hall.

Rosabella heard the comforting voice of Dumbledore as he introduced them to the students of Hogwarts. The older girls gracefully danced their way through the hall Gabrielle and Rosabella jumped onto the centre tables, counting themselves in time as they gracefully and impressively flipped down the tables, alongside Madame Maxime and Fleur. The two girls dismounted the tables with double backflips, as they linked arms with Fleur, bowing to the four tables in the room. Nearly all of the students had risen from their seats to applaud their entrance, as the Beauxbatons students stepped aside to welcome Durmstrang Institute.

Rosabella and Gabrielle were assisted by a Professor at Hogwarts, who showed them the adjoining room to the Great Hall, where they could change into their school uniforms, whilst Durmstrang arrived. Rosabella caught the eye of Hermione, who was eyeing her in disbelief as she disappeared into the room.

The two girls quickly pulled on their silk blue dresses and blue mary jane heels, before joining the rest of the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table. The Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch had just finished explaining the rules for this years Tri-Wizard Tournament as Rosabella and Gabrielle took their seats next to a blonde girl, with fair skin and an Asian girl, with a thick Scottish accent.

"Bonjour," Gabrielle said slipping into the wooden bench seat.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood," The blonde said introducing herself, to the two Beauxbaton third years, kindly.

"Don't you mean Loony!" an older girl snickered viciously, from down the table.

"Yeah, that's right, Loony Lovegood!" the boy next to her taunted.

Luna did not seem to hear them, ignoring the malicious comments sent her way. Rosabella shot her a sympathetic look wondering how she managed with the constant snide remarks, her respect growing for Luna.

She smiled at the pair of Ravenclaws, "I'm Rosabella Russo, and this is Gabrielle Delacour," Rosabella replied, in a half French, half English accent.

"Lovely to meet you," The Asian girl mumbled quietly, awkwardly holding her hand out for Rosabella to shake, "I'm Cho. Cho Chang," She introduced shyly as Rosabella shook her hand gently.

"It's lovely to meet you both," Rosabella replied. "We are very excited to be eh here,"

The group created small talk over dinner, until McGonagall escorted the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to their temporary living quarters, organised in the West wing of the castle.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	5. Chapter Four

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white sunshine lighting the day as the falling tangerine leaves flutter down in the cool autumn air. The majestic castle, now a temporary home to the many of the students of Eastern Europe.

The sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Rosabella and Gabrielle's dorm, it's sunlight kissing Rosabella's slightly tan complexion, slowly waking her from slumber. Her glossy golden locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she reached over for her white crystal watch on the bedside. 6:40am. The young girl looked over at her friend shielding her eyes from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the pictures frames on her own beside and casting spotlights on the cream walls.

Rosabella tiptoed towards her prussian trunk, embellished with the Beauxbatons symbol and her name 'Rosabella Natalia' written in silver calligraphy. She silently unfolded her blue silk dress, French navy blazer and long sleeved jumper, grey stockings and pulled out her black mary jane heels from inside her trunk.

Gabrielle stirred, rubbing her eyes as she rolled over in her sheets, to face Rosabella. "Bonjour, Rosie," Gabrielle slurred half asleep, still rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Bonjour, Gabrielle!" Rosabella giggled, watching her friend slump out of bed towards the bathroom, passing the spare bed where Sara and Rory.

Rosabella swiftly changed into her uniform as Gabrielle attempted to shower away her sleepiness with icon Zera's new Wake Me Up potion for women. Rosabella braided the top half of her hair into a simple crown, tying in her matching school ribbon as she brushed out the rest of her locks.

Rosabella caught Gabrielle's tired and hungry eyes, knowing it was time to venture to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Last night the Great Hall had been lit by thousands of ancient candles that were floating in midair over the four long tables, where the all the Hogwarts students had been sitting when they arrived. Now the candles were gone, as the morning sunlight illuminated the room.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, and trays in the middle of the tables, each splayed with endless options for breakfast. At the top of the hall was another long table, positioned unparallel to the others, where the teachers had been seated last night. This early morning, there was only a few professors seated when the two girls arrived.

The hundreds of faces that stared at them last night with a mixture of emotions; welcoming, unwelcoming, jealousy, lust, now degraded to a distant memory as the students were just as scarce as the professors.

Only two large groups and a few pairs of students were scattered around the tables in the Great Hall. "Hermione," Rosabella called out to her friend, after noticing her unruly hair in the middle of one of the larger groups.

"Rosie," Hermione responded, embracing her friend in a tight hug as she reached the Gryffindor table, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving from Harry and Ron. "How are you? You look amazing! I can't believe you're actually here!" Hermione rambled excitedly.

"I'm wonderful," Rosabella responded smiling at her best friend, "I want you to meet someone," Rosabella continued, pulling a shy Gabrielle towards her. "Hermione, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, Hermione," She laughed, introducing the pair, "Gabrielle, this is my friend that I've told you about," Rosabella pointed out, sending Hermione a side smile.

Gabrielle held out her hand for Hermione, "It's eh a pleasure to eh meet you eh, Hermione," Gabrielle smiled, as she shook Hermione's hand gracefully, "Rosie, eh speaks very eh high of you,"

"She's always been too nice, for her own good," Hermione laughed, recollecting the many times Rosabella took the blame for things she had done."Please sit with us for breakfast," Hermione encourages, gesturing to the bench beside her.

"I would eh but, eh I have to eh find Fleur, we have to eh, do something, that, eh, thing I told you about eh Rosie?" Gabrielle mumbled out nervously, looking at Rosabella with a shy face, hinting towards Rosabella, who nodded, knowingly covering up for her friend.

"Aller, aller. Je vais vous voir en classe," Rosabella spoke, ushering her friend off.

"Oh merci merci. Vous voir en classe," Gabrielle replied thankfully, rushing off to find her sister.

Rosabella sighed, taking a seat in between Hermione and Ginny, "Since when did you get so fluent?" Hermione asked her friend, confused. "I've never really noticed it,"

"Oh years, now! It's beginning to mess with my English accent," Rosabella giggled, pulling a piece of toast onto her plate. "I'm fluent in Italian and Spanish now too, German and Russian are still coming along though, Daniel has been try to teach me for years!" Rosabella laughed, "Although his French is still where it was five years ago,"

Hermione laughed at the comment, "Well, French and Italian comes naturally, and technically speaking Spanish is quite similar, but German and Russian is like a whole other ugly,"

Numerous perplexed looks were shared around the table until Harry had finally had enough of Ron's constant nudging, as he could feel that his arm was beginning to form a dark bruise. "So, you too know each other?" Harry mumbled out, rubbing his sore arm as he looked back and forth between the two girls.

"We're quite old friends," Rosabella replied sweetly, smiling at Harry, as she took a bite from her toast.

Ron managed to withhold from eating for just a moment, "You had friends outside of school?" he asked, completely gobsmacked at the idea.

"Yes, Ronald. I do _have_ friends outside of school," Hermione snapped at Ron, causing Rosabella to laugh, remembering how she'd constantly complain about him in almost every letter she wrote.

"I'm Ginny, by the way," The redhead beside her announced, holding out her hand kindly.

"Rosie, pleasure to meet you, Ginny," Rosabella replied, regaining her English accent. "What year are you in?" She asked, engaging in conversation, as took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm a third year," Ginny responded, looking down at her plate, playing with the scrambled eggs, self conscious of her younger age.

Rosabella noticed this, "I'm a third year too, with Gabrielle," Rosabella smiled, lighting up the conversation. Rosabella turned, "and you two must be Ron and Harry, I've heard quite a lot about you two from 'Mione,"

Harry and Ron both went red with embarrassment, "How much has Hermione told you?" Harry asked nervously, wondering if he actually wanted to know the answer. Rosabella simply winked at Harry.

She opened her white quilted bag as the group discussed their first classes, "Oh Rosie, this is Dean, Neville and Seamus," Hermione introduced as they took their seats near Harry and Ron. They exchanged a few polite words before the boys dug into their breakfasts.

"What class do you have first?" Ginny asked Rosabella, as she too pulled out her own schedule.

"Potions with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws," Rosabella read from the parchment, "with Professor Snape," she read aloud, remembering what Hermione had told her about Snape.

"Oh great! We're in the same class," Ginny replied excitedly, "I'll take you there," She offered, excitedly rising from her seat.

"That would be great," Rosabella thanked, checking her watch as she smoothed down her blue dress. "I guess I'll see you all around," Rosabella farewelled the boys, walking away with Ginny and Hermione as they returned the good-bye.

Ginny and Rosabella weaved their way around the stone corridors, and into the Dudgeon, where the Potions classroom was situated. The pair slid into the back row seats undetected by any other students. Gabrielle shortly entered, her head buried in another book, as took a seat on the other side of Rosabella.

"Gabrielle, this is Ginny," Rosabella introduced the pair, "Ginny, this is Gabrielle," The two girls exchanged a few words and a smile, before Ginny returned to Rosabella and Gabrielle to her intriguing novel.

The class was lively and full of chatter as they waited for class to begin, yet the room plunged into a stone cold silence as Professor Snape, billowed into the room, his black robes flying behind him.

"I am Professor Snape, for those who don't know me already," Snape monotoned, eyeing down Gabrielle and Rosabella. "Today, we will be learning about the properties of Moonstone," Snape continued, his eyes travelling across the classroom, although he remained still, "For those of you who wish to be ahead there will be a 4 page essay due next fortnight," Snape collected two textbooks from his desk, heading in the girls direction. "Turn to page 194, of your 'Magical Drafts and Potions' textbook," Snape demanded, stopping in front of the pair.

"Here are your copies of the Textbook and the list of assigned work for the semester, Miss...?" Snape paused, holding the book in Gabrielle's reach.

"Gabrielle Delacour, merci eh Professor Snape," Gabrielle collecting the textbook from Snape, as he proceeded towards Rosabella.

"And you, Miss...?" Snape asked, locking eyes with her sapphire orbs, as he placed her textbook down beside her folder.

"Rosabella Russo, Merci, Professor," Rosabella smiled up at him, immediately turning to page 194.

Snape nodded, turning on his heel and heading toward his desk. _"She does look awfully familiar,"_ Snape thought to himself, _"Quite like Narcissa,"_ but quickly brushed off the fleeting thought, turning to address the class once more.

After the gruelling 92 minutes of the excruciating lesson resembling a monotonous death, Ginny left for her Gryffindor house meeting and Gabrielle went off to find her sister, leaving Rosabella alone to tackle the endless castle hallways.

Her aim had been to find the school library, but within half an hour of countless lefts and rights, the young girl just resorted to reading as she wandered aimlessly. Rosabella too consumed in her novel, completely walked into a tall blonde figure she barely registered through the tip of her ancient parchment pages.

The dreaded sound of her books smashing onto the bluestone tiles drowned out the awkward pain of walking into a human wall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Rosabella fussed, collecting her scattered books from the floor. Draco groaned irritated, his anguish causing Rosabella to avoid his eyes.

"Watch where you're going you bloody foreigner," Draco hissed at her viciously, "You don't belong here and you never will, _stupid_ _girl_."

"Tu es mon pire cauchemar." She cursed angrily under her breath.

"What did you say? You insolent little twit?" Draco snapped obnoxiously.

"I'm sorry," Rosabella repeated sarcastically, holding her books close to her chest, lifting her head to face him finally.

Draco stepped back in shock, it was like looking into his mother's eyes, the same rich sapphire colour, only drowning in fury. Draco stepped forward to apologise for his vicious words, but she had disappeared just as swiftly as she had run into him. The young Malfoy stood there completely gobsmacked, unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Aller, Aller. Je vais** **vous** **voir** **en** **classe.**

Go, go. I will see you in class.

 **Oh merci merci. Vous voir** **en** **classe.**

Oh, thank you, thank you. See you in class.

 **Tu es mon pire cauchemar.**

You are my worst nightmare.


	6. Chapter Five

Draco's restless thoughts were violently repeating like a broken gramophone.

 _It couldn't be her? Could it? I haven't seen her in years, though? She could be anyone?_ Draco's frozen stature was shattered by Crabbe and Goyle's incessant ranting as they approached him.

Crabbe called out from down the hall, "Malfoy, come on lad," Draco turned to face his minions, giving them a bitter silent glare, "Snape called a house meeting,"

"Oi, what's the matter with you, Malfoy?" Goyle asked, scratching his head as Draco swaggered towards them, clearly livid.

"Nothing," Draco hissed at the Crabbe and Goyle, brushing past their shoulders, and disregarding his premonitions about the girl.

The Halloween Feast is festooned with sweets-filled pumpkins, orange streamers, water snakes, and a cloud of live, blinking bats that were immobilised, floating in the enchanted ceiling, while eerie giant carved pumpkins leered from every corner. The Hogwarts Ghosts popped out of the walls, attempting to scare the first years, as well as hauntingly gliding around the room. Draco stared, disinterested, at the Bloody Baron's cruel and superior actions towards students, as he tuned in and out of his peer's mundane conversations regarding the Champions of the Tournament, his mind preoccupied with the past.

"Shut up you nimrods, I'm the only one with the substantial evidence about what goes on at this school" Blaise arrogantly boasts, as he mouthed another whole potato, "Warrington got up early and put his name in the Goblet this morning," He informed the Slytherin fourth years.

Crabbe and Goyle cheered, their mouths stuffed to the brim. "We can't have a Gryffindor champion," Nott remarked devilishly, as he threw a dinner roll at Flint, distracting him from the Beauxbatons girl he had been eying down. "Besides, all anyone's been talking about is Hufflepuff's pretty-boy Diggory,"

"Yeah," Flint agreed, throwing the dinner roll back at Nott, his gaze returning to the blonde two tables across, "and that Angelina girl, from Gryffindor, also put her name in today," He groaned disgustedly, "As if she thinks she has what it takes."

"Can you believe they've put an age restriction on the entry?! The nerve of Dumbledore and the ministry? To stop us from entering, some of us have what it takes." Draco remarks outraged, stabbing the pumpkin pie he had barely touched with his knife.

"Not that you can handle it?" Knott slyly goaded Draco.

"If I was a champion those other worthless gits would look like imbeciles compared to me." Draco cursed darkly.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days or the fact it was time to announce the three champions for the tournament. Draco didn't seem to taste any of the extravagantly prepared food, as he was too distracted by the storming maladaptive thoughts stampeding his consciousness mind.

His highly agitated emotions were further elevated by those of everyone else in the hall, and their irritating eager actions. The constantly craning necks, the inpatient expressions on every single face, the nervous fidgeting and the meer cat impressions of standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, were endlessly provoking. Draco simply wanted the plates to clear and the hellish day to be over already.

At last, the golden plates return to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, who in Draco's opinion, looked as tense and expectant as everyone else in the hall.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore announced, "I estimate that it requires one more minute now. When the champions names are called I would ask them to please come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber," Dumbledore indicated to the door behind the staff table, "Where they will be receiving their first instructions," Dumbledore finished, returning his arm to his body.

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, and at once all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now illuminating the Great Hall almost independently, it's sparkling bright blue reflection of the flames almost painfully blinding to the eyes of the many onlookers.

Everyone watched, waiting silently, "Any second now," Blaise whispered, as Draco impatiently kept checking his pocket watch.

The flames inside the Goblet suddenly transformed to a vibrant red once again. Sparks began to escape from the Goblet. The next moment a tongue of flame shot into the air, releasing a charred piece of parchment - the whole room gasped in astonishment. Draco watched as the piece of parchment fluttered weightlessly in the air.

Dumbledore caught the charred parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light emitted from the nocturnal flames, which had returned to burning blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang..." Dumbledore read in a strong, clear voice, that resonated to the darkest depths of the hall "will be Viktor Krum,"

"No surprise there," Pansy Parkinson sighed in lustful delight, as a storm of applause and cheering swept the hall. Draco watched as Krum stoically rose from his seat at the end of the Slytherin table, slouching towards Dumbledore. Heading along the teacher's tables, he disappeared into the next chamber with an echoing slam of the chamber door. The clapping and chatter died down and everyone's attention was once again focused on the Goblet.

The Goblet turned a blazing red once more, and a second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons is..." Dumbledore began reading the lucid black calligraphy that read, "Fleur Delacour," Draco's attention suddenly peaked when Dumbledore announced the Beauxbatons champion. The Beauxbatons students rose from their seats, gracefully clapping and cheering along with the rest of the hall.

There. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted _her_. The girl who'd been causing constant trauma to his thoughts. The young girl had long golden locks, that were pulled back into a braided ponytail, huge lost sapphire orbs, and one very familiar angel white smile. Photos of his mother began flashing through his mind, as the girl resembled, almost identically, childhood photos of his mother, when she once smiled as innocently as the girl was now.

Draco caught himself fixated with the girl and the overall familiarity of her. He became oblivious to his surroundings, and only barely managed to process the announcement of the Hogwarts champion, "... Cedric Diggory."

It seemed as though every Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, effectively polluting the ears of everyone in the hall, as Cedric made his way past them. Grinning broadly, he headed off towards the chamber behind the teacher's table.

"Excellent," Dumbledore called pleased as the tumult finally died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore abruptly ceased speaking and it was growing apparent to Draco, and the entire hall what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had once again turned red. Sparks were flying out of it once more. A long poisonous flame suddenly shot into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a weathered hand and seized the parchment. He held it out stared blankly at the name scrawled upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hesitantly whispered "Harry Potter" in a broken mumble. He cleared his throat, and repeated the name louder, "Harry Potter,"

The silence and realisation drowning each student in slow motion. The tri-wizard tournament had picked a fourth champion.

Draco's gaze finally broke from the girl two tables across, registering the trickery, Bloody Potter, Draco thought acidly, glaring in Harry's direction as he watched Harry stumble out from the Gryffindor table.

Harry walked through to the chamber and the hall immediately burst into loud gasps of chatter. The announcement of an underage wizard on the fourth piece of parchment, made for champions was a hideous detonator, activating an explosion of harsh whispers.

Draco watched as students from all three school burst in fits of rage and annoyment, "Potter always finds a way to _ruin_ everything," Spike groaned, outwardly disgusted and somewhat jealous.

Most of the professors had deemed themselves critical to the situation and had flocked into the next chamber, so Snape took charge of the situation. "You are all dismissed from dinner, please return to your dormitories, immediately," Snape boomed, quieting the ruckus in the hall.

Draco's gazed refocused on the blonde, attempting to weave her way out of the hall. "Draco where are you going?" Crabbe asked more confused than usual. Draco hadn't realised that he was halfway down the hall when Crabbe decided to comment.

"That's none of your business," Draco snapped, continuing to walk out of the hall, only now consciously thinking about it. He exited the hall within the large crowds of raging students, "but Potter this" and "Potter that." Draco's mind had eclipsed logic once more, his eyes scanned left to right, frantically searching for her, through the chaotic bustling of students. To Draco, it felt impossibly similar to searching for a snitch at the world cup. _Impossible_ _. "It can't be this hard? Just look for the girl that smiles like mother did!"_

"Wait," Draco shouted out, managing to push his way through the crowd, just following the golden locks, "Wait!" He shouted again, but she didn't turn around. Thankfully they were alone as Draco continued to run after her, crazily. "Excuse me," Draco puffed, tapping at her shoulder.

Rosabella turned around, lifting her head from the book she was consumed in, "Yes?" She asked, irritated by the rude mug in front of her.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise for what I did the other day," Draco said looking in her deep blue eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

"It's fine," Rosabella answered, her eyes immediately returning to her novel, "Besides you don't need help from some stupid girl," She muttered, snapping her book shut, the sound echoing through the stone hall.

"I'm Draco," He grinned proudly, not registering her last comment.

"That's wonderful! He knows his own name" Rosabella replied shortly, brushing past him.

"I didn't catch your name?" Draco called out after her.

"That's because I didn't give it," Rosabella chuckled, "not that you need any help from some bloody foreigner," she drawled, turning her back on him as she entered the Beauxbatons common area.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	7. Chapter Six

_Chère Maman,  
Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un mois!  
J'ai reçu ton cadeau ce matin. Quelle surprise! J'adore l'écharpe et les bonbons bien sûr!  
J'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer, Poudlard est très différent de Beauxbatons!  
Pour commencer il ya des garçons. Beaucoup de garçons.  
Durmstrang est la troisième école du tournoi.  
Je n'ai pas vu Daniel. Il peut arriver après Noël comme les autres filles de Beauxbatons.  
J'espère que grand-mère et grand-père sont bien._

Je t'aime xx  
Ta fille, Rosabella.

The Owlery was a circular stone room, which was rather cold and drafty because none of the windows had glass in them. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Hundreds upon hundreds of owls of every breed imaginable were nestled here on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower, nearly all of them asleep. Rosabella spotted Jax watching her, he was nestled between a barn owl and a tawny, and she quietly hurried over. She placed the baby blue envelope inside Jax's beak, watching carefully as he ruffled his feathers excitedly.

Rosabella turned on her heel watching as Jax flew out of the tower. The constant dreary wet weather had made the concrete steps much of a hazard, something Rosabella hadn't been anticipating when she descended onto the first step. The young girl's heels slipped on the wet surface, causing her to fly backwards uncontrollably, she shut her eyes waiting to hit the ground. Instead, Rosabella landed in the capable arms of a stranger, a stranger who steadily carried her to the bottom step. Rosabella brushed down her dress, feeling her feet return to the ground, "Thank you," Rosabella breathed, surveying her saviour's appearance. He was a tall tanned boy with a muscular build. He had high cheekbones, long slanting eyes, and was dressed in green Hogwarts robes.

"Anytime," He grinned broadly, "You could have had quite the fall,"

Rosabella tucked the now loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah," she nodded, quite flustered.

"Blaise," He introduced, holding his hand out for her gently.

"Rosie," Rosabella smiled shaking his hand, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "Thank you, I mean it,"

Blaise gave a solemn nod, "Well, I best be off, I believe we all have meetings with our respective houses or headmistress in your case, quite soon," He smiled, carefully reascending the Owlery staircase.

Rosabella gave a small nod, "Right,"

"Be careful," He chuckled, turning back to face her, before disappearing around the corner, swiftly posting his letter.

Blaise wandered into the Slytherin common room, running his fingers along the rough stone walls, still smirking as he passed the numerous green lamps hanging on their chains. An acid green fire was crackling under the elaborate black marble mantelpiece as Draco sprawled himself across a moss green button-tufted, velvet sofa, "Why do you look so happy?" Draco snapped at his friend, miserably.

"Oh, you know just saved one of the Beauxbatons girl's life," He sighed, reliving her gorgeous smile.

Blaise took a seat across from Draco, "What did she look like?" Draco questioned hastily, eagerly sitting up on the velvet sofa.

"Uh," Blaise stuttered, confused by his friend's sudden interest, "Blonde, incredible sapphire eyes, beautiful smile," Blaise stated, "She has to be one of the third years we were talking about, the other night,"

Draco stood abruptly, "Did you get her name?" Draco asked, pacing around the cold atmosphere of the Slytherin common room.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah-"

"What is it?" Draco unconsciously cut his friend off, sounding more than a little desperate.

"Rosie," Blaise answered tentatively, "Are you, okay lad? You seem a little tense," Blaise focused on Draco's irregular behaviour, as his calm demeanour slipped.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, dismissing Blaise's question-loaded gaze, "I have to go." Draco rushed towards the stairs.

"Snape called the meeting, though," Blaise called up to his friend, "We're supposed to be there in 5 minutes,"

"Whatever, Blaise," Draco dismissed. "Rosie. Could it really be his sister?" As the rest of Slytherin waited in the common room for their house meeting, Draco remained in his dormitory alone, staring into the green light the black lake emitted through the glass.

 _Dear mother,_

Thank you for the sweets. I hope to see you and father at the first task as I would like to discuss a peculiarity regarding a student. I hope you and father are both well.

\- Draco

Draco sighed, rising to his feet, hearing the sweet sound of silence from the common room.

"What was the meeting about?" Draco asked Blaise as he walked down the stone stairs, towards the black leather sofas. "I thought I heard our daft headmaster at one point," Draco sneered, leaning against the low backs.

Blaise gave a nod, opening his potions textbook, "He came around talking about pre-task performances," Draco snorted at the thought, "Yeah, quite pointless I agree,"

"What does he think we are? Dancing Leprechauns" Draco laughed, clearly amused.

Blaise agreed, turning a page in his potion book, "Besides apart from those strange musical enthused fifth years, and the odd students from other years, there isn't a point in even introducing it,"

"Do you reckon you'll see that girl again?" Draco asked curiously, fidgeting with the parchment letter between his fingers.

"Probably," Blaise smirked down at his textbook, "I might see her later today, why?" Blaise asked, scribbling down notes for his essay.

"I-I ah, I just," Draco mumbled, and Blaise took the hint.

"I'll put a good word in for you," Blaise laughed at his friend's unusual awkward stature, "I'm going to study in the library, though," Blaise stood to gather his textbooks.

"Thanks, Blaise," Draco nodded, as his friend left the common room silently.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all from your meeting, but I would like to inform you of the openings we have for our pre-task performances," Dumbledore announced, standing next to Madame Maxime. "We are wanting to incorporate more students into the tournament, there will be vocal, instrumental and dance positions available," Dumbledore told the Beauxbatons students, seated in rows."Please see, Madame Maxime to sign up. I thank you for your attention," Dumbledore finished exiting the room.

"You two should do eh routine together," Fleur bounced excitedly, earning numerous agreeing nods from those surrounding her.

Gabrielle and Rosabella smiled at each other, "That is eh wonderful idea, Miss Delacour," Madame Maxime bellowed, agreeing with her student.

Margaux turned around from her seat beside Fleur, "Eh Rosabella you should sing with us," The seventh-year offered politely.

"Eh, Jamais!" Rosabella forced, "Je ne vais pas chante!"

The girls around her sighed, "Eh but you have to! Tu est incroyable." Gabrielle complained, growing agitated.

"Gabrielle," Rosabella groaned, growing increasingly irritated, "I won't,"

Margaux giggled evilly, "Eh Madame Maxime," she smiled, gathering the attention of their half-giant headmistress, "Rosabella should perform with the choir at the first task, Madame," Margaux suggested hopefully, much to Rosabella's dismay.

"Ah, what eh wonderful idea, Margaux," The tall woman agreed, wondering closer to the group of students, "And eh solo, too,"

"Oui, Oui, Madame," Margaux and Fleur giggled hysterically. "Eh we will make it the best performance,"

"Ah Gabrielle et Rosabella, I will get the older girls to teach eh new routine for the performance," Madame Maxime informed her two younger students, "Les acrobaties?" She questioned, looking down at the two girls.

"Oui, Madame, les acrobaties," Rosabella nodded eagerly with Gabrielle, it was their favourite type of dance to perform as a duet.

"Eh this is so exciting," Gabrielle enthused, dancing around their temporary common area. "We have to start practising tomorrow," She giggled breathlessly.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea," Rosabella agreed, grabbing her bag from underneath her seat, "I'll catch up with later, Gabrielle, I have to finish a paper,"

Rosabella entered the enormous school library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows, seemed to surround the staggering footprint. The young girl walked through finding an empty desk next to the window, between two ceiling-high bookshelves. Rosabella quietly hummed to 'Wannabe Witch' as she finished up the last of her potions essay on the properties of Moonstone.

"You have a beautiful voice," a deep and strangely familiar voice startled her from behind.

"Blaise?" Rosabella identified, turning around in her chair to face him. "And definitely not," Rosabella retorted, attempting to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks.  
"You should sing at the first task," Blaise suggested, leaning against the desk behind her, "How are you liking Hogwarts?" Blaise questioned, creating a general conversation as his mind flooded with thoughts that she actually looked similar to Draco to a certain extent, which weirded him out.

"It's very different to Beauxbatons in France. It's a lot warmer, that's for sure," Rosabella laughed lightly, thinking about how cold Scotland got during the fall and winter months "I enjoy attending a girl's school, but I guess it will be very interesting to change it up for a year,"

Blaise gave a sly chuckle, "Yes, I can imagine it would be quite different to Hogwarts," Rosabella nodded, "Do you live in France?" Blaise asked studying her features more closely than before.

"Oh no," Rosabella smiled at the thought, "I live in London, with my family," Rosabella giggled, fidgeting with her papers awkwardly.

"You have such an adorable laugh," Blaise complemented each movement reminding him greatly of Draco's little sister.

"Thank you," Rosabella smiled embarrassed, the colour flooding to her cheeks once more. "Who do you hang out with here?" Rosabella asked, flipping the questions onto Blaise.

Blaise itched his head casually, "I'm acquainted with all the Slytherin fourth years, but my best mate is Draco Malfoy," Blaise added, mentioning Draco into the conversation as naturally as possible. Blaise watched as Rosabella hesitated slightly, unable to find words. "What's wrong?"

"I've met Draco," Rosabella answered, finding her voice again, "Piece of work that one, no offence," Rosabella groaned, clearly irritated.

"What he do this time?" Blaise hesitantly inquired.

"I accidently bumped into him in one of the hallways... I apologised but he snapped … which then followed with some phrases I'd like to leave in the past." Rosabella finished, closing up her textbooks.

"Don't judge him too fast," Blaise defended, causing her to look up from the desk, "He's quick to snap, trust me I know… but once you meet the real him, you'll understand that he's just has a lot of expectations to live up too,"

"Okay," Rosabella sighed, still somewhat unconvinced, "I have to go but maybe I'll see you around," Rosabella smiled, packing the last of her things into her bag.

"He's a good person," Blaise reassured, as she walked past him. Rosabella gave him a nod, before turning back around, "I'll see you around," Blaise farewelled, as she disappeared down one of the narrow rows.

Blaise returned to his own study table down the hall, noticing that Draco had joined on the opposite desk, "Blaise," Draco greeted his friend, clearly still distracted.

"Hey Draco," Blaise returned sitting back in his chair, looking through his own potions work. "I saw Rosie, just before," Blaise whispered, as Crabbe and Goyle unknowingly passed them, clearly searching for Draco.

"You did?" Draco asked rather impatiently.

"Yes," Blaise nodded, "She does look similar to your sister, Draco … Is that why you've been so tense lately?" He questioned.

Draco looked down at his feet, stifling a small nod, "Yeah."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

Draco shook his head, "I just told them, I wanted to talk before the task next week,"

"Yeah, that's probably a smart move," Blaise agreed, stacking up his books, "You have to be sure of it first before anyone does anything slightly irrational..." Blaise trailed off, remembering the last time the Malfoy's thought they'd found their daughter, they'd bombarded the young girl, who had to be obliviated when they realised it wasn't her.

"I know," Draco groaned at the horrible memory. "Let's just head to dinner, I'm starving," Draco announced, collecting his own books. The pair walked out of the library towards the Great Hall, his minions still possibly lost inside the labyrinth.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Chère Maman,**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un mois! J'ai reçu ton cadeau ce matin.  
Quelle surprise! J'adore l'écharpe et les bonbons bien sûr! J'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer, Pouillard est très différent de Beauxbatons!  
Pour commencer il ya des garçons. Beaucoup de garçons.  
Durmstrang est la troisième école du tournoi. Je n'ai pas vu Daniel.  
Il peut arriver après Noël comme les autres filles de Beauxbatons.  
J'espère que grand-mère et grand-père sont bien.**

 **Je t'aime xx  
Ta fille, Rosabella.**

Dear Mum,  
I'm sorry I haven't written for a month.  
I got your present this morning. What a surprise! I love the scarf and the sweets of course!  
I'm writing to tell you that Hogwarts is very different to Beauxbatons.  
To begin there are boys. Many boys.  
Durmstrang is the third school in the tournament. I haven't seen Daniel around. He may arrive after Christmas like the other Beauxbaton girls.  
I hope grandma and grandpa are well.

I love you xx  
Your daughter,  
Rosabella.


	8. Chapter Seven

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons had stopped at midday, giving all students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure - though of course, most didn't yet know what they would find there. It began as a whisper in the air. The day had been beautiful, the sky a perfect thalo blue. But as the time ticked by, the clouds had begun to look like airy anvils drifting under the gleaming disc of sun. Yet now that the afternoon had arrived, the vibrant sky seemed to fade away into a widow's sky. Bedarkened and gloomy.

Draco trailed behind the Beauxbatons girls, listening to their airy conversations, kicking the rubble under his feet as he went.

"Eh Rosabella, you'll be fine," Margaux reassured the trembling girl, hugging her shoulders comfortingly. "All you have to do is sing, not slay eh dragon, honey," The 7th-year chuckled, squeezing Rosabella's shoulders.

"I know," Rosabella sighed, her eyes surveying the dragons enclosure, "But right now I think I'd rather be in with the dragons," she fidgeted nervously, catching Draco's stone grey eyes as she turned.

Draco swiftly moved his gaze, noticing his parents shuffling into the empty field nearby, just as he did, "I'll meet you in the stands," Draco told his two very distracted minions. He watched as they whispering to each other madly "Mother, father," Draco called out in a greeting, checking to see his minions hadn't trailed after him.

"Draco," Narcissa called, embracing her son in a tight hug, as he reached them. "I've missed you so much, dear," she cooed, kissing his forehead.

"Draco," Lucius greeted coldly.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" Narcissa questioned curiously, remembering his vague letter a few nights ago.

Draco stuttered, unsure of how to open the conversation, "As you know, students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are residing here during the tournament," He stumbled out awkwardly, eyes darting to the entrance of the stadium.

Lucius gave a stiff nod, "We know this already Draco," he groaned, checking his pocket watch, whilst his son attempted to accio the correct words.

"Right," Draco looked down at his feet, "It's just that there's this girl from Beauxbatons...who looks awfully familiar," Narcissa looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, "And well, I feel like I used to know her and she, she looks like...like Rosie," Draco blurted out, watching guilty as his mother's eyes began to water slightly at the sudden mention.

"You insolent child," Lucius spat, striking his son on the back of his head. "How dare you give your mother yet _another_ false hope," Lucius scolded viciously, walking off towards the enclosure.

"I'll see you after the task, dear," Narcissa masked her emotions, dabbing her eyes with her dainty silk handkerchief, trailing after her storm cloud of a husband. Draco rushed off towards the stands, listening as his headmaster's voice echoed throughout the grounds.

"Welcome to the first task of the 1994-95 Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore announced to the eager crowds, "I would like to welcome our first pre-task act, the Hogwarts school choir, performing, Double Trouble," Dumbledore introduced, making way for the students and their slimy toads as they entered.

The Malfoys had perched themselves in the centre of the reserved seating area, provided with clear views of the champions from all angles.

"Rosie, you're going to be fine," Hermione yelled over the Hogwarts choir, "You are going to be amazing," she promised, hugging her friend good luck before she rushed off to find Harry in the tents by the enclosure.

"She's right eh," Madame Maxime smiled down at her student, "Just open your mouth eh," The enormous woman chuckled, turning to the choir for last minute reminders.

 _ **In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches' mummy, maw and gulf.**_

Narcissa Malfoy zoned herself in and out of the song she'd heard, one too many times throughout her own schooling. Instead, the older woman, sat there contemplating her son's words like a broken gramophone. Eight years had passed and Narcissa was clinging to the last broken tendril of hope remaining.

 ** _"Fire burn and cauldron bubble._**  
 ** _Double, double, toil and trouble;_**  
 ** _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._**

 ** _Something wicked this way comes!"_**

The choir had finished and the Beauxbatons group had come and gone, yet Narcissa couldn't manage to rid her mind of the dark thoughts Draco had provoked. It wasn't until McGonagall stepped onto the stage in the absence of Dumbledore that Narcissa, started to return to her dreaded reality. "Now we have a special performance from one of our Beauxbatons students," McGonagall introduced, earning many cheers from the crowd. "Please make her feel welcome, Rosabella Russo," McGonagall smiled, casting the charm to project her voice.

The crowd rumbled with applause as she carefully removed her French navy coat, heading up to the stage. The Malfoy's watched as the young blonde clicked her heels together, clearly waiting for the music. Narcissa latched onto her husband's hand, squeezing it tightly, as the first beat vibrated throughout the stadium.

 _ **"Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve,  
Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour,  
Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris."**_

Rosabella's voice perfectly pitched, as she smoothly hit the following notes. Her prior nerves slowly but surely fading into oblivion, as she swayed through the air. She wandered towards Hermione's position in the stands, smiling at each familiar and friendly face she met.

 _ **"Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,  
Toi ma destinée, je saurai t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé.**_

 _ **La, la, la…**_

 _ **Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,**_  
 _ **Toi ma destinée…**_

 _ **Je saurais t'aimer, tu l'as rêvé."**_

Her golden locks and blue winter dress floated behind her as Draco nervously looked in his parent's direction. His father; the same stoic facade, seemingly devoid of emotion, his mother; the same, yet her watery eyes betraying her own stone facade.

 _ **"Mon amour, tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve,**_  
 _ **Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli…**_

 _ **... Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris.**_  
 _ **Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,**_  
 _ **Toi ma destinée, je saurai t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé."**_

An incredulous silence settled around the stadium, with the smallest whisper trapped in the wind. The deafening silence drowning Rosabella inside was interrupted by a single painstakingly slow clap, the catalyst for the open mouthed applause that followed.

"Merci, Merci beaucoup," Rosabella smiled, scanning her eyes through standing crowds, making contact with her cheering friends.

"Oh, Rosabella, ce magnifique," Gabrielle cheered ecstatic, embracing her friend in a tight hug the moment she stepped off the stage. McGonagall removed the simple charm, giving the student her nod of approval.

"Merci, Gabrielle," Rosabella returned the hug, "I was so scared before, it was dead silent!" The young girl fussed, flinching at the sound of the obtrusive siren resonating through the stadium. The two girls whipped their heads around, facing the enclosure they watched as Fleur made her way onto the rocks.

The Malfoy's watched as the young girl started to ascend the stairs, listening to her friend ramble to her in French.

Narcissa without realising reached, brushing her hand alongside Rosabella's. The young girl, unaware of the woman's actions, swiftly apologised. "Pardon Madam," Rosabella turned, smiling down at the woman.

 _'Her eyes,_ ' Narcissa thought, feeling herself melt at the sight of her daughter's beautiful sapphire eyes.

Rosabella brushed the loose golden lock behind her ear, "I'm sorry, I believe I knocked you," Rosabella re-apologised, only just releasing her first was muttered in French.

Narcissa stared at her intently, Lucius himself, lost in her eyes, "Don't worry, dear," Narcissa managed to whisper in reply.

"Eh Rosie, come quickly!" Gabrielle had been facing the field, "Fleur has almost defeated her dragon," Gabrielle giggled proudly, pulling Rosabella up the final stairs towards their seats.

Lucius turned to his wife, "I know what you're thinking," Lucius muttered to his wife, "but it's not her," and with that comment, the tight grasp Narcissa had locked in her husband's instantly relaxed. "I saw you at the World Cup… with the _girl_ … how disappointed you were, Cissa,"

Narcissa just shook her head, "Can we just leave Lucius?" Her gaze fixed on the enormous dragon blowing fire towards the young champion.

Lucius gave a stiff nod, "Yes, love, we may leave," He answered, giving the topic of his daughter a rest, hoping she wouldn't bring it up later.

"Congratulations, Miss Delacour," Dumbledore's voice echoed, through the stadium, as the Malfoy's stood from their seats. A storm of applause swallowing the grounds, as she entered the stands, sitting in the champions area.

Lucius and Narcissa trudged back towards the castle in silence. Narcissa held back her bubbling tears, as her husband stormed towards Hogsmeade. She fidgeted with her manicured nails, replaying the girl's voice in her mind. Call it maternal instinct, but Narcissa _knew_. Simply knew that the warmth that had returned to her hand, which had barely brushed the girl, was slowly beginning to defrost the ice age inside - an ice age that had eclipsed her body and mind for almost eight years. A warmth that used to be plentiful and once was encouraged by the sight of her children's joy. Narcissa knew that the girl was her daughter, it was only a matter of time before Lucius realised that too.

The Malfoy's flooed home to the manor, Narcissa almost instantly parting ways with her husband, retreating to her safe haven, the library. The blonde woman summoned her letter writing chest from the shelf, settling it down on the table in front of her.

 _Dearest Draco,_

I am very sorry that your father gave you a rather difficult time earlier. It is quite a sensitive topic for the pair of us. I do believe that this girl is your sister, however, I am afraid your father is yet to settle in agreement before he has all the facts.

Draco dear, please don't feel guilty for bringing up your sister, I just tend to show my emotions, around you and your father.

I was hoping you would get to the know this girl. I truly believe this girl is your sister and I would like you to bring her home to me.

Be safe my darling son,  
Love your mother xx

Narcissa folded up the parchment, handing it to the house elf, who was bringing her tea. The mother proceeded to levitate another small black box off one of the high shelves of the library. Her perfectly manicured red nails, grasped the box, as she snuggled back against the armchair, facing the elaborate gardens of Malfoy Manor.

The grieving mother opened the small black box, revealing hundreds of moving polaroids of Rosabella in her earlier years. Narcissa caressed her fingers over the polaroid of her daughter spinning around in her mint green dress, the night of the Ministry Ball. The night Narcissa lost everything.

Lucius sat at his desk in the darkness of his study, one hand loosely gripping his glass of fire-whiskey, the other clenching around a single, moving photo frame of six-year-old Rosabella, as though he was prepared for someone to attempt to snatch it from him. Lucius sighed, gulping down another huge sip, the burning sensation in his throat barely registering, against the numbing feeling of grief poisoning his heart. His frustration in the matter was nothing compared to the aching loss inflicted by his missing daughter. The moment his wife left for the library, he had contacted Mr Durgean and had urged him to be inclined (through a few harmless threats) to send the files existing in the Ministry's missing wizard database for the girl his wife and son believed to be his daughter. Rosabella Russo.

He wouldn't dare admit to anyone, that he also believed it was his daughter, jeopardising his dignity. This had happened before, resulting in a terrified young girl, whose entire family had to be oblivated. No, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't allow that to occur again. Instead, he would gather the proper intel and then bring his little Rosie home.

* * *

 **For anyone interested in listening to the song: Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream (Real Chanty French Cover)**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	9. Chapter Eight

Draco was alone in the Slytherin common room late that evening, when he noticed the distinct pecking of Cecil, his family owl on the dungeon skylight. He silently removed the glass barrier with his wand, allowing the owl to glide in, descending towards the armchair that Draco was slouched in. Receiving the letter from the bird's beak, the envelope had his name scrawled neatly in his mother's cursive writing. Cecil was a rather rude owl and did not wait for Draco to read the letter before exiting promptly out of the magical skylight. Draco read the letter carefully and proceeded to quickly burn it in the fireplace, with sparks of emerald emitting from the parchment as the perilous flame consumed the secret words regarding his sister. Quietly collecting the items he needed from his dormitory, avoiding the passed out Crabbe and Goyle, he rushed back to his seat in order to respond to his mother.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _You shouldn't worry about me, I understand that father shows his emotions in different ways._

 _I deserved what I received for bringing up the rather sensitive topic._

 _I do plan to get to know her better._

 _From what Blaise has told me she lives in London, not France with her parents._

 _I hope you are well, as is father._

 _\- Draco_

Draco inconspicuously left the common room and soundlessly stalked his way through the castle, making his way out of the main building to the slippery steps of the owlery. Upon entering the room, he located Desmond, his moody owl with midnight black wings and beady orange eyes. Draco passed Desmond his responsorial letter and watched him stretch his wings before flying out the glassless window. He stood for a few moments, admiring the utter darkness surrounding the castle and heard slight footsteps behind him. He turned and noticed the girl he thought to be his sister, enter the room. "Hey," Draco hesitantly spoke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hi," Rosabella replied sharply, as she gave her owl Jax a letter, instantly turning to exit the stone room.

Draco stepped in her way, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was hoping, maybe we could start over?" Draco questioned, nervously fidgeting with the fabric of his black gloves.

"Je ne sais pas," Rosabella replied suspiciously, curious to know whether he understood.

"Please?" Draco uttered desperately, unsure of what she had said.

"A fresh start...I guess so," Rosabella responded, quietly thinking it over.

Draco beamed, taking her answer as an immediate _'yes'_ , "I'm Draco Malfoy," He began re-introducing himself, holding his black gloved hand out for her to shake.

"Rosabella Russo," Rosabella returned, shaking his hand. Draco smiled at the name.

They both stared out the gaping window in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Draco returning his gaze to the girl who had come to stand next to him, "So, you sang amazingly at the first task today," Draco began, attempting to fill the silence with conversation.

"Thank you," Rosabella thanked sweetly, "That's very kind of you,"

"Only telling the truth," Draco chuckled putting his arms in the air. "You were one of the gymnasts, that tumbled down the great hall when you first arrived at Hogwarts, weren't you?" Draco asked, remembering from when they first arrived, almost three months ago.

"Oh, yes," Rosabella laughed lightly, "Me and Gabrielle," She sighed staring up at the stars in the now very dark sky. "It's getting late I should probably head back," Rosabella turned to bid Draco goodbye but he stopped her.

"Let me take you, it's rather dark and you're still learning your way around," Draco offered, promptly buttoning up his charcoal coat.

Rosabella repositioned her white beanie, "That's very kind of you, but I'm sure I'll be fine," Rosabella rejected his offer.

"Please, I insist," Draco pressed, blocking her way.

"Well, thank you then," Rosabella stopped resisting and allowed him to escort her back to the castle.

"My pleasure," Draco replied walking out of the owlery with her, "Now why don't you tell me about yourself," Draco requested as the pair walked along the grounds towards the castle.

"Uh," she stuttered, "What's there to know really?" Rosabella questioned, her eyes fixed on the glowing castle up ahead.

"What are your hobbies?" Draco inquired, coming up with topics to discuss.

"Well… J'aime le patinage artistique," she giggled wildly in French,"I was actually the top figure skater in London for my age, but I had to pull out of competitions when I began school," Rosabella sighed, reminiscing about her many competitions with Daniel.

"That must have been tough," Draco stated quietly, barely understanding a word of French.

"It wasn't too bad," Rosabella smiled, turning her head to the side, "Beauxbatons offered it as an extra elective, along with many other of my favourite electives,"

"You have other electives?" Draco asked shocked. He could barely manage Quidditch as an extra elective, let allow more on top of his classes.

Rosabella gave a small nod, "Dancing, gymnastics, occasionally choir and Quidditch,"

"Wow, that's impressive," Draco sighed highly impressed as they reached the castle.

"Well goodnight Mr Malfoy," Rosabella giggled as she left him standing there walking towards her dormitory on the opposite side of the castle.

"Goodnight Rosie," Draco breathed quietly as he watched his sister turn the corner.

The air, like frozen lace on her skin, delicate and cold. The sky was a washed grey, watery light illuminating thin patches of the depressed sky. In some moments, her eyes were fixated on her boots, trotting over the frozen sidewalk of jagged concrete slabs, and in others trapped in the grey cloud and white sunshine above. The November cold front was swiftly approaching, as a number of weeks had passed since the first task. Her mind continued to drift through the air, only the slipping of her boots brought her attention earthward once more, the need to stay upright pulling her mind into the dull and gloomy present.

"Did you hear there letting us go home this year?" Hermione rushed to her best friend, clearly lost in a trance, "I mean, we get to spend Christmas at home," Hermione continued to ramble, heading in the direction of the Black Lake.

"You're coming over for Christmas right?" Rosabella asked, placing her white gloved hands inside the pockets of her blue overcoat.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world," She giggled fondly at the memories, "but this year the Yule Ball is set to happen on the 14th, giving us plenty of time for Christmas break! How exciting is that?"

"Very," Rosabella monotoned, yet Hermione to wrapped up in excitement didn't seem to notice this.

"How nice was it of Molly to invite us over for Christmas," Hermione giggled, as they neared the lake, the others in plain sight.

"Yeah," Rosabella agreed, clearly distracted.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted cheerfully, sitting on the patch of grass the twins had charmed dry.  
Hermione took her seat next to George and Ginny, "Hey," Rosabella smiled at her friends.

"Hi, Rosie," Harry and Ron greeted, as she took a seat beside Harry and Fred.

"Hello Rosabella," The twins grinned, as they rolled each letter in her name out in sync.

"So…" Hermione began, rambling on about something regarding the yule ball, but Rosabella wasn't listening, instead her mind drifted away in thought, just like it had before.

Today was that dreaded, gloomy day that no amount of anything could affect the trance Rosabella was stuck in for those 24 hours. It was the day she was found on the soaking wet sidewalk. The day she lost all memory of her family. The day she became an orphan. The day she lost everything. Rosabella still imagined the day when her past comes to life, but the search had been hopeless every time she tried with her family... but _they_ were her family now. The Russo's… and she was content with that. So why every year she put herself through this was a mystery...

"Rosie?" Harry nudged Rosabella's elbow, robbing her from the deep train of thought she had been locked in.

"Sorry, what?" Rosabella apologised unconsciously, bringing herself back to the present.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione continued, "Are you okay?" She questioned this time with a little more empathy. "You seem kind of sad?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Rosabella put on a smile, "I was just thinking about stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?" Ron asked, to be shoved by Hermione. "Ouch 'Mione," Ron complained cradling his elbow.

"Ronald, not everyone likes expressing their every feeling and thought, you know?" Hermione snapped at him angrily, causing giggles from around the group.

"It's okay, it was just silly stuff anyway," Rosabella sighed looking in the direction of the lake, the wind caressing her cheeks.

"It's okay, you can tell us," Harry said looking deeply into her soft blue eyes.

"No really, it's just nonsense," Rosabella reassured the group.

"Come on," George began, with a smile.

"Rosabella," Fred continued, throwing an arm around her protectively.

"You can tell us," The twins finished in sync.

"I was just-," Rosabella sighed, "It just that-," She continued to stumble, the words she had planned, failing her consistently, "today's the day I was found, seven years ago," She eventually managed to mumble out.

"Oh Rosie, how could I forget?" Hermione cried, dumbfounded that she forgot that today was _'the day,'_ of all days, "I'm so sorry, Rosie," She apologised, rushing to embrace her friend in a tight hug.

Rosabella gladly accepted the hug, "'Mione, it's fine," Rosabella gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I just wonder if I'll ever meet my _other_ parents,"

"What if we found them?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Great idea Harry," The twins chorused, happily.

"We can conduct our own little investigation," Ginny smiled over at Rosabella, "to find your biological parents,"

The young girl just shook her head,"That's too much trouble, you guys," Rosabella protested against the eager group.

"Please, Rosie, let us," Hermione insisted, "We want to do this,"

"Yeah, let us," Ron copied Hermione, "We'll find them and we can do some research over the Christmas break," Ron suggested, only to be shut down by Hermione.

"Christmas?" Hermione complained, "We have to begin now," She gushed excitedly.

"Are you all sure about this?" Rosabella asked concerned about the amount of effort they were going to go through to help her.

"Yes, we're sure," They all agreed together.

Narcissa Malfoy was hidden away in her book filled sanctuary, on a frosty afternoon. Today marked the seven-year anniversary of Rosabella's disappearance, and Narcissa was clinging to the last bit of hope that her daughter is still out there. She had been awake before dawn, occupying her mind with anything but Rosabella. She had read every 'Witch Weekly' magazine from cover to cover, answered every questionnaire and completed every puzzle. The woman had demanded the passing house elf immediately retrieve her more from Diagon Alley, for she feared a meltdown should her mind become unoccupied.

Lucius, locked inside his study, read through the countless files he had accumulated from the Ministry on 'Rosabella Russo'. Lucius pulled the cover parchment which read as follows:

 _ **Rosabella Natalia Russo**_

 **Date of birth:** February 14th, 1981.

 **Current Age:** 13.

 **Biological Parents:** Currently Unknown.

 **Adoptive Parents:** Katherine Michelle Russo (neé Laurent) and Matthew James Russo.

 **Katherine Michelle Russo's Occupation:** Charms and Transfiguration Professor at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

 **Matthew James Russo's Occupation:** Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 **Date of adoption:** November 26th, 1987.

 **Current place of residence:** 43 Rosewood Rd, London, United Kingdom

 **Current school of attendance:** Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

 **Summary Report:**

The young girl was found on the sidewalk of a muggle neighbourhood on the morning of November 18th, 1987, with what appeared to be no memory of her life six years prior. The sparse information that was gathered from the little girl was her birthdate and her first and second name. She was placed at St Mary's Orphanage for girls, located South of London, with hopes to find a new magical family as the ministry attempted to find her biological parents. However, after 13 months of searching, the ministry failed to locate the parents and soon after dropped the case. Four years later the Russo's conducted their own search, with attempts to find their daughter's true parents, however the case was dropped once more, after countless attempts by the family to locate the parents.

Lucius groaned, as his eyes trailed around the parchment page. It was really her. Lucius pulled out his pocket watch reading the time of 6:49 pm. He rose from his leather chair, heading towards the library, where his parents and in-laws would be arriving momentarily. The past seven years, this dreadful day was prolonged by the appearance of their parents, supposedly to relieve the tension. Lucius opened his mouth to inform Narcissa of the news but quickly re-closed it when the fireplace turned into an electric ball of green flames. Cygnus and Druella Black, stepped out of the stone white fireplace, followed by Abraxas and Anita Malfoy, in a matter of mere seconds.

"Ah, darling," Druella sighed, immediately grabbing the hands of her daughter and squeezing them tightly. "How are you coping? You really shouldn't lock yourself up inside, especially on a day like this," She complained, "You didn't spend the entire day here, reading those trashy 'Witch Weekly' magazines, did you dear?" She questioned, tilting her head as though she already knew the answer.

Narcissa knew better than to go against her mother, so instead she simply moved along to greet her father and in-laws. "Shall we head down for dinner," Lucius asked, noticing his wife recovering from her mother's attack.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea," Narcissa agreed, catching up with her husband. "Remind me again why we invite them each year?" Narcissa angrily whispered to her husband as they descended the staircase, towards the dining room.

"We don't," Lucius chuckled, shaking his head as they entered the dining room, "Just grit your teeth and smile," He finished quietly, pulling out her chair.

The group ate dinner over an apparently insensitive topic, Rosabella. Narcissa had successfully zoned herself out of the elder's conversation for more than a few courses, but was instantly shot back to reality when her mother made her presence known during dessert, "Honestly Narcissa, have you been listening to anything I've said tonight,"

Narcissa gave her famous tight-lipped grin, "Sorry mother, my mind was preoccupied with other things, but please do continue," She returned politely, but Druella was far too annoyed to continue.

"Lucius, have you made any progress on finding her since last year?" Abraxas questioned his son harshly. Lucius felt the desperation burning within him, he had succeeded, but it was Narcissa's right to know first, so instead he didn't respond. "That's what I thought," Abraxas mumbled to himself, earning a death glare from his wife sitting across from him. She had noticed her son's body language change, he knew something he wasn't sharing, something regarding Rosabella, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The young Malfoy's had listened to their parent's bicker, judge and managed to weave Rosabella into every conversation, when Lucius called it a night. Narcissa bid her father goodnight before he stepped into the fireplace with her impatient mother. The flames turned green, once more, and Narcissa turned around in Lucius' arms, burying her head in his chest.

"Cissa… we will find her," He promised, kissing her lips softly, "Besides, I have something to show you," He grinned boyishly, leading her towards his study.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Je ne sais pas**  
I don't know

 **J'aime le patinage artistique**  
I love figure skating


	10. Chapter Nine

The sky was a still ash-grey that Sunday morning, but the smallest zephyrs were awake already. They were whispering everywhere. They seeped through the gaps around the doors and windows of the castle. They crawled down the walls and flooded the room with their ice-cold breath. They crept into young Rosabella's bed waking her from slumber. The month of December was nearing closer, much faster than most of the still-dateless girls would've liked, not that it was their fault… the boys were only too nervous to ask. Harry's aim was to ask Rosabella to the Yule Ball, but little did he know that there was more than one person planning on asking her, and it was just a matter of who got to her first.

Meanwhile, Draco entered the enormous school library, wandering through the hundreds of narrow rows, in search of his friends. Blaise was reading through his transfiguration notes for the test, next lesson. Draco took a seat on the secluded study table, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were seated at.

"Draco, who are you taking to the ball?" Crabbe asked, secretly stuffing his face with a liquorice wand as the school librarian, Madam Pince turned her back.

"Parkinson," Draco responded dully, pulling his own notes out.

Crabbe swallowed his mouthful, as Madam Pince walked passed, books in hand, "What about you Blaise? Who are you asking to the ball?" Crabbe questioned, refilling his mouth with more liquorice.

"I'm not sure yet?" Blaise responded, turning to the next page of notes. He knew Rosabella was the one, not only because Draco had asked him too, but for other reasons he didn't care to share… like potential stirrings for his best friend's sister. Blaise was about eight years old at the time Rosabella went missing, but he had been there her entire life, spending countless summers with the Malfoy's when his parents were on vacation overseas.

"I'm taking, Bulstrode," Goyle announced to the group, highly pleased with himself.

Madam Pince pursed her lips tightly, watching as Crabbe slipped a third wand into his mouth, unaware she was watching, "Mr Crabbe," She hissed, using the book in her hands and slamming the heavy book against the table, frightening the gluttonous Crabbe, "I have told you on numerous occasions, that there is to be no eating in the library." Her eyes burnt through Crabbe, "Now get out!"

Crabbe hastily stumbles to his feet, grabbing his books, as he bulldozed his chair over, and seizing Goyle by the arm, they quickly fled out of the labyrinth called a library.

Draco now sat alone with Blaise, "You need to ask her, I couldn't bare the thought of her being asked by anyone else,"

Blaise nodded in agreement, "I know, I'm hoping I bump into her today," Blaise grinned closing his books. "I'll head out now,"

"I'll see you in Potions later," Draco said, scribbling some extra notes into the margin of his notebook.

Blaise gave a nod, heading towards the far end of the library to return a book he had used to study for his Transfiguration test. He slid the book back into its shelf, when he noticed a familiar set of blonde curls through the gaps of the shelves. He swiftly rounded the corner to see her wrapped up in a novel, her legs tucked underneath her as she curled up in the large armchair. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she turned the ivory page.

"Hey Rosie," Blaise grinned, setting his books down on the table beside Rosabella's armchair, leaning against the ceiling high shelf. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," He chuckled, watching as closed her book, resting it in her lap.

She giggled, "I know, what's up?" She questioned, giving him her full attention, overtly happy by the twist in her novel.

"Well," He paused, scratching his head, "I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me?" Blaise asked confidently, grinning down at her.

"Peut-être," Rosabella had not one bit of emotion evident as she spoke.

Blaise scratched his head in confusion, "That's a yes, right?" Blaise asked, attempting to read her expressions.

"Of course," Rosabella responded again, breaking out into a toothy smile.

"That's great," Blaise replied happily, "I'll see you later Rosie," He grinned before walking back towards, Draco's table.

"Hey Blaise?" Rosabella called out to him.

"Yeah?" Blaise responded turning back to Rosabella.

"Don't wear anything green. Or velvet." She requested.

"What do you expect me to wear then? Blue?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, tu sot." Rosabella replied smartly, challenging him to refute her with a weighted stare.

"Blue, right," Blaise nodded in her direction, making a mental note to remember that. It didn't take him long to reach Draco, "It's done, lad," Blaise chuckled, as Draco exhaled heavily. "She told me to wear blue." He complained, miserable.

Draco coughed.

"Thanks Blaise," Draco sent him an appreciative look, "I mean it."

* * *

 _Chère Maman,_

 _Maman! J'été invité d'aller au bal aujourd'hui!_

 _Il s'appelle Blaise. Il est éléve à Poudlard._

 _Il est en quatrième année._

 _Je me verrai la semaine prochaine à Ristorante Magico Della Nonna._

 _J'espère que grand-mère et grand-père sont bien._

Je t'aime xx

Ta fille,  
Rosabella.

The Owlery was rather cold and drafty, when Rosabella went to post her letter. The snow crunched underneath her feet as she ascended the stairs, hearing the faint voice of someone within because none of the windows had glass in them. The floor was entirely covered in straw, "Hey Harry," Rosabella greeted cheerfully, as she handed Jax her letter.

"Hi Rosie," Harry responded awkwardly, "How has your day been?"

"Très très bien and you?" Rosabella replied, smiling in Harry's direction as she adjusted her white beanie.

"Good, good," Harry whispered, "Hey Rosie," he called out as she turned to leave.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked curiously, fidgeting with her white gloves.

Harry paused for a moment, "It's just that... I was wondering...if maybe... I don't if you..." Harry stumbled on his words, completely unsure of how to ask her to the Yule Ball.

"Harry, are you okay?" Rosabella asked concerned by her friend's actions.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry confirmed after regaining some of his composure. "It's just that I was - was wondering if you would... maybe go to the ball with me-"

Rosabella turned to face Harry, he had turned pale as though he already knew her answer, "I'm sorry Harry, someone's already asked me," Rosabella told him sadly, "I thought I wasn't going to even be asked, so I said yes,"

"That's okay," Harry managed to whisper, "You're still coming to the Weasley's on Christmas break, right?" He asked, changing the subject as they both descended the Owlery staircase.

"Of course, Harry," Rosabella answered, quite excited to visit the Weasley's during the Christmas break.

"Right, I have to get to the hall," Harry announced, awkwardly looking at his feet, "Snape will give me another detention if I'm late again,"

"Aller, aller!" Rosabella urged, "We wouldn't want you getting into trouble again," she giggled, ushering Harry towards the castle.

Harry rushed into the great hall, managing to sit down just as Snape entered the hall. "Geez, cutting it close mate," Ron whispered as Snape passed them.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, where were you?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Owlery," Harry said simply, "I had to post something to Sirius," he whispered, leaving his awkward encounter with Rosabella a secret.

The group nodded, accepting his excuse, "So you lot got dates for the ball yet?" questioned George sarcastically, through a piece of scrunched up parchment at his brother.

"Ay," Ron complained, throwing the parchment back at George.

"Do you though?" George pressed.

"Nope," Ron sighed.

Snape glared at the group as he walked passed, "Well, you'd better hurry up, mate or all the good ones will be gone," Fred whispered to Harry and Ron.

Ron slumped his shoulders, "Who are you going with then?" Ron asked, staring blankly at the parchment pages below him.

"Angelina," Fred said promptly without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken back, "you've already asked her?" He asked, mouth open.

"Good point," Fred chuckled, turning his head, Fred called across the Gryffindor table. "Oi Angelina," he whispered, throwing the scrunched piece of parchment George threw at Ron, in her direction.

Angelina who had been chatting to her friend across from her looked over in his direction. "What?" She asked.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" George announced, miming out dance moves.

Angelina gave George an appraising sort of look. "Alright then," she said simply and with that, she turned back to her friend before carrying on with her work with a huge grin on her face.

"There you go," Fred laughed, turning back to Ron.

"Piece of cake," George added with a chuckle. The twins promptly left the hall, heading to their next class.

Ron rubbed his eyebrows, sighing heavily as he looked at Harry. "We should get a move on you know," Ron groaned, "Ask someone and all, he's right,"

"I know," Harry grimaced as Snape hit him across the back of the head with the book he'd been carrying.

"This is mad," Ron said, the colour rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment, "were the only ones who haven't got anyone - well except Neville,"

Hermione released a small chuckle, "I'm sorry to disappoint you boys, but Neville's already got someone," Hermione pointed out, still scribbling furiously into her notebook.

"What?" Harry asked shocked, immediately looking in Neville's direction.

"'Mione you're a girl,"

"I am well spotted," she replied acidly, glaring at him.

"Well you can come with one of us," Ron suggested, feeling pretty proud of the idea, he had put forward.

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," he complained impatiently. "We need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I can't come with you," Hermione blushed, "because I'm already going with someone," she whispered quietly.

"No, you're not, you just said that so you didn't have to go with Neville, besides I'll go with you and Harry you can go with Ginny," Ron stated proudly, his pride clearly clouding his judgement.

"I've already told you," Hermione groaned angrily, "I'm going with someone else," she snapped, rising from her seat. Hermione handed her book to Professor Snape, "and I said _yes_ ," she hissed through clenched teeth, before storming out of the hall.

"Well then, Ginny you can go with Harry and I'll ju-" Ron suggested before Ginny cut off him off.

"I can't," Ginny whispered, turning scarlet. "I'm going with - with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no and I thought... well... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She looked down at her books extremely miserable, "I think I'll go back up to the common room," she muttered to herself, collecting her books up. Ginny scattered from the hall, her head bowed.

"Oh, we're doomed!" Ron cried, as Snape flung the book across his head this time, "Let's make it that we can't return to the common room tonight without dates, deal?" Ron's desperation feeling his voice.

"Deal," Harry agreed, unsure who he was going to ask, now that Rosabella had been taken.

* * *

Ginny bowed her head, dodging the many curious looks obtained from students she passed by, bolting to a safe place to release her disappointment. She headed up the stairs to the first floor, resolving to hide away in the out of order bathroom. As she burst through the wooden door she locked eyes with a girl, through the mirror.

Surprised to see a reflection of her misery reflected in the eyes of another. "Rosabella?!" Ginny exclaimed, wondering in astonishment why Rosabella looked just as she felt; miserable. Stepping towards the girl she caught sight of her own reflection in the mirror. She too, looked miserable. Although she had not begun crying, her eyes shined with excess liquid.

Rosabella was too stunned to speak. Her tears eyes drifted over to the toilet cubicles as she spoke, "I thought this bathroom was out of order?"

"It is," Ginny responded, smiling knowingly.

"You two look as dreadful as I did on the day I died," Myrtle smiled manically, staring at the pair through the reflection.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Rosabella questioned, ignoring Myrtle's comment as she rubbed her red tearstained cheeks.

"What about you?" Ginny asked, attempting to turn the conversation around. "What happened?"

"I just feel awful," Rosabella sighed, a single tear escaping down her face, "I just turned down a friend, because I didn't think anyone else would ask me…"

Ginny looked at her friend, "Who asked you first?"

"Blaise," Rosabella deadpanned, her voice betraying no emotion.

"Zabini?" Ginny said to herself quietly, quite taken back.

"What about you though, Ginny?" Rosabella asked, turning the conversation back to Ginny, "What happened?"

"I just realised, I could have gone to the ball with my crush," Ginny said dully, "Ron even suggested it!" Ginny leant against the bathroom sink. Rosabella started to giggle, seeing the irony of their predicament. Ginny chimed in with her own hysterical laughter. Myrtle watched them satirically.

Rosabella shook her head, "I can't believe we are upset about boys!" Rosabella sarcastically exclaimed. "To become desolate because of dancing partners for a ball? C'est sans espoir!"

Ginny smiled bitterly, agreeing with Rosabella. "It is pathetic!"

"So this is what madness looks like." Myrtle whispered to the mirror.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Peut-Être.**  
Maybe.

 **Tu sot.**  
You fool.

 **Chère Maman,**

 **Maman! J'été invité d'aller au bal aujourd'hui!**

 **Il s'appelle Blaise. Il est éléve à Poudlard.**

 **Il est en quatrième année.**

 **Je me verrai la semaine prochaine à Ristorante Magico Della Nonna.**

 **J'espère que grand-mère et grand-père sont bien.**

 **Je t'aime xx**

 **Ta fille, Rosabella.**

Mum! I just got invited to the ball today!

His name is Blaise. He is a Hogwarts student.

He's a fourth year!

I'll see you next week at Ristorante Magico Della Nonna

I hope grandma and grandpa are well.

I love you xx

Your daughter,

Rosabella.


	11. Chapter Ten

The alley was covered in a thick blanket of white, the creaky chains holding the numerous signs of the alleyway peeked out under their new white caps, footsteps and paw prints crisscrossed each other around the labyrinth of paths and the frost-laced windows, making the street look like an unfinished painting. The morning light struggled through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness, it was enough to blind.

Apparently it was the perfect weather for a trip to Diagon Alley, according to the Malfoy's and their parents of course, despite the fact it would be crowded with hundreds of girls and their mothers frantically trying to get that 'one of a kind' dress for the Yule Ball, with less than two weeks and the weather being just perfect for shopping. In a hurry to relieve themselves from the rush of hustling people, the group retreated to a cafe on the south side of the alley. Quiet, peaceful and distant from any _popular_ shops.

The students had arrived in Diagon Alley, around 11:30 am. Rosabella wandered along the alley heading towards the south end, where she had agreed to meet her parents. _Ristorante Magico Della Nonna_. It was an Italian cafe, she visited constantly as a young girl and it was just down the road from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Rosabella tugged on her black high-waisted jeans, pulling them up above her hips, waiting for the group of witches to exit the narrow stone path. Her blue poncho shawl swayed in the wind, her hands tucked underneath the arms of her grey woollen jumper as she reached the end of the alleyway.

The snow crunched underneath her feet, the snow covered sign barely reading, Ristorante Magico Della Nonna in its cursive gold lettering. Teresa the seating hostess of the restaurant and a close family friend of her grandparents had been waiting at the door when Rosabella arrived.

"Ah Rosabella," Teresa greeted the young girl, engulfing her in a hug.

The young girl eagerly returned the hug, "Teresa, Come stai?" Rosabella asked the older woman in Italian.

"Tutto bene e tu?" Teresa responded, waving her hands in the air, swinging an arm around the girl she had known for over seven years now.

"Eh così-così," Rosabella sighed, taking off her white gloves and beanie.

"Come through darling," Teresa grinned, her thick accent making Rosabella smile, as she walked through to the dining space.

Rosabella surveyed the area, there was an elder couple seated at the window table, looking out into the snowy street, whilst across from them, a younger group of women chatted in one of the booths. There was then a table of businessmen discussing plans in the centre of the room and a table of six people that were a hearing distance away from Rosabella's family.

However, Rosabella thoughts were put on hold when she heard two familiar voices that made her toes curl with excitement. "Rosabella!" Her grandfather's, Charles and Michael grinned, rising from their seats, as Rosabella rushed over to them.

"Nonno, Pépé," Rosabella cheered jumping into the arms of her grandfather, Charles, hugging him tightly. The sound of six forks clattering against crockery echoed from the Malfoy table, as the group turned to survey the voices.

"Rosie," Adelina and Marielle called out to their granddaughter.

"Oh Rosabella, nous ne vous avons pas vu depuis des mois," Marielle cried, placing a kiss on her forehead, the Malfoy's watching in utter shock. (We haven't seen you in months)

"E abbiamo perso così tanto," Adelina laughed, squeezing her cheeks lovingly. (and we missed you so much)

"Nonna, Mamie, I haven't been gone that long," Rosabella giggled, "Che sorpresa! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais," She questioned, accidently switching languages as she did. "Where's mum and dad, though?" Rosabella asked, resting her head on Charles' shoulder.

Marielle looked at her husband, "Charles, darling, can you do it?"

"What's going on?" Rosabella asked confused, "Pépé, you have to tell me!" Rosabella laughed, pretending to act melodramatic.

"The thing is Rosie," Charles chuckled at his granddaughter's acting, "Your mother-,"

"Is just horribly late sweetie," Katherine cut off her father, sending him a smile as she entered, "but I come bearing gifts!" She smiled, shaking the two large bags of shopping in her daughter's direction.

"Maman!" Rosabella called out to her mother in French, jumping out of her grandfather's arms.

Katherine placed the bags on the ground beside her, embracing her little girl. "Rosie," Katherine kissed the side of her daughter's head, happily, "I missed you, my darling girl."

Narcissa held back the tears bubbling in her eyes, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief Lucius had passed her discretely. She couldn't help but cry on the inside… she was watching her daughter engulf another woman she happily called her mother. Katherine and Rosabella's eyes sparkled as they spoke quietly, their matching blue eyes and blonde hair, hurting Narcissa harder than she thought... _"Who would've' suspected a thing anyway?"_

"Lucius," Narcissa felt herself hiccup, her gaze shifting from Rosabella to her husband seated across from her.

"I know, I know," He sighed, his own gaze trailing back to his distraught wife.

"You two knew about this?" Anita hissed quietly, "Is that what you knew the other fortnight when we came over? You held something back, Lucius." She growled with annoyance when Lucius gave her a small nod.

"Honestly? And you didn't think to tell us?" Druella complained, her eyes still locked on Rosabella.

Abraxas snapped, clearly irritated, "How long have you know, Lucius?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"We'd had our suspicions for a while," Lucius whispered slowly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, "I had some case files that possibly confirmed this," Lucius replied, clinging to every shred of dignity his father had left him.

"Oh and she looks just like Narcissa," Druella sighed delighted, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't theirs anymore.

"Or Katherine, _her_ mother," Narcissa slurred, her voice dripping with nothing but venom.

Cygnus looked in his daughter direction, "Why don't you go up to her then?" Cygnus asked, taking another bite of his food.

Marielle had her arm draped around Rosabella, as the young girl rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Yes, we should speak with her," Antia sighed watching gloomily as the girl cuddled in her grandmother's arms.

Anita looked at Druella, who had the same desperate look consuming her face. The thought of their granddaughter with another family, crushed them inside, although no one would ever know. Their special bond with the girl, nothing but a distant memory.

"I don't think that's really the best idea," Lucius stated, attempting to persuade the group otherwise.

"Oh come on, look she's alone," Druella protested and she was right. Rosabella had walked over to the drink stand near their table. The table had gone silent when they noticed Narcissa stand, walking towards the girl.

"Wait, it's Rosabella right?" She called out after Rosabella, who was about to return to her table.

Rosabella turned around to face the soft, motherly voice behind her. "Yes, it is," She replied recognising the woman from the first task.

"Narcissa Malfoy, your" she paused, "friend, Draco's mother," Narcissa introduced, holding out her hand.

"Oh Draco's mother," Rosabella politely acknowledged, still slightly confused, "Right? I didn't know Draco mentioned me to you," She smiled, baffled.

"Oh, Draco has told me all about his new friends," Narcissa reassured, making awkward conversation.

"Oh okay," Rosabella laughed lightly, unsure of where the conversation was heading. Narcissa paused, watching the man heading towards them. The tall figure, carefully enveloped his hands under Rosabella, scooping her into his arms. "Dad," Rosabella giggled.

"Rosie, my princess! How are you, darling?" Matthew questioned, releasing her back onto her feet.

"I'm wonderful," Rosabella paused, grabbing her glass of water off the table before heading back to her table, giving Narcissa a side smile.

"I was with Mark, Daniel's father, earlier today," Matthew informed his daughter, taking a seat across from her, as she snuggled back into Marielle's arms.

"Really?" Rosabella grinned at the thought, "How is he?"

"Quite well," Matthew sipped his coffee, "Daniel's coming to Hogwarts after Christmas break," He told his daughter, who snuggled further into her grandmother, waiting as their food arrived.

"Pity," She sighed, "I would much rather go to the ball with Daniel,"

Narcissa felt her breath hitch, "Who asked her to the Yule Ball?" Anita asked curiously.

"Blaise," Narcissa whispered.

"Zabini? Isn't he Draco's best friend?" Cygnus asked, "and approved, might I add?"

Lucius nodded stoically, "What on earth would she mean by pity?"

"So Rosie," Katherine started, taking the extra chair at the end of the table, next to her daughter and husband, "I picked up your dress," she announced, sliding the large bag towards her.

Rosabella's face lit up, "What? How?" Rosabella asked shocked, looking at the blue fabric that had popped over the edge.

"Darling, I'm your mother," Katherine laughed, "I know everything about you, including the dress magazine, underneath your bed, " Rosabella hugged her mother tightly, "So naturally, picking out a dress for you would be simple," she said pulling out of their embrace, as Rosabella pulled the dress out of the bag fully.

The ice blue dress had a fitted bodice, with an ostrich feather embroidered ice brocade jacquard trapeze skirt. The one Rosabella had circled in the magazine. "Oh it's even prettier in real life," Rosabella sighed delighted, "I love it, I love it, I love it," she repeated ecstatic.

"And the shoes to go with it!" Katherine said, handing over the box, "We'll get the dress fitted this afternoon,"

"Do you have those files back at the manor?" Cygnus asked Lucius, who had been lost in a trance ever since Matthew arrived.

"Yes," he nodded, "Why don't we wrap up lunch and leave, shall we?" Lucius suggested to his family.

"Actually, I have to pick something up from Madame Malkin's, so I'll be a little late," Narcissa interrupted, somewhat distraught over the last half hour.

"That's okay, darling," Cygnus approved, smiling down at his daughter as he stood from his seat.

"I think we'll join you Narcissa," Anita suggested, Druella nodding in agreement, "Leave the boys to drown themselves in whisky and paperwork," she let out a laugh, before raising a _daring_ eyebrow at her husband.

"Well then that's settled, we'll see you at home," Abraxas agreed, as Lucius kissed Narcissa's cheek, walking towards the front desk to pay.

The three women stepped out of the family parlour fireplace about an hour later, "Did you three manage to accomplish anything, besides drinking whisky?" Druella complained, gesturing towards the empty bottles of whisky, her hands fixated on hips.

"Yes, actually," Cygnus surprised his wife, sculling the remainder of his whisky, "It's Her."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Druella questioned, unconvinced by her husband's liquor licked words. The older woman walked towards the armchair beside her husband.

"Positive, we found our little Rosabella Natalia," Cygnus chuckled, as his daughter sat on the arm of his chair.

Narcissa couldn't help the grin forming on her face, "How did you come to this conclusion?" Anita asked, still slightly sceptic, herself.

"Why don't you read her file, mother," Lucius said, passing the parchment booklet over to his mother. Druella leant in reading the files over Anita's shoulder.

"Narcissa, you should ask Draco to invite her over during the Christmas break," Druella suggested, taking a small breath as Anita returned the files to her son.

"Yes, I'll write to him later," Narcissa agreed, making a mental note.

"I have one question for you three," Anita questioned, knowing that they had overlooked one important detail, "How exactly do you plan to tell her and her adoptive family?" The older woman questioned.

The three men shared the same look of dread, Anita had stumped them, she always did. "See!" Anita exclaimed, frustrated they hadn't discussed this further, "We can't just take her back suddenly, you need to alert her calmly and provide her with the evidence!" Anita reasoned.

"What about during the Christmas break?" Lucius suggested to his mother.

"Maybe, although the news could startle her..." Anita logically remarked, "and that's the last thing we want,"

"What about talking to her adoptive parents?" Lucius suggested for the second time, "I mean her adoptive family did attempt to look for us several times, maybe they'd be open to it?" He sipped his fire whisky, waiting patiently for his mother's response.

"It's not a terrible idea," Anita accepted.

"Well they'll be coming home soon," Narcissa spoke, "How about we invite her over and get to know her a little better before we bombard her?" The young woman suggested to her half drunk family.

"I agree with Narcissa," Druella agreed, surprising her daughter. "It's probably best whilst we discuss the facts a little further,"

"I'm going to send Draco a letter, but I'll be down shortly for dinner," Narcissa informed her family, quietly disappearing upstairs.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I hope you are having a pleasant time at Hogwarts, my darling son._  
 _I'm happy to let you know that Rosabella is, in fact, your little sister._  
 _The Christmas break is quickly approaching and I was hoping you'd invite her over during the break._

 _I can't wait to see you my darling._

 _Be safe,_  
 _Love your mother._

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the youngest four Weasley children had congregated around one of mahogany tables in the school library, stacks of parchment and newspapers lay scattered across the tables as they waited for Rosabella to arrive from her Beauxbatons meeting.

"Hey," Rosabella whispered, "Sorry, I'm late," She apologised.

"Hey Rosie," the group grinned, returning the greeting. Rosabella stood beside Harry and Hermione, immediately filling the air with her vanilla lime scent.

"Okay, I'm ready..." Rosabella inhaled, "What have you found?" She inquired.

"Well, we've looked through every daily prophet within a four-week time range, two on either side of the day you were found," Hermione explained. "We think that you were either taken or accidently went missing,"

"Taken, right..." Rosabella whispered, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

"Possibly," Ron reassured her, "It's not a definite, only a maybe," Ron smiled over in her direction.

"I know, it's like a one in a million chance," Harry sighed, frustrated they hadn't figure anything else out. "But I have an idea," Harry announced suddenly, after a moment of silence. "Since Rosie's coming over to the Weasley's on the break, I thought I could ask Sirius about her?" Harry explained to the group, "Or even Remus, there bound to have more knowledge on this area than us,"

"That's actually a brilliant idea Harry," Hermione beamed, "He was around then anyway, so he may know something that wasn't published,"

"They both might or even mum and dad," Fred suggested.

"He'd probably have some idea about who you are, your background… something?" Hermione rambled thinking of the possibilities.

"One question," Rosabella interrupted her friends, "Who's Sirius? and Remus?" She questioned, highly confused.

"Oh, that's quite a long story which I'll explain to you later," Hermione promised, "Let's just send an owl to Sirius," Hermione suggested, earning a nod from Harry, who swiftly grabbed a piece of bare parchment from the table.

"Oh, I was supposed to meet someone," Rosabella blurted out, looking down at her watch, "I'll see you guys later," Rosabella rushed off, listening to the voice of her friends as they farewelled her from the table.

Draco had been waiting on the far side of the library for Rosabella, when she sped around the corner, "Hey," she breathed, "Sorry I'm late," she apologised, recomposing herself.

"That's okay. It's only quick." Draco grinned.

"Aller,"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place during the holidays, we could maybe go ice skating," Draco stuttered, nervous to hear her answer, "I was hoping you'd teach me,"

"Oh that's very errr kind of you Draco, I'd errr love to," Rosabella replied politely, unsure how comfortable she was visiting him.

"Great, I'll let you know the details before school finishes," Draco grinned, ecstatic. "I'll see you later," he farewelled, walking, almost skipping, out the door.

Rosabella was utterly confused by the all-too-keen vibes Draco was sending her. She was paralysed by shock if that's what you could even call it. His lack of confidence around her, his nervous stutter, his unusual happiness, were all factors amounting to the same disastrous conclusion…he couldn't _like_ her... could he?

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Teresa, Come stai?**  
How are you?

 **Tutto bene e tu?**  
Very good and you?

 **Eh così-così**  
Okay

 **Oh Rosabella, nous ne vous avons pas vu depuis des mois**  
We haven't seen you in months

 **E abbiamo perso così tanto**  
and we missed you so much

 **Che sorpresa! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais**  
What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming.

* * *

 **Link to Rosabella's Dress in Profile**

Search : _Oscar de la Renta Light blue Ostrich Dress We Heart It_

\- should be the first link (its a blonde girl wearing the dress)


	12. Chapter Eleven

A single set of rapidly vanishing footprints trekked through the snow as the fading, jewel moon hovered tenuously in the twilight sky. Reverberations of sound escaped through the crevasses of the castle's stone walls, as Karkaroff stood on the edge of Hogwarts grounds. The encompassing blackness had absorbed out all but the dimmest light emitted by the castle.

"You made it," Karkaroff smiled cynically, as a tall silhouette emerged from the shadows.

* * *

The Great Hall glistened like an ice palace; hundreds of giant icicles lined the ceiling, whilst others trimmed the sides of the room. Christmas trees decorated with tinsel, ornaments, and lights rest in pairs at each corner of the room, with smaller versions the centrepieces of each table. The walls of the Great Hall had all been covered in a sparkly silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The snow-white dance floor enclosed by the tables many students had already occupied surrounding it, while the rest milling around the entrance waiting for their partners to arrive.

Malfoy swaggered up the dungeon steps, in velvet black dress robes with a high collar, and Parkinson latched on his arm. Blaise to his left was fidgeting restlessly with the navy blue bowtie Rosabella had requested he wear. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green dress robes but seemed to resemble two moss-coloured boulders with eyes.

Blaise still wrestling his bow tie, looked up to see Rosabella at the top of the staircase, her eyes searching the crowd, momentarily locking with Blaise who stopped fidgeting at once. He grinned broadly, watching as she gracefully descended the staircase, heading towards him.

Her poofy Prussian gown, swaying as she fiddled her fingers on the beaded bodice of the dress, her golden locks pulled out of her face, resting on her shoulders. Rosabella turned her head, smiling at Harry and Ron as she passed.

Blaise took a step towards her, "You look beautiful, Rosie," he complimented, kissing her hand, much to her dislike.

Draco still stared in awe, she was breathtaking; their mother would've been proud. Pansy glared in Rosabella's direction, clearly livid of the attention she had been receiving. "Thank you, Blaise," Rosabella replied kindly, still slightly uncomfortable.

"Shall we head in?" Draco asked, grinning in his sister's direction. Rosabella gave a small nod, linking arms with Blaise as they entered the hall.

It took nearly an hour to serve the first course of dinner, but Rosabella had practically danced through it, not eating a single morsel. Blaise and Draco however, had given up to eat, completely abandoning her, like they had eight years ago. Although, Draco didn't make the same mistake of not keeping an eye on her, this time. Yet, just as powerless as before, a strange, uncontrollable variable had entered the equation.

* * *

"You made it," Karkaroff smiled cynically, as a tall silhouette emerged from the shadows.

"Of course, Headmaster," he acknowledged, bowing to his superior.

"I trust you had a safe journey," Karkaroff apathetically remarked, gesturing with his arm to begin moving towards the castle.

The student nodded silently, as they neared the castle. "The package was delivered, Headmaster," his voice a steady whisper. Karkaroff gave a nod, parting from the figure. He entered the Great Hall resuming his place amongst the other Headmasters and professors of Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was lively with chatter and music. The distracted students within barely registered the entrance of a tall unfamiliar figure. During this distracted moment, a strange sense of déjà vu washed over Draco. Blaise and his minions Crabbe and Goyle had left the dance floor, leaving Rosabella unattended. Thus, presenting the perfect opportunity for a certain set of red-headed boys to slide in.

Rosabella smiles gently as the twins competed for her attention. Fred spun her around in enigmatic circles, whilst George attempted to impress her with his Hippogriff moves. Rosabella's Prussian dress swaying just above her knees as she danced with the twins.

A pair of warm chocolate eyes zeroed on his _je ne sais quoi_. He pushed his way through the throng of dancing students, his eyes never leaving her. Wanting to surprise her, he slowly wandered in her direction, the twins noticing his unfamiliarity, as he came closer.

The tall figure reached out caressing her back lightly. His familiar cologne invading her senses. Rosabella sighs, unconsciously melting towards the warm comforting presence behind her. A jolt of realisation forces her body to tense slightly and step away from the figure. He steps backwards. Rosabella turns around, rapidly absorbing the features of the young man in front of her.

"Daniel!" Rosabella exclaims, her mind racing. He grins at her, opening his mouth, about to greet her when Rosabella leapt at him, ecstatic.

He catches her around the waist, whispering in her ear, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Bella."

"Thank you," Rosabella giggled, dancing her fingertips daintily along his broad shoulders, "You didn't turn out too bad yourself,"

Daniel released her back onto her feet, keeping her in a close embrace as they swayed. The twins, taking the hint, sneaked away to dance with their dates, both wearing puzzled expressions on their faces. Daniel held her close, not wanting to let go. Placing her hands on his shoulders they danced silently, nothing but short gasps of breath were heard. Then slowly Daniel moved her away, Rosabella looked up confused, but within a second he twirled her around like a doll and pushed his front into her back, still moving slowly side to side.

Blaise, who had been seated at their table, glanced towards Rosabella to see her dancing intimately with a strange boy he had never seen before. Jealousy immediately coursed through his veins. "Malfoy," Blaise forcibly nudged, his eyes never leaving Rosabella's silhouette.

Draco scowls at Blaise, "What?" He snapped angrily, brushing the creases out of the arm of his suit jacket.

"Rosie," He points.

Draco practically jumps from his seat, storming off towards the dancefloor, Blaise on his heels. Seeing this, George jumps in the Bulls path, an attempt to slow them down.

"Move it Weaselbee," Draco slurred, both his teeth and fists clenched.

Fred joined his twin, "Or what Malfoy?" He interjects, cocking an eyebrow at the fourth year.

"You don't wanna know what." Draco spits, too distracted to deal with the Weaselbee Twins.

Fred turns to face his twin imitating the Malfoy's, "Let me guess… _'Your father will hear about this'_ ," George snickered a laugh.

Draco shoved past the twins, now in a disgruntled rage. Draco bulldozes towards Daniel and Rosabella. "Get off my sis- her.."

Daniel tucks Rosabella behind his back, in a protective stance, as Draco came onto them, chugging faster than the Hogwarts Express, you could almost see the smoke escaping from his ears.

"Can I help you?" Daniel questioned, causing Draco to turn a particular shade of train red.

Draco groaned, inhaling deeply as his eyes flashed green with envy, "As a matter of fact, you can start by getting your filthy, lecherous hands off of her!" Draco spat viciously at the intruder.

Daniel turned his head, looking at Rosabella through his peripheral vision, "Who? Bella?" Daniel replied, mocking Draco innocently.

This caught Draco off guard, "Bella? Wha-"

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" Daniel questioned, his grasp still resting firmly on Rosabella behind him.

Draco foamed in anger, "Yes."

Blaise shoves Daniel in the shoulder, roughly. "Look, I'm her date to this ball so you can give me back my date and piss off to whatever perverted corner of hell you came from,"

Rosabella stepped forward, in front of Daniel, "what the hell is your problem," she spat acidly at Draco and Blaise, her voice burning with French anger.

Draco stepped back in confusion as Blaise opened his venomous trap once more, "You agreed to be my date for tonight, that means you're mine and no one else's," Blaise growled maliciously, "and I don't share," he slurred threateningly, in Daniel direction.

"I can't believe this utter nonsense," Rosabella groaned, her voice burning with anger, "this possessive bullshit," she cries storming off towards the entrance hall.

Daniel starts to follows her when the venomous snakes circled him. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott behind with Blaise and Draco at the front. "Back off you bloody Hippogryph," Blaise spat pushing him violently, before stalking off in Rosabella's direction.

The gang quickly followed, yet Draco lagged behind glaring back at Daniel as the students created a wall between the two groups. Daniel forced himself through the dancing crowds in order to reach Rosabella, yet she was nowhere in sight. Daniel watched as the boys that resemble two moss-coloured boulders with eyes attacked the dessert table as the follow their blonde leader out into the entrance hall.

Daniel swiftly followed the group, watching as Blaise confronted Rosabella viciously, "Like I told you before, you're my date for tonight... that means you're with me and no one else," He slurred, grabbing her arm forcibly, watching as it started to bruise. "I didn't put up with your stupid demands for this night, just so you could gallivant around with some other man..."

Draco saw the pain growing in her eyes as his friend's words and grasp became firmer. "Alright, Blaise... that's enough mate," Draco hissed, pulling his friend away from his trembling sister. Rosabella instantly clutched her arm, tears swarmed her eyes as she refused to look up. She could hear Draco's barking voice attack Blaise violently, "That was crossing the line, mate,"

"Bella," She looked up to see Daniel rushing towards her. Crabbe and Goyle too preoccupied with their sweets hid behind the table with a pyramid of glasses, whilst Nott watched cautiously over his two mates before one of them threw a fist.

Daniel held Rosabella comfortingly in his arms, surveying the blackening bruise on her left arm. Daniel smoothed his fingers over the bruise lightly, inhaling sharply. Yet, the pair looked up as they heard Draco throw his fist at Blaise's jaw.

"I told you, you went too far," Draco hissed, as they began to punch each other back and forth, shoving Nott to the side as he attempted to intervene.

Blaise instantly dodged letting Draco's electric punch fly over his head as he crouched to the floor. Draco not anticipating the dodge groaned in pain as Blaise struck him in the jaw with his dress shoe. The blood poured out of Draco's mouth, dripping onto his once pristine white shirt. Draco struck Blaise once more in the nose caused him to drop to his knees in pain, as Daniel finally managed to separate the pair.

"Stop it, both of you," He shouted.

Blaise wiped his face with his white dress shirt. "I thought I told you to piss off to whatever perverted corner of hell you came from," Blaise stood, fuming with anger, signalling for his mate to cast the jinx. "Nott, now,"

"Ebublio," Nott shouted, pointing his wand towards Daniel. Rosabella fed up with the fighting, screaming and bullshit she'd put up with for the night, shoved Daniel to the ground as the purple light struck her body, trapping her inside a bubble.

Draco glared at Blaise, "Get her down already," He growled at Nott, watching as his sister floated towards the ceiling unsteadily.

"I can't," He mumbled, struggling against his wand as it controlled him.

Rosabella drifted higher and higher. She stared down, watching as Crabbe and Goyle had taken a break from their sweets to stare up at her in awe. Rosabella felt dizzy, the more Nott fiddled with his wand the more she hovered worryingly above the table.

"Blaise, get Snape, quickly," Draco gushed, pushing his friend towards the entrance hall, fearful of what might happen if the bubble were to break.

Nott looked at his wand worryingly as innocent purple flames sparked finally allowing him to release himself from the spell. Rosabella felt the bubble burst, her body plummeting towards the table below her.

"Please do something, anything," Draco pleaded at Daniel. He quickly cast a spell to slow her fall, however unable to stop her completely she still collided with the table.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she stood in the doorway of the Entrance Hall, rushing towards her friend surrounded by shattered shards of glass. Rosabella opened her eyes slowly, looking down at her bloodied arms. "'Mione," Rosabella breathed, looking up at her distressed friend.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Hermione pleaded, as Daniel lifted her into his arms.

Snape hurried in, Blaise following him closely, "That would be good, Miss Granger," Snape announced, "I suggest the rest of you report to the potions lab immediately in ten minutes," Snape hissed clearly furious.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Great Hall glistened like an ice palace; hundreds of giant icicles lined the ceiling, whilst others trimmed the sides of the room. Christmas trees decorated with tinsel, ornaments, and lights rest in pairs at each corner of the room, with smaller versions the centrepieces of each table. The walls of the Great Hall had all been covered in a sparkly silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The snow-white dance floor enclosed by the tables many students had already occupied surrounding it, while the rest milling around the entrance waiting for their partners to arrive.

Harry and Parvati entered the hall following the closely behind Cho and Cedric. The pair started dancing alongside the other champions and their partners, Parvati attempting not to trip on Harry's wild feet. Harry felt the heat rising in his cheeks and the hundreds of eyes staring at him began to consume his mind. Yet, his nerves seem to ease when he saw Rosabella smiling at him from her table. Harry grinned back, and from then on, the dance seemed to end much faster than Harry had initially anticipated, much to his relief and to Parvati's now sore feet.

Harry sat at his table glancing back at Ron and Padma who looked equally bored. There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Instead, Harry watched the students dancing as the first course began to appear across the glittering plates.

He watched as Draco and his minions left Rosabella to have their first course, whilst Fred and George took the opportunity to slide in. Harry sighed as he glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining — surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? — but for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

It now occurred to Harry that he had never actually heard Krum speak before, but he was certainly talking now, and very enthusiastically at that.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these — though in vinter, ve have very little day- light, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains —"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy . . . one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

Dumbledore just gave a small nod, as Karkaroff excused himself from the table, heading towards the entrance hall. Harry looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

Hermione watched intently as Rosabella danced with Daniel. She had been taken by surprise as where the young Durmstrang 5th year had appeared from. She noticed Blaise and Draco wandering towards the pair, yet was whisked away by Krum before she could take a second glance at the scene. The time seemed to disappear around Hermione as she smiled, clearly elated by the night. The Yule ball was nothing like Hermione expected and she'd planned the night in her mind over and over again this past week.

It wasn't until the Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; that Hermione had noticed her missing friend. The night was coming to an end with only a precious hour and a half remaining. Many of the students were dancing excitedly with their partners as the Weird Sisters continued to play song after song. Hermione excused herself from Krum, heading towards the Entrance Hall, hoping that all was well with her best friend.

It wasn't until Hermione heard the pleading voice of her Slytherin enemy did she truly begin to worry. "Please do something, anything," Hermione watched as Daniel quickly cast a spell to slow Rosabella's fall as she appeared to plummet from the ceiling. Yet Daniel, unable to stop her completely, watched in horror as the young girl still collided with the many glasses on the table.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, as she stood in the doorway of the Entrance Hall. She immediately rushed towards her friend surrounded by shattered shards of glass. Rosabella opened her eyes slowly, her back throbbed and her arms bled, yet she felt herself relax at the sight of her best friend. "'Mione," Rosabella breathed.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Hermione pleaded, as Daniel lifted her into his arms. It was in that moment that Rosabella felt herself plunge into darkness.

Snape hurried in, Blaise following him closely, "That would be good, Miss Granger," Snape announced, "I suggest the rest of you report to the potions lab immediately," Snape hissed clearly furious.

Hermione lead Daniel to the infirmary, "Oh my dear, I hoped that tonight, of all nights, I wouldn't have patients." Madame Pomfrey fussed, leading Daniel towards the nearest bed for Rosabella. "What happened my dear girl?" The older woman questioned, as McGonagall hurried into the room.

Daniel signed, wiping his bloodied hands on the towel Pomfrey had handed him, "She was hit with a Ebublio Jinx, but the pupil performing it struggled with the spell, floating her towards the ceiling and eventually, _unintentionally_ bursting it," Daniel explained to the two professors and Hermione. "I managed to slow her fall to an extent but she still cut her arms on the broken glasses,"

Hermione turned to Daniel, "Oh look at your shirt," Hermione fussed, tracing her fingers over the blood stains along the chest of his shirt.

"It's fine," Daniel dismissed, attempting to wipe it with the towel Pomfrey had given him. "I managed to keep her dress clean, surprisingly," He laughed, looking down at Rosabella's perfectly clean dress.

Pomfrey healed Rosabella's wounds and swiftly cleaned the blood surrounding them, before quickly preparing a particularly strong tonic to assist with any pain Rosabella may have felt in her lower back when she woke. McGonagall whispered hesitantly to Pomfrey as Hermione and Daniel watched on in shock.

"She's extremely fortunate that you slowed her fall," Madame Pomfrey explained, sending a grateful look in Daniels's direction, "her injuries are fairly minor and easily fixed. The only thing I'm concerned about is-"

"The amnesia," McGonagall interrupted.

Hermione looked up at her professor confused, "Amnesia? But, that doesn't make sense. It was only an Ebublio Jinx,"

"Well, it's not the Ebublio Jinx, that can cause amnesia. It's the tonic we've given her," McGonagall explained, Hermione looking up at her intently. "The tonic can cause slight, but minimal amnesia and in some instances replaces the bad memory with a fake one,"

Daniel nodded, "So, she might not remember the argument or the fall, but everything before that she should still remember?" He questioned, still slightly puzzled himself.

McGonagall nodded, looking down at her student, "Yes, that is the general idea, however, it affects some witches and wizards more severely than others. Only tomorrow will tell what and who she remembers,"

"Maybe, we should place her into the Beauxbaton quarters so that she isn't confused tomorrow morning when she wakes up?" Hermione suggested, taking a seat beside her best friend worriedly.

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Maybe Hermione could stay with her?"

McGonagall looked down at Rosabella, clearly distressed by the night's actions. Not Dumbledore himself would've predicted the night would take a turn such as this one. "I shall fix the third bed in her dormitory for you tonight, Miss Granger," The professor agreed, "Are you all packed to leave tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Yes, professor," Hermione nodded.

Pomfrey began packing away her ingredients and materials, "She's asleep and her wounds are completely healed. Please check in with us tomorrow morning before you leave," Pomfrey walked over to Hermione, placing a clear tonic in her hand, "place this in her drink at breakfast if she's still in pain," Hermione gave a nod, sending the nurse a grateful look.

"I trust you two will keep this quiet whilst the school deals with this." Daniel and Hermione gave a silent nod before Daniel recollected Rosabella into his arms.

Hermione turned on her heel, heading towards the Beauxbaton headquarters. _"Oh poor Rosie,"_ she thought.

* * *

Draco sat in the potions lab down in the dungeons. It was much colder than usual, in comparison to the main castle, and the winter breeze didn't make it any easier. Draco stared at the pickled animals floating in glass jars along the walls of the room, as an attempt to rid his mind of the horrid thoughts consuming it. Snape had been in his office with Blaise and then Nott for almost an hour before they were each dismissed. Snape called Draco into his office. The 4th year glumly obliged, refusing to make eye contact with his Professor.

"Draco, what did you do?" Snape deadpanned, his eyes burning into Draco's forehead as his eyes traced circles on the stone ground. When Draco refused to answer, Snape continued, "I'll just say this… Rosabella is your sister and the aim is for her to trust you, is it not?" Draco gave a slow nod, his eyes still fixed on his shoes. "I know it was mainly Zabini's anger and Nott's stupidity that caused tonight's events… but you need to stop it before it happens or you won't have a sister," Snape hissed, "Understand?"

Draco finally looked up at his Professor, "I understand, sir,"

* * *

The snow was polar-white. Winter's lacerating hurricanes and whining winds had come and gone, leaving a tranquilness around the grounds of Hogwarts. The glum skies above were a mixture of grey clouds and pasty streaks.

Rosabella blinked back at the thunderstorms swarming in her mind, the incoherent haze settling to the point where she could make sense of the world around her. Yet, Rosabella struggled, she couldn't remember how she'd got to her room last night. After the initial whirlwind of confusion subsided, Rosabella turned over to see Hermione lying in the spare bed across from her. _"C'est tres bizarre!"_ Rosabella thought, but once again dismissed the thought. Instead, the young girl reminisced about her night, how wonderful it had been when Daniel surprised her.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she reached over for her white crystal watch on the bedside. 6:40am. The young girl looked over at both her friends shielding her eyes from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the pictures frames on her own beside and casting spotlights on the cream walls.

Rosabella tiptoed towards her Prussian trunk. She silently unfolded her navy blue skinny jeans, grey v-neck jumper, navy scarf and gold ballet flats from inside her trunk. Rosabella rubbed her back uncomfortably, she was rather sore this morning but _"who wasn't?"_ she thought. She remembered dancing with Daniel, Krum and Hermione the entire night.

Gabrielle stirred, rubbing her eyes as she rolled over in her sheets, to face Rosabella. "Bonjour, Rosie," Gabrielle slurred half asleep, still rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Bonjour, Gabrielle!" Rosabella giggled, watching her friend slump out of bed towards the bathroom, passing Hermione in the spare bed on the way.

Rosabella swiftly changed into her clothes for the train ride home, before gently waking Hermione. "Hey 'Mione," Rosabella smiled, waking up her sleepy friend. Hermione groaned with tiredness, she was always the first one up with Rosabella.

"I can't believe you were up before me?" Hermione sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Rosabella laughed as she began to braid her hair into a simple fishtail braid.

"Hey, are you a little sore this morning?" Rosabella asked casually.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as the memory of last night flooded her mind once more. Hermione gave her friend a tight-lipped smile, before turning away to make her bed, "Yeah, my back hurts a little," Hermione attempted to sound natural but felt her voice betraying her.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore too, I just assumed it was from all that dancing last night" she mused, slipping on her ballet flats as she caught Gabrielle's tired and hungry eyes, knowing it was time to venture to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione quickly changed, remembering to grab the tonic Madame Pomfrey had prepared for Rosabella this morning.

Last night the Great Hall had glistened like an ice palace, with falling snowflakes. Now the sculptures were gone and the four long tables returned, where the all the Hogwarts students had been sitting when they arrived. The morning sunlight illuminated the room as they headed towards Ron and Harry for breakfast.

Hermione had poured the tonic into her friends drink successfully, before wandering over to McGonagall to inform her of her recovery. The Professor was concerned with the amnesia but simply stated that an act of trauma in the future could possibly trigger the return of a memory. Daniel had arrived in the hall during this time with the twins and taken a seat next to Rosabella, who introduced Harry and Ron.

A short time later, Rosabella farewelled Gabrielle and Fleur as the Beauxbaton carriage flew back towards the South of France. Rosabella was carrying her owl Jax, while her tiger cub, Rory, rested in her backpack and Daniel assisted with her trunk as they walked to the Hogwarts express. The twins, Ron and Harry had been talking to Daniel the entire morning, fascinated by his life at Durmstrang and how he met Rosabella.

Ginny, Hermione and Rosabella, on the other hand, had been discussing the Yule Ball. Hermione had been listening intently to Rosabella in particular. She remembered her argument with Draco and Blaise on the dancefloor but then went on to talk about how she stayed with Daniel the rest of the night, which Hermione knew was a false memory.

The group boarded the Hogwarts Express when Rosabella felt an arm tug at her shoulder gently. It was Draco, he stared up at her dejectedly, handing her a letter. He quickly apologised before walking down to the Slytherin section. Rosabella watched him disappear with confusion. Of course, she was angry about how he and Blaise had acted last night, yet he portrayed a look of guilt and sadness that wasn't brought upon by events such as last night.

The young girl leant against the train door, unfolding the parchment.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _I am writing to you because I am not proud of last night. What happened last night was unforgivable and irresponsible on my part. Last night shouldn't have happened… but it did and I'm trying my best to make up for it._

 _I am truly sorry for what happened and I hope that you can forgive me._

 _Draco._

 _P.s. If you can find the courage to forgive me, then I have a lake that tends to freeze over in the winter that's perfect for skating._

Rosabella stared down at the parchment in shock, but mostly confusion. She could tell how sincere he was but remained unsure as to how comfortable she was visiting him over the break.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white sunshine lighting the day as the falling snowflakes fluttered down in the cool winter air. The polar sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Rosabella bedroom, it's sunlight kissing Rosabella's slightly tan complexion, slowly waking her from slumber. Her glossy golden locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 7:20am. The young girl gazed down at her snoring pets resting in the crevices of each other.

The young girl grabbed the glass of water off her bedside, taking a sip, her room lingering of the dinner she had snuck up into her room last night after training. Rosabella scrunched up her nose in distaste, grabbing her wand she lit the three candles around her room. One between the picture frames on her bedside table, one by her window sill and the other in her bathroom.

Rosabella walked towards her window seat, grabbing her Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot from her desk on the way. Hermione had leant it to her on Tuesday and she had to finish it before their next catch up later in the week. Rosabella stared into the empty and snowy street of London. It's beauty enchanting her imagination.

Rosabella yawed again, she was fairly exhausted, her feet hurt and muscles ached. She and Daniel had been practising from the moment they arrived home from school. It was the 20th of December and the Royal London Ice Show was in less than a day. Their coach had given them the morning off and agreed to meet at the rink around 1:00 pm. Thus, after much debate and discussion between her mother and Hermione, Rosabella agreed to visit Draco this morning.

By 8:00, Rosabella had finished the remaining chapters of Hogwarts: A History, with her furry friends deciding it was time for breakfast too. Rosabella opened her bedroom door, hearing the thud of twelve paws jump off the window sill and bolt downstairs. "Of course, it's breakfast time," Rosabella giggled, following them downstairs.

The young girl wandered into the kitchen, cuddling her mother on the way to the fridge. "Good Morning," she murmured, still sleepy.

Katherine grinned up at her daughter, "Morning darling," she greeted, returning her attention the Daily Prophet. "What time do you have to be there?" The young mother questioned, sipping her morning coffee.

"Draco said around 11," Rosabella replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Katherine simply hummed in response, sliding a croissant in her daughter's direction, "Your father is at the Ministry today and I have to run a few errands before I can collect you for skating this afternoon," Katherine informed her daughter, who gave a small nod.

The two dogs and little cub were on her tail once more, as the young girl climbed the stairs, swiftly changing out of her pyjamas. Rosabella packed her skating bag for training later that day before stepping into the downstairs fireplace, "Malfoy Manor," Rosabella spoke, disappearing into a ball of green flames.

Rosabella arrived at Malfoy Manor, immediately hearing the excited voice of Draco. "Rosie, you came," He smiled, walking towards her.

"Well, I said I would," She answered kindly, her eyes wandering around the large room, as she finally stepped out of the fireplace.

The young girl looked to her left when she heard faint footsteps echoing from one of the hallways. "This is my mother, Narcissa," Draco introduced, as the older woman continued to walk towards the pair.

Rosabella brushed a loose golden lock behind her ear, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs Malfoy," Rosabella replied politely, shaking the woman's hand.

 _'Her eyes,'_ Narcissa thought, feeling herself melt at the sight of her daughter's beautiful sapphire orbs.

Narcissa stared at her intently, Lucius himself, lost in her eyes, as he now stood beside his wife, Narcissa barely managed to whisper in reply, before clearing her throat, "Oh, please, call me… Narcissa," She insisted, sending the girl a tight-lipped grin, wanting nothing more than to embrace her daughter tightly.

"And this is my father, Lucius Malfoy," Draco introduced once more. His father; the same stoic facade, seemingly devoid of emotion, as he shook Rosabella's hand firmly.

Rosabella stared up at the man uncomfortably, "Thank you for having me, sir,"

Lucius nodded, "Pleasure, my dear…" The older man swiftly turned on his heel, returning to his study.

"We might head down to the lake now," Draco announced, turning to Rosabella for approval. The younger girl smiled up at her unknown brother, sitting beside him as they laced their skates. "Come, let's go," He grinned, clearly ecstatic by the thought of spending a couple of hours with his long lost sister. Draco had been extremely grateful for her forgiveness but little did he know she had little memory of the true events.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Narcissa questioned, as she watched her husband descend the stairs, "You disappeared as soon as she arrived," The mother complained, walking over to her husband.

"Well, I was actually writing to our parents, I promised to keep them informed," Lucius replied, taking a seat in the lounge across from his wife. Yet their silence was short lived as the sound of the fireplace and the voices of four people the couple wasn't expecting to see stepped out... "I sent the letter only minutes ago!" Lucius groaned, shaking his head in annoyance. "Besides, I never wrote anything about coming over,"

"Where is she?" Anita and Druella practically ran out of the fireplace. The pair were much too excited to meet their granddaughter and it concerned the young Malfoy couple a great deal.

"Uh," Narcissa stumbled out, completely confused by their actions towards Rosabella.

"Hurry up Narcissa, before we all die of old age," Druella spat acidly, bringing her daughter back to reality.

"They're down at the lake," Narcissa managed to convey to the all too eager women before her. "But, I don't think it's wise to go down though, she only got here about an hour ago,"

However, Druella and Anita despite their better judgment ignored the comments of their family, heading outside towards their grandchildren. "Hang on, wait a minute," Lucius called after the women.

Narcissa's mind filled with dread, concerned what the two older women would do when they reached the lake. Not wanting to take any more chances when it came to her daughter, Narcissa followed the women. Lucius, Cygnus and Abraxas following shortly after. "I'm going to need a FireWhiskey after this…" Lucius groaned, earning nods of agreement from the other two men.

* * *

Rosabella and Draco had spent a good hour on the ice, skating round and round. The ice was smooth and fresh, as the sharp blade of her Edea skates cut into the ice as she floated across the rink effortlessly. Rosabella had taught Draco to skate on his own and even backwards… but very slowly at that and with more than a few falls...

"Can you do some tricks?" Draco asked hesitantly, as he attempted to regain his balance.

Rosabella gave a nod, "What did you want to see?" she questioned, continuing to do laps around the lake, spinning occasionally.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what it's called but it's the spin where you hold your leg in the air or something?" Draco scratched his head, confused himself about what he had attempted to explain.

"Do you mean a Biellmann Spin?" Rosabella questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Draco stifled a nod, "Ah I think that's what I meant?" Draco replied, still clearly puzzled.

Rosabella smiled, "Okay,"

Draco, on the other hand, was completely distracted when he heard the voice of his grandmother Druella. That alone was enough to make Draco's body tense, his posture stiff and whilst he attempted to balance himself on the ice. He turned to see her and his grandmother Anita walking along the garden path towards the lake.

On closer inspection, Draco noticed his parents and grandfathers trailing after the women, his mother in a panicked mania. Thankfully, Rosabella remained obliviously as she concentrated on preparing herself for the spin. Draco's mind raced with different scenarios, none of them ending how he wanted. His family, in general, had a tendency to make situations very awkward, especially now that it came to Rosabella.

Draco felt himself wobble on the ice as his family trailed closer and closer to the lake. Draco turned around again just in time to watch Rosabella spin.

Anita and Druella had also stopped, watching the pair from a reasonable distance as Narcissa finally reached the two women. Rosabella began to execute a one-foot spin, whilst holding her other foot extended over and behind the head, forming a teardrop shape with her body. Rosabella began to spin faster and faster before she gracefully exited the spin and stopped herself in front of Draco, who was completely gobsmacked by what he had just seen.

Draco stared at her in shock, "That was incredible, Rosie!" Rosabella smiled at Draco, who was distracted by his grandmothers walking towards him. Rosabella spun around to see them properly, skating beside Draco.

"Draco," Druella called out to her grandson, "It's nice to see you again," She smiled down at the pair.

Draco looked back at Rosabella, "Rosie, these are my grandmother's, Druella and Anita, they're having lunch with my parents today and thought they'd come say hello," Draco said as casually as he could, feeling his nerves getting the best of him.

Yet Rosabella didn't seem to notice. Instead, she smiled up at the two older ladies, "Well, it's very nice to meet you." Draco felt himself glare up at the two women whilst his looked the other way.

"That was a very impressive spin," Anita complimented and Rosabella thanked the woman kindly. "Have you been skating long?" She questioned, smiling down at the young girl.

Rosabella nodded, "I've been skating since I was six," she replied, grinning up at the older woman, "My mother taught me to skate,"

"That's nice isn't it," Druella replied, deceivingly sincere.

"How about we go inside for a snack?" Draco suggested, turning to face his sister for approval. Rosabella nodded her head in agreement, stepping off the ice and clicking her guards back on.

Draco glared back at his grandmother's as he lead his sister up another path towards the Manor. The pair grabbed a plate of freshly baked cookies on their way upstairs.

Rosabella stared at the two Irish Wolfhounds asleep on Draco's bed, smiling at the sight. She loved animals. "What are their names?" Rosabella questioned, as they unlaced their skates.

"Alina and Mak," Draco informed her as he watched her cuddle with both of the Wolfhounds affectionately.

Draco stared at her confused. Neither of the Wolfhounds had ever shown any affection to anyone, especially someone they hadn't seen in nearly eight years. "Well, I think they're wonderful," She giggled, scratching Mak's belly.

"Do you have much on for the Christmas break?" Draco asked, eating one of the cookies.

"I have my annual Royal London Ice Show performance, tomorrow night, then Christmas gatherings as usual," Rosabella grinned, still cuddling with the Wolfhounds.

"That's interesting, is that where you're going this afternoon?" Draco asked, attempting to pat Mak, before quickly retracting his hand as he growled viciously. Rosabella laughed, calming the dog before taking Draco's hand in hers and running it along the Wolfhounds fur.

Rosabella gave a small nod, "I have training, we have to finalise everything tonight,"

The pair remained in deep discussion for about an hour, until one of the House Elves appeared informing Rosabella there was someone downstairs to collect her.

* * *

Narcissa stared down at her empty plate, her mind racing with thoughts about her children reunited and her family whole once more. The tranquil nature of the dining room was interrupted when one of the House Elves appeared informing the Malfoy's there was a visitor. Narcissa and Lucius immediately rose from their seats heading towards the foyer.

Lucius surveyed the young boy, who looked around Draco's age intently, "Can we help you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the boy with attempts to intimidate him.

However, the boy's expression didn't change, and this annoyed Lucius further. "I'm here for Bella," He said simply, turning his head as four more people entered the room.

"Rosie?" Druella replied, confused by his use of nickname, she remembered Rosabella hated being called _'Bella'_ as a child. _What changed?_

The young boy nodded, "Yes, I'm here to pick her up,"

"Right," Narcissa nodded and turned to one of the house elves.

Rosabella and Draco descended the staircase still deep in discussion, yet Rosabella's attention seemingly faded when she locked eyes with Daniel.

"Che cosa?" Rosabella giggled, her eyes widened in shock, "Non sapevo che stavi venendo a prendermi," The young girl placed her bag on the ground as she hugged her longtime friend.

"Sì, cetto, tua madre mi ha mandato. Ci incontrerà alla pista." Daniel explained, lifting her off the ground slightly. "Andiamo?"

"Sì," Rosabella gave a small nod. "Thank you for having me over," Rosabella thanked kindly.

Narcissa smiled at her daughter, "You're more than welcome here anytime."

"Good Luck with your show tomorrow!" Draco farewelled from his place on the stairs. Rosabella thanked him once more before she disappeared in a ball of green flames.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Che cosa?**  
What?

 **Non sapevo che stavi venendo a prendermi .**  
I did not know you were coming to pick me up.

 **Sì, cetto, tua madre mi ha mandato. Ci incontrerà alla la pista di ghiaccio.**  
Yes, of course, your mother sent me. She'll meet us on the ice rink.

 **Andiamo?**  
Let's/shall we go?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Malfoy family and their parents watched as Rosabella disappeared in a ball of emerald flames. Narcissa closed her eyes, her daughter's sapphire orbs still engrained in her memory. She stepped away from her family, her restless thoughts, violently repeating like a broken gramophone. Her daughter was so close, within her reach but still not her's.

"Draco, _what_ show?!" Lucius hissed at his son, eager to attend anything related to his daughter. He knew he'd come across harsher than intended but he couldn't bring himself to apologise. That would mean justifying every time he'd been just a tad bit cruel. Besides, his father was the same he turned out just _fine_.

Draco took a step backwards, tripping on the step behind him. "Uh-" He stuttered, his stone-grey eyes racing between family members.

"Come on Draco," Anita urged, with a somewhat softer tone than what her son had used, "We just want to see her perform," Draco relaxed slightly, smiling at his grandmother. She'd always been kind to him, no matter the circumstances. In fact, in many ways, she reminded him of his mother, yet the two women were only related by marriage which baffled him a great deal.

"She has a figure skating performance tomorrow night," Draco explained as if solely speaking to his grandmother, refusing to look in his father's direction. "It's for the Royal London Ice Show."

"Well, we must get tickets at once!" Druella announced, clearly pleased by Anita's ability to get what she needed from her grandson.

Lucius nodded, "Yes, we'll get onto that right away," The three men wandered away, with their wives accepting that their angry liquor lipped words would mean nothing by the end of the night. A few _harmless_ interrogations later, a group of muggles had decided on their own accord to hand over their tickets to tomorrow night's sold out show.

* * *

Katherine stood on the corner of the snowy bustling streets of London. The grey and gloomy sky had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. It's dark alleyways, that run along its cold cobbled stone streets. The blaring of horns, the fume-filled air. The flocks of excited people ready to experience the performance tonight. Katherine looked down at her watch once more, before returning her gaze to the empty street. She waited for the large crimson double-decker to pass before she met the gaze of who she was waiting to see.

"Molly, Arthur," Katherine called out, after spotting the family of six and Harry standing on the curb. The group crossed the road as Katherine turned her head to see the Grangers arrive too.

"Katherine," Hermione grinned, running towards the woman. Katherine bent down slightly as she embraced the girl tightly. The group conversed happily as the excited mother lead them to the Ice House, guiding them to their seats.

"I'm so excited to see Rosie perform," Hermione chirped excitedly, "She's always amazing!"

"You've been before?" Harry questioned as they took their seats in the stands.

Hermione nodded, "Every year since we met,"

Katherine lead the senior Weasley's and the Grangers towards the row behind their children. "This one's for us," Katherine grinned, as she took a seat next to her husband.

Molly smiled, taking a seat next to Katherine, "Oh, Katherine, thank you for inviting us," Molly replied gratefully, "It means a lot that you'd consider inviting us,"

"Of course, Molly," Katherine said kindly, "We wouldn't have it any other way," She nodded, reassuring Molly as she introduced her own family and Daniel's.

The two groups conversed lightly as they waited for the show to begin. In fact, too distracted by their conversations they didn't notice that Malfoy clan practically parade into the room, seating themselves in the stands directly across from the group. It wasn't until Rosabella skipped up the steps they regained attention to those around them.

"Rosie," Hermione giggled, cuddling her best friend as she reached them. "You look gorgeous as usual,"

"As do you, 'Mione," Rosabella giggled in reply. "I'm so excited you all came!"

"Of course we'd come, Rosie," Harry laughed, knowing none of them would miss it for the world.

Rosabella embraced her father tightly as he wandered over to her position, "Hey princess," he chuckled, kissing the side of her head. The Malfoy's looked over at the scene, jealousy coursing through Lucius' veins. That was _his_ daughter.

Yet, before anything more could occur the lights flashed, and Rosabella heading downstairs ready to begin. Narcissa's heart raced, her mind buzzed with a million thoughts. Rosabella looked stunning and she was proud. Her daughter's sapphire eyes gleamed in the darkness, the spotlights now the only source of light as she caught one last glance of her daughter before she disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Welcome to the 1994 Royal London Ice Show - Christmas Special," The M.C. announced, as the crowd erupted in loud cheers. When the crowd was finally silent once more the M.C., a young blonde man in his mid-twenties continued, "Tonight, we have been honoured once again with the presence of two extremely exceptional guests stars." His voice was deep as he went silent once more. "You know who they are… so please make them welcome," this was the catalyst for the open-mouthed applause that followed "Your Youngest National Champion Duo… Rosabella Natalia and Daniel Scott."

The pair gracefully skated onto the rink, heading towards the M.C. waiting for their applause to final cease. Narcissa couldn't help her grin, her daughter looked beautiful in her skating outfit. She had a sparkly black crop top with a matching flowing skirt and pristine white skates the perfect contrast.

Rosabella swore she could hear her friends screaming above the enormous applause. She smiled brightly, as the pair turned to face the M.C. "Now tell me, are you two happy to be back on the ice together? As I have heard you both attend international boarding schools."

Rosabella and Daniel exchanged a small smile before Rosabella gave her approval for Daniel to answer. He always checked with her first, even if it was just a curl of his lips or raised eyebrow. "Yes, we are very excited to be home for Christmas and to perform tonight," Daniel replied, earning small cheers from across the stadium.

The M.C chuckled, "Now, a little birdy told me you'd be performing your national winning routine."

Rosabella laughed, "Yes, we are."

"Well, I better get off the ice then, shouldn't I?" The M.C. grinned, receiving a laugh from the audience as he skated off the rink.

The rink when dark, with a single beacon of light focusing in on Daniel and Rosabella. The music echoed soft and slow as everyone watched in awe the beauty that figure skating truly was. The pair floated across the rink, with ease and perfection. Katherine and Matthew couldn't be prouder of their little girl but scarcely did they know, that her real parents were in fact only a few seats away.

The pair continued to perform their routine to perfection. Their elegant and sophisticated moves enchanting to the audience until the music paused. The music sped up in an instant and Rosabella and Daniel engaged with the crowd providing a lively and entertaining end to their national winning routine.

The Malfoy clan watched Rosabella intently as she skated around with the boy, they now knew as Daniel. Draco had informed them of his arrival at the Yule Ball and his actions towards Rosabella, earning a very acute degree of approval. Yet, that slither of approval seemed to fade almost instantly as the four men seemingly stiffened in their chairs at the sight of the young boy's hands resting for the most part on Rosabella's exposed waist and hips.

However, the three women barely noticed it and instead took the time to admire her beauty and grace, with every jump their hearts skipped a beat, with every spin they became more intrigued. Yet, before any of them knew it, the song had finished just as quick as it started.

Rosabella and Daniel bowed gracefully as they glided off the rink to the cheering crowds. "Don't you worry! You'll see plenty more of them tonight," The M.C. chuckled, skating back onto the rink, "I would now like to introduce the Christmas section."

It had been during one of Rosabella's solo's that Ron whispered his thoughts to Hermione, "Has she always been this good?" Ron questioned stupidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " _Yes, Ronald_ ," She glared at him sarcastically. Ron scratched his head. "She's been skating since I've known her and that's nearly eight years," Hermione sighed delightedly as Rosabella performed a scratch spin, at the speed of light.

"She's incredible," Harry stared in amazement, "Absolutely incredible," Ginny and Hermione nodding in agreement, Ron too distracted by the constantly spinning skaters to agree.

The Christmas section had come to a close, with the M.C. skating back onto the rink, to introduce Rosabella's solo. "Now that concludes our Christmas Special, however, we do have one more performance, from our very own Rosabella Natalia." The crowd erupted in cheers at the mere mention of her name.

Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Go smash it, Bella." He chuckled, as she smiled into the darkness of the stands. The M.C. swiftly skated backwards off the ice.

Rosabella had quickly changed into her indigo blue skating dress drowned in diamonds, her hair down, with soft makeup, illuminating her perfect features. "She looks stunning," Anita breathed delighted, both Druella and Narcissa nodded in agreement.

The music soft and delicate began as Rosabella moved with grace and elegance just like each and every time before. She glided passed Daniel catching his perfect smile as she passed. That's when it started. It made her stomach fill with butterflies in a way she's never experienced before.

Daniel was her best friend, her brother even. She'd known him since they were seven and nine. Yet, for some strange and incoherent reason, Rosabella couldn't take him off her mind. His smile, his eyes, his kind-hearted nature, the fact she was his 'Bella. She'd never realised that he'd always been there when she needs him, how he finds the time to owl her in France all the way from Russia. Day or night, good and bad, he's always put her first, in everything.

Rosabella didn't realise how long she'd been thinking and simultaneously skating to perfection as before she knew it, the music had stopped and the crowd erupted in cheers once more. The M.C. skated on with Daniel, to thank the pair for all they have contributed to the night, with Rosabella receiving a giant bouquet of red roses and Daniel collecting their envelopes of appreciation. The crowd erupted in cheers once more as they lapped the rink, waving into the darkness of the screaming crowds.

The pair stepped off the rink, practically running down the hall to their dressing room. "We did it," Rosabella chirped, jumping into Daniel's arms for a hug.

"Yes we did," Daniel chuckled, spinning her around before collecting two bags of ice skates and heading back into the crowd. Rosabella ran towards her parents, as her father scooped her into his arms like he did when she was a child.

The group cheered excitedly as they hugged their families excitedly. Hermione embraced her friend ecstatic. "Rosie, you were absolutely outstanding tonight!" Hermione congratulated her best friend.

"Oh thanks 'Mione," Rosabella smiled, "And we have a surprise for all of you," She giggled, picking a pair of skates out from the bag.

"We thought we could have a quick skate," Daniel replied, handing a pair of skates to Harry, Ron and the twins, whilst Rosabella gave a pair to Hermione and Ginny.

Katherine embraced her daughter tightly, the Malfoy's watching the pair intently from a few rows behind. "You were incredible honey," Katherine smiled, "I'm so proud of you,"

Rosabella squeezed her mother tightly, "I love you,"

Daniel lead the group towards the rink as Rosabella conversed with her family. "We're so proud of you Rosie," Adelina and Marielle stated in their thick European accents. The two grandmothers cuddled with Rosabella as they watched Hermione attempt to stop Ron from falling over.

Molly rose from her seat, walking towards the young girl. "That was truly amazing, Rosie," The older woman grinned, placing her hand on Rosabella's shoulder comfortingly. "We feel very privileged to have seen it,"

"Oh, anytime, you're like family to me," Rosabella smiled, embracing Molly in a tight hug, "I can't wait to come over tomorrow, I'm sure it's going to be lovely," Rosabella replied, looking up at Arthur who had just joined them.

The Malfoy clan couldn't help but feel disgusted by the scene before them. The Weasley's were a disgrace to the Wizarding name and it disgusted them that _their_ daughter openly and kindly conversed with the blood traitors and their children.

Rosabella quickly joined her friends on the rink but not before Harry noticed someone he wasn't expecting to see. Harry, skated towards Ron and Hermione, attempting to balance himself when he finally caught up with them. "What was Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked, causing Ron and Hermione to stare up at the group.

"Not just him, the whole family it seems," Ron pointed out to the group.

"Maybe, they come here every year?" Hermione stated, coming up with possible scenarios to explain why the Malfoy family was here. "Maybe, we were just unfortunate enough to get seats near them this year?"

Ron steadied himself on Hermione again, "But why are they so fixated on mum and Rosie?" Ron questioned, the trio trailing their gaze to Rosie and Molly.

"Come on, let's go to the other side, before they notice us," Hermione suggested, practically dragging Harry and Ron up the other side of the rink towards Daniel, the twins and now Rosabella. If there was one sport Hermione was good at it was skating, not to Rosabella's level but she had many years of practice with her best friend. Almost an hour passed, when the group finally parted their ways, heading home still excited to see each other tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **FIGURE SKATING VIDEO (SEARCH) : Ice legends 2016 Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir "Sorry"**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Bellatrix held the ivory parchment tightly between her blackened slender fingers. She stared at the envelope intently, smoothing her fingers of the _'priority'_ stamp. Bellatrix was only allowed one letter a month, and Narcissa was the only one who still wrote. Her mother had _never_ owled her during her time in Azkaban… so why _now_? Bellatrix continued to stare at the letter perplexed, as she used her index nail to slice it open, eager for its contents.

Bellatrix wrestled with the letter nervously, as she unfolded the pristine parchment pages.

 _Dearest Bellatrix,_

 _I'm a writing to inform you about recent events regarding your niece Rosabella. As you know, she was taken on November 17th 1987 by people unknown to us as of yet. However, she was recently discovered by your nephew Draco in his 4th year at Hogwarts._

 _She is a Beauxbaton student that arrived at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. That stupid event finally served an actual purpose... Anyway, Narcissa is extremely pleased as you could imagine._

 _We haven't informed the girl yet, but she is a spitting image of your sister. Narcissa will owl you next month with any new information regarding Rosabella._

 _Your and father and I hope that you are… well._

 _Sincerely,  
Druella Black._

Bellatrix felt her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing with millions of thoughts. The woman cackled evilly, her voice echoing throughout Azkaban and the surrounding cells. Her little Rosabella was back.

* * *

Rosabella rolled over in bed, still exhausted from last night. The freezing morning horizon, pierced through the tiny crevasses in the young girl's room, waking Rosabella from her comfortable slumber. It was a frosty winter morning with piercing, jagged icicles hanging from the frozen gutters across the houses outside her window. The roads were as black as night, having just been cleared this morning, whilst the snow-covered sidewalks were blindingly white compared to the tar road. Rosabella rolled over in her sheets once more, her head sinking softly into the pillow as she closed her eyes for a couple more minutes of sleep.

Marielle sipped her coffee quietly reading the latest article in the Daily Prophet. Her husband, Charles talked quietly with Michael on the kitchen table, the pair deep in discussion. The older woman looked down at her watch, suddenly surprised by the time. She swiftly finished her coffee before walking upstairs to her granddaughter's room.

"Morning," Rosabella stifled yawned as she gazed up at her grandmother sleepily, "What time is it?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes slightly disoriented.

"It's almost 11:30," Marielle chuckled lightly, kissing her granddaughter's forehead.

Rosabella's eyes instantly widened, "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"You're exhausted," Marielle just shook her head, as Rosabella yawned for a second time, on the way towards her closet, "We got home at 12:30 this morning," The older woman continued, as she started to fix Rosabella's bed, rubbing Rory's fur, as the tiger cub lay on her back.

Rosabella had dressed in her white skinny jeans, dark woollen knit, pink overcoat, her matching beanie and nude ankle boots. Marielle smiled at her granddaughter's beauty, "I'm going to make you some breakfast,"

Rosabella gave a soft nod in reply as she watched her grandmother leave the room. The young girl whisked a comb through her long golden locks, before grabbing her gloves.

Rosabella wandered downstairs noticing her panting pups at the bottom. Scout chased Rosabella down towards the kitchen with Patch close behind him, "Come on eat up," Marielle ushered, as she pulled two croissants out of the oven. "You have to be at the Burrow soon."

Rosabella ate her breakfast quietly, as she listened to her grandfather's talk about the Ministry of Magic. The young girl took one final bite of her remaining croissant as her mother, father and grandmother, Adelina walked into the kitchen.

Rosabella stared at her parents with confusion, eyeing the brown bags of shopping her father had levitated in. "Where did you go?" She questioned, her mother kissing her cheek as she passed.

"The markets," Matthew replied, "Since we're holding Christmas lunch and dinner for you and all your cousins in a few days we needed to get supplies," He explained, assisting his wife and mother with the unpacking.

"I'm so excited for Christmas," Rosabella mused, placing her dishes into the sink, before also assisting with the unpacking.

"This one will differently be special," Katherine replied, gathering ingredients for her dessert preparation.

"Oh, can we make a macaron tower this year?" Rosabella questioned excitedly. Katherine turned to face her daughter, giving her a nod of approval. The young girl's face instantly brightened, "We have to start when I get back this afternoon," Rosabella hugged her mother excitedly.

"Speaking of which, you need to get going," Katherine chuckled, looking down at her watch. Rosabella's eyes widened for a second time this morning, she quickly gathered the tray of biscuits her mother had prepared for Molly before stepping into the kitchen fireplace.

"The Burrow," Rosabella disappeared into a ball of emerald flames.

She stepped out of the fireplace to see Molly happily cooking away in the kitchen. Rosabella's eyes scanned the beautiful rustic home. The clock on the wall opposite her had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late.

Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! And unless Rosabella's ears were deceiving her, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck, one of her own mother's favourites. In the centre of the kitchen sat a long wooden table with twelve coloured mismatched chairs scattered around it.

Molly turned around to see Rosabella standing in the fireplace, "Oh Rosie, dear, please come out of there," Molly laughed, walking towards the young girl. The older woman embraced her with a tight hug, "It's good to see you again, dear."

Rosabella returned it kindly, "I'm not late am I?" She asked as Ginny walked into the room.

"Of course not dear," Molly reassured, "Not everyone is here yet," Rosabella felt her body sigh with relief. The young girl looked down at the platter of biscuits, "These are from my parents to thank you for having me over," Rosabella handed them to Molly who was beaming with sincerity.

"Oh, you're more than welcome here anytime," Molly thanked, as Ginny gestured for Rosabella to follow her upstairs.

"Rosie, how are you?" Ginny smiled as they climbed the first floor to her room.

Rosabella hugged her friend, "I'm great," She giggled as Ginny lead her into her room. It was small but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood to face the open window, which looked out over the orchard... The golden flag on top was level with Ginny's window. "How have you been?" She questioned as Ginny collected the 'Daily Prophet' off her bedside.

"Okay, I've been upstairs with Ron, Harry and Hermione all morning," Ginny replied, as she lead Rosabella out of her room.

"Hermione's here already?" Rosabella questioned, as the pair continued to climb the stairs to the third floor of the Burrow. Ginny nodded as she knocked on what appeared to be Ron's door.

Hermione opened the door, surprised to see her best friend standing beside Ginny. "Rosie," Hermione breathed excitedly, "You're here," Rosabella had a small conversation with her friend as she surveyed Ron's room.

It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Rosabella realised that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

Ron and Harry eagerly greeted Rosabella as Ginny passed Ron the newspaper, groaning at the sight of the front page article. " _Slimy gits_ they are," Ron muttered, as his eyes scanned the article praising Lucius Malfoy's endeavours at the Ministry.

Harry scrunched the article up throwing it into the corner, "They're just repulsive people all of them," He sighed, earning a confused look from Rosabella.

"Who?" Rosabella asked, her mind racing with questions.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, the _Malfoy's_ ," His mind burning with hatred over the despicable acts they had undertaken.

"Why?" Rosabella questioned curiously, reading Ron's angered expression. She had remembered she held the same one after her first encounter with Draco. "I don't tend to read the 'Daily Prophet' since I spend most of the year in France," Rosabella continued, earning a confused look from Hermione, who knew she'd caught up with Draco over the break.

Ron finally looked up at Rosabella, "Draco Malfoy, is a slimy repulsive git, period. He called Hermione a Mudblood, in fact, calls her a mudblood and treats her as inferior…. It's repulsive, and absolutely disgusting," Ron explained, causing a faint blush to rise in Hermione's cheeks at his words.

Rosabella felt her breath hitch as she looked into Hermione's solemn eyes. Her best friend had been bullied by someone she'd openly engaged with. She knew Draco had a rough and egotistical side, but no-one deserved to be treated in such a vulgar manner. "That's just disgusting… I can't believe you didn't tell me 'Mione," Rosabella fussed, sending her friend a knowing look.

Hermione just shook her head as Harry continued, "Lucius Malfoy… the man in the article is Draco's father and a known deatheater but claimed he was under the imperious curse, and therefore wasn't convicted at the end of the first wizarding war," Harry rambled, Rosabella views changing by the second.

Ron interrupted before Rosabella could speak, "and in our second year, we almost lost Ginny because of him… the bastard." Ron huffed, folding his arms in annoyance as Harry recollected the story. Rosabella sat on the floor, her back leaning against the bed as hatred boiled and brewed in her eyes.

"And last year," Hermione finally spoke up, "Malfoy… being an idiot, got himself hurt by Hagrid's Hippogriff and his father sentenced it to death," Hermione screeched, pulling the strands of her hair in pure frustration.

"Oh Hagrid," Rosabella cried. The thought of losing an animal was devastating.

Ginny sent Rosabella a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Ron, Harry and Hermione rescued him and saved Sirius," She explained, as the twins entered the room.

Fred sat on Ron's bed behind Rosabella, "Not to mention, half their family are convicted deatheaters, lying around is Azkaban."

"Or for the others, resting in their manors, continuing with their lavish lifestyles," George added, earning a nod of agreement from the others.

Rosabella listened as the group recounted despicable stories and countless rumours they'd heard regarding the Malfoy's. Rosabella already knew some things, but what occurred this afternoon was nothing like she'd expected.

Rosabella sat there shocked that she had even associated with these people and the disgusting acts they had participated in during the first war and recently. Rosabella knew Draco's true colours… she'd seen them when she first bumped into him.

 _Rosabella too consumed in her novel, completely walked into a tall blonde figure she barely registered through the tip of her ancient parchment pages. The dreaded sound of her books smashing onto the bluestone tiles drowned out the awkward pain of walking into a human wall._

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry," Rosabella fussed, collecting her scattered books from the floor. Draco groaned irritated, his anguish causing Rosabella to avoid his eyes._

 _"Watch where you're going you, bloody foreigner," Draco hissed at her viciously, "You don't belong here and you never will, stupid girl."_

 _"Tu es mon pire cauchemar." She cursed angrily under her breath._

 _"What did you say? You insolent little twit?" Draco snapped obnoxiously._

 _"I'm sorry," Rosabella repeated sarcastically, holding her books close to her chest, lifting her head to face him finally, her rich sapphire eyes drowning in fury._

Rosabella had never hated anyone, she believed that everyone had two sides; a good side, a bad side, a past, a future. Yet, this afternoon her conscience was cloudy and she held nothing but hatred for the Malfoy family.

"Lunch!" Molly screeched, her voice reaching the group mere seconds later. The group exchanged a few awkward glances until Fred lifted Rosabella onto George's back, pretending he was a horse, as he galloped awkwardly down the stairs. The laughter of her friends echoing behind her.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Lunch!" Molly screeched, her voice reaching the group mere seconds later. The group exchanged a few awkward glances until Fred lifted Rosabella onto George's back, pretending he was a horse, as he galloped awkwardly down the stairs. The laughter of her friends echoing behind her.

George placed Rosabella down when they reached the bottom, "Sirius," Rosabella heard Harry call as he ran toward the man. Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance".

"Harry Potter," Sirius chuckled, his voice deep, as he embraced his godson tightly. The pair broke after a small conversation and turned towards Rosabella, "Now you must be Rosabella," Sirius questioned, walking towards the young girl.

Rosabella shook her head of glossy golden locks, "Please call me Rosie… I much prefer that." She smiled at the man, shaking his hand firmly.

"Well, Rosie," Sirius shook the young girl's hand, "I've heard a lot about you from Harry, but we'll get to that later won't we," He chuckled moving on to greet the Weasley's when Remus and Tonks arrived.

Rosabella stared at the young woman now speaking with Ginny. The young woman exuded an aura of hipness. She had an unconventional sense of style in regards to her hair colour and wardrobe. She had dark twinkling eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky hair which, at the time, was purple.

"Hello Molly, Arthur," Tonks greeted, her accent much thicker than the rest of them. "Thank you for inviting us," She grinned, embracing the woman tightly.

"Lupin," Harry greeted next, moving to embrace his old professor.

"Alright, Lunch is ready," Molly announced happily, as the children began to gather at one end of the table and the adults at the other, "take a seat to eat, please," Molly instructed, placing the food on the table.

There were many conversations to engage in along the wooden table. Rosabella spoke mostly with Lupin, Tonks and Hermione as they ate. The once bare wooden table was filled with platters of food, pies, cakes and pastries. Molly had really outdone herself.

Harry turned to Sirius, "Did you find anything out about Rosie?" He asked abruptly.

The deathly silence of the room made Rosabella's blood as cold as the winter air that crept through the tiny crevasses in the windows and walls. It seemed as though everyone was now staring directly at Rosabella, the tension in the room rising significantly as Sirius was yet to respond.

Sirius turned to face Tonks, "You know something don't you?" Rosabella asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the pair.

"I do," Sirius nodded, "I just hope I'm wrong," Sirius shook his head as he traded another knowing look with Tonks.

Tonks turned to face the young girl, with a look more serious than any of the Weasley children had ever seen on her, "Do you know your date of birth?" She questioned, also hoping their suspicions were incorrect.

"It's the 14th of February 1981," Rosabella replied, now matching the worried glances that were being shared around the table. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go for a walk?" Tonks suggested, Sirius, nodding in agreement. Rosabella rose from her seat, overwhelmed with nerves.

"Do you want me to come?" He questioned, Tonks just shook her head as she lead Rosabella out of the burrow. Tonks and Rosabella wandered away from the Burrow in a comfortable silence, along the lightly snow-covered pathways.

Rosabella turned back to look at the house when they passed a lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance reading, THE BURROW. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it could only have been held up by magic. While four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof.

"Please tell me," Rosabella looked back at the women with pleading eyes, "I just want to know,"

Tonks sighed, as the pair sat down on a bench nearby. "In some families, mainly old aristocratic pureblood families..." Tonks began, watching as Rosabella kicked the snow underneath her feet anxiously. "When a child is born into these families, there isn't a soul who doesn't know about it. The connecting families, Azkaban residents and even blood traitors, the people they loathe more than muggle-borns, are informed about the child's birth."

Rosabella felt her chest tighten and her heart pounding with fear, as tears bubbled in her eyes nervously. "There was a girl born on the 14th of February 1981, her name was Rosabella Natalia Malfoy."

Rosabella gasped, "That can't be true," She murmured, as tears streamed down her face. "It just can't be," She repeated, only her voice raised in anger this time.

Tonks embraced the young girl tightly, "Oh, sweetie it's okay," She cooed, rubbing her back comfortingly, "I know it's tough but we'll get through it,"

"My parents, my family, _even_ my brother… they're all despicable people," Rosabella cried, still refusing to accept that she was their daughter. "I can't be _their_ daughter, I just can't be,"

Tonks lifted the fragile girl's chin, staring into her puffy eyes intently, "Look, Rosie, you were born a Malfoy... but you were brought up a Russo." Rosabella gave a faint smile, "You were brought up to show kindness, equality and believe in those around you,"

"But-"

Rosabella was silence as Tonks continued. "You have a beautiful heart, no matter what story your blood tells. Would you associate _me_ with the Malfoy's?" Tonks raised an eyebrow and Rosabella furrowed her own brows in confusion.

"You're a Malfoy too?" Rosabella questioned.

Tonks chuckled, shaking her head, "Not exactly, I'm your cousin …. my mother was a Black, your mother's older sister in fact."

"Druella's daughters," Rosabella asked, remembering the blonde women from her visit with Draco. _Is that why he wanted me to come over so desperately?_

"Yes, that's our maternal grandmother," Tonks nodded, "However, my mother wasn't your traditional pureblood…" Rosabella furrowed her brows in confusion as Tonks explained what happened to her mother Andromeda, her tears finally slowing and breathing steady.

"But what if they try to find me or take me back? I don't want to live with them, I love my family." Rosabella's eyes widened at the thought of losing her current family to a family she wanted nothing to do with.

Tonks squeezed Rosabella's shoulders easing the girl's worrying mind, "Look, I can't stop that, but you'll always have us," Tonks smiled down at her cousin, stroking her hair, "You can owl me anytime, I don't care what it's about. You can even come stay with me and your Aunt Andromeda or Sirius, if you need to get away from them." Rosabella smiled up thankfully, nestling her head further into Tonks' shoulder. "But, right now, you have us and your loving and caring family… and the Malfoy's nowhere in sight."

"Thank you, Tonks," Rosabella smiled, wiping away her freezing tears.

"Please, call me Dora," Tonks chuckled, pulling the girl in for a hug. The pair rose from the bench seat, walking slowly towards the Burrow, Rosabella dreading the reactions inside.

* * *

"How can she be a Malfoy!" Harry cried, refusing to accept that one of his friends was the daughter of his enemy.

Sirius just shook his head, "I told you already, Harry."

Hermione closed her eyes in shock, her best friend, loving and kind in everything she did, belonged to the vilest people she'd ever come across.

"Sirius this just can't be," Molly protested, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "She's nothing like them. She's such a darling young girl."

Sirius nodded agreeing with the woman, "Blood is one thing, values are another. She was obviously, brought up with the very best of our kind," Sirius acknowledged, as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"She was… her parents, Katherine and Matthew are the kindest people you'll ever meet," Hermione spoke up suddenly, her eyes glistening with tears, "I have known her almost eight years, and I would've _never_ thought to associate her with the Malfoy's… _ever_."

Arthur nodded his head, glancing over at Hermione, "I know, what you mean Hermione," Arthur agreed, turning to face Sirius, "I worked with Matthew at the Ministry and I know he instils his daughter with the best of values…. equality, love, kindness."

"But are you sure?" Ginny questioned, mirroring the puzzled faces around the table.

Sirius sighed, "I was in Azkaban for 12 years, next to my cousin Bellatrix," He explained, pausing for a moment only heightening the tables fears. "All Bellatrix would talk about was the Dark Lord and Rosabella,"

"Why the bloody hell was she talking about Rosie?!" Ron asked horrified at the mere thought, "It's not like the woman has a heart or is even _sain_ for that matter!"

"That would be Rosie's aunt and godmother," Sirius replied, taking a long sip of his wine.

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Harry practically screamed, clearly taken back by the last statement. They thought it couldn't get any harder for their best friend when it just did.

Ginny looked down at her plate sadly, "It probably didn't help that we spent the hour before lunch telling Rosie, every single evil and corrupt thing the Malfoy's had ever done," She finished, looking solemnly at her friends and siblings around the table.

"You're right," Hermione agreed with Ginny, feeling worse by the second, "We probably made this a thousand times harder for Rosie,"

Harry clenched his fists tightly, "I don't think I can listen to another word of this," He groaned angrily, storming upstairs.

"We'll get him," Ron announced chasing his mate upstairs, with Hermione on his heels.

"Harry, wait," Hermione shouted to Harry who was already in Ron's room on the third floor. "Harry, you just have to understand," Hermione pleaded with her friend.

Harry shook his head, refusing to agree, "No, she was our friend, and now she's a Malfoy," He fumed, clearly livid over the events of this afternoon.

Ron nodded his head, "He's got a point 'Mione," He said, sitting beside Harry on his bed.

Hermione clenched her jaw tightly, as she too now simmered with rage," She's always been a Malfoy," Hermione declared, glaring at her two friends, "She just never knew and neither did we!"

"But-" Ron attempted to interrupt but silenced himself after receiving a deathly glare from Hermione.

"She's never been rude, superior, disrespectful, or arrogant. _Has she_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friends, who looked down. "She's certainly nothing like her brother! She was brought up to believe everyone is equal. She is _my_ best friend!" Hermione was now nearly howling at the boys with rage. "She didn't care that I was older, or even Muggle-Born. She didn't care that I was practically friendless at school, she was there for me whenever I needed it and she still _IS_!" Hermione was completely red as she gasped for breath.

Ron and Harry looked at each other ashamed, exchanging looks of guilt as they feared Hermione's subsequent and well-warranted outburst at the pair of them.

"She's out there in the freezing cold snow, hating to know the things that her biological family have done to people... She is too kind and caring and all she needs is her friends to be there... but you two just want to back out suddenly because you don't like the fact that she's a Malfoy? Well, that's _rich_..."

Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione regret and shame written across their faces. Rosabella deserved the respect and kindness that she'd always given them. "What if we lose her 'Mione?" Harry proposed, anxious at the mere thought of losing her. "Lose her to _them_."

"She doesn't have it in her," Hermione smiled, somewhat calmer than before, "She would never leave us, hurt us or even betray us, regardless of what Malfoy's do!" Hermione smirked, reminiscing of Rosabella's secret rebellious side.

Ron wasn't satisfied, "What if the Malfoy's take her back and send her to Hogwarts? What if she becomes... a _Slytherin_?" Ron questioned concerned, reflecting just how much he really hated Slytherin.

"We will support her through it... because _that's_ what _real_ friends would do," Hermione explained, as both Harry and Ron, reevaluated their rash and immature view on Rosabella's true parentage.

Harry sighed, still feeling guilty of his own actions, "We shouldn't change our view of her... just because her last named changed," Harry answered, completely calmed down. "She's our friend, and we need to protect her,"

"That's it," Hermione smiled at her friend, "I'm sure she'll be back any moment now and just want to know that she's still Rosabella Russo in our eyes," Hermione nodded, as she heard the faint voices of Tonks and Rosabella downstairs.

Hermione sprinted down the stairs of the burrow, engulfing Rosabella in a warm hug. "Oh, Rosie, we'll always be here for you," Hermione smiled at her best friend.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we don't care that you're a Malfoy... because you're still the same Rosie in our eyes," Harry sent her a genuine smile.

Rosabella smiled around the room, as she rested in against Tonks for stability, "I'm just a little frightened what will happen if they find me and want me back," Rosabella felt herself hiccup with fear, before Ron's voice caught her attention.

"We won't let them," He shouted abruptly, causing giggles from Hermione and Ginny on the sofas.

"I'm afraid you can't stop that, Ron," Remus chuckled.

Ron groaned, "Fine! ... Then we'll protect you as much as we possibly can."

"Thank you, Ron," Rosabella hugged her friend. Rosabella spent the remaining afternoon, surrounded by her giggling and cackling friends.

Sirius wondering into the kitchen, gesturing for Rosabella to follow. She quickly excused herself from the group before catching up with Sirius. "I know today has been hectic, but if you ever need anything... I'm here, we all are," Sirius grinned, embracing the girl tightly. Rosabella nestled her head into his shoulder, "I swear I'll protect you if they come... okay,"

Rosabella nodded, "I'll be okay, Padfoot," Sirius looked into her deep sapphire orbs. _'The same as Narcissa' he thought yet not drowning in sadness and regret._

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Frost-spikes hung off the window sill like a phantom's glassy fingers. The sweet smell of Christmas ghosts through the room, mixing with the cinnamon scents. Rosabella stared down at her street, each house covered in a blanket of thick white snow, with the faint sight of Christmas lights and decorations peeking out from under their snowcaps.

Rosabella gazed down the street, the world a moonscape of white. It was Christmas, her favourite time of the year, yet her mind kept drifting to the reveal of her true parentage. It felt as though Jack Frost's fangs have bitten deep into the flesh and blood of her aura, leaving it clay-cold and drained. Rosabella had visited Tonks yesterday for Christmas Eve lunch with herself, Remus, Andromeda, Ted and Sirius. It had been a perfect day, her aunt had one of the kindest souls she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. She'd even asked her mother if they could come over for Christmas lunch with the rest of her family.

Her pups and cub snored heavily as they rested in the crevasses of each other. Rosabella smiled at the sight, her mind temporarily freeing her from the raging thoughts consuming it. Rosabella crept downstairs into the living room, covering herself with a knit blanket she stared into the fire. It crackled and spat before hissing into life with magic. Its radiant light stole away the velvet-black shadows dancing on the wall as flames of rainbow-orange licked hungrily at the chimney.

Rosabella turned to gleam up at the Christmas tree content. It was beautiful. The tree flashed and flickered with dazzling lights. A glowing star perched on the top, glittering with its flash-silver lustre. A single candle twinkled merrily in the window. The star-flash of tinsel glittering brightly, the bright white morning sunshine reflecting off it. The old and beloved ornaments, complemented by a cascading array of indigo and silver ones. The scatter piles of presents beneath wrapped in glistening papers and ribbons. Whilst the three stockings on the fireplace mantel hung full of surprises.

Yet, the beauty of Christmas couldn't rid the horrid thoughts consuming the young girl's mind. She was a Malfoy, no matter what she told herself. She wished she'd remained oblivious, hadn't pushed to find out. But she couldn't go back… it was too late.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Katherine whispered, tying her cream dressing gown as she wandered into the living room.

"Joyeux Noël," Rosabella smiled faintly. Katherine embraced her daughter tightly, as she sat beside her.

"Joyeux Noël, Rosie," Katherine replied, kissing Rosabella's forehead. "Je t'aime beaucoup!"

Rosabella nestled herself in Katherine's chest comfortingly, "Je t'aime plus, s'il te plaît ne me quitteras jamais." Rosabella mumbled as Katherine rubbed her back, "S'il te plaît reste avec moi pour toujours,"

Katherine furrowed her brows with unease, "Rosie? Where is this coming from?" Katherine lifted her daughter's chin from her chest. "Did something happen?" She questioned, concerned Rosabella wasn't being completely honest with her.

Rosabella just shook her head, "Nowhere," The young girl took a deep breath, resting her head on Katherine's shoulder, "I just never want to lose you or dad,"

"Neither do I," Katherine replied, "You know that your father and I have always felt this way," The young mother embraced her daughter tightly, as her husband wandered sleepily into the room.

Rosabella smiled up at her mother, "I love you so much,"

"What about me?" Matthew complained, pretending to be hurt.

Rosabella giggled, "I love you too daddy," She ran towards her father for a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas, princess," Matthew cooed, kissing his daughter's hair as they listened to the kitchen fireplace crackle suddenly. The group heard the faint comforting voices of Marielle, Charles, Adelina and Michael as they headed down the hall.

Christmas turned out to be a huge success, with Rosabella spending the day with Hermione, Daniel, her cousins and much to her enjoyment Tonks, Andromeda and Ted also spent the day over. Katherine and Matthew got on extremely well with Andromeda and Ted, whom they'd met briefly at a Ministry Function one year. Rosabella's raging thoughts had also ceased much to her delight. It was her perfect Christmas.

Later in the evening, Katherine, Matthew and their parents had to attend another engagement. Tonks agreed to stay with Rosabella and Hermione who was staying over for the night.

* * *

The winter sun had completed its journey for the day and had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. A low, fading jewel moon hovered tenuously in the twilight atmosphere, bestowing a very dim light upon the beautiful snowy night; the swaying of trees and murmuring of Christmas carols could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing blackness had absorbed out all but the dimmest light.

The group of six swiftly apparated to a Muggle Resturant in South Kensington, climbing inside to rid themselves of the bitter air circling. Katherine wandered over to the seating hostess, "Hi, I'm Katherine Russo, I believe we have a reservation for tonight?"

The young waitress looked up from her book instantly, "Please follow me," She replied, her voice soft as she directed Katherine and her family through the lively restaurant of families and couples celebrating Christmas. She lead the group to a secluded room upstairs, distant from the festive scenes below.

The hostess pointed them in the direction of the door before quickly returning downstairs. Katherine sighed, as she turned the silver doorknob. "Ce sera intéressant!"

The group of six entered to see that the Malfoy's had already arrived. "Oh, you must be Katherine," Narcissa smiled, moving to greet the woman who'd raised her daughter for the best part of eight years.

Katherine gave a small nod, "Yes, I am." She replied, glancing around the room at the other occupants.

"That's wonderful," Narcissa beamed, "Please take a seat," She gestured, before returning to her own beside her husband at the head. Matthew took his seat directly opposite Lucius, with Katherine also sitting beside him. Marielle and Adelinda sat opposite Katherine, Charles and Michael. Whilst Druella and Anita sat beside Michael, across from them were their husbands Cygnus and Abraxas.

As the group stared at their menus quietly, Katherine whispered to her father in French, her mother raised an eyebrow, as conversation still remained non-existent. Druella and Anita stared at the two women intently, the tension between the two families rising as neither wanted to start the discussion.

It wasn't until the group had ordered and the food arrived that conversation really picked up. "So Katherine, I hear you're a professor?" Narcissa broke the silence, taking a bite of her meal.

Katherine gave a nod, "Yeah, at Beauxbatons, and Matthew's at the Ministry," Katherine continued, attempting to engage in discussion, as everyone seemingly avoided the main reason they were there.

"What department?" Lucius questioned as though he didn't already know from reading Rosabella's file.

"Magical Law Enforcement," Matthew replied, taking a sip of his wine. "Predominately, the Investigation Department and International Wizarding Security." Lucius nodded, slightly impressed though he wouldn't let it show. The two sets of parents conversed lightly, as their own parents remained silent, scrutinising over each other. "Now, I hate to be blunt..." Matthew started, eyeing Lucius down, "but could we move on to why we're really here?"

Lucius agreed, "It's regarding Rosabella."

Marielle looked down at the man, "Is something wrong?" she questioned, concern as to where this was leading.

"No," Narcissa replied, shaking her head lightly.

"You see... seven years ago, on November 17th, 1987, our daughter was taken from us and we never saw her again," Lucius explained, as Katherine looked at her husband disturbed.

"She was only six years old at the time," Narcissa continued, glancing down at Katherine warmly. "She was born on the 14th of February 1981," Narcissa handed down Rosabella's birth certificate towards Katherine, who held it tightly.

"So Rosie is yours?" Adelina questioned, earning a glare from Druella.

"Yes," She ridiculed, noticeably frustrated by this entire process.

Narcissa smiled at Adelina apologetically, "Yes, she's our Rosabella Natalia Malfoy," Katherine and Matthew exchanged a few words during this time, with Katherine's best and worst fears for her daughter coming true.

Charles hummed, turning to his daughter, "Vous saviez qu'elle aurait lieu finalement, ma chérie,"

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas perdre sa entièrement," She whispered back, unsure of how to respond. Her father sent her a solemn look, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I assume that you would like back in your lives?" Matthew questioned, for his speechless yet still composed wife.

Narcissa nodded eagerly, as Lucius sipped his wine. "She's been missing from our family for almost eight years," Anita replied, looking at Marielle and Adelina kindly, although couldn't be said for Druella.

Katherine smiled at Narcissa, as she passed her husband the documentation the Malfoy's had provided, "Would we still see her? Still be involved in her life?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, their next response determined everything.

"Look, I don't think we need to take to Wizengamot," Lucius replied, staring at the women spitefully.

" _Surely_ not," She replied just as acidly.

"I feel this is a discussion to have with Rosie," Matthew proposed, earning nods of agreement from around the table. "It's something we shouldn't entirely decide for her... it's her life that it affects the greatest after all."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think that's best... The kids return to school on the 30th," The woman explained, as the waiter finally arrived to collect their plates.

"Why doesn't Rosie spend a night or two over before she returns to school?" Anita suggested, with Druella nodding in approval.

Katherine smiled, "It's up to Rosie I'm afraid... but I'm not against the idea."

"Oh that's wonderful," Narcissa beamed at the woman gratefully.

"Well, we should be off, Rosie is waiting at home," Matthew explained, "However, we'll be sure to discuss this more thoroughly next time." Matthew rose from his seat to shake Lucius' hand firmly.

While Narcissa hugged Katherine tightly, who tensed initially, "Thank you for looking after her," She whispered appreciatively.

"It's my pleasure... she's my life and I'd do anything for her," Katherine replied, as she moved to exit with her husband and family.

"We'll pay downstairs," Matthew said finally, closing the door behind him.

"Oh mon Dieu que ce qui vient de se passer?" Katherine sighed, leaning against her husband as they walked down the streets of South Kensington.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:** **  
**

 **Joyeux Noël -** Merry Christmas

 **Joyeux Noël, Rosabella. Je t'aime beaucoup -** Merry Christmas Rosabella. I love you very much.

 **Je t'aime plus, s'il te plaît ne me quitteras jamais -** I love you more, please never leave me.

 **S'il te plait reste avec moi pour toujours -** Please stay with me forever.

 **Ce sera intéressant! -** This will be interesting!

 **Vous saviez qu'elle aurait lieu finalement, ma chérie -** You knew this would happen eventually, my darling.

 **Oui, mais je ne veux pas perdre sa entièrement -** Yes, but I don't want to lose her entirely.

 **Oh mon Dieu que ce qui vient de se passer? -** Oh my god, what just happened?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The city was glorious since its inception. The sidewalks were smooth grey stones, joined with such precision that the joins were almost invisible. The walls were concrete, creating its countless dark alleyways, that run beside the rivers of traffic. The blaring of horns, the fume-filled air and the flocks of muggle tourists from all directions. London was special… The way Big Ben towered over the old tired buildings and Buckingham Palace a gem of the city. How the crimson double-deckers rushed through the streets and how there are forever people running, always running. There is never a dull moment, nor a quiet one. This was London.

Rosabella and Hermione wondered along the Oxford Street shops still discussing their night with Tonks. They headed towards Carnaby Street with their favourite cafe just down the alley.

Rosabella sipped her cappuccino with Hermione watching her suspiciously. "What are you thinking about?" Rosabella questioned after noticing her friend's expression.

"You and Daniel..." Hermione smirked cheekily.

Rosabella felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the mere mention of his name. "Why?" She replied cooly, already knowing her face had betrayed her.

"Have you told him about the Malfoy's yet?" She asked, taking a sip of her own cappuccino. Rosabella simply nodded, thinking back to when she'd told him.

 _"Bella?" Daniel called for the third time. The young girl still trapped in her consuming thoughts as they skated around the rink._

 _"What?" She questioned puzzled, looking back at Daniel._

 _"I've been calling you for the last ten minutes," He chuckled, knowing something was up with Rosabella. The pair floated across the ice casually, occasionally spinning as time evaporated around them. "What's wrong? You've been like this all day..."_

 _Rosabella looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry, it's just a lot happened recently…" She explained, concentrating on the people in front of them._

 _"You found out, didn't you?" Daniel sent her a knowing look._

 _"How?" She pondered aloud, "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"_

 _"I'm one of the only people, who can read you like an open book and besides you told me that Hermione, Harry and the Weasley children were asking around," Daniel explained, wrapping an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Rosabella looked up at him, "So are you going to tell me?"_

 _The young girl gave a small nod, "It happened yesterday, actually, at the Weasley's lunch," Rosabella began, the pair gliding off the rink as it became busier, and stepping onto the quieter one across from them._

 _"Who are they?" Daniel urged, desperately wanting to know why it was so troubling._

 _"They're some people I'm not necessarily happy to be related to." Rosabella sighed, rubbing her eyes with her white-gloved hands. "I'm a Malfoy," She said slowly, the words tasting peculiar as she said them._

 _"They seemed….okay when I picked you up the other day?" Daniel said supportively, "I'm sure they love you."_

 _"That's the thing, I don't want to be a Malfoy… I want to stay a Russo," She fused, small tears burning in the corners of her eyes._

 _Daniel stopped, pulling her to the side, as the few people on the rink skated past them. "Bella, you'll be perfectly fine… we don't even know if they know about you..." Daniel embraced her tightly, as she nestled her head in his chest._

 _"I just don't want anything to change," She murmured, her tears now falling, though no one saw._

 _"Bella, I'll always be here for you… no matter what happens, okay?" He stated, causing a smile to grace Rosabella lips at his comforting words._

 _She gave a small nod, her eyes still glistening with tears, "I know… you always have been."_

Hermione stared at her friend, "Merlin's beard!" Hermione cried with excitement, "You're finally acknowledging your feelings for Daniel," She grinned, cheekily. "It's about time, though…"

"What?" Rosabella looked at her friend abruptly, her nostalgic moment instantly fading. "No, I'm not," She replied defensively.

"Oh, come on Rosie," Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's denial, "It's so obvious and you're perfect for each other,"

Rosabella practically choked on her croissant, "If you don't stop talking about my love life… I'm bringing up Ron," She grinned evilly and Hermione instantly quietened. "Why so quiet 'Mione?" She giggled, knowing how Hermione felt about Ron.

"Mrs Rosabella DeGray…" Hermione countered, in the poshest accent she could muster. Rosabella swatted Hermione's arm playfully before the pair burst into laughter. "Oh come on! You're perfect for each other!" Hermione cried, outraged that her friend didn't see it.

Rosabella and Hermione spent the rest the day exploring the shops in Diagon Alley for a change of scenery. It was almost five when Rosabella finally flooed home, exhausted from her day out.

Katherine turned around, surprised by the sound of the kitchen fireplace. "Oh, you're back darling," She smiled, placing dinner into the oven. "I was hoping to have a quick chat," She grinned, gesturing for Rosabella to take a seat at the island.

Rosabella nodded, "Okay."

Katherine sat beside her nervously, unsure how her daughter would take it, "Do you know where we went last night?" Katherine questioned her daughter, who merely shook her head.

Rosabella looked up at her mother's nervous demeanour, "It's about my parents, isn't it?" She asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of her cream jumper.

Katherine raised a pointed eyebrow at her daughter, "You know, don't you?" She replied, her daughter's peculiar actions from after her visit to the Burrow and Christmas morning finally making sense.

Rosabella gave a soft nod, "I found out at the Burrow," She explained, "You see… we'd been doing our own little investigation at school... and we'd asked Tonks and Sirius at the burrow if they knew anything…" Rosabella trailed off, ashamed.

"One thing lead to another…" Katherine continued, knowing that Sirius and Tonks obviously knew something.

"Tonks is my maternal cousin," Rosabella explained, finally looking at her mother, "and Sirius my first cousin… once removed."

Katherine stared at her daughter shocked, "This isn't how I thought this chat would go," She chuckled, embracing her daughter tightly.

"So last night, you met the Malfoy's?" Rosabella questioned, pulling out of her mother's embrace.

The mother nodded, "They wanted to meet us, didn't give much detail as to why..." Katherine sighed, attempting to remain calm as she spoke with her daughter.

"One thing lead to another…" Rosabella continued, just like her mother had before. "Do they want me back?" She asked, worried about her mother's answer.

Katherine smiled down at her daughter, stifling a small nod, "Nothing has been confirmed yet, but they do want you back," She explained, feeling her daughter tense rapidly. "In fact, they were hoping you'd stay over one night these holidays…" Katherine continued gently, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know if I want to live with them though?" Rosabella fussed, tears bubbling in her eyes. "I love it here,"

Katherine nodded, "I know darling, but they're your parents and they lost you a long time ago..." She explained, looking into Rosabella's sapphire orbs. "Imagine losing your father or I for eight years to discover that we'd moved on and had another family..."

Rosabella couldn't argue with her mother's reasoning but still didn't want to leave her, "But I'll lose you if I go back," she protested, Katherine refusing to grieve, inhaled deeply with attempts to rid her tears.

"No you won't" Katherine lied, not knowing when she'd see her daughter again after the Malfoy's took her back, "You'll still have both of us... and both Narcissa and Lucius as well, darling..."

Rosabella looked up at her mother unsure, "You promise?"

"Je promets," She replied, embracing her daughter once more. Rosabella relaxed into her mother's arms, she wanted nothing to do with the Malfoy's.

Rosabella quickly dialled Hermione's landline phone.

"Hello," The young girl answered politely.

"'Mione?" Rosabella's voice filled with concern, "It happened..."

Rosabella heard Hermione gasp through the phone, "When?! I was with you today and yesterday?" She asked shocked.

"Yesterday, the Malfoy's met with my parents," Rosabella explained, as she sat on her window seat. "That's where they were!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked nervously, "Do they want you back?"

"That's what mum said, but I don't want to!" Rosabella groaned, rubbing her eyes, "They want me to stay over in the next couple of days too!"

"Wow…" Hermione breathed, extremely confused, "I didn't think it would happen so quickly!"

"Neither did I," Rosabella sighed, distressed.

"Have you told Tonks or Sirius yet?" Hermione questioned, "They might be able to help."

"No, I haven't owled them… but I will," Rosabella replied, her mind racing with millions of thoughts, "Oh 'Mione, they want me back!"

"Rosie, you'll be fine! I promise I'll do everything I can to help you," Hermione replied comfortingly through the phone.

"I'm so scared," Rosabella continued as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't want to live with them! I know that mum says we'll still see each other but it's not the same!" She cried into the phone.

"Rosie, it's going to be fine," Hermione repeated, listening to her friends heavy and rapid breathing finally slow.

"Do you think I should stay over a night?" Rosabella asked, somewhat calmer than before.

Hermione agreed, "I think it's best, even if its only one night." Rosabella felt her breath hitch, "If you don't… when the end of the school year arrives, it will be a lot harder to adjust," Hermione reasoned, after hearing her friend's concerned breathing.

Rosabella breathed, "I guess you're right 'Mione… mum said that Narcissa was lovely and _very_ keen to spend time with me," Rosabella informed Hermione.

"See," Hermione urged, "They lost you, that would've been hard… Look I can't say the same for Lucius… but if Katherine says Narcissa is alright then you know she's telling the truth…"

Rosabella sighed into the phone, "I guess,"

"Rosie, they all, only want what's best for you," Hermione continued after hearing her friend still apprehensive voice.

"I know." Rosabella agreed, "I'll do it… I'll stay over with them."

"You'll be fine," Hermione smiled into the phone, "Owl or call me if you need to talk, okay?"

"Of course," Rosabella replied, "Thanks 'Mione."

"Bye Rosie."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Je promets -** I promise


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Narcissa beamed with euphoria as she collected her interior design magazines, from the library shelf. The grieving mother of almost eight years, finally felt content with her life once more. Her little darling, Rosabella was coming home... and everything had to be perfect. She gracefully descended the staircase, gliding across the marble floors towards the sitting room fireplace. Now she just had to wait _again_...

* * *

Rosabella felt her eyes close, as regret immediately filled her mind. _Was it a mistake?_ She watched as her parents vanished from sight as she disappeared into a ball of emerald flames. Rory asleep in her backpack as she clutched her white overnight bag as though prepared for someone to snatch it from her.

This was it, she arrived at Malfoy Manor feeling as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Rosabella glanced around the room, the hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the marble floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Rosabella as she stepped out of the fireplace nervously.

Rosabella locked eyes with her mother, Narcissa's. "I'm so glad you came," She smiled brightly, awkwardly fiddling with her hands as if she didn't know whether to shake or hug her daughter.

The young girl gave the women a content smile. She remembered her mother, Katherine telling her just how much Narcissa had missed her. Rosabella glanced around the room for a second to establish that they were alone, before moving to hug the woman kindly.

Narcissa looked down at her daughter in surprise, it was the last thing she'd been expecting. "Oh you're home darling, you're finally home," She breathed happily, embracing her daughter tightly for the first time in nearly eight years. "I've missed you so much," The grieving mother murmured into her daughter's golden locks.

Rosabella felt safe and loved in the arms of someone she barely remembered. She could see in her mother's matching blue orbs just how much her disappearance had hurt her. Narcissa blinked away the tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

The pair broke away as Draco entered the room. "Rosie?" He questioned, surprised to see his sister. The young boy ran towards his sister embracing her in a tight hug without a second thought.

Rosabella stepped back in shock as he brother ran towards her, showing more than the staged inch of affection she'd seen at school. "Draco," Rosabella replied as casually as she could, although nothing seemed casual about this day so far.

"I'm so glad you're here," He grinned, glancing up at his mother, her usual stoic facade seemingly devoid of emotion, a bitter memory; instead her face glowing with happiness.

"Why don't we get you settled in?" Narcissa suggested, leading her daughter towards the oversized wooden staircase. Rosabella stifled a small nod as she followed the woman, "Your father and I are on the second floor down the hall from the library," Narcissa explained, as they continued to climb the stairs to the third floor. "Here is Draco's room and then your room is the one beside it," Narcissa smiled opening her daughter's black bedroom door. "I hope you still like it, you overlook the gardens..."

Rosabella nodded, "It's beautiful," she breathed in awe as she walked into her old room. It appeared untouched for the eight years she'd been missing. Rosabella was surprised at how bright and airy the room was in comparison to the dark hardwood house. In the centre a white wood bed frame dressed in white sheets, baby pink accents and pillows, with a huge rose knit throw sprawled across the side of the bed. The toys she didn't remember, scattered in baskets, with the memories she'd forgotten.

"It hasn't been touched since the day with lost you," Narcissa wiped the single tear bubbling in the corner of her eye. Rosabella closed her eyes, it's sudden familiarity puzzling.

* * *

 _"Rosie, wait for me, darling," She heard a blonde woman call as she chased a young dancing girl around the room. "You'd have thought your ballet lessons would tire you out." She cooed, scooping the young girl into her arms when she finally reached her._

 _The little girl fidgeted with her silk ballet skirt, "But, I want to keep dancing, mummy," The little girl complained, as Narcissa attempted to change her outfit._

 _The older woman chuckled, "I promise, you can dance tonight at the wedding?" Narcissa reasoned, and the young girl finally gave in._

 _"Okay, mummy," She sighed, as one of the Irish Wolfhound's wandered into the room. "Alina," Rosabella giggled, rubbing the dog's grey fur, as Narcissa folded Rosabella's dancing clothes._

 _Narcissa grabbed her daughter's emerald green gown with capped sleeves, a tulle skirt and a diamond belt from inside her closet. "Rosie, come here darling we need to get you ready," Narcissa called her daughter._

 _Rosabella's face instantly brightened, as she sprinted towards the closet excitedly, "Coming mummy," she giggled, Alina on her tail as they danced into the room._

* * *

Rosabella rubbed her eyes with confusion. _That had never happened before?_ Shrugging the thought off she walked further into the room, staring at the photos that hung off the cream walls. It was Narcissa and herself after what appeared to be her first dance recital. Narcissa holding her grinning proudly as a young Rosabella pointed to her dancing tiara. Rosabella smiled at the photo as her eyes trailed to the second one. It was her and Draco as children all dressed up with her brother looking absolutely ridiculous in a top hat and bow tie and absolutely adorable at the same time.

* * *

 _"Do I have to wear it?" A young Draco complained, wrestling his emerald green bowtie as Rosabella watched from his bed. The young girl fiddled with her own dress as she listened to her mother's soothing voice._

 _"It's just for tonight, Draco," Narcissa replied lovingly, neatening her son's bowtie once more. "The wedding will be over before you know it," She reasoned with her son, as she smoothed her own dress._

 _"Fine," Draco sighed, holding his mother's hand as she carried Rosabella downstairs._

 _Narcissa placed her two children on the second step, adjusting Draco's top hat and bowtie for the final time. She snapped a photo of Draco hugging Rosabella tightly, as they smiled up at their mother. "One more, my darlings." She grinned, her smile fading into a blur as Rosabella returned to existence._

* * *

Rosabella moved to sit in the armchair by the window, taking back by the sudden memories of home. She hated these people, she didn't even want to spend the night. Each and every one of their despicable and heartless acts carried out, made Rosabella's stomach churn in disgust. Yet, she saw the love that was given and the hurt caused by losing her. "I-" Rosabella started, but could barely formulate a sentence. "Tha-t..." She tried again but quickly shut her eyes in disbelief.

Narcissa could tell her daughter was overwhelmed, "I was hoping we could redecorate your room today?" Narcissa suggested, changing the topic as she leant in the doorway.

Rosabella looked up at her mother, "Really? We don't have to," She replied politely, unsure of whether she should change the room that Narcissa clearly had become attached to in recent years.

"Of course," Narcissa nodded her head, "It's time for a change... a fresh start." She hummed, resting her head against the door frame.

Rosabella sent her mother a grateful smile, "Thank you, that sounds lovely then."

"It's absolutely fine darling," Narcissa returned the smile, as she summoned a selection of magazines with her wand. The woman closed the door, before wandering over to her daughter's position. "Is there anything you want to keep?"

Rosabella surveyed the room, selecting the three toys that sat on her bed, the photo frames, and a selection of ornaments and books. "I'll keep this chair, the desk, and the throw please... Are you sure, you don't want anything? Rosabella asked, turning to her mother for confirmation.

The older woman merely shook her head, "I already have everything I need," She smiled at her daughter, as she placed the chosen items to the side of the room.

In instant, Narcissa had cleared the remaining items in the room, leaving it bare for Rosabella to decorate. She hadn't realised just how large the room really was without the bed. She glanced over at the two large french doors leading out onto her snow-covered balcony. On one side there was a deep window seat and on the other a small bookshelf that stopped at the windows to not obstruct the beautiful view.

Narcissa gathered her dress in hand as seated herself on the floor beside her daughter, spreading out the recent Witches at Home catalogues. "Oh, mum has these at home too," Rosabella stated without a second thought over her choice of words. "I mean, Katherine..." She said quietly, only just realising.

Narcissa just shook her head, "It's fine… it'll take us all a while to get used to."

The pair scanned through the endless magazines selecting each piece to complement the other. Narcissa turned to her daughter, "How about this bed frame?" She questioned, as Rosabella scanned her eyes over it.

"It's really pretty," She gushed excitedly, tracing her fingers over the tall grey headboard image.

"Say no more," Narcissa chuckled, and with a wave of her wand, the bed appeared instantly before them. Rosabella stared at the bed in awe, before looking back at her mother. It was truly incredible... two pendant lights now hung from the ceiling above two wooden side tables. "Now, what about this white quilt cover with grey accents and pillows?" She suggested, showing Rosabella the image who nodded in approval.

"And the rose knit throw blanket from my old bed to match," She grinned, as Narcissa transfiguring the items to Rosabella's bed. The young girl grabbed her own wand, updating the white cream wooden desk with black leg detailing and a black fabric chair to match. Rosabella smiled as she gazed up at the white shelves. Narcissa had added the books she'd saved to the middle shelf and placed two photo frames on her desk.

Narcissa turned to the fireplace with two white doors on either side. The woman continued to add the saved photo frames and candles along the black mantel. Above it a plain white wall that Narcissa was unsure of what to do with. "What should we put here?" She questioned. Rosabella looked from her newly grey window seat cushion and royal blue pillows.

"Leave it for now," Rosabella replied, thinking of the perfect item to put there. "I have an idea for it," Narcissa nodded, as she inserted white sheers from the magazine to the windows and french doors of Rosabella bedroom.

Finally, Rosabella transfigured a second plush, oversized grey armchair to match the one that was already in her room. She placed them in the space between her bed and the fireplace. Narcissa smiled, adding a glass coffee table with gold detailing in between. "This is amazing!" Rosabella grinned, elated by her afternoon with her mother. "Thank you so much," She grinned, hesitant on whether to hug her mother for the second time. Rosabella looked up at her mother, moving to embrace the woman apprehensiveness aside.

Narcissa felt her eyes water slightly as her daughter engulfed her tightly. She finally had her little girl back. "You're welcome, my darling," Narcissa replied squeezing her daughter tighter. The young girl held onto her mother's hand tightly as Narcissa guided her towards the door between her desk and the fireplace. "This is your bathroom, and don't worry about sharing with your brother… he has his own too," She chuckled, as Rosabella gasped in awe.

The cabinets were a velvet-black with a white marble bench top, the perfect contrast. The gold fixtures and black mirrors, seemingly beautiful, yet, Rosabella's favourite item was the white and black polka dot tiles. "The other room is even better," Narcissa grinned, leading her daughter into the opposite door, before she could even comment on its enormity.

"Wow," Rosabella breathed, "This is huge!" She cried, completely taken back by her surroundings.

Rosabella's walk-in-robe had crisp floor to ceiling white cupboards with gold handles. Rosabella stared at the shoe wall at the back of her closet in awe. It was already filled with shoes for every occasion and season. Rosabella followed her closet around the corner to see four walls of enormous hanging space and yet again all hung with different clothes, with a wall specifically for formal dresses and gowns.

"This is incredible," Rosabella smiled, but quickly turned to her mother, furrowing her brows in confusion, "These aren't mine?" Rosabella questioned, running her fingers along the racks of clothes.

Narcissa nodded, sitting on the large circular ottoman in the centre, "Think of it as eight years of Christmas and birthday presents and just because gifts," Narcissa nodded, watching as daughter continued to stare at her surroundings.

"This has been an incredible afternoon," Rosabella replied gratefully, "I don't know how to thank you enough," Rosabella smiled. Katherine was right… her mother was beautiful and kind and she now knew just how much Narcissa had missed her. _But were they trying to buy her affection or simply make up for lost time?_

"You're perfectly welcome, darling," Narcissa replied, as Rosabella took a seat beside her on the grey ottoman. "Y-you still have it?" Narcissa asked in complete shock, noticing the rose gold necklace they had made when she was born. "After all this time?" She questioned, balancing the heart necklace between her perfectly manicured red nails.

Rosabella gave a small nod, looking down at the necklace around her neck. "Yes, it's the only thing I've had since they found me," Rosabella whispered, hating to discuss that night, knowing her mother would too. "I didn't have any memory of you or anything… I was just... blank."

Narcissa embraced her daughter tightly, "You're home now and that's all that matters." Rosabella wandered out of the closet, her mother close behind to see Rory, her tiger cub had already fallen asleep on her new bed. "Who's this?" Narcissa asked, as Rosabella pet the cub softly.

"Rory," Rosabella smiled in reply, "She's a miniature tiger cub."

"Well, she's adorable," Narcissa complimented. She stroked the cub's fur lightly as Rosabella yawned, "and you're tired." She chuckled, folding down the sheets of her daughter new bed. "I promise to wake you up," Narcissa smiled, after seeing her daughter's apprehensive face. Rosabella obliged, yawning for the second time as she slipped off her ballet flats and snuggled under the covers. "I'll just put the clothes you brought in your closet," Narcissa smiled, as Rosabella allowed sleep to take over her body. Today, so far, was nothing like she expected.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Lucius had just returned home from his meeting at the Ministry, his wife in the library, his son in his room and surprisingly his daughter nowhere in sight. "Cissa," Lucius alerted his wife, who'd been just a tad too involved in the last chapter of her novel.

"Yes," She replied, looking up from the ancient parchment pages of her book.

"Where is she?" Lucius questioned eagerly. Narcissa simply raised an eyebrow at her husband in response.

The woman rose from her seat, leading her husband upstairs to her daughter's new room. She quietly turned the door handle to reveal her still very much asleep daughter. "There she is," Narcissa smirked at her husband, as she leant on the doorframe once more.

"It's nice, Cissa," He complimented, his eyes scanning the room but always returning to his peaceful daughter snuggled against the white sheets. "How's she settling in?" Lucius questioned quietly, not wanting to wake Rosabella yet.

"Slowly," Narcissa sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly in distress, "But we can't expect much more than that, it's the first day and I don't want to rush her, Lucius," Narcissa whispered, watching as her daughter turned to face them, her long golden locks scattered across the plush pillows.

"I know," Lucius agreed, nodding his head, "I just want her to feel safe and loved, which I'm sure she already knows from spending the day with you… but I want her to know that from myself as well." Lucius drifted, leaning in to kiss his wife's lips gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Narcissa felt herself fiddling with the doorknob, attempting to close the door and leave Rosabella in peace.

Rosabella rolled over once more in her new bed, her mind racing with questions over her parent's conversation. She knew her mother had the most sincere love for her children and family, yet she still remained perplexed as to how she presented herself to the world. Yes, she was loving, kind and compassionate towards Rosabella and her brother… but how would she treat Hermione or anyone of non-pureblood status? She was a _Black_ after all?

Rosabella's restless thoughts were violently repeating like a broken gramophone. Lucius Malfoy, a deatheater, a murderer of innocent people and _her_ father. Yet, her premonitions regarding her father waged war with his soft and gentle voice she'd heard mere minutes ago.

Rosabella crawled out of bed, the iciness of the hardwood floor burning against her warm feet as she quickly skipped to the carpeted area near her desk. She opened her drawer to find it filled with parchment and ink already. Perfect she thought.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Today has been interesting, to say the least! I know it's difficult to explain all in a letter so I won't. Instead, I'm going to ask if I can have a friend over tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll organise a spell disguise with Dora and Padfoot, I don't want to put you in danger._

 _The weird thing is, I've felt nothing but safe this afternoon. Narcissa is a beautiful and compassionate women and Draco has a side I never knew he had. As for Lucius, my mind is still raging war with itself. I haven't seen him yet but overheard his discussion and it with nothing but kind words._ _Weird_ _right?_

 _Anyway, I hope you're well!_

 _Love your best friend,  
Rosabella Natalia xx_

 _P.s, Don't owl my back just to be safe. I'm going to send this home, and then to you to be sure._

Rosabella folded up the parchment pages, sliding them into an envelope addressed to her mother. She then grabbed a second piece of parchment and began to write to her mother.

 _Salut maman,_

 _J'ai eu une belle journée aujourd'hui. Tu me manques beaucoup et papa. S'il vous plaît envoyer cette lettre à Hermione._

 _Amour, ta fille,  
Rosabella xx _

Rosabella heard a faint knock at the door, "Come in," She called, to see her brother wander inside sheepishly.

"Wow," Draco gasped in awe, walking further into the room, "I haven't been in here for years..."

"Hey Draco," Rosabella replied casually, turning to face her brother from her desk. She had just slipped the last letter into its envelope.

"I just came to tell you that our grandparents are waiting for us in the library," He said slowly, leaning against the edge of her bed. Rosabella nodded, slipping on her gold ballet flats and walking to neaten her unmade bed. "They're really pleased to meet you," Draco continued, attempting to engage in conversation.

Rosabella smiled at her brother, "Lead the way," She replied simply, following her brother down to the second floor.

"Draco, Rosie," Narcissa called out upon seeing her two children, "Come quickly." The two children quickened their pace as they met their mother outside the library.

Draco entered first, then Rosie with Narcissa close behind her. Rosabella glanced around, the dark hardwood library shelves rose the ceiling. Each was stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Yet, Rosabella was brought back to reality with the cool voice of her father.

"Rosie, I would like you meet your grandparents," Lucius smiled kindly, though sent shivers down Rosabella's spine who merely nodded in reply. "Your mother's parents, Druella and Cygnus Black, and my own Anita and Abraxas Malfoy."

"Hi," She whispered, her voice barely audible. Narcissa rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy dear," Anita smiled, walking towards the girl and embracing her in a tight hug. Rosabella felt herself instinctively wrapped her arms around the women, her eyes closing in nostalgia.

 _"Rosie, darling," She heard Anita's soft and comforting voice sound. She watched as she rocked a small fragile girl, sick with the flu in her arms._

 _Rosabella's fever had kept her awake for the best of three days with Narcissa refusing to leave her side until Anita took over to allow the exhausted mother sleep._

 _Rosabella cried in discomfort, as Anita attempted to give her granddaughter the healing tonic. A young restless Rosabella continued to cry as Anita slowly rocked her gently with hopes to settle the little girl. Rosabella relaxed as her grandmother sung her to sleep, finally allowing her eyes to close._

 ** _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favourite things_**

Rosabella opened her eyes once more, looking up into her grandmother's chocolate brown eyes, "You looked after me when I was sick… _didn't you_?" Rosabella questioned, staring up at the women.

Anita nodded, slightly taken back. "Yes dear, that was me… I'm surprised you remember, you were barely five."

Rosabella watched as Druella walked behind the woman, "It's lovely to have you home dear," She grinned, reminding Rosabella of her mother without the same warmth or compassion.

Rosabella smiled, "It's lovely to meet you," She replied kindly.

"That's nice isn't it," Druella replied, deceivingly sincere, though Rosabella could tell she was annoyed she hadn't remembered her too.

Rosabella walked passed her grandmother's towards the two older men standing towards the back of the library. "Come here," Cygnus chuckled, as they watched her hesitant steps. "It's good to have you back, Rosie," Cygnus grinned, lifting her into his arms much to Rosabella's and everyone's surprise.

"It's good to be back," She replied slowly, despite remaining unsure as to how she truly felt about her family.

Rosabella turned to smile at Abraxas from Cygnus' arms. "Hi Rosie," He said in the same cool voice as his son.

"Hello," Rosabella replied nervously, "How do you do?" She questioned, placing her arm out for him to shake.

Abraxas chuckled, looking at Rosabella with his stone grey eyes. "I'm great and you?"

"The same," she smiled, as Cygnus placed her on the ground again.

Narcissa sighed, delighted by the scene, "Shall we head down for dinner?" She questioned, earning nods of agreement. The group headed downstairs with Draco leading the way, and Rosabella close behind.

"Rosie, come," Draco grinned, eagerly pulling the seat beside him out for her.

"Thank you," She replied, watching as Anita sat beside her, with Abraxas on the end, Lucius opposite him.

In an instant, the bare wooden table was filled with elaborate dishes and platters strategically placed along the length of the table. Rosabella watched as her brother selected lemon chicken and mashed potatoes. Yet, the young girl had set her sights on a dish her grandmother Marielle used to make her.

Rosabella lifted the platter towards her plate, Druella eyeing the girl in confusion, "Those are the-"

"Coquilles Saint-Jacques," Rosabella replied, as her grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Oui... _je sais._ "

"Tu parle français?" Druella questioned, knowing she'd attempted to teach her French as a child, but had become impatient with the six-year-olds lack of ability and eventually refused to teach her.

Rosabella nodded, looking up at her grandmother, "Oui, je sais parlé du français depuis que je suis une petite fille," Rosabella smiled placing a set of scallops on her plate.

"Même!" Druella replied, ignoring the confused looks from around the table. "Vous parlez d'autres langues?"

"Oui, je parle italien, anglais bien sûr, je suis presque couramment le russe et l'allemand," Rosabella nodded, taking a bite of her salad.

"C'est incroyable Rosie," Druella replied, clearly amazed. She knew _she'd_ taught her well.

Draco turned to face Rosabella, furrowing his brows in confusion, "What are you two talking about?"

"Languages," She explained, realising that the rest of the table also didn't speak fluent French. "Nous devrions probablement revenir à l'anglais, je pense que tout le monde est un peu confus," Rosabella suggested, sending her brother a side smile.

"Oui, je suis d'accord," Druella nodded, taking a bite of her meal.

Rosabella took a sip of her water as she heard the same cool voice that sent shivers down her spine. "So, Rosie, I hear you're not a Hogwarts student," Abraxas questioned, nursing his glass of fire whisky firmly.

The young girl shook her head, "No, I attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Rosabella replied, watching as Abraxas sent his son a knowing look. Rosabella furrowed her brows in confusion, _what was that about?_

"Where is that exactly?" Cygnus asked curiously, taking a bite of his meal.

"Oh, it's in the Pyrenees, in the South of France," Rosabella smiled at the thought, thinking about the countless friends she was missing, "It's very beautiful there."

"That sounds wonderful," Anita complemented, turning to face her granddaughter, clearly intrigued, "Is it very different to Hogwarts?" She questioned, interested in her granddaughters life she'd already missed so much of.

"Très très différent," Rosabella chuckled at the thought, "Well, Beauxbatons is an Academy of Magic for the finest witches," She grinned, emphasising the fact it was single sex. "Therefore, no disruptions or inconveniences…" She said, smirking at Draco, who placed his hands up defensively.

"It was one time," He argued, and Rosabella just shook her head.

"That's a big difference," Anita chuckled at her grandchildren. She was truly delighted to have Rosabella home.

"We also have a lot more compulsory classes, than Hogwarts." Rosabella explained, still facing Anita, "Like it etiquette, dancing, French politics, duelling and languages."

"So they teach you how to be a lady... for the most part?" Druella pursed her lips at the mention of French politics, a true lady never worried themselves with such nonsense. _She didn't_.

"It seems like a wonderful school," Narcissa smiled, taking a sip of her wine, "Do you have many friends there?"

Rosabella nodded, "Yeah, most of them are still in France though... as only Gabrielle and I came over for the tournament this year." She explained, taking another bite of her meal.

The young girl smiled, as time seemed to evaporate around the family as the conversed for almost two hours, "Are you still dancing?" Narcissa questioned, knowing she'd taken her to ballet three times a week as a child.

Rosabella smiled, "Of course… let's just say I broadened my horizons," She giggled, knowing she'd definitely progressed from ballet despite it still being one of her favourite's.

"What types of dance can do you do?" Draco questioned, knowing the only reason he didn't trip over his own feet at parties, was because of his mother's patience when teaching him.

"Beaucoup," Rosabella giggled, taking a bite of her dessert.

"Like?" Draco urged, disregarding what she'd said in French.

"Ballet, of course, and tap my favourite," Rosabella smiled, taking another bite of her dessert, "Then occasionally jazz and ballroom. However, my parents introduced me to gymnastics and figure skating which I much prefer to lyrical and contemporary." She felt her voice quieten, after noticing the speechless looks from her family members. "Did I say something wrong?" Rosabella asked nervously, especially when her family erupted in laughter.

"Of course not, dear," Anita replied, rubbing her back, "We're just very impressed."

"Right…" Rosabella nodded, "I was wondering if I could have a friend over tomorrow?" She asked, looking directly between Narcissa and Lucius.

"Yes, of course, darling," Narcissa smiled down at her daughter. "Why don't you two head upstairs?" She suggested, taking a sip of her tea.

The pair nodded, with Draco leading her out of the room once more. "How are you feeling about everything?" He questioned, still elated his sister was home.

"Okay," Rosabella nodded, "I'm just rather tired," Rosabella yawed as she headed towards her room.

"Well, goodnight Rosie," Draco grinned, walking up to hug his sister.

Rosabella smiled in the embrace before she opened the door to her bedroom. "Bonne Nuit!"

The young girl grabbed the letters of her desk, adding in the new arrangements for tomorrow before handing it off to a passing house elf named Pinky. Rosabella quickly changed into her red spotty pyjama pants and white long sleeve top, before hopping into bed with Rory. Rosabella's mind still raced with millions of questions, till the moment sleep finally overtook her body.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Salut maman,**

 **J'ai eu une belle journée aujourd'hui. Tu me manques beaucoup et papa. S'il vous plaît envoyer cette lettre à Hermione.**

 **Amour, ta fille, Rosabella**

Hi mum,

I've had a wonderful day today. I miss you and dad very much. Please send this letter to Hermione.

Love, your daughter, Rosabella

 **Tu parle français? -** You speak french?

 **Oui , je sais parlé du français depuis que je suis une petite fille. -** Yes, I have spoken french since I was a little girl.

 **Même! Vous parlez d'autres langues. -** Same! Do you speak any other languages?

 **Oui, je parle italien , anglais bien sûr, je suis presque couramment le russe et l'allemand. -** Yes, I speak Italian, english of course, i'm almost fluent in russian and german.

 **C'est incroyable Rosie -** That's incredible Rosie

 **Nous devrions probablement revenir à l'anglais , je pense que tout le monde est un peu confus. -** We should probably return to English, I think everyone is a bit confused.

 **Oui je suis d'accord -** Yes, I agree


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The snow was polar-white, as it covered her balcony floor and the Manor gardens surrounding it. The trees, covered in a thick blanket of white peeked out under their new white caps, whilst the frost-laced windows, made the scene look like an unfinished painting. Screeching winds occasionally rose up and when they died, a peaceful silence placed the young girl at ease. The early morning light struggled through the shadowing darkness of the night, but even in its weakness, it was enough to blind.

Rosabella stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she looked over at her clock. 5:30 am. The young girl let out a soft groan as she moved to gaze down at her shivering yet peaceful cub, unquestionably yearning the warm Scout and Patch normally provided.

Rosabella yawned, still clearly exhausted from the events of this Christmas break. She slid out from underneath the covers wandering towards her bathroom for a hot shower. The warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as she recollected the moments and memories of her time with the Russo's. _Her family. Her everything._..

After her shower, the blonde quickly dressed in her white skinny jeans, baby blue v-neck knitted jumper and her silver ballet flats. Rosabella opened her door hesitantly, not wanting to wake her... _family_ as it was still barely six in the morning. Yet, Rosabella felt herself inhale sharply, her hand fly towards her chest as her brother opened his door almost immediately as she crept past.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his sister, who was seemingly catching her breath. "Couldn't sleep any longer?" He questioned, throwing on his dark green quidditch jumper.

Rosabella shook her head, fidgeting with her sleeves nonchalantly, "No." She replied, finally regaining her composure.

Draco simply broke out into a grin. "That's okay, neither could I," He replied, as the pair tiptoed towards the stairs.

"Where's the kitchen?" Rosabella whispered as they reached the marble entrance hall, she'd become somewhat familiar with.

"Just down this hall and to the left," Draco responded just as softly. The older brother guided his sister down the dark and wintry lit hallway towards the kitchen.

Rosabella gasped in awe at the grand gourmet kitchen. Malfoy Manor was impressive and sumptuous and the kitchen was no exception. The enormous room had great elegant black cabinetry with grey detailing and handles. In the centre an island bench, with grey tiled flooring and matching marble countertops. Rosabella's eyes raced in every direction, the kitchen was polished with the highest quality appliances and finishes. It was truly breathtaking in its enormity.

"This is incredible!" Rosabella breathed in awe, trailing her fingers along the marble countertop. Draco simply smiled.

"The House Elves don't start till 6:30 am," Draco informed his sister, taking a seat at the island bench. "So we'll have to wait for breakfast till then." He explained sadly, knowing just how hungry he was.

Rosabella sent him a perplexed look. "What do you mean... _'have to wait'_?" She raised a pointed eyebrow, "We could always cook something?" She suggested, washing hands in the large ceramic sink.

"Wait _you're_ going to cook?" Draco questioned, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Oui," Rosabella replied, furrowing her brows in dismay at her brothers face. "I'm making breakfast Draco not deciding to kill someone or become a deatheater... don't seem so shocked," She chuckled, searching through the island cabinets. Draco barely registered this before she spoke again, "I'll make eggs benedict," Rosabella smiled, still searching aimlessly through the cabinets for her necessary equipment and ingredients.

"Delicious," Draco answered, as he rose from his seat to assist his hopeless sister. "You'll know where everything is eventually." Draco chuckled, leading her to the pantry.

"Thank you," Rosabella smiled, gathering her ingredients.

Rosabella sat in the pantry momentarily, the memories of her mother Katherine teaching her to bake flooding her mind. The young girl sniffled slightly, it was different now, it all was... Rosabella wiped the single tear that managed to escape before reentering the kitchen with her necessary ingredients.

Draco resumed his seat at the bench as Rosabella began preparation. "Were you forced to cook in your old home?" Draco asked curiously.

Rosabella furrowed her brows, " _Forced?_ " She repeated, resentful of her brother's choice of words. _Why did they dislike her family so much?_ "Of course not, I loved to cook with my mother and grandmothers. I've learnt everything I know from them," Rosabella replied quietly, focusing her attention on preparation.

"That's cool," Draco nodded slowly.

It took Rosabella a good twenty minutes to finish her preparation before moving onto the final tasking of poaching the eggs. "Now, how do you like your eggs?" Rosabella asked, rechecking the temperature of the water for the final time.

"Definitely not well-done," Draco replied, scratching his head sheepishly. "I like them slightly runny... I guess."

Rosabella nodded, as she skilfully poached their eggs. The blonde quickly assembled the plates with two halves of a warm English muffin each of which was topped with ham, the poached egg, and hollandaise sauce. "Voilà." Rosabella grinned, sliding a plate over to her brother, as she quickly assisted the House Elves with the tidying up.

"You don't need to help them, Rosie," Draco muttered between bites. Rosabella simply ignored his comment as she finished cleaning the mess she'd made. The pair had finished breakfast at around seven, each parting ways at their rooms once more.

Rosabella had been resting on her window seat with Rory, when she heard a faint knock on her door. "Come in," She replied, assuming it would be Draco again.

Instead, Rosabella looked up to see her mother step inside. "Morning, darling," Narcissa smiled at her daughter graciously. Rosabella stared up at the woman, she looked beautiful. She had a velvet green long-sleeve double-cross dress, black sheer pantyhose and black t-bar heels. Her golden locks were pinned behind her, her chocolate highlights also curled away.

"Good morning," Rosabella simply smiled in reply. "Is everything okay?" She questioned curiously, closing her novel as she straightened her posture.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes dear, what time is your friend coming over?" She questioned, but Rosabella shook her head.

"She's quite sick today, so we're going to meet up at school instead," Rosabella replied, looking down at the book in her lap sadly.

Narcissa closed the door, "I'm sorry darling," The young girl just shrugged her shoulders in response. "There's actually something I needed to discuss with you," Narcissa sat in the armchair across from the window seat.

"Yes, go on," Rosabella urged clearly intrigued. "Well, every year just after Christmas, the elite pureblood families hold an annual ball for their, _our_ closest friends, relatives and esteemed members of society," Narcissa explained, fidgeting with her diamond rings.

"That sounds really lovely," Rosabella grinned, excited for her mother, "When are you going?" She questioned naively.

The older woman let out a small sigh, "That's the thing, Rosie, dear," Narcissa began, nervous her daughter wouldn't be receptive to her proposal. "We were hoping to take you with us this year..." The older woman smiled hesitantly at her daughter.

Rosabella's eye's widened in shock, "Me?" She replied barely audible. The blonde took a deep breath, "I mean... are you sure?"

"Of course, darling," Narcissa nodded reassuringly, reaching out to squeeze her daughter's hands tightly. "I was hoping we could head to Knightsbridge to collect your gown from the tailor."

Rosabella furrowed her brows, "What about the dresses in the closet?" She asked rather confused. "There's an entire wall?"

Narcissa agreed, "Yes, but a lot of them you'll have to grow into," Rosabella merely nodded her head, somewhat understanding. "Wonderful, dear. I'll meet you in the foyer around eight," She smiled, leaving Rosabella alone once more.

Rosabella's restless thoughts were violently repeating like a broken gramophone as she slid further into the pillows of her window seat. The young girl simply sighed in confusion. _What a morning?_

Rosabella crawled out of the window seat, the iciness of the hardwood floor burning against her warm feet as she quickly slipped on her flats. She seated herself at her desk, pulling out fresh parchment and ink.

 _Dear Daniel,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing sooner, the last few days have been... well a difficult adjustment. I do miss home but these people, my parents, my brother, my grandparents are really making an effort for me. Which I really do appreciate... but it doesn't quite seem like home._

 _Nevertheless, this morning so far has been interesting, to say the least! My mother, Narcissa has asked me to attend some ball for the elite and esteemed families and figures of wizarding society... I've never heard of it, have you?_

 _Anyway, I hope you're well!_

 _Love your friend,_  
 _Rosabella Natalia_

Rosabella folded up the parchment pages, sliding them into an envelope addressed to _D. S. DeGray_. The young girl gathered her coat and headed downstairs, letter in hand.

"Good morning dear," Anita greeted, kissing her granddaughter's cheek as she passed. Rosabella smiled at the older woman, as she passed the letter to Pinky the House Elve. "It's wonderful that you're coming tonight dear," She continued, as Narcissa reentered the room.

"Ready, darling?" Narcissa questioned, slipping on her black leather gloves. Rosabella gave a small nod, as she followed her mother towards the fireplace. "Royal Alley, Knightsbridge," She announced as the pair disappeared into a ball of emerald flames.

"Why are there so many people?" Rosabella questioned bewildered, as her eyes traced the length of the alley.

The older woman chuckled at her daughter's confusion. "Everyone is picking up their gowns and accessories for tonight," Narcissa explained as they began to wander along the alleyway.

Rosabella simply raised her eyebrows in shock. Apparently, it was the perfect weather for a trip to Royal Alley, despite the fact the streets were drowning in snow. Rosabella watched as the alley was crowded with hundreds of girls and their mothers frantically trying to get that 'one of a kind' dress for tonight's Ball.

In a hurry to relieve themselves from the rush of hustling people, the pair retreated to a cafe on the south side of the alley. Quiet, peaceful and distant from any _popular_ shops. Narcissa ordered two Conjure Cocoa hot chocolates and a plate of gingerbread elves as Rosabella seated herself in the booth near the roaring fire.

"We have a 9:00 am appointment with the tailors... I do hope you like the dress I ordered for you." Narcissa smiled at her daughter lovingly. "It's a soft blue with a satin ball gown with beading and lace," The eager mother explained.

Rosabella masked her shock with a smile, "I'm sure I'll love it," She reassured, nibbling on one of the gingerbread elves.

The pair conversed happily until Narcissa lead her daughter towards the tailor shop. The snow crunched underneath Rosabella's feet, the snow-covered sign barely reading, **Altérations Magiques** in its cursive gold lettering. "Ah Mrs Malfoy," an old bald Frenchmen greeted passionately, "If you'll follow me, s'il vous plaît." Rosabella followed her mother into a secluded room, "I have the dress here," He announced, unzipping a large white dress bag.

The gown was absolutely stunning, the dress was a wonderful baby blue satin and tulle, off-the-shoulder ball gown with beaded lace appliques. "C'est magnifique!" Rosabella cried in complete awe, tracing her fingers over the tulle skirt.

"Well, we should get you to try it on," Narcissa suggested, as one of the assistants lead Rosabella to the changing room.

The gown clung to Rosabella's body perfectly, it was truly stunning. "Now your mother has given me these heels," the assistant announced handing the young girl the satin heels delicately decorated in white lace. Rosabella's eyes widened slightly as she stared at herself in the mirror unsure, _wasn't this a little too much? She was after all only months away from fourteen... but still._

The young girl reentered the room, carrying the floor length gown, something she was definitely going to have to get comfortable with by tonight. Besides, she simply preferred shorter dresses, less room for tripping. "Rosie, you look, incredible darling," Narcissa grinned happily, standing beside her daughter in the floor length mirror.

"It's not _too_ much is it?" Rosabella questioned, voicing her concern, especially after the mention of a tiara and jewels.

"Jamias!" The owner chuckled, adjusting the gown's size with his wand. "Aller grand ou rentrer à la maison!" Rosabella couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll look incredible tonight," Narcissa beamed contently, "You'll be the star." Rosabella smiled vaguely at her mother, she was definitely going to regret this...

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Jamias** \- Never

 **Aller grand ou rentrer à la maison -** Go big or go home


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Lucius sat at his desk in the darkness of his study, one hand loosely gripping his glass of fire-whiskey, the other clenching around a single, moving photo frame of six-year-old Rosabella, as though he was prepared for someone to attempt to snatch it from him. Lucius grinned, gulping down another huge sip, the burning sensation in his throat barely registering, against the numbing feeling of grief no longer poisoning his heart. His past frustration in the matter was nothing compared to the aching loss inflicted by his missing daughter. Yet, that was over. His daughter, his pride and joy was home.

The loss of his daughter had harshened his exterior and in the past, he wouldn't dare admit to anyone, how broken he'd become over her disappearance, jeopardising his dignity. No, the old Lucius Malfoy wouldn't allow that to occur. Instead, he would mask the pain and fulfil his role in society. Yet, this father had changed, softened at the return of his daughter. She mended the broken family the Malfoy's seemingly became with her misfortune.

"Rosie," Lucius felt himself breath without hesitation as he listened to her sweet voice carry past his office door.

Lucius looked back down at his files, surprised by the sound of his study door gently opening. "Hello darling," Lucius greeted, grinning up at his daughter.

He could sense the unspoken fear radiating from her. He sighed, his reputation proceeded him. His little girl was terrified of him, his actions, his demeanour... and it crushed him.

Rosabella smiled at him weakly, "May I take a seat?" She questioned quietly. Her heart pounding in her chest, as her father gave a soft nod, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Of course, dear. There is no need to be so formal, darling," Lucius chuckled, and Rosabella returned it with a soft smile.

She was surprised by her families informality at home, yet she had avoided the two words burning in the back of her throat. _Mum_... and _Dad_...

Lucius furrowed his brows in confusion, "Did you want to ask something, princess?" Lucius questioned, eager to know the daughter he'd lost for years.

Rosabella nodded, "I was wondering, for the time being, that is, I could keep my last name as Russo?" She asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper nervously. Lucius looked at his daughter curiously. He moved to speak before Rosabella cut him off with her explanation. "It's just, I don't want cause any confusion... I'm still a student of Beauxbatons supporting my champion, not Hogwarts'," Rosabella informed her father, knowing the chaos it would cause at Hogwarts. "You understand right?" Rosabella questioned, looking up at him with her doll-like orbs that made Lucius cave every time.

Lucius paused and after a moment of silence, he nodded. "That's perfectly fine," He replied, wanting nothing more than to wrap Rosabella in a tight embrace, something he'd been denied since her arrival.

"I searched for you for nearly eight years, and I finally found you," Lucius stated lovingly. "It tore us apart to lose you..." Rosabella looked up at him in shock. His kindness and sincere love for her sent her mind into battle knowing the crimes he'd committed.

"What happened to me?" Rosabella asked, knowing she was simply found on the sidewalk of a muggle neighbourhood, soaked from the pouring rain.

Lucius sighed regretfully, he hated discussing this night."You were taken from us by some immoral people that still remain unknown to us..." Lucius answered gradually, "It was at the Ministry Ball, 1987." The reality of that evening had tortured him daily, the thought ingrained in his memory forever.

 _Lucius Malfoy grasped his fire whiskey tightly as he gambled another hundred galleons, feeling the heat burn against his icy skin. It wasn't long before the prestigious ballroom's temperature abruptly began to rise to a sweltering degree of stifling._

 _Lucius realised the heat he was experiencing was not a natural phenomenon. A panicked mania invaded the room. Screams of children were heard, but only one resonated through his stoic exterior and straight to his heart._

 _"Rosie" he tried to scream, but all that came out was a broken whisper._

 _The fire appeared with a roaring, bellowing noise. The flames chased the children away from the desserts table, gobbling up the sweets abandoned by the fleeing children. Concerned parents latched onto their frightened children as the dark magic Fiendfyre threatened to encompass them all._

 _Thick black smoke filled the air, plunging the once alight room into total darkness. The plumes of smoke smashed out of the windows. Shards of glass shattered to the floor, as guests rampaged towards any means of escape. Tongues of flames licked at the extravagant ceilings, beginning to close in on its prey._

 _The acrid smoke seared in Lucius' eyes, making it difficult to see as he watched the Fiendfyre swallow the room in a ring of flames._

 _The ballroom suddenly returned to its polar cool state and the dense obsidian smoke cleared a pathway for separated loved ones to reunite. Lucius couldn't see his six-year-old daughter only his son cowering under the table. Lucius marched through the opening tyrannically pulling son out, by the scruff of his emerald green bowtie._

 _"Where is your sister?" Lucius hissed at his son threateningly, but before Draco could form a response his tossed him to the side, storming off in a psychotic rage. The madness from within was unleashed, up turning table after table, desperately searching for his daughter._

 _His wife, who had premonitions about the evening, stood back in horror, watching as her worst nightmare, unfolded before her very eyes. "Lucius," she barely whispered. "Lucius," she repeated, although her voice failed to conceal her emotions this time._

 _Lucius turned to his wife, as he threw the last roundtable over in the ballroom, the glasses smashing as they collided with the floor. His eyes widened in horror, as they traced their way towards the heirloom tiara in his wife's delicate hands. "Rosie," he breathed._

Rosabella studied her father's expressions, as he remained silent clearly reliving the moment that changed her life, the moment she had no recollection of. "Was it Deatheaters?" Rosabella questioned, watching as her father returned to reality.

Lucius looked at his daughter with confusion. "No, not deatheaters..." He answered, his voice quieter than before.

"I better go," Rosabella announced, noticing her father's nostalgic trance had clearly returned. "Draco wanted to show me something," She smiled, closing the dark oak doors behind her.

So, Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk in the darkness of his study, one hand loosely gripping his glass of fire-whiskey, the other clenching around a single, moving photo frame of six-year-old Rosabella. He had to do better for her...

* * *

Rosabella had been resting on her window seat with Dakota, when she heard a faint knock on her door. "Come in," She replied, turning her attention to the door as it swung open.

"Rosie darling." Narcissa smiled delightedly. Rosabella stared up at the woman, she looked absolutely regal. She had a black floor-length gown that clung to her figure. It's diamond lace decorating the length of the gown, whilst the bodice gleamed with hundreds of black crystals. Her golden locks were pinned away with matching diamond-encrusted hairpins, her bun more elaborate than before.

"Wow," Rosabella breathed in awe. "You'll look incredible."

"Oh thank you, dear, that's very kind," Narcissa smiled gratefully, "However its time to get you ready my dear," The eager mother announced, as she lead two witches into Rosabella's bedroom.

"Okay," Rosabella replied hesitantly, looking at her watch. 3:30. "I might shower first if that's alright?" She questioned, heading towards the bathroom.

"Of course, we'll prepare everything." Narcissa nodded, smiling as her daughter closed the bathroom door behind her. _What was there to prepare?_

The warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as her mind raced with millions of questions and worries about the night. What if this happened... or that happened?

Rosabella sighed, stepping out of the shower. She dressed in the garments and silk robe her mother had laid out after staring at them in confusion for quite some time.

Rosabella exited the bathroom, and almost instantly the two unknown witches entered to start setting up. Rosabella glanced around her bedroom, her gown lay flat against the door, her shoes... and satin gloves beside it.

"Rosie, dear," Rosabella turned to see her mother. "We need to start your hair, darling." She smiled leading her to the bathroom. Rosabella obliged, seating herself in the chair between the mirrors, much to her reluctance. "Alright, I have to help your brother but I'll be back soon," The mother reassured as she disappeared from the bathroom much to Rosabella's dislike.

The two witches attacked Rosabella's hair with spells as they dried it, curled it and assembled it with their wands into an elaborate bun. They decorated each curl with a diamond pin till her bun was adorned in them. They then straightened the two pieces of hair that framed her face. Rosabella had closed her eyes when they began her makeup. On the verge of sleep, only remaining conscious at their constant mumbling and the strokes of their wands across her face.

Narcissa stepped into her master suite to see her husband wrestling his velvet black bow tie. The woman simply laughed at her husband. The happy mother and wife walked over to Lucius who was dressed in a suit complimenting her gown. His long blonde hair was combed into a ponytail and tied back with a black ribbon and the smell of his aftershave scented through the air.

He stood in front of the full-length mirror of their master suite. Lucius sighed when he saw the small figure of his wife come up behind him. The man sighed in defeat, slapping his hands against his sides angrily, knowing he wasn't going to tie it anytime soon.

"Honestly Mr Malfoy, even after all these years, you can't tie a simple bow tie," Narcissa laughed at her husband, making her way up to him to help. "You know I still love you the same," She whispered, tying the bow perfectly.

Lucius held his head down for a moment, Rosabella watching the scene through the open slit in the door. The two witches had left, informing her their work was complete, so Rosabella wondered around in search of her mother. "I think we should move her to Hogwarts," Lucius announced abruptly and Rosabella felt her heart stop for a second.

"Lucius, I don't know," Narcissa reasoned, her hands resting on his chest. "She's still settling in, and besides she's at Hogwarts now," The woman replied, smoothing the folds in her dress.

Lucius shook his head, "But what about next year?" He argued, sitting down on the ottoman at the foot of their bed. "At least if she's at Hogwarts, I c-can protect her, Draco and Severus can..." Lucius proposed to his wife, knowing the future was unpredictable.

Narcissa sighed, she couldn't help agreeing with her husband's reasoning. "Lucius, we'll tackle that when it comes, I don't want to lose her again either," Narcissa squeezed her husband's hands tightly. "Besides, when did you get so soft?" She teased raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Since she came home," Lucius grinned contently.

"Come on softy, we should be going soon," Narcissa announced, grabbing her black gloves from her vanity. Rosabella promptly left, not wanting to be caught, returned to her bedroom awaiting her mother.

"Alright," Lucius agreed, hastily closing the open door. " _Soon_..."

"Lucius we have to-" Narcissa complained, to be greeted with a soft passionate kiss. Narcissa bit her lip as her husband pulled away, "I was not expecting that." She chuckled, as his hands traced her hips. "I have to help Rosie into her dress and jewels, dear," Narcissa protested pulling herself from his muscular embrace.

" _Later_ ," Lucius whispered seductively, causing a faint blush across Narcissa's cheeks as she exited their suite towards the staircase. Narcissa knocked on her daughter's door, entering after she heard her daughter voice.

Rosabella had slipped herself into her gown and rested herself on one of the grey armchairs as she slid on her lace heels. "You look gorgeous, darling," Narcissa beamed, moving towards her daughter happily.

"Thank you," Rosabella grinned, sliding on her white elbow-length gloves. Narcissa smiled at her daughter, moving into her closet to pull out a pair of crystal earrings and a diamond tiara decorated with sapphire crystals. "Wow," The young girl breathed in shock.

Narcissa slid the tiara into her daughter's bun, Rosabella shock by the sudden weight. "For my princess," Narcissa breathed staring at her daughter proudly. Finally, Narcissa grabbed a satin shall to shelter Rosabella's exposed arms from the winter air. "I'll see you downstairs when you're ready darling." The mother kissed her daughter's cheek softly, as she exited the room swiftly.

Rosabella stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't Rosabella Russo anymore... no the girl before her was Rosabella Natalia _Malfoy_...

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

The winter sun had completed its journey for the day and had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. A low, fading jewel moon hovered tenuously in the twilight atmosphere, bestowing a very dim light upon the beautiful snowy night; the swaying of trees and murmuring of soft music could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing blackness had absorbed out all but the dimmest light.

The annual ball for the elite and esteemed pureblood families and members of a society was a tradition carried on for generations. It was the most secluded event of the year, with invites passed down from one generation to the next or on the rare occasion someone new.

When Narcissa wasn't dancing with her husband, Lucius Malfoy, she was either perched on her plush thrown, gossiping as she sipped her French Strawberry Champagne or watching her two darling children with a calculated gaze.

Narcissa felt such pride and dignity, seeing her handsome Draco in his slick black suit, and bow tie, and her newly found daughter radiating beauty.

Narcissa's returned her gaze to her pure-blooded frenemies, as she took another modest sip of her Champagne. She laughed lightly at a cruel rumour Priscilla Parkinson was spreading amongst the vulturous women, slightly distracted from the huntress gaze she had locked on her children prior. _Nothing could happen tonight..._

The men, on the other hand, looked forward to discussing who was making the most money, which usually resulted in drunken men gambling it away. Lucius Malfoy grasped his fire whiskey tightly as he gambled another hundred galleons, a satisfied smirk plastered across his face, he knew he'd won.

Rosabella gazed around the ballroom, it glistened like an ice palace; hundreds of giant icicles lined the ceiling, whilst others trimmed the sides of the room. It was twice the size of the Great Hall, it's sheer enormity breathtaking.

The walls of the ballroom had all been covered with a sparkly silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of crystal snowflakes crossing the starry black ceiling. The snow-white dance floor enclosed by the tables many families had already occupied surrounding it, while the rest milling around the dance floor and lounge areas.

Rosabella sat alone on one of the dark crimson lounges, contemplating the scenery. Draco, Blaise and their group of followers had simply become disinterested in her when she refused to engage in conversation regarding inferior magic folk due to their blood.

The ballroom was lively with chatter and music. The distracted families within barely registered the entrance of a tall unfamiliar figure. During this distracted moment, a strange sense of déjà vu washed over Draco. Blaise and his minions Crabbe and Goyle had left the dance floor, leaving Rosabella unattended. Thus, presenting the perfect opportunity for a certain set of brunette-headed boys to slide in.

"Hunter, Hayden," Rosabella breathed in shock. "I didn't know you came to these." She grinned at the pair moving to hug each of them.

The two boys chuckled lightly, "Yeah, every year..." Hunter moaned, "They get quite boring after a while," He complained, as Hayden lifted Rosabella from her seat.

Rosabella smiled gently as the twins competed for her attention. Hayden spun her around in enigmatic circles, whilst Hunter attempted to impress her with his Hippogriff moves. Rosabella's Prussian gown swaying at her feet as she danced with the twins.

A pair of warm chocolate eyes zeroed on Rosabella. He pushed his way through the throng of dancing people, his eyes never leaving her. Wanting to surprise her, he slowly wandered in her direction, the twins noticing his familiarity, as he came closer, pretended not to notice him.

The tall figure reached out caressing her back lightly. His familiar cologne invading her senses. Rosabella sighed, unconsciously melting towards the warm comforting presence behind her. A jolt of realisation forces her body to tense slightly and step away from the figure. He steps backwards. Rosabella turns around, rapidly absorbing the features of the young man in front of her.

"Daniel!" Rosabella exclaimed, her mind racing. He grinned broadly at her, opening his mouth, about to greet her when Rosabella leapt at him, ecstatic.

He caught her around the waist, whispering in her ear, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Bella."

"Thank you," Rosabella giggled, dancing her fingertips daintily along his broad shoulders, "I just- I mean, what are you doing here?" She breathed in pure shock.

Daniel released her back onto her feet, keeping her in a close embrace as they swayed. "Are you not happy to see me?" He joked, pretending to act hurt.

Rosabella chuckled. "You know that's not true... I'm just surprised."

Daniel shook his head, "I hope Hayden and Hunter kept you company while I was away," He gestured to his close friends from Durmstrang.

"Of course," Rosabella giggled, still swaying with Daniel.

The twins, taking the hint, sneaked away to dance with their friends, both wearing content expressions on their faces. Daniel held her close, not wanting to let go. Placing her hands on his shoulders they danced silently, nothing but short gasps of breath were heard.

Then slowly Daniel moved her away, Rosabella looked up confused, but within a second he twirled her around like a doll and pushed his front into her back, still moving slowly side to side.

"Je redoutais ce soir, mais c'est merveilleux maintenant." Rosabella grinned, her premonitions about the night, fading by the second.

"Tu es belle." Daniel grinned and Rosabella simply raised an eyebrow in return.

"Je suis noyé dans ma robe, mes cheveux se tord en mille noeuds et j'ai une tiare, juste au cas où vous ne pouvait pas dire que c'était moi sous cette..." She rambled angrily in French, slapping her sides, causing Daniel to chuckle in response.

"It's not funny," Rosabella protested, "I look ridiculous," She argued, moving to resume her seat on the crimson lounge.

Daniel sat down beside her, "Bella you look wonderful... You're just nervous that's all." He reasoned, and Rosabella stifled a small nod.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the corner of the room with his family, the woman perched on the lounges gracefully. Abraxas was mumbling about something angrily, his family to bored to pay attention.

Shrieks of laughter were heard from the occupants of the ball, but only one resonated through Lucius' stoic exterior and straight to his heart. "Who's that she's dancing with?" Anita questioned, watching her granddaughter intently.

"That would be Daniel," Lucius slurred through clenched teeth, as the young boy turned around with his daughter in his arms.

"I think that boy needs to be taught a lesson," Abraxas slandered, placing his Whiskey down in order to approach the pair.

Anita grabbed her husband's hand, "No." She said simply, "There are too many people and you'll only cause a scene." She reasoned, and Abraxas begrudgingly sat back down, grasping his fire whiskey tightly.

Lucius glanced back at his wife, Narcissa, "I will not have you ruin her night," She scolded, taking a sip of her champagne. Lucius moved to protest but knew better than to go against his wife on this. "Doesn't his family being invited mean anything to you Lucius?" Narcissa sassed, defending her daughter's friendship as she returned to her frenemies.

Rosabella oblivious to her families distastes spent the night dancing with Daniel, Hayden and Hunter. She talked with Draco at times and he introduced him to his friends once more. She'd met Knott, Flint, Pike and Montague, plus the usual gang.

"Hey, let's head outside," Daniel whispered, leading Rosabella outside completely undetected. Not that it was hard when the entire room was full of distracted guests.

The pair headed towards the far side of the estate, entirely hidden from the Manor and the guests within it. "Gosh, it was warm in there," Rosabella sighed, the cool winter breeze refreshing, on her burning skin.

Daniel nodded in agreement, "I know, I was dying in there," He chuckled, fidgeting with his collar.

"I'm the one that's buried underneath the tulle skirt last time I checked," She sassed, before breaking out into her angel-white smile. Daniel just laughed.

The pair walked towards the chair swing underneath a large snow-covered oak tree. Daniel politely brushing away the snow before Rosabella sat down. "So tell me how it's going... you've been extremely quiet about it lately, and distant in your letters," Daniel said concerned.

Rosabella simply rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm just so confused... I've heard and experienced so many contradicting factors that I just don't know how to feel." She sighed, "I'm lost,"

Daniel looked down at her sadly, watching as her bottom lip quivered. "You'll be fine, okay... I'm here for you and so are so many others," He reasoned, rubbing her shivering shoulders gently.

"I just I don't know if they're trying to buy my affection with my new room and clothes, gowns and jewels or are they simply making up for lost time." Rosabella groaned, rubbing her temples with gloved hands. "and then the unspeakable crimes and act they've supposedly committed and then just seeing them act around those on non-pureblood status or traitors from their own family... I'm confused, I don't know what to think anymore."

Daniel sighed, "and how they acted around you is different again?" He questioned as though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Rosabella shrieked, standing up to face Daniel. "It's all loving and kind and so DAMN confusing." She cried, slumping into the snow as though her dress had swallowed her from underneath.

"Bella, we'll get through this, I promise," Daniel argued, moving to comfort his best friend. "Besides, we leave for Hogwarts Friday morning... you'll spend tomorrow with your parents... Katherine and Matthew I mean and then we'll head to school and focus on that... okay?" He questioned and Rosabella gave a soft nod of agreement.

"Thank you, Danny," Rosabella smiled up at him gratefully, "I don't what I'd do without you," She sighed, shaking her head at the thought.

"You don't have too," He reassured her with his promising grin.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Je redoutais ce soir, mais c'est merveilleux maintenant.**

I was dreading tonight, but now its wonderful.

 **Tu es belle.**

You are beautiful.

 **Je suis noyé dans ma robe, mes cheveux se tord en mille noeuds et j'ai une tiare, juste au cas où vous ne pouvait pas dire que c'était moi sous cette...**

I'm drowning in my dress, my hair is twisted in a thousand knots and I have a tiara, just in case you couldn't tell it was me under all this...


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

The Hogwarts Express engine sounded throughout Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station. Hundreds of parents milling around the platform ensuring their children had everything they needed for the remaining school year. Rosabella pushed the trolley holding her engraved Beauxbaton's trunk, midnight owl, Jax and cub, Dakota. Katherine placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder as the conductor assisted with the loading of her luggage.

Katherine scooped the tiger cub into her arms as they continued towards the open train doors. Students of all ages waving out the train windows at their weeping parents. Whilst the remaining students yet to board followed the masses surrounding the train doors.

Katherine smiled at her daughter brightly, "Promise me, you'll still write, darling," Katherine hugged Rosabella tightly, holding back the tears desperately wanting to form in her eyes. She knew that Rosabella's last months at Hogwarts would be the end of the normality. She could potentially lose _her_ daughter, _her_ little girl and she couldn't bear the thought of that. "We love you very much," Katherine stated, sniffling slightly as she continued to hold back her tears.

"Of course," Rosabella giggled, collecting the cub from her mother's arms. The Hogwarts Express whistle blew, the call for final boarding. Rosabella hugged her parents tightly once more before climbing the steps of the train.

"Be safe and strong, Rosie," Matthew nodded, holding his wife supportively as she waved her daughter goodbye. Rosabella turned her head towards the other end of the platform to see her mother, Narcissa and father, Lucius watching her from a distance. She gave them a small smile before the students behind her urged her further into the carriage and out of sight.

Rosabella wandered along the corridors of the Hogwarts Express as it gradually departed from the station. The young girl travelled the length of the train, in search of her friends.

"Rosie," Hermione beamed, leaping from her seat to hug Rosabella excitedly. "I'm so glad to see you," She breathed, hugging her friend tightly.

"You're alive," Ron chuckled hugging Rosabella, who simply rolled her eyes in response.

Rosabella moved to greet Harry, "...It wasn't that bad," she reasoned, earning strange looks from her friends. Rosabella sighed, hating to discuss the topic already, "Can we just leave it though? ... I just don't want to think about it this term." Rosabella requested, gazing out the train window as she seated herself beside Hermione. Rosabella just wanted this term to be enjoyable and memorable before her life changed and her image.

"Of course," Harry nodded, not being able to imagine the stress his _friend_ felt.

Rosabella looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you," She whispered, barely audible. Harry simply nodded in response.

The train ride to Hogwarts was peaceful. Daniel had found their compartment shortly after and the group were discussing the next task of the Triwizard Tournament. Rosabella searched through her bag, clasping the unopened letter she'd received this morning. She fiddled the parchment out of the envelope to reveal the cursive handwriting she'd gotten to know recently. She breathed delighted as she smoothed her fingers over the perfect cursive calligraphy.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _My dear girl, I hope that you enjoyed your winter break, despite the madness of it all. I know the adjustment must be difficult and confusing but know I'm always here if you want to talk or simply forget for an hour._

 _There will be times when things are tough and I want you to know that you can always write or visit without fear and most definitely without notice. Our door is always open for you, dear Rosie._

 _My dear, you're a strong-willed and incredibly compassionate young girl and will make the right decision despite the pressures of life._

 _Know that I am always here and that I love you, dear._

 _Be safe and wise...  
Love Andromeda Tonks._

* * *

The New Years Eve Feast is festooned with sweets-filled vases, golden streamers, new year bells, and an array of confetti and fireworks dancing around the enchanted ceiling, while giant glittering stars hung decoratively from every corner. The Hogwarts Ghosts popped out of the walls, celebrating with the students and professors, yet still hauntingly gliding around the room.

Draco stared, disinterested, at the Bloody Baron's cruel and superior actions towards students, as he tuned in and out of his peer's mundane conversations regarding the events of their Christmas breaks.

"Shut up you nimrods, I'm the only one with a tangible story about my break." Blaise arrogantly boasts as he mouthed another whole potato, "Besides, Knott, never even left his home let alone the country." He muttered imperiously in his friend's directions.

There. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her... _his_ sister. The girl who'd been causing constant trauma to his thoughts since he'd found her. Rosabella had her long golden locks, pulled back into a braided bun, huge lost sapphire orbs, and one very familiar angel white smile. Yet, he couldn't seem to understand why she didn't want to tell the world _she_ was a Malfoy.

He sat there bewildered throughout the feast, his thoughts violent and hazy as he attempt to formulate answers to the millions of questions bombarding his mind.

After the feast, Draco moved to catch up with his sister when Goyle stared at him strangely. "Ay, where are you going?" He questioned, taking his third slice of cake.

"That's none of your business," Draco snapped, continuing to walk out of the hall, only now consciously thinking about it.

He exited the hall within the large crowds of raging students. Draco's mind had eclipsed logic once more, his eyes scanned left to right, frantically searching for her, through the chaotic bustling of students. To Draco, it felt impossibly similar to searching for a snitch at the world cup. Impossible. "It can't be this hard? I just saw her..."

"Wait," Draco shouted out, managing to push his way through the crowd, just following the golden locks, "Wait, Rosie," He shouted again, tapping at her shoulder puffed.

Rosabella turned around, lifting her head from the book she was consumed in, "Yes, Draco." She asked, staring at her brother in confusion. "Is something wrong?" She asked slightly worried.

"I just wanted to check on you," Draco replied, finally catching his breath.

"I'm fine," Rosabella answered, her eyes immediately returning to her novel, "Besides I don't need to draw attention to us, we can't meet up every single minute of the day," She reasoned, looking up from her novel for a moment.

"I just don't understand why you didn't want to tell everyone you're a Malfoy... my sister... pure?" He questioned, scratching his head.

"Oh mon Dieu," She muttered in French, snapping her book shut, the sound echoing through the stone hall. "Goodnight, Draco," She continued, farewelling her brother as she noticed students heading in their direction.

* * *

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Hermione snapped her book shut, "So... we know it's in the Black Lake... and well you'll have an hour, that's obvious." The brunette paced the library aisle. "But, how you're going to breathe for an hour underwater is impossible."

Harry rubbed his eyes distressed, "I brought a friend," Rosabella grinned, as she walked towards the group with Neville and Daniel. "I figured I'd bring in the expert," She said, smiling comfortingly at Neville, who blushed at the comment.

The group began searching through the herbology books, Daniel working with Harry and Ron and Rosabella with Hermione and Neville. Almost an two hours later, and with no luck, the group headed out for a walk with Neville still engulfed in his books.

The group was joined shortly after by Ginny and the twins. "Any luck in the library?" Fred asked, throwing rocks into the distance.

Rosabella sighed, shaking her head in dismay, "Not yet, but we couldn't pull Neville away for a break... so hopefully."

"We'll figure something out, Harry," George grinned, attempting to throw rocks further than Fred. "Something will come up..."

Ron groaned heavily causing Hermione to glance in his direction. "Bloody hell... it's Malfoy. Honestly, where's a Basilisk when you need one." Ron sighed, as the rest of the group watched as Malfoy and his gang swaggered closer.

"This is not going to end well," Rosabella breathed, shaking her head already.

"I have the same feeling," Hermione agreed, watching Malfoy, "especially since he doesn't know we know..." She added, making Rosabella even more worried about the scene ready to unfold.

"Scared Potter?" Draco smirked wickedly, glaring at Harry. "We all know you'll drown tomorrow." He cackled evilly with his friends.

Harry held a straight face, "You wish, Malfoy," He replied, not breaking eye contact.

Draco looked away momentarily as Blaise stood beside his friend. "Why do you two hang out with such traitors and filth?" Blaise snorted, at Rosabella and Daniel, Draco joining his friend happily.

Draco's nostrils flared as glared in Hermione's direction. "Especially the stupid, no good, mud blood," He slurred, his voice flooding with venom.

Draco finally looked over in his sister's direction, it reminded him of his mother's eyes each time. The same rich sapphire colour, only drowning in fury. Draco stepped forward to apologise for his vicious words, but Rosabella replied in blazing anger. "If you two are going to be two-faced Malfoy, at least make one of them pretty," She mocked, storming off towards the castle.

Daniel following his friend close behind, eyeing Draco down in disgust as he passed. "And you call yourself her brother..." His whisper only audible to Draco but hurt like a thousand crucios.

"Rosie," Draco breathed before he could stop himself.

"What's wrong Malfoy, cat got your tongue?" Ron mocked acidly, standing beside Harry, clearly pissed about Hermione's treatment.

Draco glared up at the group, "You stay away from her," Malfoy hissed through gritted teeth, "Or else..." He muttered, hoping they'd leave his sister along for good.

"Why?" Hermione sassed innocently, "She doesn't seem to like you in any shape or form," She snapped at him, "Besides, that _'bloody foreigner'_ did just call you a two-faced, didn't she? ... that's got to hurt your pride," Hermione smirked lightly, defending her best friend.

Draco shoved past the twins, now in a disgruntled rage. Draco bulldozes towards Hermione. "How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little mud-blood," He fought viciously.

Harry pulled Hermione away from Malfoy. "I think you better leave Malfoy before this turns ugly," Harry had his wand half drawn.

Malfoy looked over at the wand, "Oh, and is that supposed to scare me," Draco mocked, throwing his arms up defensively.

Fred interrupted, "Just stay away from Rosie... _all_ of you."

"She doesn't want you," George continued, as Malfoy's gang exchanged a knowing look.

Draco huffed, clearly annoyed, "Just stay away from her," He hissed, rushing towards the castle with his group.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Oh mon Dieu!** \- Oh my God!


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

By the evening before the second task, Harry felt as though he was trapped in a nightmare. He was fully aware that even if, by some miracle, he managed to find a suitable spell, he'd have a real job mastering it overnight. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he got to work on the egg's clue sooner? Why had he ever let his mind wander in class over a certain blonde haired girl... - what if a teacher had once mentioned how to breathe underwater?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rosabella and Daniel sat in the library as the sun set outside, tearing feverishly through page after page of spells, hidden from each other by the massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of them. Not even Daniel or the twins were able to shed light of any spell that might be of use.

Harry's heart gave a huge leap every time he saw the word 'water' on a page, but more often than not it was merely 'take two pints of water, half a pound of shredded mandrake leaves and a newt...' Instead, Harry seemingly let his mind wander to the soft blonde curls barely visible from behind the pile of books of the desk diagonal to his.

"I don't reckon it can be done," Ron groaned in exhaustion, his voice flat as his voice carried across the room. "There's nothing. Nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charms, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake." Harry sighed, rubbing his face in distress.

"There must be something, we've been searching all week with Neville," Hermione cried, slamming her book shut, "There has to be."

"I have no clue," Rosabella said, snapping Weird Wizarding Dilemmas shut.

"Oh don't be like that Rosie," George reassured, walking up to her comfortingly, "They'll figure something out before tomorrow."

"What are you two doing here?" Ron questioned confused.

"Looking for you two," Fred replied, looking between Rosabella and Hermione, "McGonagall wants to see you two," He answered, as the pair excused themselves to see the professor. Were they in trouble?

* * *

The entrance hall contained a few last-minute stragglers, all leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading to the double oak doors to watch the second task. They stared as Harry flashed past, sending Colin and Dennis Creevey flying as he leapt down the stone steps and out into the bright, chilly grounds.

"Harry," Daniel called out as Harry sprinted past him and Ron. "Harry wait," He repeated, causing Harry to stop as the pair caught up with him.

"Where have you guys been?" Harry questioned, not knowing where they'd been at breakfast this morning, "I was looking for you." He continued, catching his breath.

"Have you seen Hermione or Rosie anywhere?" Ron asked, ignoring Harry's initial question. He was too concerned as to where Hermione was and Rosabella _of course_...

"No, why?" Harry stared at the pair in confusion.

"We haven't seen them since they left for McGonagall last night," Daniel explained, as they sat inside the empty boat. "And I haven't seen Gabrielle either."

"I'm sure they'll already be in the stands when we get there," Harry suggested, hoping that they'd be there... especially that certain blonde.

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled the handful of Gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth and waded out into the lake.

The lake was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this was fire, not icy water. HIs sodden robes weighed him down as he dove deeper. He was chewing the Gillyweed as hard and as fast as he could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles.

Then quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been clapped over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin, his lungs were empty and filling with water. Yet, suddenly Harry felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck -

Harry clapped his hands around his throat, and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the water ... he had gills. Without pausing to the think, he dove deeper into the water.

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could see only ten feet around him so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the oncoming darkness: forests of rippling tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out towards the middle of the lake his eyes wide, staring through the eerily grey-lit water around him to the shadows beyond, where the water became opaque.

Harry twisted his body around and saw a Grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weeds, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs bared.

" _Relashio_ " Harry shouted except no sound came out... a large bubble issue from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the Grindlows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water. Harry swam as fast as he could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder at random.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at last, he heard a snatch of haunting mer-song.

 _"An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took..."_

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mer-song.

 _"...your time's half gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."_

The merpeople had greyish skins and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past, heading around the corner to find four people bound tightly, as the floated still in the deep icy water.

Rosabella was tied beside Hermione and Cho Chang, whilst Fleur Delacour's sister rested on the end beside Cho. Harry's eyes moved back to Rosabella. There were rocks littering the lake bottom. He dived and snatched up a particularly jagged one and returned to the statue. He began to hack at the ropes binding Rosabella, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Rosabella floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Harry moved to remove the binds from Hermione when several pairs of strong grey hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming towards them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched. Cedric wasted no time in freeing Cho from her binds before moving towards the surface with the pale girl in hand.

Suddenly, the merpeople started screeching in terror as something monstrous cut through the water towards them; a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark... it was Krum.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes. Within seconds, he had done it, he grabbed Hermione around the waist and, without a backwards glance, began to rise rapidly with her towards the surface.

Harry turned back to Rosabella as floated in the icy water paralysed. With time running short and Fleur nowhere in sight Harry moved towards the small girl; hacking at her ropes until she was free. He seized Rosabella around the waist and he held onto Gabrielle petite hand as he kicked off the bottom.

It was very slow work. He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously, but Rosabella and Gabrielle were like potato-filled sacks dragging him back down. He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was so dark...

Merpeople were rising with him. He could see them swirling around him with ease, watching him struggle through the water. Harry's legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; his shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging the two girls.

He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again, he was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth, yet the darkness was definitely thinning now, he could see daylight above him.

He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet, water was flooding through his mouth into his lungs, he was starting to feel dizzy, but he knew light and air were only ten feet above him. Harry had to get there.

Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn't breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop — he couldn't let anything happen to _her_... either of them.

And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled the two younger girls up with him.

Daniel dove into the water almost instantly after seeing Rosabella, Ron swiftly following to assist Gabrielle. Daniel carried her towards the stands as she gasped desperately for air. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she woke from unconsciousness, still attempting to identify her surroundings.

They pulled the two girls through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honour, singing their horrible screechy songs.  
Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets.

Meanwhile, Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Rosabella smiled, finally reaching the platform. Gabrielle was close behind as Ron assisted her from the water. Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister. "It was ze grindylows . . . zey attacked me . . . oh, Gabrielle, I thought . . . I thought . . ."

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried, sitting next to Rosabella and Daniel who were wrapped in straitjacket blankets as well. "You did it!"

It was over, Harry thought dazedly, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes . . . it was over, he had got through . . . he didn't have to worry about anything now until the next task.

Meanwhile, Rosabella had been walking back towards the castle with Daniel when she noticed her family resting in the nearby snowy trees, discretely out of sight. "Hey Daniel, Hermione has my gloves and beanie... would you mind grabbing them?" Rosabella asked, smiling gratefull when Daniel nodded.

"Of course," He agreed, sending her a reassuring smile regarding the real reason she'd asked him to leave momentarily. "I'll bring them over if I sense anything out of the ordinary."

Rosabella mouthed a small 'Thank you'. He really knew how to make everything better. He was her best _friend_...

Rosabella turned on her heel, clutching the towel tighter around her body as she headed deeper into the trees to find her waiting family.

"Oh Rosie, dear," Narcissa grinned, embracing her daughter tightly. Rosabella smiled into the warmth her mother was providing. "Oh you're so cold," She sighed, fussing about Rosabella frantically.

"Why were you even down there in the first place?" Cygnus questioned, slightly agitated.

"And _Potter's_ treasure no the less," Draco snarled, earning a warning glare from his sister.

"Draco..." Rosabella stared, causing Draco to avert his eyes, "I don't think you should speak again." She returned acidly. Draco simply stepped back in annoyance, he knew he'd screwed up.

Anita looked at her granddaughter with confusion, "What's wrong dear?" She questioned, and yet both siblings simply shook their heads.

Rosabella shivered slightly, "Oh you're still freezing," Narcissa fussed again, concerned for her daughter's welfare.

"I think we should have a word with that pathetic excuse of a headmaster..." Lucius growled, earning nods of agreement. "You shouldn't have been down there under any circumstances."

"No," Rosabella interrupted. "No one says a word. Understand?"

"But Rosie," Cygnus attempted to reason, but Rosabella stood her ground.

"Understand?" She repeated.

"No, you need to understand," Abraxas replied firmly, "Your life is not to be put in danger under any circumstances." He growled angrily.

"I wasn't in danger, nor am I now," She retorted just as firmly, taking Abraxas by surprise. She wasn't the same _little_ girl he remembered... "Now, do _you_ understand?"

"Yes, darling," Narcissa agreed, simply wanting to end the misunderstanding, "We're just worried about you dear, the last thing we want is to lose you again, darling." Narcissa sighed, rubbing her daughter's back comfortingly.

Druella scowled at the girl from afar, though Rosabella chose to ignore her. She simply turned on her heel to see Daniel waiting for her with her white gloves and beanie.

"I'll see you soon," She smiled, hugging her parents despite the brief argument. Cygnus and Anita embraced the young girl tightly while Druella and Abraxas scowled causing Rosabella to roll her eyes as she headed back towards the castle.

"Draco... did you say _Potter's_ treasure?" Lucius hissed, the realisation finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Hermione's mind was fuzzy; the last remnants of her dream were being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was actually a nice dream, something about spending time with Rosabella in the city, but the details were fading fast.

The snow falling outside Hermione's dormitory window was polar-white, something her best friend only found comfort in. In fact, Hermione struggled with the snow, her feet always seemed to end up drenched. It was mid-March in Scotland and the snow was still heavy much to Hermione's dismay.

Hermione sat up squinting at the winter sunlight seeping through the crevasses in the blinds. The bushy brunette stifled a small yawn, it had been well over two months since the second task took place, and the wintry weather still hadn't seized.

Hermione shook her head attempting to rid herself of sleep. She stared down at the calendar, March 12th. Hermione rolled the date around her tongue, it sounded so familiar. The young girl's eyes simply widened as the realisation finally hit her.

A large smiled tugged at the corners of Hermione's face as she clambered out of her bed. Today had to be the perfect day and Hermione wasn't going to rest until it was...

* * *

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little-thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were floral wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. All it was missing was the holiday decorations to finish it.

Rosabella rested her white-gloved hands on her hips, waiting for the large group of witches to cross the bridge, too busy giggling and gossiping to notice her. Her ruby red coat swayed in the wind as she clutched it close to her body. Her white beanie hiding her fringe from sight as walked towards her destination.

The snow crunched underneath her feet, as she passed the snow-covered signs of the village. Screeching winds occasionally rose up and when they died, a peaceful silence placed the young girl at ease. The early morning light struggled through the shadowing darkness of the night, but even in its weakness, it was enough to blind. It was quiet in Hogsmeade this morning, though she couldn't complain... it was barely nine.

The few that had been awake this early on a Saturday morning had greeted Rosabella with many birthday wishes, cards and chocolates from people she'd never met. Rosabella smiled slightly at the memory, she'd feared the worst when they finally found out the truth.

Rosabella smoothed down her fitted black dress, her sheer black tights and her heeled black ankle boots, clicking against the snowy cobblestone. She'd be meeting the Malfoy's for a late lunch in Hogsmeade, and jeans and ballet flats weren't going to suffice much to her disappointment.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Daniel grinned, holding a large bouquet of white roses. Rosabella looked up at him in surprise, yet nonetheless pulled him in for a tight hug.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "You remembered," She breathed, looking up at him gratefully.

"Of course," Daniel chuckled, slightly offended she thought he'd forget. "I've known you for over seven years. You'd think I remember your birthday, Bella," He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, it's just fun to play around with you," She giggled, a small smile gracing her lips.

Daniel shook his head once more, before breaking out into a soft grin, "Here, these are for you," Daniel nodded, handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you," Rosabella appreciated, moving the bouquet towards her nose. "There beautiful." She beamed excitedly.

Daniel clasped her gloved hand, leading her towards an old umbrella resting upwards in the snow. "I have to show you something," He said, as they each held on tightly to the umbrella.

It happened immediately: Rosabella felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground; and she could feel Daniel beside her, their shoulders banging against each other until Daniel embrace her to end the excessive movement. They were speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour; Rosabella clutching both Daniel and the umbrella tighter until - it suddenly stopped.

The pair elegantly floated towards the ground despite the sudden and unpleasant jerking during the travel. Rosabella looked down at her familiar home, Daniel leading them towards her lightly snow-covered backyard. Daniel slipped an arm around her waist as his feet touched the ground, guiding her body with his till she felt her feet rested firmly on the ground.

Rosabella turned her head to see her family resting in the snow of their backyard waiting for her. "Mum, Dad," Rosabella breathed ecstatically, moving towards them for a tight hug.

Matthew scooped Rosabella into his arms, his little girl was home. "Happy birthday, darling," He grinned, embracing her tightly.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Katherine kissed her daughter's forehead, "but let's get you both inside." She suggested, leading Daniel and Matthew still carrying Rosabella inside the house.

Rosabella's face instantly brightened at the sight of her family gathered in the living room. Her grandparents, her cousins, aunts and uncles, Daniel's parents and much to her surprise, Tonks, Andromeda and Ted who'd resumed their discussion with her parents.

"What are you all doing here?" Rosabella gasped in shock, moving to greet them. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Of course, darling." The woman grinned, placing her dark chestnut locks behind her ear.

"Auntie Margaret!" Rosabella breathed, moving towards her eagerly. "I can't believe you're here... I'm so happy." The blonde smiled, embracing her aunt tightly.

"Oh Rosie, darling. Happy Birthday!" Margaret cooed, rubbing her niece's sides, "I've missed you so much, my darling girl... How have you been? How's school?" She questioned, taking a seat on the couch beside her niece.

"Oh it's wonderful," Rosabella beamed, practically trembling with excitement. "Mais très très différent!"

"That sounds lovely, dear," Margaret smiled, glancing at her sister bustling about the kitchen. "I'm going to help your mother for a second, why don't you change out of these clothes into something more comfortable?" She suggested and Rosabella wasted no time rushing upstairs to her bedroom to change into a cosy jumper, jeans and ballet flats.

Rosabella was elated by her 14th birthday at home with her family and friends. She'd spent the entire morning with Daniel, her cousins, including Tonks. Her mother had prepared an elaborate lunch for her little girl, never wanting the morning to end.

Rosabella's raging thoughts had ceased much to her delight. It wasn't until she had to return to Hogsmeade to meet her parents that they'd returned.

Rosabella felt the tears streaming down her face when she hugged her mother farewell. The warm embrace and comforting words she'd grown up, she didn't want to leave.

"I promise, you'll see us soon baby girl," Katherine cooed, desperately holding back her tears.

"I know, I know," Rosabella sniffled, wiping her eyes softly. "I love you,"

"I love you more," Katherine grinned, placing a final kiss on her daughter's forehead before she disappeared with Daniel on the portkey.

Rosabella farewelled Daniel, hugging him tightly as they wandered back towards town. "I'll see you soon. You don't have to wait around you know..."

Daniel simply shook his head, "I'll wait," He grinned. Rosabella caught the last glimpse of his smile as closed the door the Three Broomsticks behind her.

Rosabella noticed Draco hovering at the top of the stairs. She sent him a small smile as she ascended them quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention. The pair remained silent apart from Draco's simple birthday wishes. Draco opened the door to reveal her family seated at the grand table in the centre of the room. It was quite the opposite of what she was expecting from the Three Broomsticks. The was elegant crockery perfectly set along the table and the equally dressed.

"Happy Birthday, my darling," Narcissa rose from her seat embracing her daughter in a tight hug. "How's your morning been?" She questioned curiously, knowing she'd down something with her adoptive family.

"I've had a nice morning, thank you," Rosabella smiled, not wanting to give too much away. Narcissa simply nodded in response, satisfied with the answer.

The young blonde took the spare seat beside her brother. The pair had been quite distant since their argument surrounding the second task. Narcissa squeezed her daughter's hands, "I'm so delighted you're here darling."

Rosabella smiled at her mother, "Me too,"

Rosabella had an incredible second lunch with her family, in which the Malfoy's showered her in gifts beyond her imagination. Draco had given her a new Firebolt Broom, and neither her grandparents or parents had no limits. They'd given her jewels - diamonds, crystals, emeralds. She was given diamond bracelets, with earrings and necklaces and even an emerald diamond tiara that actually looked familiar...

Rosabella could barely form a sentence, "The diamond tiara is a Black family heirloom," Narcissa explained, beaming with pride and joy, "and now it belongs to you."

"It's all so beautiful," Rosabella replied still clearly in shock. "Thank you so much."

"Happy Birthday Rosie," Lucius grinned, "We will pick you up at the station in about two months time." The two young Malfoy's farewelled there parents, parting ways as they headed towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione ran frantically around the school grounds gathering the people and items she needed. Gabrielle and Ginny had organised her greetings book with nearly everyone wanted to sign Rosabella's birthday scrapbook.

Hermione knew that scrapbooks and photo albums meant more to Rosabella than materialistic items. Yet, that wouldn't do on its own. Instead, Hermione had bought a limited edition copy of the novel, Alice in Wonderland, adding some phoenix quills, for good measure.

Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room after spotting Rosabella and Daniel returning from Hogsmeade. The Weasley Twins had decorated the room crazily with streamers and balloons floating everywhere. The twins had gone so far as to add fireworks to Rosabella's birthday banner. Hermione simply chuckled at the sight

Rosabella kind-hearted nature meant no trouble for Hermione when asked the other houses including a couple of Slytherin girls to help with the preparations. Katherine had made a cake and some platters for Hermione, delivering it to Daniel while Rosabella was with the Malfoy's.

The evening of the party had come around quicker than anyone anticipated. Rosabella had been given plenty more birthday wishes throughout dinner and even a mention from Dumbledore himself.

Rosabella took the last sip of her pumpkin juice as Hermione suddenly whisked her away. "Mione!" Rosabella complained, barely swallowing.

Hermione held her forwards attempting to hide her grin. "Happy birthday Rosie dear," the Fat Lady grinned, opening the portrait.

Rosabella stared confused into the blackness of the room. "Mione, what's going?" Rosabella only felt Hermione shake her head as reached over for what she assumed to be the lights.

"SURPRISE ROISE!"

* * *

 **I apologise for not updating in ages! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

"Draco just leave me alone!" Rosabella growled with annoyance as she attempted to storm away from her arrogant and prejudice brother.

"Rosie wait," Draco pleaded, trailing after his sister. "Rosie, please wait!" He called out to Rosabella, who had seated herself underneath a large oak tree.

"Go away Draco," Rosabella cried in discontent. She couldn't deal with his overbearing pride right now.

"Hey," Draco began softer than his heated argument minutes prior. Yet, instead of calming his sister, Rosabella simply glared at him furiously. "Rosie, please understand." Draco proposed, his sister raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Draco..." Rosabella stared, causing Draco to avert his eyes, "I don't think _you_ understand... there is nothing for me to understand here." She replied acidly preparing to turn on her heel.

Draco simply stepped back in resignation, he knew he'd screwed up. "I just- you were-" He stuttered unable to form a sentence.

"Draco... you've insulted my friends on countless occasions and continue to... you and Blaise act every bit my superior and then pretended like its nothing when you want or need something and suddenly decide to be nice again!" Rosabella's voice was raised, her anger echoing through the tranquil air. "Why can't I just have these last few months of normality before my life changes forever?" She questioned, Draco staring at his feet in a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Rosie," Draco replied genuinely, grasping the stress and pressure his sister would be feeling daily. "I'm so sorry for everything. My arrogance, my pride and for hurting you most of all."

Rosabella gazed at her brother's sudden maturity. "You need to understand what I feel... and who I want in my life."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I know..."

"I'll always forgive you, Draco." Rosabella sighed, taking a step closer to her brother. "But this doesn't change what you've done," She continued, ensuring his ego remained closer to earth while they recovered. "We just need time to heal." She smiled, moving to hug Draco tightly.

Draco embraced his little sister tightly, desperately wanting to forget their fights and his arrogant habits. "Thank you, Rosie," He breathed, "for always understanding..."

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Rosabella were supposed to be studying for their exams, which would finish on the day of the third task, but they were putting most of their efforts into helping Harry prepare.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said shortly when Harry pointed this out to them and said he didn't mind practising on his own for a while, "at least we'll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'd never have found out about all these hexes in class."

"Good training for when we're all Aurors," said Ron excitedly, attempting the Impediment Curse on a wasp that had buzzed into the room and making it stop dead in midair.

The mood in the castle as they neared June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Harry was practising hexes at every available moment. He felt more confident about this task than either of the others. Difficult and dangerous though it would undoubtedly be, Moody was right: Harry had managed to find his way past monstrous creatures and enchanted barriers before now, and this time he had some notice, some chance to prepare himself for what lay ahead.

"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Tired of walking in on Harry, Hermione, and Ron all over the school, Professor McGonagall had given them permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes.

"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Harry and Hermione went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Harry curiously.

"He can't be," said Hermione, "I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry," she added briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, "let's try that Shield Charm again."

Harry nodded before taking one final glance when he noticed the golden locks he'd become ever familiar with in the distance. He glanced down at Draco who too noticed her walking towards the castle with Gabrielle close behind her. Malfoy held his hand up to his mouth once more and speaking into it. Harry stared with confusion at the scene before Hermione ushered him back to practice.

* * *

Rosabella and Ginny trodded into the Great Hall, evidently exhausted from their final exam. Rosabella stared at Harry with confusion, watching as he stared down at his empty plate, "He's not eating, again," Rosabella groaned, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"How was your Herbology exam?" Hermione questioned the pair upon their arrival.

"Okay, I guess," Ginny sighed, taking a seat beside Ron. "I'm just glad OWLs are over," The red-headed girl answered, pulling some food into her plate. Rosabella just nodded her head in agreement, staying silent as Hermione pestered Harry about his lack of eating, _again_.

* * *

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together, staring at her, Rosabella glancing over her best friends shoulder gasped in shock.

"Nothing," Hermione and Rosabella replied quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"What?" Harry questioned confused. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," Ron shook his head, and just like Hermione and Rosabella, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Harry sighed, gazing down at his untouched breakfast.

"No," Ron replied, in an entirely unconvincing tone.

Yet before Harry could demand to see the paper, Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table. "Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Draco was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too.

Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.  
"Let me see it," Harry said to Ron. "Give it here."

Very reluctantly, Ron handed over the newspaper. Harry turned it over and found himself staring at his own picture, beneath the banner headline:

 **HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**  
 _The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School..._

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" Harry said lightly, folding up the paper.

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle were still laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.

Rosabella turned to face her brother, her eyes burning into the side of his face until his gazed locked with her's. She shook her head and Draco knew simply, he'd gone too far. He mouthed a simple apology and hurriedly quietened down the Slytherin goons.

* * *

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each — Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry could just make out Rosabella, Ron, Daniel and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. He waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at him.

"So . . . on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three — two — one —"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze.

* * *

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Tri-wizard Cup and Cedric's body. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting . . . waiting for someone to do something . . . something to happen . . . and all the while, his scar burned dully on his forehead. . . .

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices everywhere, footsteps screams. . . . He remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass. . . .

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over. "Harry! Harry!" He opened his eyes. He was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.

He had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.

Harry let go of the cup, but he clutched Cedric to him even more tightly. He raised his free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?" The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white, appalled. "My God — Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore — he's dead!"

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them . . . and then others shouted it — screeched it — into the night — "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

Harry glanced beside him seeing the faint outline of Rosabella attempting to aid him. His mind was wandering, fearing the worst when she'd ask about what had happened in that graveyard...

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed his trunk up in the dormitory on the night before his return to Privet Drive. He was dreading the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration when the winner of the Inter-House Championship would be announced.

He had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since he had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid the stares of his fellow students. When he and Ron entered the Hall, they saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colours for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Harry knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Cedric.

Both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had left the previous morning, returning to their respective schools, expect for Rosabella, who now occupied the spare bed in Hermione's dorm. Harry had been avoiding her like the plague after the third task. He couldn't bring himself to confess to Rosabella what or who he had seen in that graveyard.

 _"Silence, Potter," Voldemort roared, silencing the restless and fidgeting boy that stood trapped on his father's filthy grave._

 _His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits like a cat's, still gleamed more brightly through the darkness. Harry held his breath, his arm searing with pain from where Wormtail had cut him._

 _Harry watched as they appeared between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, they were apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward... slowly, cautiously as though they could hardly believe there are eyes._

 _"Welcome Friends," Voldemort dripped as his deatheaters formed a circle around their master. "Thirteen years, it's been and yet, here you stand before me as though it was only yesterday."_

 _Harry's heart began to race as his eyes traced back and forth rapidly between the hooded figures, attempting to identify them from underneath their masks._

 _"I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me," Voldemort's tone turned hostile and the deatheaters hung their heads shamefully, fearing what their master would do._

 _"Crabbe, Goyle," Voldemort snarled viciously as he tore each of their masks away with his wand. "The same goes for you Nott," Voldemort continued as he ripped the masks off the rest of his unfaithful followers. "Not even you Lucius my slippery friend," His voice turned to a whispered as Voldemort halted in front of him._

 _Harry felt his breath hitched, his mind racing with questions, about Voldemort, Rosabella, Deatheaters, Rosabella, Lucius Malfoy, Rosabella... Malfoy. About the countless possibilities yet his thoughts were paused when Voldemort slippery voice interrupted his thoughts._

 _"I am told that you have not renounced the old ways. Though to the world, you present a respectable face. You're still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe." Voldemort questioned, Lucius nodded from underneath his hood; his long blonde hair giving him away. "Yet, you never try to find me, Lucius ... your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun I daresay ... but might not your energies have been better director towards finding and aiding your master?" Voldemort forced, tearing Lucius' mask off as he fell to his knees before the Dark Lord._

 _"My lord I never discovered any signs that you had returned and if there was any whisper of your whereabouts I would've been at your side immediately nothing could have prevented me-" Lucius stood, seizing his hood preparing to defend himself._

 _"There were signs, my friend," Voldemort returned, marching towards Cedric's lifeless body, "Such a handsome boy..." Voldemort cackled, smoothing his bony pale foot over Cedric's face._

 _"Don't touch him!" Harry screamed, alerting Voldemort to his position._

 _"Harry." Voldemort's gaze drifted to the black haired boy by his father's grave. "I'd almost forgotten you were here," He lowered approaching him, "standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it, your almost as famous as me these days." Voldemort turned to face his followers cackling, "The Boy Who Lived, shall I reveal what really happened that night?" He asked as Harry attempted to escape from the grave, the deatheaters silently listening to their master explain his downfall and Harry's survival. "I can touch you," Voldemort moaned, appearing in front of Harry, his long spidery fingers pressing into the boy's forehead, causing him to screech out in pain._

 _"Amazing, isn't it? What a few drops of your blood can do?" Voldemort released Harry, the young boy falling to the ground almost instantly in pain. "Pick up your wand Potter," Voldemort ordered, as the deatheaters quickly scurried to the side. "I said pick it up," He screeched when Harry attempted to steady his breathing from his knees. "I presume, you've been taught how to duel, yes?" Voldemort charged sounding rather urgent with his demands, "First we bow," He states bowing, his black billowing cloak swayed behind him as Harry stood there in hysteria. "Come on Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now?" Voldemort hissed rising from his bow, "I said bow," Voldemort growled overpowering him. The young boy was forced to bow the pain inflicted by Voldemort increasing as Harry resisted._

 _He howled out in pain. "That's better," Voldemort smiled sinisterly, before thrusting him back onto the ground, "Now... CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed, aiming his wand in Harry's direction. Harry shook profusely in pain, rolling around the grass violently. "Well done Harry," Voldemort congratulated, releasing Harry from the grievous curse. "Your parents would be proud especially, your filthy Muggle mother..." He slurred, causing fury to flash across Harry's face._

 _"Expelliarmus," He shouted at Voldemort furiously. The pale spidery man simply snickered as he deflected the spell, causing Harry to fly further across the graveyard floor._

He knew the truth would crush her... So Harry avoided her and the endless questions he knew she would be racking her brain for answers, wondering if she'd done something to offend him. Of course, she hadn't... but he could never bring himself to tell her that she is the daughter of one of the most ruthless deatheaters of Voldemort's inner-circle.

Yet, Harry's musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet. "The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, the hall resting a subdue yet comfortable silence. "I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about." Harry raised his head and stared at Dumbledore. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued ignoring the frantic whispers, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so — either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now . . . or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt a hot, sick swoop of anger in his stomach and yet his attention refocused when a soft hand grasped his own comfortingly.

He stared up at the blonde girl, losing himself in her sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry about him," She apologised looking down at the table solemnly. Harry forced himself to look back at Dumbledore, he couldn't bring himself to accept her comforting words and kind-hearted nature. So instead he turned away, retracting his hand... knowing just how much it would hurt her.

* * *

The dawn sky was a blood orange surge, hinting at the arrival of summer. The soft sound of chorusing bees and woodland creatures filled the Scottish air. It was another beautiful blossoming day. Rosabella supposed that Malfoy Manor would be hot and leafy, its flower beds and gardens a riot of colour when she arrived there that evening. The thought though gave her no pleasure at all. Her life as Rosabella Russo had come to a close, and she feared the reactions of the many friends across all houses she had made this year.

Her trunk was packed; Jax back in her cage on top of it and Dakota crawling around the items restlessly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station.

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, Rosabella and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig and Jax were dozing, their heads under their wings and Crookshanks and Dakota were curled up in space between Hermione and Rosabella like one large, furry ginger cushion. Harry, Rosabella, Ron, and Hermione talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward. Harry felt as though Dumbledore's speech at the Leaving Feast had unblocked him, somehow. It was less painful to discuss what had happened now. They broke off their conversation about what action Dumbledore might be taking, even now, to stop Voldemort only when the lunch trolley arrived. Yet in all the time, Harry had failed to mention the deatheaters and in particular Rosabella's father... Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Rosabella sprinted up the same spiral staircase again. No matter if she went upstairs or down, she kept coming back to the same dreadful spot. A single light bulb loomed above her threateningly, shining so intensely it hurt to open her eyes. Yet, as soon as she'd put a foot on a step of the stairs, with an attempt to escape, it immediately eclipsed and she was consumed by the darkness, alone and afraid._

 _Rosabella's eyes darted open. Her breathing heavy, heart pounding with legs shaking. Her body was covered in sweat, her singlet stuck to her back in clumps. The young girl bolted up in bed, her eyes focusing on her room around, tears forming in her eyes, "Mum, Dad," Rosabella breathed still shaking profusely._

 _"Rosie," Matthew exclaimed, opening his daughter's bedroom door hastily. "Are you okay, honey? We heard you screaming," He questioned, crawling onto his daughter's bed embracing her fragile form in his arms protectively._

 _Katherine looked into her daughter's sapphire eyes surrounded by her now very pale skin. Rosabella just shook her head, as she let the built up tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh, honey, what happened?" Katherine cooed, embracing her daughter tightly, as she played with the ends of her pillows nonchalantly._

 _Rosabella opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "Bad dream?" Matthew asked, looking down at his shaking daughter after she didn't respond. The young trembling blonde girl nodded gently. "It's okay," Matthew comforted pulling her in for a hug, "It was just a dream." He reassured her._

 _Rosabella cried into her father's chest, "Do you want to talk about it?" Matthew kissed the side of his daughter's head soothingly._

 _Rosabella breathed heavily, "I thought I'd lost you... I thought you'd left me with another family." She murmured, tears streaming down her face. Rosabella sighed distressed, burying her head further into her father's chest._

 _"It's okay, darling," Katherine sighed, rubbing her daughter's back, "We haven't gone anywhere... why would you be with another family." She asked perplexed, wondering why her daughter thought they'd left her._

 _Rosabella shook her head in disbelief. "You left me and I never saw you again," She argued, tears still burning in her eyes. "You fought with this new family until you gave up and left me!"_

 _Katherine stared at her daughter with confusion, "Rosie what are you talking about? We'd never leave you." She comforted, placing her hand on her daughter's. "We're right here. I promise." She said reaching out for Rosabella's hand comfortingly._

 _Rosabella didn't believe it, "You left me, you left me!" She screamed repetitively, shaking her head. Her tears blurring her vision, the outlines of her parents fading by the second and she remained alone once more._

Rosabella wrestled against her sheets, her breathing was heavy and heart pounded heavily in her chest. Her body was covered in sweat, her mind racing with millions of questions. She rolled over in bed, a strange sense of deja vu washing over her as her eyes focusing on her room around.

The nightmare was always the same. Paralyzed, naked, cold. The parents she loved and treasured as a child would disappear and a figure would come closer and closer with each passing night, making sweeping movements with his wand to a music only they could hear and when she ran the endless staircase she could never evade would taunt her until she woke. Shaking, teary and struck with reality.

It took a moment for Rosabella to composure her shaking body with a few steady breaths. With the remnants of her night terror fading, Dakota feeling her movement immediately jumped on her eagerly. "I'm up, I'm up," The young girl sighed, running her fingers through the cub's soft fur.

It had been almost a week since she'd arrived home from Hogwarts for the summer break. Her parents had managed to agree on the day of her arrival that she should stay with the Malfoy's for the night, until their lunch the next morning. Although, as if Rosabella's nightmare came true, that lunch was as far from simple as possible. Her father's sent each other subtle snide remarks the entire luncheon as they discussed _her_ life as though she wasn't even present at that table. The end couldn't come fast enough for the young girl, who excused herself from both families, refusing to seem like she was picking sides, heading over to Hermione's for a debrief.

The blonde slipped the covers off her body, heading towards her bathroom, eager to rid her body of the sweat she was drenched in. She quickly slipped into the hot shower, the warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as she recollected the moments from her year at Hogwarts and the many friends she made, but as Rosie without the Malfoy name dragging her through the mud just yet.

After her shower, Rosabella quickly dressed in her white satin floral dress and silver sandals. Rosabella applied a soft layer of makeup as she read through the letters on her desk her gaze catching one from her aunt Andromeda, which had arrived early this morning. She sat down in her chair, her mind reminiscing to her time with Andromeda the previous morning.

 _"Leaky Cauldron," She spoke softly with attempts not to wake the household, but firmly enough so she wouldn't end up in another alley. In a crackling mass of emerald flames the young girl disappeared in an instant._

 _For a famous place, the Leaky Cauldron is quite dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. Rosabella simply shook her head wondering how they were drinking this early in the morning. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who still remained quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. Rosabella gave him a small smile as she passed, making her way towards the Muggle exit._

 _The city was glorious this early summer morning, the cloudless blue sky and the blazing sun resting on the horizon. The sidewalks were smooth grey stones, joined with such precision that the joins were almost invisible. The walls were concrete, creating its countless dark alleyways, that run beside the rivers of traffic. The blaring of horns, the fume-filled air and the flocks of muggle tourists from all directions._

 _London was special… The way Big Ben towered over the old tired buildings and Buckingham Palace a gem of the city. How the crimson double-deckers rushed through the streets and how there are forever people running, always running._

 _There is never a dull moment, nor a quiet one in this city, yet Rosabella took comfort in that. It distracted her from the endless thoughts plaguing her mind. Rosabella arrived at her favourite cafe, heading upstairs to the terrace._

 _"Rosie, dear," Andromeda called over to the young girl. "Over here." Rosabella turned to face the voice, a smile gracing her lips as she did. The older woman's resemblance to her sister Bellatrix was much less pronounced than Rosabella had seen in the photos of the Black women during their schooling years. Her hair was a soft chestnut brown and her eyes were wider and kinder. She expressed an aura of comfort and ease, and Rosabella couldn't be more thankful to have Andromeda in her life, especially now._

 _Rosabella greeted the woman eagerly, Andromeda embracing her niece tightly. "How have you been?" She questioned, as the young blonde took a seat across from her aunt._

 _"Okay, I guess..." Rosabella replied somewhat content. "I almost wish I was at school still... then I wouldn't have to deal with all this arguing and disagreement yet," She fussed, taking a sip of the cappuccino Andromeda had ordered for her._

 _The older woman nodded her head in agreement. "Look, dear... I promise everything will be fine," Andromeda smiled comfortingly at her niece. "You know that you can owl me anytime, I don't care what it's about. You can even come stay with me if you need a break this summer." Rosabella nodded thankfully, squeezing her aunts hand in gratitude._

 _"I know," Rosabella acknowledged, taking another sip of her cappuccino. "I'm just worried the fighting won't stop and that there will be no hope at a civil relationship between the two sets of parents..."_

 _"I can understand that, but both sets of parents will work this out for you... It's all for you remember that." Andromeda argued, knowing how much Rosabella's disappearance would have destroyed her sister's warm and kind-hearted aura. "They all love you so much, and they just want the best for you."_

 _The younger woman nodded her head slightly as she took a final sip of her cappuccino. "Thank you," Rosabella thanked gratefully. "We should head off though, don't want to be late." She chuckled, rising from her seat._

 _"No we don't," Andromeda grinned in reply, rising from her seat also as the pair moved to pay for their coffees before heading out onto the now bustling streets of London._

Rosabella held the ivory parchment tightly between her fingers, her red manicured nails gliding back and forth across the envelope. She stared at the envelope intently, as though she was contemplating opening it or not. Rosabella continued to stare at the letter as if suddenly frozen by it. Yet, in an instant, she collected her letter opener to slice it open, eager for its contents.

Rosabella wrestled with the letter nervously, as she unfolded the pristine parchment pages.

 _Dearest Rosie,_

 _I hope that you are enjoying the start of your summer break, despite the madness of it all. I know that the disagreements between your parents have been difficult and confusing for you. But, I know they will be resolved soon enough and you will be able to stop stressing and enjoy your summer._

 _However, I'm a writing to you on a happier note as I have invited some friends you know over for dinner this week and was hoping you'd join us. It won't be anything fancy, just a nice catch up for us all._

 _Please let me know if you are unable to come, although I hope you'll be able to squeeze us in. I know you were planning to catch up with your Aunt Margaret this week too. However, feel free to invite her over as I quite enjoyed her company at your birthday earlier this year._

 _I know that your life is quite confusing and busy at the moment but we are always here to help you, my dear._

 _I hope you're doing well my dear._

 _Be safe and wise...  
Love Andromeda Tonks x_

Rosabella smiled excited by the event. It would give her a chance to see some familiar and comforting faces. Stop her mind raging war with itself over her parent's disagreements about her life. Rosabella pulled out a piece of parchment from her drawer and her favourite quill.

 _Dear Andromeda,_

 _I am very well, despite everything and I am extremely grateful for all the support you have provided me with thus far. I understand that nothing about this will ever be normal for me, I just hope that both parents will come to an agreement at some point or at least hear me out._

 _I would be extremely delighted to bring Aunt Margaret over to dinner at yours this week. Just let me know the date and time and we'll be over there in a heartbeat!_

 _I hope that you are well as are Dora and Ted!_

 _Love your niece,  
Rosabella Natalia x_

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	31. Chapter Thirty

The night sky was dawning upon the Tonks residence as the sound of chorusing birds filled the evening summer air. A feathered medley echoed through the lush green trees, that guarded this family of wizards from the Muggle world that surrounded them. The clouds were bracketed to the eternal, summer sky as it became a dome of solar blue. The grass was silk soft, not that many of the guests were on the ground per say. They were speeding above, fast and smooth as the quaffle slid through the hoop; the fifth time in a row for Ginny tonight.

Everyone had made the effort to come this evening for Rosabella, unable to comprehend the difficulties that she's facing at the moment. Especially when neither of her families could agree. Fred, George, Ginny and Tonks raced around on their brooms, as Harry, Hermione and Ron, rested on the deck below gazing upon their friends in the sky.

Hermione was the first one to notice the arrival of her best friend and instantly greeted her. Rosabella grinned excitedly as her friend embraced her tightly; it had been too long since they last saw each other.

"Hey 'Mione!" Rosabella smiled, pulling out of Hermione's tight embrace, "How are you? Have read all of next years course books yet?" She joked, earning a playful slap from her best friend.

"Not all of us are as smart as you," Hermione complained, defending her excessive study habits. "Besides I've only read three-quarters of them..."

The young blonde chuckled at Hermione. "On the contrary, I think you'll find that there is no one smarter than you 'Mione." Rosabella complimented, earning a smile of gratitude from her best friend.

"Come join us," Hermione suggested pointing towards the door, "They're playing Quidditch at the moment and Ginny is smashing the boys." She said, chuckling at the thought.

Rosabella smiled at her friend, "I'll be out soon, just let me say 'hello' to everyone first." Hermione nodded in understanding, as she returned to Ron and Harry who were still sitting on the deck watching the scene above them.

"I haven't seen Hermione in ages, darling," Margaret commented, slightly shocked. "What year is she going into this year? 5th? 6th?" She questioned, knowing that Hermione had certainly grown up from when she last saw her.

"She'll be a 5th year, in September," Rosabella replied, watching as Sirius made his way over to them. "Oh Sirius," She grinned brightly, embracing the man tightly. "How have you been?"

"I might ask you the same thing?" Sirius counted, sending the young girl a knowing look. "How has the adjustment been, dear?" He asked, awaiting the answer he knew he would receive.

"It's going okay... I guess," She replied half-heartedly. "It's just unresolved... at the moment," Rosabella said softly, not wanting to go into it any more than she had to.

Sirius nodded his head knowing it would take her a while to adjust to the new arrangements. "It'll all work itself out, I promise." He reassured her, and Rosabella simply nodded in return.

"I think I might join the others outside," She stated, noticing Tonks also joining the others outside for a game of Quidditch.

"Alright, darling," Margaret nodded, holding her niece's jacket in her arms. "Let me know if you need anything."

Rosabella nodded, as she swiftly exited the house into the back garden. The Tonks residence had an enchanted garden. It was wide and open, sloping gently down to a cosmic-blue river. While on either side a thick sky high hedge created a border than concealed the Quidditch match taking place. It was a beautiful sight, as were the friends that she'd missed so much.

"Rosie's here!" Ron cheered, moving to hug his friend tightly, as Tonks, the twins and Ginny all dismounted their brooms to join the conversation.

Harry embraced Rosabella tightly. He hadn't seen her since school finished when he'd been avoiding her like the plague because of what he'd seen in the graveyard. "How are you doing?" Harry asked, pulling out of their embrace.

"I'm doing okay, thanks," She replied softly, as Fred pulled her onto his shoulders affectionately.

"Hey Rosie," George greeted, high fiving her. "We've missed you." He smirked, winking at her cheekily.

"Have you really?" Rosabella questioned, acting as if she was surprised by their comment. Rather than replying the twins simply tickled her from all angles until she admitted that she'd missed them too. "Fine, I missed you too!"

* * *

He had noticed her from the moment she arrived with Rosabella. He had never seen her before, but the way Andromeda had greeted her, it appeared as though they were dear friends. So why had he never met her before?

Initially, he had observed her from afar, drowning out whatever Muggle news Ted was rambling on about with Lupin. The woman had a sculpted figure which was twine-thin, perfectly accentuated by her navy cap-sleeved dress that was fitted around the bodice. Her waist was tapered and she had a flawless ivory complexion, highlighted by the soft makeup delicately brushed against her face.

She had a pair of arched eyebrows which looked down on thick sweeping eyelashes, that he found himself become lost in. Her delicate features framed her face, with a set of dazzling, angel-white teeth that gleamed each time she smiled at niece. Her hair rested on her shoulders in flowing chestnut waves, while her enticing chocolate eyes gazed at him from across the room, bestowing on him a polite smile.

"Sirius," Harry called out to his godfather, who was quick clearly distracted by the lady Rosabella had brought along with her.

Sirius gazed up at the boy, "Yes, Harry?" He questioned slightly annoyed, as Harry obstructed his view of the woman he had become quite perplexed by.

"Erh- nothing," Harry looked down only just realising that he had interrupted his godfather's train of thought. "I'll ask Molly instead, she'll know." He continued, scurrying off to find his friends, that were currently playing Quidditch outside.

Sirius rose from his seat, as Ted moved to assist his wife in the kitchen. He wandered towards were Rosabella and this mystery lady were standing, hearing the faint conversation about Hermione.

"Oh Sirius," Rosabella grinned brightly, embracing the man. "How have you been?" She questioned politely.

"I might ask you the same thing?" Sirius counted, sending the young girl a knowing look. "How has the adjustment been dear?" He asked, awaiting the answer he knew he would receive.

"It's going okay... I guess," She replied half-heartedly. "It's just unresolved... at the moment," Rosabella said softly, and Sirius sensed that it was topic she wasn't comfortable discussing at this point.

Sirius nodded his head knowing it would take her a while to adjust to the new arrangements. "It'll all work itself out, I promise." He reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rosabella simply nodded in return. "I think I might join the others outside," She stated, noticing Tonks also joining the others outside for a game of Quidditch.

"Alright, darling," Margaret nodded, holding her niece's jacket in her arms. "Let me know if you need anything." She said softly.

Sirius turned to face the sugary voice that had come from the woman beside him. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Sirius," He introduced himself as the woman's gaze now returned to his.

"I'm Margaret," She replied, shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Rosie." She started, sending him a grateful smile, "I can't thank you enough for helping out with this whole situation."

Sirius felt his heart flutter at her words, "It's nothing really, Andromeda and I can understand her situation better than anyone... particularly when you've lived through it."

Margaret gave a soft nod, only now paying closer attention to his appearance. He was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. His air of "casual elegance" caused a smile to grace her lips.

"So-" Sirius began, staring awkwardly at his feet, unsure of how to broach the topic. "Are you her adoptive mother?" He questioned as politely as possible.

Margaret shook her head, "My sister and her husband adopted Rosie when she was six," She explained, unsure where she stood now that Rosabella's family had come into the picture. "I'm her aunt and godmother..."

"Oh, that's lovely," Sirius replied surprised. "I can see that she loves you very much." Sirius pointed out, though the brunette shook her head.

She gazed into the backyard to see Rosabella gliding around on a broom, clearly distracted from her troubles. "I know, and she's my world... but what I don't know is where I stand now that the Malfoy's are in the picture and whether I'll still be able to see her as much."

"You and Andromeda are extremely important to her," Sirius argued, stepping closer to her, "no matter what the Malfoy's say, she will always want to see you." He promised, feeling himself become lost in chocolate brown orbs.

Margaret felt her body tense slightly and the heat rush to her cheeks at his comments. Yet, Andromeda had saved Margaret from her blush as she called everyone in for dinner.

"Alright, dinner is ready," Andromeda announced happily, as the children began to gather at one end of the table and the adults at the other, "take a seat to eat, please," she instructed, placing the remaining food on the table.

The once bare wooden table was filled with platters of food, pies, cakes and pastries of all kinds. Andromeda had really outdone herself, and the boys wasted no time in tucking straight into dinner.

There were many conversations to engage in along the wooden table. Rosabella spoke mostly with Ginny, Tonks and Hermione as they ate. While she noticed that her Aunt Margaret was becoming awfully close with Sirius. She had made a mental note to tease her about it later...

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Narcissa stepped into her master suite to see her husband wrestling the black bow tie that seemed to be suffocating him. The woman let out a soft chuckle towards her husband's hasty actions. The content mother and wife walked over to Lucius who was dressed in the suit he had worn for his meeting at the Ministry, followed by lunch with his father and her own. His long blonde hair was combed into a ponytail and tied back with a black ribbon, while the smell of his aftershave scented through the air.

He stood in front of the full-length mirror of their master suite. Lucius sighed when he saw the small figure of his wife come up behind him. The man sighed in defeat, slapping his hands against his sides angrily, knowing he wasn't going to get it off anytime soon.

"Honestly, darling, if you can't even remove a simple bow tie... then how bad was your day?" Narcissa questioned her husband, making her way up to him to help. Lucius had slumped down on the edge of the bed, clearly rattled and distressed by the day's events. "You know I still love you the same," She whispered, her dainty fingers removing the tie and the first few buttons of his shirt.

Lucius held his head down for a moment, feeling as though he could somewhat breathe again. Rosabella had tiptoed passed her parents bedroom when she caught sight of the scene through the open slit in the door. "I spoke with our fathers today... and we have agreed that it would be best to move Rosie to Hogwarts, starting next semester," Lucius announced content, although he didn't seem the slightest.

Rosabella felt her heart stop for a second, she knew it had been mentioned before but then never spoken about since... or she thought. Her mind was racing with millions of questions and emotions. Maybe moving schools wouldn't be the end of the world? Or maybe it would be... leaving her mother behind in France...

"Lucius, I don't know," Narcissa reasoned, her hands resting on his chest. She looked up at him with her crystal blue orbs, "If you were truly pleased with this decision to move our daughter to another school, you wouldn't be so distressed about it." The woman replied, intertwining her hand with her husbands comfortingly.

Lucius shook his head, "I just... don't want her to hate me for moving her away." He explained, running his hands through his hair nervously. "At first, I wanted her there so I could protect... but now I just want to have a relationship with my daughter and have her not resent me, or look at me like those from the first wizarding war." Lucius reasoned to his wife, knowing the future was unpredictable, as was his relationship with his daughter. He wanted to make the most of their relationship before something happened with the Dark Lord that would pull him away from her forever.

Narcissa sighed, she couldn't help agreeing with her husband's reasoning. She didn't want to lose their daughter again either, especially with the talk of the Dark Lord retrieving the deatheaters he lost after the first wizarding war. "Lucius, she'll understand... but hopefully she understands that it's only for own good and protection." Narcissa squeezed her husband's hands tightly. "Plus, I'm sure she made plenty of friends throughout the year... it'll be a mostly smooth transition." The blonde woman reasoned, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Lucius nodded his head in agreement. "I just want her to feel loved and safe... so I think it would be best to tell her soon about the move." He suggested, feeling his wife nod her head from his shoulder.

"Yes, that would good for her." Narcissa agreed, smiling up at her husband affectionately. "Are you going to put her in Draco's year? Or in her own year?" She questioned, wondering if they had discussed that at their lunch earlier in the day.

"Well, academically she'd be fine in Draco's year, if not excell. She's an exceptionally bright young girl." Lucius admitted, thinking it over in his head.

"So then what's the hesitation?" Narcissa questioned, unsure of what was holding her husband back on his decision.

"Nothing, I think it would be beneficial for her to start next semester as a fifth-year." Lucius grinned proudly, no worries or hesitations about the decision. "I think she'll do wonderfully as the Slytherin Head Girl."

"You're so proud of her and she hasn't even started yet," She grinned at her husband's actions.

"I know, but she's going to blow them all away in September."

Narcissa nodded her head, smiling brightly at her husband, "I don't mind the fact that you get all soft when you talk about Rosie..." She teased, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

Lucius simply shook her head, as if trying to hide the boyish grin spread across his face.

"Well softy, I need to go check on dinner," Narcissa announced, kissing her husband's cheek, as she made her way to the door. Rosabella felt her breath hitch, as she heard her mother walking towards the door. She promptly left, not wanting to be caught on her mother's way out, especially in her current state of confusion.

"Alright," Lucius agreed, hastily closing the open door. "Soon... but not yet." He disagreed, standing in front of his wife.

"Lucius I have to-" Narcissa complained, to be greeted with a soft passionate kiss. Narcissa bit her lip as her husband pulled away, "I was not expecting that." She chuckled, as his hands traced her hips. "I have to check on dinner for Rosie before she heads off to dancing, dear," Narcissa protested pulling herself from his muscular embrace.

"You can do that later," Lucius whispered seductively, causing a faint blush across Narcissa's cheeks as she felt her body pressed up against the door to their suite.

* * *

Margaret held the ivory parchment tightly between her fingers, her beige manicured nails gliding back and forth across the envelope. She stared at the envelope intently, as though she was contemplating opening it or not. Margaret continued to stare at the letter as if suddenly frozen by it. It was as if she knew that someone was wrong... that something wasn't right. Yet, in an instant, she slid her index finger across the letter, opening it up eager for its contents and to assure herself that Rosabella was okay.

 _Dear Auntie Margaret,_

 _I am writing to you regarding a piece of news that I'm unsure of whether I'm pleased by it or devasted by it. In fact, it appears to be causing me great distress and to be honest, I'm unsure as to why. I mean it's not like I haven't experienced something like this before._

 _It was earlier this evening before dancing that I overheard my parents discussing that they wanted to and will most likely move me to Hogwarts next semester. They wanted to move into the fifth year with my brother and I cannot decide for the life of me whether I'd actually be okay with it?_

 _I know it means that I'll have to leave all my Beauxbatons friends behind, my classes and extracurriculars and most of all being able to see mum almost every day. But, it going to Hogwarts means that I get to spend every day with Hermione, my friends at Hogwarts and even my brother, Draco._

 _I'm just unsure of where I sit with this whole moving schools situation. I might end up loving every minute at Hogwarts and never want to leave... or what if I end up hating it at Hogwarts, or I get put in a house that my family hates or my friends dislike and all I want to do is move back to Beauxbatons?_

 _Auntie Margaret, I don't know what to do or think! Please let me know what you think about this... I mean at least both sets of parents have started getting along again. I guess it was a difficult adjustment for all of us._

 _Anyway, I hope that you are well and that work is treating you nicely._

 _Love your niece,  
Rosabella Natalia x_

 _PS I hope that your evening with Mr Black went well and that you'll fill me in next time we see each other._

Margaret couldn't help but chuckle at the last part... Rosie had been teasing her ever since that evening at Ted and Andromeda's. The evening she'd met Sirius, the interesting and surprising character she'd been filling her evenings with after a long and stressful day at work.

Margaret shook her head, she needed to focus on her niece. Margaret smiled as she pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk drawer and her phoenix quill.

 _Dearest Rosie,_

 _I hope that your dancing classes today gave you the break from reality that I'm sure you desperately desired. I know that this has all been a difficult adjustment and that both parents have only wanted the best for you and it seems as though now that everything has finally cleared up that you've been hit with another storm. But I can assure you, that the decision to move you to Hogwarts will be done by your parents for your safety. When you were in France, your mother, Katherine was always two corridors away not in another country._

 _Rosie, I feel this is a discussion to have with your parents. You need to let them know how you feel about the move... your worries and apprehensions and they will understand. There isn't much I can say that'll convince you one way or another because this is a decision that you need to make. However, I promise to support you with whatever you decide._

 _All the best my dear Rosie. We will catch up soon and discuss this further if you wish. But, don't waste this last month of holidays worrying about what could happen if you do or don't go to Hogwarts, what your family or friends will think. Simply enjoy this summer for I have a feeling it'll be an interesting ride from then on._

 _I know that it seems your life is always quite confusing and busy but I'm always here to help you, my dear. I hope you'll always tell me if there is something wrong._

 _I hope you're doing well my dear. Please keep me informed on what's happening in your life._

 _Be safe and wise...  
Love your Aunt Margaret x_

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

\


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**YEAR: 1995**

Rosabella turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The summer night was unusually cold and dark and she silently wished she'd refused Sirius' offer to apparate to her front gate and just flooed home instead; straight into the warmth and comfort of her home. Yet, he'd been making a real effort with her recently, especially since he'd grown closer with her Aunt Margaret. Sirius had always supported her from the moment she met him last Christmas lunch at the Weasley's and she was glad he was getting on with her aunt so well. She definitely deserved it after all she'd been through...

The high hedge curved with her, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring her way. The source of the noise she'd heard upon arrival proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, sturring majestically along the top of the hedge. Rosabella stared at it with confusion, she hadn't seen it around the gardens before or maybe she was just not paying enough attention on her walks. She did have a lot on her mind at the moment. The young girl proceeded through the gate, desperately wanting to rid herself from the chilly summer breeze.

The handsome and grand manor house that Rosabella had become accustomed to seeing daily grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. She could see the faint orange light glimmering against the windows pains in the parlour. She knew her mother would be waiting for her to arrive home and that filled Rosabella with a certain sense of comfort.

She'd slowly grown closer to her mother over the last month of holidays. She seemed more natural and motherly than the initial period of getting over the fact that her daughter wasn't missing or dead. But despite that, Rosabella had really been enjoying the time she was spending with her mother, particularly the other day when they had made a fresh batch of cookies together; magic free.

Rosabella continued along the path towards the manor, somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge, the front fountain was playing. The soft sounds of water somewhat relaxing in this unusually cold summer night. Rosabella had the large black double doors insight, quickening her pace to reach the manor and finally unwind for the night.

The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. Rosabella wandered towards the parlour quietly opening the door to see her mother curled up in a blanket by the fire. On closer inspection, she noticed her mother reading her copy of Pride and Prejudice, the Muggle novel she had suggested a while back.

Rosabella quietly stepped back towards the door, not wanting to disturb her mother, "Where do you think you're going?" Narcissa questioned, her eyes never leaving the novel until she'd finished the page and slide her bookmark inside. "We always chat after dance or skating?"

Rosabella smiled at her mother with tired eyes, she'd had intensive classes the last two weeks in preparation for the summer concert but hadn't realised until now how fatigued she'd become. "I know..." She replied, letting out a yawn of exhaustion, "-but I was hoping we could debrief upstairs tonight... In case I fall asleep on you."

Narcissa stifled a small nod at her daughter, "Of course, darling." The woman rose from her seat, walking towards Rosabella. "You've been working awfully hard recently," She commented, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder as they ascended the stairs.

Rosabella nodded, stifling another yawn as they reached her bedroom, "Yeah, it'll be worth it though," Rosabella turned the doorknob, heading straight into her closet to change. "The concert is always really amazing."

"I'm sure it is," Narcissa agreed, folding down the sheets to her daughter's bed. "Everyone is very proud of you darling," She smiled as Rosabella exited her wardrobe in her shorts and singlet top before climbing into her bed.

"Come on," The young blonde encouraged, attempting to pull her mother into bed with her, "All the way in," She said, lifting the sheets so that Narcissa could slip underneath.

"I don't know how long you'll be awake though," Narcissa protested, giving her daughter a knowing look, "And I hate waking you when I leave," She reasoned, even though she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her daughter.

Rosabella raised an eyebrow at her mother, "No one said you had to leave,"

Narcissa grinned brightly at her daughter's words. "We'll see... but what did you want to talk about?" The woman questioned curiously, "you mentioned that you wanted to speak with me before you left for dance but your grandmother held me up." She sighed, knowing that her mother had a frequency tendency to do just that.

"Oh, right," Rosabella paused, knowing what she wanted to talk to her mother about.

Narcissa glanced at her daughter, she knew something wasn't right. It was written across her daughter's porcelain face. "Rosie, we've gotten so close these last couple months... I want you to feel comfortable so that you talk to me about anything," She said sincerely, stroking her the stray pieces of blonde from Rosabella's face.

"It's about school." The young girl sighed, not sure how her mother would broach the conversation. "I know that you want to move me to Hogwarts next semester."

"Rosie," Narcissa started, unsure of how her daughter felt about the situation, Lucius had briefly mentioned to her the other day.

"Wait-" Rosabella cut off her mother. "I'm not saying I do or don't want to go... I just wanted to ask a few questions... Either way, it'll be a big adjustment for everyone in more ways than one..." She pondered aloud, wondering how everyone would take her move to Hogwarts.

Narcissa stared at her daughter in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I walked passed your bedroom the other night and the door was open... I just heard my name and then well..." Rosabella looked down in shame at the fact she'd eavesdropped on her parent's private conversation.

Narcissa didn't seem to mind, "What did you want to ask?" She questioned, knowing her daughter would have a million questions.

"Well, the first and I feel most pressing question I had was about the Hogwarts houses," Rosabella asked, watching as her mother smirked at the question. "I heard a lot of different things about all four houses. The good and the bad and particularly a lot about Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"And you want to know what I think about them?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her daughter, who simply nodded in response. "Well, when I was about to start at Hogwarts, I actually thought Ravenclaw was the house I'd be sorted into... even though, my family had been sorted in Slytherin for generations."

Rosabella stared at her mother confused, "So you weren't happy as a Slytherin?"

"No, I was surprisingly," Narcissa shook her head reassuringly. "Despite the history and intentions of my family, Slytherin did me well; I had my sisters, its where I met your father, and I was Slytherin's head girl in my final years... Some of the best memories of my time at Hogwarts are owed to that house."

A smile graced Rosabella's lips at her mother's reminiscence, "It sounds like you really enjoyed your time at Hogwarts."

Narcissa gave a soft nod, a small wave of nostalgia washing over her, "Yes, I really did."

"Did you have many friends that weren't in Slytherin?" Rosabella questioned, knowing that she'd made friends across all houses over the course of her stay.

"I did," Narcissa nodded, "I mean most of my friends were from Slytherin, but, I did have my study group of Ravenclaw and girls."

Rosabella nodded, "but no one from Hufflepuff or Gryffindor... because your family didn't want that?"

"That, and I had some restraints if I'm honest with you."" Narcissa agreed with her daughter's comment, "But, I just didn't have the same interests as them I guess and if I could go back I'd probably change that aspect of my schooling." She smiled at her daughter reassuringly, having heard that she'd made friends across all four houses over the last semester.

"But what would've happened if you didn't get into Slytherin," Rosabella asked softly, not wanting to offend her mother. "And say you were a Gryffindor... or you hung out with them regularly?" Rosabella stared at her hands, thinking about what had happened to Sirius. She didn't want that to happen to her, but she also couldn't live with a family that pressured her to be a certain way.

Narcissa caught on to what Rosabella was implying, "Rosie, I would support you, in whichever house you get placed in." She reassured, embracing her daughter in a tight hug.

"But what if I was a Gryffindor?" Rosabella raised an eyebrow, "Would you still love me then?"

"Of course," Narcissa squeezed her daughter's hands comfortingly. "I know you've probably heard some stories but I can assure you that I will always support you in everything you do."

Rosabella gazed up at her mother gratefully, "What about the rest of the family though? In particular-"

"Your father?" She questioned will a raised eyebrow. Rosabella felt herself gulp at the thought. "Look, he and your grandparents only want the absolute best for you and they would like to think that Slytherin is the perfect house for you to achieve."

"But you don't agree?" She asked curiously.

Narcissa sighed, "I'm not saying I disagree, but I know you would've heard a lot of bad things about Slytherin and I want to clarify that it's not all true, particularly the fact that every witch or wizard in that house has gone bad... my sist-" The older woman quickly retracted her last statement, knowing where it was leading.

Rosabella sat up in her bed, intertwining her hand with her mothers. "Your sister, Andromeda right? That's who you were going to mention?" She questioned, gazing up into her mother's matching blue orbs.

Narcissa felt tears glistening in her eyes but she would not give in. "Yes." She said shortly not wanting to go into the matter for she knew she would never be able to withhold the emptiness she felt since she lost Andromeda.

Rosabella took the hint, noticing how upset her mother had become by the mention of her sister. It seemed as though losing Andromeda when she was younger really took a toll. "Uh, I'm actually quite tired... I might be a good idea for me to get some rest before the lunch tomorrow." The younger blonde suggested. Her mother gave a soft nod, "You don't have to leave though,"

"Maybe another night darling," Narcissa kissed her daughter's forehead as she climbed out of bed. "I'll let you get some rest."

"Alright, Goodnight," Rosabella mumbled sleepily, positioning her head on her soft and cosy pillows. "And... thank you for somewhat relieving the worries I had about the Hogwarts houses."

Narcissa smiled down at her daughter, pulling the covers above her shoulders, "Oh... that's alright dear. You know I will always love you... no matter what happens in your life,"

"I love you," She whispered as she watched her mother move towards the door.

"I love you too, darling." Narcissa replied, leaving the room in darkness.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**YEAR: 1995**

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white sunshine lighting the warm summer day. Rosabella rolled over in her bed, blocking her view from the sun peeking through the white taffeta sheers of her bedroom. Her glossy golden locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to refocus on the day after a much-needed nap as a result of her intensive dancing classes.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 2:20pm. The young girl gazed down at her snoring tiger cub Dakota resting in the crevices of her body.

Rosabella grabbed the parchment and quill she'd placed on her bedside before her rest to remind herself to owl Hermione. Shuffling her body up against the headboard, Rosabella began to write the short letter to her best friend.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you're enjoying your summer break, it feels like an eternity since we last spoke! We really need to organise a day together, I have so much to tell you! In particular, the fact that I might be moving to Hogwarts this coming semester and as a fifth year! I have so many unanswered questions, particularly about the house that I might be placed in... considering my true family tree. However, as you know my house has always been a combination of both Gryffindor and Slytherin._

 _I know that this letter will leave you with more questions than answers, but I need to talk with you in person regarding this situation. I need my best friend and her wonderful advice and support._

 _I hope that your time at the Weasley's this week was highly enjoyable and that Ron didn't give you a hard time. Although, you know its really just a cover for the fact that he likes you..._

 _Anyway, I can feel your cheeks growing redder than the Hogwarts Express from here, so I'll say my goodbyes before you send me a howler..._

 _Be safe and smart!  
Love From Your Bestie…_

 _Rosabella Natalia xx_

Rosabella sealed the letter before walking towards her balcony where Jax her midnight black owl Jax was resting. The young girl placed the letter into his beak to deliver to Hermione's home in London. Rosabella then moved from her balcony to the hallway downstairs wandering aimlessly in search of something to do, when she found herself outside her father's study.

Lucius sat at his desk in the darkness of his study, one hand loosely gripping his glass of fire-whiskey, the other around the set of documents regarding Rosabella's move to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lucius smirked, knowing his daughter already knew about the move after her discussion with Narcissa two nights prior. His past frustration in the matter was nothing now that his daughter was closer to home, and somewhere he could ensure her protection. Especially since the future had become particular unpredictable with the Dark Lord's return.

"Rosie," Lucius felt himself breath without hesitation as he listened to the soft petite footsteps outside his study door, that could only belong to his daughter. The footsteps he desperately missed hearing from before she was ripped from their lives. Lucius looked back down at his files, tossing them to the side as he listened to the sound of his study door open gently. "Hello darling," Lucius greeted, grinning up at his daughter. He could sense the unspoken fear and nerves radiating from her. He sighed, knowing that she would definitely want to talk about her move to Hogwarts next semester.

Rosabella smiled at him weakly, "May I take a seat?" She questioned quietly. Her heart pounding in her chest, as her father gave a soft nod, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "I just wanted to talk about Hogwarts... but I'm sure you already knew that." She said with a soft chuckle, as if to lighten the mood.

Lucius nodded his head slowly, "What did you to clarify, princess?" Lucius questioned, eager to assist his daughter especially with the upcoming move.

Rosabella felt her body relax somewhat, "I was wondering, what you had planned for me at Hogwarts?" She asked, crossing her legs as she snuggled into the chair across from her father.

Lucius looked at his daughter curiously, knowing there was more to her question than just what he had academically planned for her. "Well, your mother and I were hoping to place you into the fifth year... because academically you'd probably end up duxing all subjects Hogwarts has to offer." Rosabella felt her heart warm at her father compliments. She hadn't realised in a while how important she was to him and how much he had planned for her future. She just didn't want to disappoint him. "Plus, I'm sure we'd be able to arrange something with the Headmaster that allows you to continue dancing and skating."

"I think I would be comfortable with that," Rosabella agreed, nodding her head. She was actually surprised at the thought her father had put into her dancing and skating classes. It was clear if she moved to Hogwarts that she wouldn't have them as electives anymore but being able to come home regularly for them sounded even better. She'd get to see her mother more often too... "But I do have a more pressing question that I wanted to discuss with you and if I'm honest I don't how you'll react to it..." The young girl bit her lip, watching as her father's face screwed up in confusion.

Lucius furrowed his brows, finally understanding where his daughter was leading with this discussion. "Is it about the Houses?" He asked, watching as she fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper nervously. "You want to know how I feel about each of them?" Rosabella nodded softly, "Your mother mentioned that you were concerned about this more than any aspect of the move."

"It's just... my house at Beauxbatons is essentially a combination of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses or so I was told during my stay last semester." Lucius sighed, understanding his daughter was leading him to a topic he felt very strongly about. "I know it's not entirely what this family has traditionally been placed in..."

"No," Lucius replied firmer than he had initially intended. He was proud of his family tree and wanted his daughter to be apart of it. She was a Malfoy after all... "Both the Malfoy's and Black's have been placed in Slytherin for centuries."

"And that's where I'm expected to be too right?" She questioned, daring to raise an eyebrow at her father anticipating his answer.

Lucius groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Rosie dear, you have to understand that being a Malfoy comes with certain expectations." He said sternly, and Rosabella wasn't pleased where this conversation was leading one bit. _She couldn't understand what the big deal was?_ "I didn't decide them... they're like unspoken rules."

"And if I don't get placed in Slytherin... then what happens?" Rosabella asked curiously, though she feared an argument evolving, "Am I disowned or abandoned... considered a blood traitor?" She said, beginning to get sharp with her father, knowing what had happened to Andromeda and Sirius.

"I didn't say that." Lucius rebutted, desperately trying not to lose his temper at Rosabella for he knew he would say things he would instantly regret.

"But, you were most likely thinking it?" Rosabella snapped, not understanding why she'd become so emotionally invested in the topic. She hadn't planned for it to evolve like this... "What's the big deal anyway? I'm going there to learn aren't I?" She questioned matter-of-factly, refusing to look down.

"Yes, you are Rosie," Lucius nodded his head, running a hand through his hair distressed. "And you'll do amazing academically. But-"

"But what?" Rosabella felt tears welling in her eyes, barely comprehending why her emotions had affected her in this way. "I can't control what house I get into?" She argued and Lucius knew that she was to a degree correct.

Lucius silently agreed. He hated to see his daughter this way and know that he'd unintentionally caused it through the beliefs he was brought up with. "I know and I will always love you." He reasoned, knowing that his daughter's kind-hearted nature came from Narcissa and the fact Rosabella grew up away from the beliefs and values that were ingrained in him and his wife as children.

"You promise?" Rosabella questioned, looking up at him with her doll-like orbs that made Lucius cave every time. "You promise to love me even if I'm a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering if her father would ever truly accept her despite the house she is placed into.

Lucius paused and after a moment of silence, he nodded. "I promise that I'll love you unconditionally, no matter what house you get into... I'm not saying that it won't be a difficult adjustment for the family... but it'll happen if it needs to that is..." He replied, wanting nothing more than to wrap Rosabella in a tight embrace, "but can I at least somewhat hope you get into Slytherin?" He chuckled and Rosabella smiled at her father.

"Of course, but promise not to be too disappointed if I don't get into Slytherin House..." She warned, moving from her seat to embrace her father tightly.

"I could never be disappointed by you," Lucius grinned kissing his daughter's forehead. "I love you so much dear,"

Rosabella felt her breath hitch, "and I love you too," She watched as her father stared at her with disbelief of the three words she'd spoken. Lucius embraced the young blonde in his arms tightly, before pulling her onto his lap.

It was in that moment that Lucius didn't care about the House his daughter was placed in. He just never wanted that moment to end... He wanted to develop his relationship with his daughter and ensure that despite what the future held Rosabella could always count on him and more importantly trust him.

Rosabella looked up at her father, "You know, you might have to convince the rest of the family that your only daughter will _potentially_ not continue the Slytherin tradition," Rosabella sighed at the very thought, knowing it most likely just gave her father second thoughts.

"Yes, that might be an idea," Lucius nodded, agreeing with his daughter, "But why don't we focus on that when and if it happens okay?" He suggested, hoping his daughter would no longer have apprehension towards moving to Hogwarts. Now, he'd just have to confirm everything with the headmaster... someone he didn't particularly get along with.

Rosabella rested her head on her father's shoulder, Lucius running his hands through her long golden curls. He wanted Rosabella to be happy and content with her life. Although, he worried what his father would make of the situation when it occurred, for Lucius too had a feeling that his daughter was too strong-willed and loyal to be complicit like the rest of the family.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**YEAR: 1995**

 _Salut maman,_

 _J'ai eu une belle journée aujourd'hui. Tu me manques beaucoup.  
Je vous verrai le week-end prochain au même café._

 _Amour, ta fille,  
Rosabella xx _

Rosabella heard a faint knock at the door, "Come in," She answered, looking up from her desk to see her brother wander inside sheepishly.

"Hey Rosie," He smiled at his sister, closing the door behind him as he walked into her room fully.

Rosabella watched as her brother walked over to her desk standing beside it, "Hey Draco," She said casually, turning to face him from her desk. She slipped the last letter into its envelope, before giving him her full attention. "How was your day with Blaise?"

Draco scratched his head unsure, "Yeah it was okay I guess... We played a few games of Quidditch which were good practice for me and then we went over to Crabbe's for a while too." He explained, feeling content with his day thus far.

"You know," Rosabella grinned, standing up from her chair, and sitting down in one of the oversized grey armchairs. "You can also practice with me too." She chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her brother as he sat in the armchair across from her.

Draco stared at his sister, furrowing his brows in confusion, "I don't quite understand what you mean?"

"I played Quidditch at Beauxbatons too." She said as though it were obvious, but even then Draco still seemed utterly confused. "I was a chaser though, not a seeker like you," She explained reminiscing about her time at the French Schools Quidditch Tournaments.

"Wow," Draco breathed in shock, his sister was always full of surprises. "I've lived with you for a couple months now and I still seem to learn something every time I see you," He stated, causing a smile to grace his sister's lips.

"But I'm serious, I'd love the practice." Rosabella nodded eagerly as the two Irish Wolfhounds entered her room. Rosabella leant down to cuddle Alina, Draco with Mak now that he wouldn't bite thanks to his sister of course.

"Well, I'll take you up on that offer before the end of the week," Draco promised, knowing he'd definitely like to see how his sister played Quidditch. It would be an interesting day to say the least. "Though we should do something before we have to head down for dinner later," He suggested, gazing her bookshelves for something to do.

Rosabella nodded her head, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea... I feel as though we should play a couple rounds of Wizards Chess." She chuckled, grabbing the boardgame from the bookshelf near her window seat. "Although, you're practically a natural at this game." Rosabella complained, knowing that her brother often won.

The siblings had played endless rounds of Wizards Chess, eventually presenting Draco as the clear winner of the game. Though, that didn't deter Rosabella from playing each round after that. "So, you're coming to Hogwarts again this year..." Draco said slowly, watching as his sister tensed at the topic slightly.

Rosabella hated this topic as of late and thought it would be best to be direct with her brother, "If I wasn't in Slytherin would you still talk to me?" Rosabella asked quietly, avoiding her brother's eyes at all costs.

Draco took a deep breath, running it over in his mind. "Well, of course, you're my sister." He replied causally as though he was too invested in the game to understand the true meaning behind her question.

"What if I'm a Gryffindor," Rosabella questioned, with attempts to regain Draco's attention in the matter and see what his reaction would be, "The house you loathe more than any other." Draco sighed, knowing that his sister was right. He didn't like Gryffindor... but it was marginally better than Hufflepuff. "You can't even look at me and this is all hypothetical... what if it actually happened?" Rosabella fussed, noticing her brother unable to answer the question.

"What would the family think though?" Draco worried, knowing what had happened to those who had not followed the Slytherin family tradition. It was as though Draco was finally paying enough attention to the matter to register fully the consequences of his sister not being a Slytherin and not just the persona he put on at Hogwarts.

Rosabella shook her head, "But what does it matter though?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, although knew were her brother was leading with the statement.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you..." Draco whispered under his breath, though Rosabella still heard.

The young girl moved towards her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know you never approved of or more accurately liked the friends I had at Hogwarts..."

Draco held his head down in shame, he knew he could be rude about those he was reared to believe were inferior. But the young boy sighed, knowing that his sister had already begun to change his views for the better. "Rosie, I know that I could never be as kind-hearted or as accepting as you... and I would love for you to be in Slytherin... but maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Rosabella looked at her brother in shock, "You mean if your sister, a _Malfoy_ that is, was a Gryffindor you'd still love her?"

"Yes, I would and I would protect her as much as I could," Draco agreed, thinking about the love and light she'd already brought to their home once plagued by darkness. "Because my sister is no ordinary Malfoy, and just maybe you'll teach us all a lesson..."

"Draco... when I met you, you were rude, arrogant, egotistical and now... you're still all those things..." She joked, earning a playful slap from her brother. "But I also learnt that behind that Slytherin facade you wear at school, is my brother, kind, caring and supportive."

"And should my sister by no fault of her own not follow the family tradition... I promise I will support you still even if the reality of it takes me longer accept than I'm leading on..." Draco explained, embracing his sister in a tight hug.

"I know that it's all hypothetical, but thank you for understanding..." Rosabella smiled at her brother gratefully. "Besides, you'll finally have some competition with or against you this Quidditch season."

"Well, I said I'd take you up on that before the end of the week," Draco promised, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder, "though we should head down for dinner now."

Rosabella nodded her head, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea... wouldn't want to be late." She chuckled, heading downstairs with her brother towards the dining room.

Draco pulled out his Rosabella's usual spot beside him, before taking his seat next to her. The pair talked quietly as they waited for their parents and grandparents to also take their seats at the table. She was extremely grateful and surprised by the way her brother took the situation, but all this simplicity from her family seemed almost too easier and she feared what might actually happen if it all came true...

In an instant, the bare wooden table was filled with elaborate dishes and platters strategically placed along the length of the table. Rosabella watched as her brother selected the pulled pork and potatoes. Yet, the young girl had set her sights on the pasta placed in front of her. Rosabella filled her plate silently, as the adults discussed current affairs over their dinners.

Rosabella took a sip of her water when she caught the attention of grandmother, Anita, the woman raising an eyebrow at the girl. "So, Rosie, I hear you're moving to Hogwarts next semester, dear," She questioned, smiling at her granddaughter brightly.

Rosabella gave a nod, "And as a fifth year." Cygnus added, clearly proud of the young girl and her academic success. Rosabella smiled softly but still gave no response, instead took another bite of her pasta. "Well, what do you think about it Draco?"

"I think it'll be a really good year." He replied honestly, causing Rosabella to send her brother a grateful smile. Rosabella watched as Abraxas sent his son a sharp look which her father chose to simply ignore. Rosabella only furrowed her brows in confusion knowing this couldn't be good.

Abraxas nursed his glass of wine, "And Rosabella will make a fine student at Hogwarts as a fifth year _Slytherin_..." He slurred as if wanting to simply stir the pot within the family.

Rosabella looked up instantly, Anita capturing her somewhat worried expression. "You're not the typical Slytherin though... I will admit." Anita said, sending her granddaughter a reassuring look.

"Yes, I would have to agree," Narcissa said agreeing with her mother-in-law. Anita sent the blonde a grateful smile, knowing how concerned and self-conscious Rosabella would be feeling now, especially since she felt the wrath of husband brewing.

Druella though wasn't pleased with this conversation at all, "But it doesn't really matter whether she is a _typical_ Slytherin or not." Druella interrupted acidly, sending her daughter a warning glare. "It matters that she follow tradition as a Slytherin and that's it."

"I agree, Druella," Abraxas nodded, sending his son a poisonous glare. "Besides, Lucius had you not had this discussion with Rosabella when you announced her move to Hogwarts?" He questioned, knowing his son was hardly as stern with his children as he led on.

"The discussion was had," Lucius replied firmly, though his father wasn't buying it.

Abraxas shook his head, "It clearly wasn't the same one that's been carried down the Malfoy line," He growled clearly livid. The older man sculled the remainder of his wine before turning his huntress gaze to Rosabella. Anita was praying that her granddaughter wouldn't take it to heart, knowing how harsh he can be without realising. "You better be in Slytherin... or _else_.."

"And if I don't get placed in Slytherin... then what happens?" Rosabella snapped back at her grandfather, "Am I disowned or abandoned... considered a blood traitor?" She said, her tone sharper than before and Abraxas stared at her in shock, as did the rest of the family. "Because I think I could work with that? Would you be happy if that happened?" She raised an eyebrow knowing that her family wouldn't want to lose her for a second time.

"Rosabella Natalia Malfoy, there are certain expectations that as a member of this family you must adhere to," Abraxas growled, becoming impatient with his granddaughter's bickering, his expression was matched by Druella. Although, the same couldn't be said for the rest at the table, who feared what Abraxas might do next.

Although, Rosabella was somewhat disappointed her father hadn't stood up for, even after the discussion they'd had earlier. "And that's what I'm expected to do too right?" She questioned, daring to raise an eyebrow at her grandfather anticipating his answer.

"Yes, it is," He snapped standing from his seat, pointing at her aggressively. "You should know your place, young lady..."

She shook her head, looking between her mother and father wondering if anyone was going to stick up for her, but only silence came. "And it's clear it's not with _this_ family right now..." She sighed calmer than before as she rose from her seat leaving the dining hall.

"Lucius, we need to talk now," Abraxas grumbled, watching as his wife trailed after Rosabella. "Look what you've done..." He groaned, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"What I've done?" Lucius snapped at his father, although all his mind could focus on was his daughter, _why hadn't he said something?_ "You can't be serious?"

Abraxas stared at his son incredulously, " _Lucius_..."

Cygnus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I think you just need to calm down, Abraxas... then think about this with a clearer mind."

"You're not saying you agree with this?" Abraxas questioned, look at Cygnus as though he had completely misread what had just occurred between Rosabella and himself. "How-"

Cygnus shook his head, "No, I don't agree with how this was handled." He said taking his leave from the room with his daughter and grandson.

* * *

Rosabella rushed upstairs, her grandmother on her heels, though she didn't care. She needed to get out of this house for a while, calm down and rethink the move from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. _Maybe it wasn't the right decision?_

"Rosie dear," Anita called out as her granddaughter sprinted to her closet. "You know he didn't mean it," She comforted, although not believing the words herself.

Rosabella rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious?" She said, giving her grandmother the same look her father used to give her when Abraxas howled at him. "Why would it be so bad if I wasn't in Slytherin?"

"I don't think it'll be, dear," Anita replied comfortingly. "I think you'll do wonderfully in any house you're sorted into." Rosabella smiled at her grandmother, still packing her clothes into her navy tote bag. "Rosie you don't need to go..." She urged, placing a hand in her granddaughter's way with attempts to slow the girls packing.

Rosabella stared up at the woman, "Look, I was going to go stay with my aunt in the next few days anyway..." She explained to her grandmother who's face dropped at the thought, "I just think I need to cool off and see if this is the right decision moving to Hogwarts, knowing how much trouble it has already caused and it hasn't even happened yet."

Anita nodded understandingly, "Just know that I love you and will always support you," Rosabella smiled, embracing her grandmother tightly, "Please write to me dear, I want to know how you are and your mother will too." She said, brushing the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe what her husband had down tonight.

"I will... hopefully I'll see you at the concert." She said, grabbing the final things she needed, before stepping into her fireplace, "I love you, grandma," She whispered before disappearing into a ball of emerald flames.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Salut maman,_

 _J'ai eu une belle journée aujourd'hui. Tu me manques beaucoup.  
Je vous verrai le week-end prochain au même café._

 _Amour, ta fille,  
Rosabella xx _

**Hi Mum,**

 **I had a nice day today. I miss you loads.**

 **I will see you next week at the same cafe**

 **Love your daughter,**

 **Rosabella xx**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**YEAR: 1995**

Rosabella stepped out of the fireplace with her head down to hide the puffy redness forming around her eyes. "Auntie Margaret," Rosabella called out, as she wandered through the house, although no response came. _Just like at home_ , she thought. The young girl placed her bag outside her bedroom door before heading towards the kitchen for a snack, she'd long lost her appetite after the argument with her grandfather.

Rosabella gave a small gasp when she entered, "Oh I'm sorry," She jumped, averting her eyes to the ground. Both Margaret and Sirius pulled apart in an instant, clearly embarrassed that Rosabella had caught them in such an intimate moment.

Rosabella continued to stare at her feet completely embarrassed she'd interrupted their evening in what had clearly been a romantic dinner for two... _not three_. "I'll just go..." Rosabella whispered as she felt herself taking backwards steps out of the kitchen.

"Rosie, darling," Margaret called out, having recovered from the intimate moment she'd been sharing with Sirius before her niece arrived. "What's wrong? I thought you were coming over on Thursday?" She questioned, with a quick glance at her wall calendar to confirm her suspicions. Margaret furrowed her eyebrows in concern as she placed a hand on Rosabella's shoulder knowing there was a valid reason her niece was over and with puffy eyes nonetheless.

"I didn't realise..." Rosabella apologised, fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. "I can come back another time," She tried desperately wanting to escape, feeling stupid for barging in as she did.

"No, Rosie," Sirius began, knowing something clearly happened with her family, "What happened at home? Did someone say something?" He asked concerned, walking towards the younger girl. Margaret smiled at his gentleness towards Rosabella as he embraced her in a tight hug.

The young girl gave a small nod, "It was just an argument with one of my grandfather's... I'm okay though," She sighed pulling out of Sirius' embrace. The two adults stared at her curiously, knowing she'd more than likely played down what had actually occurred tonight.

Margaret raised an eyebrow, not believing Rosabella one bit, "Are you sure?" She questioned, taking a step closer to her niece. "Do you want to talk about it?" The older woman offered, hoping to understand why her niece had come over so suddenly and distressed nonetheless.

Rosabella shook her head, "I was hoping to stay here tonight... but I didn't know Sirius was over... otherwise I wouldn't have come." She said softly, still feely awkward for the way she interrupted their evening.

"You didn't interrupt anything, darling," Margaret reassured Rosabella by pulling her into her warm embrace, "Why don't you get some rest and we can talk about it tomorrow morning?" She offered, with the young girl instantly agreeing.

Rosabella had barely noticed how tired she'd become but was thankful when her Aunt had pointed it out. "Alright, good night," She whispered, practically sprinting towards her room.

Margaret watched as the young girl disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, furrowing her brows in distress. "What was that about?" Margaret questioned, turning to face Sirius who handed her a glass of wine.

The man sighed, having a faint idea of why Rosabella was so distressed. "You did mention that they wanted to move her to Hogwarts this semester," Sirius pondered aloud, resting against the island bench, "Maybe it was about that?"

The brunette nodded her head, taking a sip of her wine, "It could be, she did mention in her letters that she was worried about the Houses..."

Sirius sighed knowingly, rubbing his forehead, "It will have most likely been about the Hogwarts houses."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her?" Margaret suggested, leaning against his shoulder as she stared out the kitchen window. Sirius couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her comment, which she spotted through the reflection on the kitchen window. "I mean you went through it..." She continued softly, turning around in Sirius' arms to face him.

Sirius agreed nodded his head, kissing Margaret's cheek reassuringly, "Of course, I'll talk to her. But maybe we should let her sleep on it... that way she'll have a clearer mind about it tomorrow." He suggested and Margaret agreed, giving a soft nod of approval.

The woman gave a sigh, "Wow, that was not how I expected tonight to end... believe me!" Margaret gave a small chuckle, sipping the remainder of her wine.

"Neither did I," Sirius agreed, trailing kisses down the side of Margaret's neck.

Yet, the brunette pulled away, "We have company now, and she's already been scarred enough for tonight." She chuckled, moving to clear their crockery from the kitchen table.

Sirius groaned in annoyance but helped her with the cleanup nonetheless. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but for some reason couldn't say no to Margaret... she'd become truly special to him. He watched as her face twisted in fear as she washed the plates, gazing up at the corridor Rosabella had left through every so often.

"She'll be fine," Sirius reassured her placing a hand on her shoulders as Margaret dried the last plate. "She's a strong little one," He chuckled, kissing Margaret's cheek affectionately.

"I know she is," Margaret agreed, nodding her head softly.

Sirius kissed her forehead once more, "Alright, my dear, I can come over in the morning and I'll sit with Rosabella then..." He announced, preparing to leave through the kitchen fireplace.

"Wait-" Margaret called out before she could stop herself. "Did you want to stay over tonight?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at her comment. "You know for Rosie's sake?" Margaret corrected herself, though they both knew she hated being left alone in this house of hers.

"Of course, my dear." He smiled, wrapping her in his embrace. Margaret placed a soft kiss on his lips before switching off the remaining kitchen lights and leading Sirius upstairs.

* * *

Rosabella stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she looked over at her clock. 5:30 am. The young girl let out a soft groan as she moved to gaze down at her peaceful cub when the reality struck her that she wasn't in her own bed this morning. She'd forgotten about last night and the fight with her family, but it all came flooding back in an instant.

Rosabella yawned, still clearly exhausted from the events of last night and she knew she owed her Aunt an explanation and a decent one too. She slid out from underneath the covers wandering towards her bathroom for a hot shower. The warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as the thoughts about Hogwarts consumed her mind once more.

After her shower, the blonde quickly dressed in her white skinny jeans, navy blue camisole and her silver ballet flats. Rosabella opened her door hesitantly, not wanting to wake Margaret... although thankfully her bedroom was upstairs. Yet, Rosabella felt herself inhale sharply, her hand fly towards her chest as a tall dark-haired man stepped off the staircase almost immediately as she crept past.

Sirius gave a soft chuckle, mumbling an apology to the young girl, who was seemingly catching her breath. "Couldn't sleep any longer?" He questioned, throwing on his dark v-neck jumper. Rosabella studied his appearance momentarily, he seemed more relax and casual than he did when she first met him. He sent a warm smile that gave her a feeling safety... something she couldn't explain.

Rosabella shook her head, fidgeting with her sleeves nonchalantly, "No." She replied, finally regaining her composure.

Sirius simply shook his head. "That's okay, neither could I," He replied, as the pair tiptoed towards the kitchen.

"So you stayed over last night?" Rosabella muttered as they reached the marble kitchen, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

The man gave a chuckle at the intimidating expression he was receiving. He could tell Rosabella care for her Aunt greatly, "Yes, I did." He replied, wondering what her response would be.

Rosabella stared up at the man, her facial expression changing from serious to sincere, "Just don't hurt her, okay," She warned, pulling the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Rosie, I would neve-"

"I know," She whispered, looking down at the stone bench. "I just said don't hurt her... she's been through enough," Rosabella ceased, wanting to end the conversation. She knew Margaret and Sirius were becoming a serious item, and she knew Sirius had sincere feelings for her aunt. She just didn't want anything to happen to Margaret again, she didn't deserve to lose another love...

"I promise, I'll never hurt her," Sirius promised, sending Rosabella a genuine look. "You know that."

Rosabella nodded her head, "Yes, I do know that." She smiled, pouring both herself and Sirius a bowl of cereal. "Can I ask you a question?" She said, taking a seat next to Sirius at the island bench.

"Yes, of course," He nodded, taking a spoonful of cereal. "Is it about Hogwarts?" He questioned as though he already knew the answer.

The young girl bit her lip, attempting to refocus her attention on the chocolate cereal in front of her. "I'm beginning to dread the move to Hogwarts..."

Sirius furrowed his brows, not quite understanding what had happened with her family last night. "It's the Hogwarts House's isn't it?" He asked, watching as she fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper nervously.

Rosabella nodded softly, "It's just... my house at Beauxbatons is essentially a combination of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses and I'm so confused on how to feel because I received so many mixed messages from everyone at home."

"What's been said?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows at the thought of any of the Malfoy's even entertaining the idea that Rosabella would be anything other than a Slytherin. "What did your mother say?" He asked curiously, knowing Rosabella reflected the same kind-hearted nature as her mother Narcissa.

Rosabella gave a soft smile, "She seemed okay with it... and supportive about the unknown," She said quietly, clearly missing her mother at this moment. Sirius noticed how close she appeared to be with Narcissa now and could tell that she wanted nothing more than to go home to her.

"And what about Draco and your father?" Sirius asked, knowing the Lucius had felt strongly about Slytherin. "Is that why you're upset?"

Rosabella shook her head in disagreement, "No, I had a discussion with both of them and they both promised at least to love and support me despite the house I'm in... although-"

"You're worried that might change if it actually comes true..." Sirius raised his brows and Rosabella gave a soft nod.

"It's just my grandfather, Abraxas started going on about family traditions and I just sort of lost it..." Rosabella looked down at her cereal. "I knew or at least I thought my family would support me and that his words were somewhat meaningless... but no one said anything. Not a word." She answered, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes.

Sirius embraced her tightly, "It's okay... This move to Hogwarts shouldn't be as traumatic as it is... it's supposed to be fun and innocent." He remarked, rubbing her sides comfortingly.

"Well, it is definitely not those two things." Rosabella gave a slight chuckle, "but you were in Gryffindor... how did you cope?" She sighed, hoping his answer would solve her problems.

"Gryffindor was the best thing that ever happened to me," Sirius replied truthfully, "It wasn't what my family had planned for me... but it was a different time as well... different circumstances... different part of the family."

Rosabella gave a small nod, "Do you think it'll be different with me? If I was in Gryffindor?"

Sirius couldn't help the grin forming at his cheeks. He actually loved the idea of Rosabella being a Gryffindor and knew that she'd be able to change the views of her family, even if it was a struggle at first. "Yes, I think it'll be different... but you have to remember that change is always difficult, especially when hasn't happened for decades." Sirius pointed out and Rosabella couldn't disagree, "But that doesn't make it impossible or mean that it shouldn't happen..."

Rosabella smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "I know... I'm just so worried about all this."

"Just know that you can come to me at any time!" Sirius reassured the young girl, collecting their bowls and placing them into the sink. "I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Rosabella looked up at the man gratefully, "I know and I have feeling that I'll you more than ever in the near future..."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**YEAR: 1995**

Anita sipped her coffee quietly reading the latest article in the Daily Prophet, her heels tapping against the marble kitchen floor. Her husband had caused quite the scene the other night and she feared her granddaughter would distance herself more than before. The older woman looked down at her watch, suddenly surprised by the time. She swiftly finished her coffee before passing the empty cup to a nearby house elf.

"You have a letter, Mrs Malfoy." The small elf squeaked, it's boney fingers handing her the parchment letter. The woman nodded her gratitude and in an instant, the house elf disappeared once more.

Anita held the ivory parchment tightly between her fingers, her beige manicured nails gliding back and forth across the envelope. She stared at the envelope intently, as though contemplating opening it or not. Anita smoothed her thumb of her granddaughter's perfect calligraphy, momentarily enjoying its familiarity.

She couldn't understand why she was hesitating in opening the parchment envelope, she had told her granddaughter to write. She was just worried it was a letter that told exactly what she feared. The older woman shook her head, she knew the words her husband had spoken the other night were severe and she couldn't begin to comprehend how Rosabella had truly felt. She just hoped Rosabella wouldn't push the rest of the family away because of her husband's actions.

Yet, in an instant, she summoned a letter opener slicing through the parchment, opening it up eager for the news it held from Rosabella.

 _Dear Grandma,_

 _I am writing to you as requested after our discussion the other night and I want to assure you that I'm alright. In fact, I've come to realise that I shouldn't have reacted in the way I did and I understand that I overstepped my place, but I cannot change the way I feel... or more importantly the differing ways in which I was brought up..._

 _I understand that Slytherin is highly important to this family and that I am expected to carry on this tradition. However, what I cannot understand is that if I'm placed in a house other than Slytherin, why it would be such a dishonour to the family. I explained to my parents that my house at Beauxbatons was a combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor and that I cannot help what house I am placed in. I'm not saying that I don't want to be in Slytherin... I'm just wondering why it is imperative that I'm placed in this house... I'm going there to learn aren't I? Will the house I'm placed in really affect what I learn?_

 _All I know is that it will be a difficult and complex adjustment for all of us, no matter what house I'm placed into._

 _Anyway, I don't want to get into this again... It's not why I'm writing. Can you tell my mother that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. It was unwarranted and I will apologise properly when I see her next. I hope that you and everyone are well despite what happened at dinner the other night._

 _I hope to see you soon!_

 _Love your granddaughter,  
Rosabella Natalia x_

Anita gave a sigh shaking her head. "What's wrong Anita?" Narcissa questioned the older woman, as she walked into the kitchen. "Did she send something?" She asked, noticing the letter in Anita's hands as she walked towards the kitchen bench.

"Yes, she did," Antia nodded, handing her daughter-in-law the letter. "She seems okay... but I still can't believe what happened the other night." She groaned, rubbing her forehead. Her husband had really outdone himself this time.

Narcissa agreed with a slight sigh, "I know, Lucius has been driving himself crazy over it..." She replied, handing the letter back over to Anita. "He thinks he let Rosie down but not saying anything at dinner." She said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

The older woman breathed, understanding the guilt her son was feeling. "His father has a way of making him feel that way... of making a lot of people feel that way." She shook her head, refusing Narcissa's offer for a cup of tea.

"Maybe, we should do something with her," Narcissa suggested, earning a nod from her mother-in-law. "Take her mind of the other night, especially with school just around the corner."

"A more comfortable atmosphere," Anita replied, moving to sit at the kitchen table with Narcissa in order to reply to her granddaughter. "We could head into town, maybe get our hair done together and collect some school supplies for both her and Draco... but maybe minus the Draco considering how much he detests shopping?"

Narcissa nodded her head, "That's a great idea, especially since we haven't been out with her since collecting our gowns for Draco birthday earlier this break," Anita smiled at the younger woman, she was the closest thing to a daughter and they shared a special relationship. "Although would you mind if it was just us two? My mother hasn't been the most comforting with Rosie as of late... or _ever_..." Narcissa muttered the last sentence under her breath, staring down at her hands.

Anita squeezed the woman's hand, "Of course, dear," She smiled, sending the woman a knowing look, "I'll write to her now." Anita grabbed the piece of parchment and phoenix quill from the kitchen house elf. Narcissa gave the woman a small nod of gratitude as she finished the last of her tea.

 _My Dearest Rosie,_

 _I hope that you're feeling better and your grandfather's words haven't taken too much of a toll. I can assure you, everyone at home is fine and just wants for you to return home. However, I too am writing to you on another note. I have a proposition for you instead; your mother and I were going to head into Diagon Alley tomorrow and were wondering if you'd like to join us._

 _I hope you're doing well my dear. You did wonderfully at the dance concert last night and we're extremely proud of you, dear._

 _Please let me know how you're feeling and I hope to see you soon, darling. I love you._

 _Be safe and wise...  
Love your Grandmother x_

* * *

"The Burrow," Rosabella whispered, disappearing into a ball of emerald flames. She stepped out of the fireplace to see Molly happily cooking away in the kitchen. It's familiarity filled Rosabella with a sense of belonging and love. She gazed up at the clock on the wall opposite her to check the time when she noticed it had only one hand and no numbers at all. She remembered it from her visit at Christmas last year. It had things written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late, although Rosbella could do with the actual time right then.

Molly turned around to see Rosabella standing in the fireplace, "Oh Rosie, dear, please come out of there," Molly laughed, walking towards the young girl. The older woman embraced her with a tight hug, "It's good to see you again, dear. I know it has been quite the adjustment for you dear, but know you're always welcome here." The woman offered kindly, and Rosabella embraced her once more.

The young blonde returned it kindly, "Thank you for having me over Molly," She said, as Hermione walked down the stairs of the Burrow.

"Of course, dear," Molly reassured the girl, as Hermione moved to embrace her friend tightly.

"Rosie, how are you?" Hermione smiled as they climbed the first floor to Ginny's room. "I haven't seen you in forever! We have so much to discuss," She giggled excitedly as she pulled her best friend towards the red-headed girl's room.

Rosabella gave a slight shake of her head as Hermione opened Ginny's bedroom door, "I'm pretty okay." She remarked walking into Ginny's room. It was small but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood to face the open window, which looked out over the orchard... The golden flag on top was level with Ginny's window. "Though I've missed you all so much these holidays... I can't believe how fast they've gone! How have you been?" She questioned Ginny as she hugged the girl tightly.

"Okay, I've been upstairs with Ron, Harry and Hermione all morning," Ginny replied, as the three girls sat on the rug of Ginny's bedroom. "I just want to hear all about your move to Hogwarts! I'm so excited we get to spend another year with you!" The girl gushed, cause slight panic to consume Rosabella momentarily.

"Well, I can tell you all about that soon," Rosabella nodded her head, "But are Harry and Ron here? I haven't seen either of them all summer." She watched as Ginny nodded, opening her door to notify her brother and Harry that Rosabella had arrived.

The three girls stifled a laugh as the boys scrambled down the stairs to Ginny's room eager to see their friend. "You're here," Harry smiled at her softly.

"And alive nonetheless," Ron chuckled, earning a sidewards glare from Hermione knowing Rosabella had grown closer with her family over the summer.

Rosabella shrugged it off, moving to embrace both Harry and Ron. She'd missed them over the summer. "How have you all been?" She questioned, as Harry released her from his arms.

"Yeah okay," Harry replied, gazing into the sapphire orbs that stood before him. "Though Hermione tells us you're moving to Hogwarts this semester." He mentioned, eager as everyone else in the room to know the details of her move.

Rosabella gave a small nod, "Well, yes I am moving to Hogwarts this semester as a fifth year." She remarked, resuming her seat between Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny stared up at her friend in shock, "You're leaving me in the fourth year alone!" She cried melodramatically, causing a chuckle to escape to Hermione's lips.

"I'm sorry," Rosabella confirmed with a nod, squeezing Ginny's hand comfortingly, "My parents think that it would be better academically for me to move straight into the fifth year."

Hermione couldn't help the grin forming at her lips, she secretly loved the idea of spending her classes with Rosabella, doing projects together and just spending time with her every day for another year. "I'm sure you'd still see her Ginny, we all will."

Rosabella noticed Harry's distracted nature as the group continued to converse about Rosabella's exciting move to Hogwarts. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, moving towards the window where Harry was standing. "You've been awfully quiet since we started talking about Hogwarts."

Harry turned around to face her. "Has your family said anything about the Houses to you?" He questioned, though he couldn't bring himself to look at her not when the thought of her becoming a Slytherin made him... well unsettled.

"Yes," Rosabella replied softly, knowing she wasn't done having this conversation until the Sorting Hat gave her a _damn_ house. "Is it bothering you too?" She questioned, forcing Harry to look at her.

Harry gave a soft nod, "It's just what if you get in Slytherin?" He asked, knowing her family tree would most likely place her in Slytherin.

"What about it?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Would that change whether you hung out with me or not?" Rosabella asked, alerting the rest of her friends to the conversation.

"No," Harry tried to backtrack his words.

"Would you all stop talking to me if I got placed in Slytherin with my brother?" She asked, fearing the answer that never came.

"Rosie," Hermione moved towards her friend, "Nothing will ever come between our friendship... especially nothing as petty as a Hogwarts house." She assured, embracing her best friend tightly.

"Yeah, but what if you change Rosie?" Harry argued, worried her family may influencing her views. "What if being in Slytherin changes you as a person... What if you become-" Harry stopped himself before he could continue.

"Evil? Bad?" She stared at him incredulously, though it was simply a cover for the hurt that ran through her. "You really believe if I was a Slytherin I would become some _evil_ witch?"

"Of course, he doesn't," Ginny intervened, with attempts to stop Harry from saying something else he'd regret later on. "I know I don't care if you're Slytherin because despite what House you get into you'll still be Rosie we know." She smiled softly and Rosabella sent her a thankful glance.

Ron had been awfully silent throughout the conversation which concerned Rosabella a great deal. "Ron, what's on your mind?" She asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about what Harry said about the bad witches and wizards of Slytherin... and I just don't want that to happen to you..." He whispered protectively.

Rosabella sat down next to Ron patting his shoulder, "I know you haven't met them but my mother isn't your typical Slytherin, nor my paternal grandmother, nor my aunt Andromeda." Hermione stared at Rosabella slightly confused where she was headed with this. "But they've all shown me the goodness in their hearts even if their House tells another story..."

Ron sighed, staring up at Harry. "What if something happens that we can't stop... like what happened last year at the tournament?"

Harry nodded his head, thinking about what had occurred in the graveyard. "What if we can't protect you?"

"Life is full of uncertainty," Rosabella argued, looking between her friends. "Plus technically speaking I wasn't in your house last semester either?"

Hermione sat beside her best friend, squeezing her hand, "We just don't want to lose you, Rosie,"

"And you won't... and besides not all Slytherin's are bad." Rosabella reasoned, leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"What if you do become a Slytherin?" Ron questioned concerned, reflecting not just how much he hated the House but the concern he carried for Rosabella if she were to be a Slytherin.

"We will support her through it... because that's what real friends would do," Hermione explained, glaring at both Harry and Ron.

"But we can't protect you if you're in Slytherin." Harry reasoned, sitting across from Ron, Hermione and Rosabella. "From those other Slippery Slytherin's in our year..."

"Trust me," Rosabella shook her head, letting out a soft chuckle. "My brother will take care of that."

"But it's not like Slytherin's and Gryffindor's are exactly friendly with each other." Harry continued, gesturing his hands to express his reasoning for opposing his friend in Slytherin House.

Rosabella raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe I could change that? Change this stupid reputation that Slytherin has... and Gryffindor for that matter."

"I can't lose you... that's all," Harry whispered, though no one heard him.

Hermione groaned, "This is ridiculous! I can't believe that we're even entertaining the idea of not talking to Rosabella because of what house she'll be placed in..."

The two boys sighed, reevaluating their rash and immature view on Rosabella possibly being in Slytherin. "I'm sorry Rosie," Harry apologised, leaning against the window, "We just don't want anything to happen to you... and we were blinded by our hatred... I mean dislike for the house as a whole."

Rosabella sent Harry and Ron a soft smile. "It's okay... I just hope that no matter what happens on September 1st.. that we all stay friends."

"We will," Hermione nodded, embracing her friend tightly, "I promise."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**YEAR: 1995**

 _Rosabella was smiling from ear to ear as the red-headed boy spun her around in gentle circles. Her mint green dress swaying just below her knees as she danced, with the mystery boy. Her long golden locks hung free, adorned by her dainty emerald heirloom tiara. The older boy continued to spin her around in enigmatic circles as she began to feel warm, as the rooms temperature began increasing a rapid pace._

 _A panicked mania invaded the room. Rosabella gazed around the room as the children beside her screamed for their parents as the fire appeared eagerly. The fire appeared with a roaring, bellowing noise. The flames chased her brother and his friends away from the desserts table, gobbling up the sweets abandoned by the fleeing children. Rosabella watched as concerned parents latched onto their frightened children as the dark magic Fiendfyre threatened to encompass them all._

 _Rosabella froze, watching the flames in awe, as the red-headed boy clutched her hand, in a protective manner. As the flames neared, the boy attempted to drag Rosabella away but failed as she stood there immobile, unable to move from the magnetic trance she was trapped in._

 _Thick black smoke filled the air, plunging the once alight room into total darkness. The plumes of smoke smashed out of the windows. Shards of glass shattered to the floor, as guests rampaged towards any means of escape. Tongues of flames licked at the extravagant ceilings, beginning to close in on its prey._

 _The acrid smoke seared in Rosabella's eyes, making it difficult to see as she was swallowed whole by a ring of flames, as she felt her body pulled into the darkness._

* * *

Rosabella held her breath as she approached the large brick wall, tapping the bricks carefully with her wand. She had agreed to meet her mother and grandmother at Diagon Alley today, to collect her some additional school suppliers. In an instant, the red brick wall began shifting and rearranging until it revealed the long cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. She hadn't been since she'd collect her Yule Ball dress almost a year ago.

Rosabella stepped out onto the street, followed shortly by her Aunt Margaret who had agreed to accompany the girl to her family before work. Rosabella tried to contain her excitement, even with all the trouble this move had caused, shopping for school supplies always brought Rosabella joy and she was excited to spend it with her mother and grandmother.

Margaret placed a hand on her niece's shoulder. "Where were we meeting your mother, Narcissa?" She questioned, as they stood at the top of the large cobblestone street.

"I'm meeting them at Madame Malkin's." She replied quietly as her aunt Margaret urged her down the street towards the store.

"You have nothing to worry about," Margaret reassured the girl, sensing her apprehension after leaving so abruptly six nights prior. "They'll just be pleased to have you home again, especially since you've been at mine for almost a week... and the last time they saw you, was on stage at your dance concert." Rosabella opened her mouth to disagree but she couldn't seem to find the words, so instead the little simply nodded.

The pair wondered towards the blue weatherboard store, which she knew to be Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Margaret turned the golden handle, ushering her niece inside the store. Rosabella couldn't contain her smile, as they were greeted by the cheerful Madam Malkin herself.

"Ah, Rosabella, est un plaisir de vous revoir," Madame Malkin said kissing the younger girl on either cheek, who quickly returned it.

"Et à toi aussi," Rosabella responded kindly in French, glancing up at the old witch she hadn't seen in years.

Madame Malkin smiled down at the young girl, "Your mother and grandmother are waiting for you in the other room." She continued, leading both Margaret and Rosabella into the fitting room.

"Merci Madame," Rosabella responded politely, nostalgic of when she first arrived for her Beauxbaton's uniform.

Rosabella watched as her mother's face instantly brightened at the sight of her daughter, "Rosie, dear," She grinned, rising from her seat to embrace her daughter tightly. "I missed you so much, darling," She cooed, not wanting to let her daughter go.

Rosabella returned the hug, gazing up at her mother apologetically, "I'm sorry for leaving like I did... I didn't mean it... I ju-"

But Narcissa simply shook her head, "There is no need to apologise for the other night... it wasn't your fault and I think we'd all rather forget it."

"Yes, please," Rosabella agreed, moving to hug her grandmother tightly.

"Who's your friend?" Anita asked curiously, releasing the young girl from her tight embrace.

Rosabella returned her gaze to Margaret, a small smile forming at her lips, "This is my Aunt Margaret," She introduced happily, turning between the three woman. "Auntie Margaret, my mother, Narcissa and grandmother, Anita."

The woman shook hands and conversed politely as Madame Malkin whisked Rosabella away to fit her for her new Hogwarts Robes. Madame Malkin hummed quietly as she began to take Rosabella's measurements. Yet, it seemed as though she was done in an instant, as Rosabella was notified that they would be delivered to her home later that afternoon.

Rosabella lifted her suddenly when the adjoining room with her family filled with chatter and laughter. The young blonde, hesitantly walked into the room after being dismissed by Madame Malkin to see her mother and grandmother in fits of hysterics over something Margaret had said.

"Oh Rosie, darling," Anita smiled, urging the girl to move out of the doorway, "Malkin was quick." She observed as Rosabella took a seat beside Margaret.

"Well, I have to get going, dear," Margaret announced, looking down at her watch. "I'll floo your bags over later tonight," She remarked, kissing the girl forehead as she moved to leave.

Narcissa stood, "It was lovely to meet you, Margaret," She said kindly, shaking the woman's hand. "I hope we can do it again sometime," Margaret agreed with a small nod before winking at her niece as she exited the shop.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts next?" Rosabella asked her mother hopefully, as they rejoined the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were slightly lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them...

Narcissa nodded, "Of course we can, and later your grandmother and I thought we could get our hair done together?" Rosabella grinned at her mother, passing Olivanders on their way to Flourish and Blotts, knowing that she missed spending time with her mother the last week at her Aunt's. Although she didn't regret leaving, it gave her time to think, it gave everyone a chance to think about the situation. It was best for everyone that way.

Rosabella turned the ornate handle of Flourish and Blotts, revealing the beautiful old store within. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Narcissa assisted his daughter in collecting double copies of all the books for the school year, for both Rosabella and Draco. Whilst Anita gathered some additional supplies, for her granddaughter, including new quills, ink and parchment. She definitely wanted Rosabella to continue writing to her during the school year, she was creating the relationship she always dreamed of having with her granddaughter and she didn't want either to get in the way of it.

The women exited the store, heading along the cobblestone street towards the south side of the alley. Rosabella listened to her mother and grandmother discuss potential styles on the way to the salon, yet the young blonde couldn't deny the excitement that brewed in her stomach. She thought it fitting with her changing schools and identities in a way... she would be a different person to many and the thought somewhat scared her.

Rosabella stared at the giant sign in the distant; a pair of golden scissors that read "WITCHCRAFT HAIR SALON" across the blades.

"We're here," Her mother announced eagerly, turning the golden handle to the salon.

Rosabella stepped in first, shortly followed by Narcissa and Anita who were instantly surrounded by a group of young witches who lead them to their salon chairs. "Ah Narcissa," A deep voice with a clear Italien accent boomed through the salon, "It's so wonderful to see you again, darling,"

"Marco," Narcissa grinned, embracing the man from her seat. "You know my mother-in-law Anita... but this is my daughter Rosabella," She introduced, causing Rosabella to refocus her gaze on the man beside her mother.

"Che Bellezza!" Marco chuckled, moving towards the younger girl to take in her appearance, particularly her long golden locks and her sapphire blue eyes.

A smile formed at the edges of Rosabella's lips, "Grazie, sei molto gentile," She replied, shaking his hand.

The man stared at her in surprise, "Your Italien is perfetto!" He complimented, clearly intrigued by the young girl he observed through the mirror.

"Grazie, mia nonna mi ha insegnato da bambino." Rosabella remarked, causing Marco to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now, what are we going to do today?" Marco questioned, resting his hands on the back of Rosabella's chair and glancing between the three women.

Anita glanced at herself in the mirror, "Just the usual cut and highlights for me," She remarked fixing a few stray hairs, as one of Marco assistance attended to her almost instantly.

"And Narcissa, is the usual for you as well?" He asked, releasing the two-toned hair from her tight bun. "Cut and Colour or something different?"

Narcissa nodded her head, "I trust you, Marco... just do what you usually do." Rosabella watched as a second assistance moved to begin preparing Narcissa's hair with a range of spells Rosabella had never heard of.

"Rosie, dear," Rosabella twisted in her seat to see her mother hair instantly twisted into rollers. "We need to start your hair, darling." She smiled, Marco moving towards the young girl.

"What did you want to do with your hair?" Marco questioned, fiddling with the ends of her golden locks.

Rosabella shrugged her shoulders, "Something different? It's always been this way." She replied, curious to know what he wanted to do with her hair.

"Well, if I had it my way I'd make you entirely a brunette," He chuckled, causing Rosabella's eyes to widen at the thought. She'd never had dark hair and never imagine it would even look remotely good on her. She'd always just admired Margaret's thick chocolate locks as a child. "But I can tell that not so much worries you... but you're not looking for that big of a change just yet..."

Rosabella gave a huge nod, causing a laugh from her grandmother, "What about somewhere in the middle," Anita suggested, flipping through a Witch Weekly magazine the young assistants had given her. "Like Narcissa's hair, but slightly different."

"Something that fits her personality better," Narcissa agreed, nodding her head at Anita through the mirror.

Marco leaned closer to Rosabella, conversing in her ear his plans for her new hair. Rosabella raised an eyebrow at the change but nodded eagerly, causing a grin to form across the man's face.

Rosabella relaxed into her chair as two witches attacked her hair with a range of spells. Rosabella had closed her eyes when they began the colouring of her hair, wanting to keep it a surprise for the end. Both her mother and grandmother had finished well before Rosabella and watch intently as her hair took a new form.

Marco cast one last spell to ensure her hair would last throughout the school year until she was able to return. Both Narcissa and Anita gasped in shock when they saw the finished product momentarily worry Rosabella.

"Wow," Narcissa breathed, squeezing her daughter's hand. "You look beautiful," She grinned moving her Rosabella's chair around to face the mirror once more.

Rosabella ran a hand through her instinctively; it felt perfect really. The balayage was the perfect blend of her golden curls with darker roots. "I don't know what to say," She said quietly, looking at Marco gratefully. "It's really wonderful."

Rosabella hugged her mother tightly. She was beginning to resemble her mother more and more each passing day, and not just appearance wise; though she didn't mind, in fact, she loved the idea of resembling her mother in multiple ways.

"Che Bellezza!" Marco chuckled, farewelling the group of ladies as they prepared to leave. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you for a bigger change sometime in the future Rosabella," He remarked, causing Rosabella to furrow her brows in confusion over what the true meaning of his comment was.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**YEAR: 1995**

Harry's heart shot upward into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him. "Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand. "Professor Moody?" Harry said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor,' " the voice growled again, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move. He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice too, though he hadn't heard it for more than a year.  
"P-Professor Lupin?" Harry breathed in disbelief. "Is that you?" He asked, though another voice came instead.

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" Tonks groaned and Harry was somehow able to recognise her purple hair in the dark.

"Lumos." another woman's voice spoke, this one familiar too but yet Harry still couldn't figure out who she was. A wand tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing intently up at him, some craning their heads for a better look.

Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hair than when Harry had said good-bye to him, and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back through his shock.

Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One of the eyes was small, dark, and beady, the other large, round, and electric blue — the magical eye that could see through walls, doors, and the back of Moody's own head.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Moody growled, glaring between Lupin and Harry. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?" He gave a slight chuckle but Lupin did not respond.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked simply, obviously ignoring Mad-Eye's suggestion for Veritaserum.

"A stag," Harry replied nervously, looking between Lupin and Mad-Eye.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," Lupin answered, holding out his hand to shake Harry's. "How are you?" he asked, looking at Harry closely.

"F-fine . . ." Harry could hardly believe this was real. Four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of-factly in the house as though this were a long-standing arrangement. The last four weeks had been absolutely dreadful... it was though as soon as he had arrived back from his stay at the Weasley's everything had gone south.

He glanced at the people surrounding Lupin; they were still gazing avidly at him when he noticed the person the voice had belonged too. He suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days. "I'm — I didn't know you were coming?" He mumbled, his hands resting in his pockets awkwardly. "I almost didn't recognise you with your hair." He breathed in slight shock, he didn't remember seeing that four weeks ago.

Rosabella gave a soft nod, running a hand through it instinctively, "Tonks thought I might like to come visit." She replied softly, half listening to Tonks' conversation with Lupin.

"But your parents-" Harry started, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

Rosabella simply shook her head, "They don't know, they think I'm spending time with my adoptive family... which I have been for the last two weeks. I talked to the Malfoy's and decided that I'd spent the entire summer break with them and that I should be able to visit my adoptive parents before I start school." She explained, watching as the concern seemed to leave Harry's face at her words.

"How have you been?" Harry questioned, though his mind was distracted by the countless wizards and witches that wandered about the Dursley's living room.

Rosabella opened her mouth to reply when Lupin voice echoed from the kitchen, "We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," Lupin remarked, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"How're we getting — wherever we're going?" Harry asked, still confused over the night's events.

"Brooms," Rosabella replied simply.

Lupin nodded his head, "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network, and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."

"Rosie says you're a good flier," Kingsley raised an eyebrow, his deep voice leaving a slight echo in the living room.

"He's excellent," Lupin reassured Kingsley, as he checked his watch once more. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"Rosie and I will come and help you," Tonks grinned brightly, pulling her cousin towards the stairs. They followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.

"Funny place," Tonks commented, running her fingers along the pristine walls, "it's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," She chuckled, as they entered Harry's bedroom and he turned on the light.

His room was certainly much messier than the rest of the house. Confined to it for four days in a very bad mood, Harry had not bothered tidying up after himself. Most of the books he owned were strewn over the floor where he'd tried to distract himself with each in turn and thrown it aside. Hedwig's cage needed cleaning out and was starting to smell, and his trunk lay open, revealing a jumbled mixture of Muggle clothes and wizard's robes that had spilt onto the floor around it.

Harry started picking up books and throwing them hastily into his trunk as Rosabella folded his scattered robes and placed them neatly into his trunk. Tonks paused at his open wardrobe to look critically at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door, causing Rosabella to through Harry's pillow at her cousins head.

"You know, I don't think purple's really my colour," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"

"Er —" Harry stuttered, looking up at her over the top of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. While Rosabella simply ignored her cousin, continuing to help Harry pack his trunk.

"Yeah, it does," said Tonks decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she were struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubble-gum pink.

"Nice," Rosabella complimented, "Now would you mind assisting with the packing or do I need to through another pillow at you?" She raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed across her lips. Tonks nodded her head, handing her cousin a selection of books from Harry's desk.

"Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked Tonks, straightening up, completely forgetting about packing.

Tonks chuckled as Rosabella continued to reorganise Harry's truck so every fit perfectly. "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"

Rosabella's eyes found the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "No, I wouldn't mind," Harry mumbled, turning away. He did not like people staring at his scar even if it was his friends.

"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," Tonks sighed, knowing Harry wouldn't like her response, "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand or potions to change their appearance. . . .But — got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! A Firebolt?" Tonks' eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand. It was his pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international standard broomstick.

"And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty," Tonks groaned enviously. "Ah well . . . let's go. Locomotor Trunk." Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductor's baton, Tonks made it hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in Rosabella's hands.

Harry followed her down the stairs carrying his broomstick. "Excellent," Lupin grinned, looking up as Tonks, Rosabella and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry —"

"They won't," Harry said vaguely, causing Rosabella to look at him sadly.

"That you're safe —"

"That'll just depress them."

"— and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?" Lupin smiled but made no answer.

"Come here, boy," Moody said gruffly, beckoning Harry toward him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" Harry asked worriedly. Rosabella shook her head, urging Harry towards Mad-Eye when he didn't move.

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go —"

He rapped Harry hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck. Harry looked down at his body, or rather, what had been his body, for it didn't look anything like his anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact colour and texture of the kitchen unit behind him. He seemed to have become a human chameleon.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside onto Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn. "Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," Mad-Eye barked at Harry, "we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below, Rosabella will be beside you and I'm going to be behind you. The rest will be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed —"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him. Rosabella squeezed his hand reassuringly, sending him a comforting look.

"— the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard is standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," Tonks remarked, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our job's to deliver him safely to headquarters and if we die in the attempt —"

"No one's going to die," Rosabella stated sending Harry a small smile and Kingsley Shacklebolt reassured the group in his deep, calming voice.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" Lupin stated sharply, pointing into the sky.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars. Harry recognized them at once as wand sparks. He swung his right leg over his Firebolt, gripped its handle tightly, and felt it vibrating very slightly, as though it was as keen as he was to be up in the air once more.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly, as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

Harry and Rosabella kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through Harry's hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, and every thought of the Ministry hearing was swept from his mind as though the rush of air had blown it out of his head. He felt as though his heart was going to explode with pleasure; he was flying again, flying away from Privet Drive as he'd been fantasizing about all summer, he was going home. . . .

For a few glorious moments, all his problems seemed to recede into nothing, insignificant in the vast, starry sky and a flowing combination of chocolate and golden locks that made Harry's heart flutter... even more when she turned to smile at him.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind them. Tonks swerved and Harry and Rosabella followed her, watching his trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height. . . . Give it another quarter of a mile!"

Harry's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upward; he could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps. Two of those tiny lights might belong to Uncle Vernon's car. . . . The Dursleys would be heading back to their empty house right now, full of rage . . . and Harry laughed aloud at the thought, though his voice was drowned by the flapping of the others' robes, the creaking of the harness holding his trunk and the cage, the whoosh of the wind in their ears as they sped through the air. He had not felt this alive in a month, or this happy. . . .

"Bearing south!" Mad-Eye shouted once more. "Town ahead!" They soared right so that they did not pass directly over the glittering spider web of lights below. "Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in before descent in a quarter mile!" Moody called out from behind Rosabella and Harry.

"Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice shortly after they flew just below the clouds. "Follow Tonks and Rosie, Harry!" Rosabella gave Harry a brief smile before following Tonks into a dive. They were heading for the largest collection of lights he had yet seen, a huge, sprawling, crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew until Harry could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys, and television aerials.

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

Harry and Rosabella touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Harry stared at Rosabella in confusion, "I didn't know you were such a good flyer," He complimented, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Thank you," She nodded kindly, as Tonks was unbuckling Harry's trunk. "I played Quidditch at Beauxbatons,"

The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, the paint peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. "Where are we?" Harry whispered to Rosabella quietly after Lupin had ignored his question.

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the un-lighter again; the next lamp went out. He kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only light in the square came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

Rosabella leaned closer to Harry, "We're at the order-" But before Rosabella could finish, Mad-Eye took her and Harry by the arm and led them from the patch of grass, across the road, and onto the pavement. Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

Harry and Rosabella walked along the cobblestone streets, following Mad-Eye closely. They had reached the place where number twelve, Grimmauld Place was supposed to be. Rosabella stared at Harry in slight confusion when a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently, the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back.

Harry, with Rosabella by his side, walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialised door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

Rosabella urged Harry inside, the pair stepped into the almost total darkness of the hall. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwig. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Rosabella whispered to Harry as they moved further into the house.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**YEAR: 1995**

Sirius walked across the room, where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. Sirius placed a hand on Rosabella's shoulder as he gestured for Harry to follow him and the blonde into the room.

The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though doxies had gnawed it in places; nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages.

Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black "Toujours Pur"_

Both Harry and Rosabella's eyes scanned the tapestry intensely, searching each and every face that was embroidered across the tapestry and the golden threaded connections that came off them. "You're not on here!" Rosabella breathed turning around to face Sirius, after scanning the bottom half of the tree.

"I used to be there," Sirius said, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home — Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath." Sirius remarked letting out a sigh, he really did hate that House Elf.

"You ran away from home?" Harry asked in slight shock. Rosabella nodded, sending Sirius a comforting glance. He'd told her the story the week she stayed at her Aunt Margaret's and she knew it had hurt him to relive it for her even if he pretended not to show it.

"When I was about sixteen," Sirius remarked, watching as Rosabella leaned into him supportively. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" Harry questioned, staring at him as he embraced Rosabella tightly.

"Your dad's place," Sirius said softly, reminiscing his time with James. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's during the school holidays, and then when I was seventeen I got a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold — he's been wiped off here too, that's probably why — anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."

"But . . . why did you . . . ?" Harry stuttered, leaning against the dark wooden door.

"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran a hand through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal . . . my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them . . . that's him." Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth. "He was younger than me," Sirius sighed as Rosabella shifted in his arms. He knew that deep down this was affecting her too. After all, it was still her family, even if not directly, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But he died," Harry remarked, gesturing to the date beside Regulus' picture.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "Stupid idiot . . . he joined the Death Eaters."

Harry stared at his godfather in disbelief, "You're kidding!"

"Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" Sirius said testily, raising an eyebrow at his godson, rubbing circles on Rosabella's back as she refused to glance at anyone another than the velvet waistcoat Sirius was wearing.

Rosabella momentarily lifted her head from where she'd been hiding it in Sirius' waistcoat. "Were — were your parent's Death Eaters as well?" Rosabella questioned, speaking for the first time since she'd entered the room. This entire situation had made her uncomfortable from the beginning, especially since she knew Harry had a tendency to be quite blunt with his opinions. Plus, the horrific memories that Sirius recounted combined with the gold lines that connected herself to each one of those people.

Sirius looked down at the girl still resting in his arms, "No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the Wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone either, there were quite a few people before Voldemort showed his true colours, who thought he had the right idea about things. . . . They got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh no," Sirius disagreed, shaking his head. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely, I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."

At that comment, Sirius felt Rosabella tense in his arms, "So my father will die if he chooses to leave the inner circle?" Rosabella whispered to Sirius, though Harry didn't hear. He was too focused on the names scattered across the tapestry.

Sirius instantly regretted his words, knowing that even if Lucius wanted to leave the inner circle, he couldn't. Not if he wanted his family to have any chance at survival. He'd have to wait until the Dark Lord was defeated before he could truly leave the prison he'd chained himself in...

"Rosie, I didn't mean that..." He apologised, knowing those words struck her harder than intended. The young girl just sent him a regretful smile as she removed herself from Sirius' embrace to move to where Harry was standing.

Sirius had bent closer to the tapestry, raising his eyebrows at the people he'd remembered or heard about as a child. "I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus . . . my great-great-grandfather, see? Least popular headmaster Hogwarts ever had . . . and Araminta Meliflua . . . cousin of my mother's . . . tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal . . . and dear Aunt Elladora . . . she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays . . . of course, anytime the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her — he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him. . . ."

"You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, surprised. Rosabella sent him a confused look... _wasn't that obvious?_ Even if Harry had only been over to Andromeda's once, surely someone would've mention the fact her and Sirius were cousins.

"Oh yeah, her mother, Andromeda, was my favourite cousin," Sirius replied, examining the tapestry carefully. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look —" He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so —"

Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Harry and Rosabella, however, did not laugh; they were too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy, and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco and Rosabella.

"You're related to the Malfoys!" Harry's words caused Rosabella to jump in fright. Again, the girl stared at Harry as this were blatantly obvious, though Rosabella was simply covering up the hurt that surged through her body at Harry's tone.

"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," Sirius said with a nod, rubbing Rosabella's shoulders warmly. He hadn't expected his godson to be so rash and rude when he decided to show him the tapestry. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited, there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here — if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."

But Rosabella was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange. "Lestrange . . ." Rosabella said aloud.

The name had stirred something in Harry's memory; he knew it from somewhere, but for a moment he couldn't think where, though it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"They're in Azkaban," Sirius said shortly and Rosabella saw Harry breath a sigh of relief. Harry looked at him curiously. "Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch, Junior," Sirius remarked in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphus's brother, Rabastan, was with them too."

And Harry remembered: He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the strange device in which thoughts and memories could be stored: a tall dark woman with heavy-lidded eyes, who had stood at her trial and proclaimed her continuing allegiance to Lord Voldemort, her pride that she had tried to find him after his downfall and her conviction that she would one day be rewarded for her loyalty.

Although Rosabella had no memory of the woman, she'd seen the photos in the family albums that rested in the Malfoy Library. She had seen a different side of Bellatrix when she was younger, but from her mothers words she sensed that that woman was long gone. It didn't matter what she said now though, she could sense the anger beginning to brew in Harry.

"You never said she was your —"

"Does it matter if she's my cousin or Rosie's aunt and godmother?" Sirius snapped, placing a protective hand on the young girl's shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, they're not our family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having relatives like her?"

"Sorry," Harry said quickly, gazing at Rosabella's whose eyes reflected the hurt he'd inflicted. The blonde simply shook her head averting her eyes from Harry's. "I didn't mean — I was just surprised, that's all —"

"It doesn't matter, don't apologize," Sirius mumbled at once, turning Rosabella around and into his embrace. Harry nodded as Molly called for lunch. "We'll catch up with you soon," Sirius remarked as Harry exited the room.

He turned away from the tapestry, his hands still holding the fragile girl in his arms. "I don't like being back here," He said, staring across the drawing room. "It brings out the worst in all of us..." He sighed, shaking his head and Rosabella's hands traced circles on his back.

Rosabella removed herself from Sirius' embrace once more, "Did you mean it when you said that, 'anytime the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned?'"

"Rosie-" Sirius tried, but the young girl continued.

"I know how much pain and suffering you and Andromeda were faced with..." Rosabella continued, her eyes gesturing towards the charred marks that covered their faces. "I just want to know if-"

"Rosie, you're the kindest person I've ever met," Sirius remarked, kneeling down next to her, "You get that from your mother..." He said pointing at Narcissa's picture on the tapestry. "You're strong and brave and you know which battles to pick... but you're special to your family and you have a love so powerful its unlike any other magic!"

"But, what if I can't change their views, what if they try to get rid of me because I'm not in line with what they truly wanted in a daughter-" She rambled worriedly, until Sirius interrupted her once more.

"Rosie, listen to me," Sirius urged, forcing the girl to look at him, "I will protect you. I will always protect you... I won't let them do this to you, none of us will."

The young girl gave a small nod, embracing Sirius tightly, "I only want the best for my family... but after seeing how Harry reacted to our family tree... I'm not so sure he'll be receptive if I'm placed into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor."

"Harry, I can handle him." Sirius reassured the girl, surprised to at how insensitive Harry had been towards both himself and in particular Rosabella about their bloodline, "You just focus on you... you have people at Hogwarts who will protect you, more than you know of."

"What do you-"

Sirius ignored her question, knowing that she was far more important than he had lead on before and that her protection was paramount. "Just enjoy yourself this year. Make lots of friends with everyone... show them that being in Slytherin doesn't define who you are and that you can be kind-hearted no matter what colour uniform you wear."

Rosabella nodded her gratitude, though he'd still left her with more questions than answers. "Why does everyone want to protect me so much?"

Sirius felt himself freeze momentarily, he couldn't tell her... not yet anyway... "You don't worry about that," He lied, plastering a small smile on his face. "No one wants to lose you again... that's all." The dark-haired man breathed a sigh of relief when Rosabella accepted his lie, dismissing the topic. She couldn't know... she couldn't know about the prophecy... _her prophecy_.

Rosabella wandered down the hall in search of some lunch when her shoulder brushed against the curtain on the wall. The dark drapes instantly flew open, the portrait studying Rosabella's features, " _Narcissa?_ " It questioned, still staring at Rosabella intently.

"No," The young blonde shook her head, "I'm her daughter, Rosabella."

" _Oh Rosabella, my dear girl,_ " The portrait smiled down at the girl. Rosabella felt herself step back instinctively, she had heard some concerning stories from Hermione and Ron about this portrait. " _The last time I saw you, you were only four. How much you've grown dear. I do remember being told about your disapearence but it has been years since anyone updated me. I'm glad to see you back with the family you deserve._ "

"I'm sorry?" Rosabella looked at the woman perplexed. "Who are you?"

The woman in portrait gave a sigh, " _I'm your great aunt, Walburga Black._ "

"Oh," Rosabella breathed, remembering the woman on the tapestry. "You're Sirius' mother."

"Don't you dear mention his filthy traitorous name!" The dark-haired woman screeched, altering Sirius who was exiting the tapestry room. " _Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth! What are you doing here with them?_ "

"I- ah," Rosabella stuttered as Sirius rushed to her side.

"Shut up woman!" He yelled, forcing the curtains closed. The last thing Rosabella saw was the disgusted look on the woman face as Sirius shut the drapes once more. "Sorry about that Rosie, my mother has always had a rather unpleasant personality."

"I didn't mean to open it, I just brushed the drapes and then she was there," Rosabella explained, feeling guilty for exposing the portrait of his mother that had obviously not been enjoyable for Sirius to endure.

"That's alright," Sirius nodded, walking Rosabella down towards the kitchen for some lunch. "My mother didn't have a heart. She kept herself alive out of pure spite. Now will you be alright?" He questioned, wanting to make his mother hadn't dampened her aura too much.

The young blonde nodded, smiling weakly, "Yes, I will."

Sirius nodded as they reached the kitchen, "Alright I have to run a couple of errands but I'll back soon to take you back over to Katherine and Matthew's." He informed her as she entered the kitchen, taking her seat beside Hermione.

* * *

Rosabella smiled as rested on the window seat of her old bedroom. She enjoyed coming home to see her parents, well _adoptive_ parents. It gave her a chance to see some familiar and comforting faces. Stop her mind raging war with itself over her move to Hogwarts and the House she would be placed in. Rosabella pulled out a piece of parchment from her drawer and her favourite quill.

 _Dear, S.S_

 _Thank you for your letter this_ _morning, I am looking forward to the journey to Hogwarts next week. I will meet you on the Hogsmeade Platform upon my arrival in order to move promptly to your office. I have completed the work you set, and successfully brewed the Draught of Peace. I have attached a small flagon of the potion for your assessment._

 _I will wait until my arrival at Hogwarts to continue my extra studies._

 _I await your return owl with further instructions._

 _Sincerely_ _,  
R.N.M_

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and ideas down below!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


End file.
